The Apprentice
by Robindanewsie
Summary: Young Justice has a new mission; save eight year old Dick Grayson. Kidnapped from the circus at age five, Dick's been neglected, abused and used. That doesn't make him all to trusting, or happy. The team is placed with the task of getting his childhood back, before his 'Master' tries to take him away. Deaged!Robin, Reverse!Batfam, BigBro!Wally and Roy and Older! Team.
1. Chapter 1

"That was sooooo easy! Did you see me; I was all like 'Ha-ha! Not today insane villain!' and just punched him in the face!"

Flash swung a wild left hook, nearly hitting Green Lantern in the back. Wonder Woman gently caught his fist, lowering it to his side.

"Okay champ, let's calm down."

"Sorry, I had sugar! Wheee!"

"Not again."Superman rubbed his temple, the last time this happened…. He didn't want to think about it."Is it true?"

"Yep, he chugged a whole Jumbo Pixie stick pack. Like… thirty or forty of them?"

"And you didn't think it necessary to stop him?" Martain Manhunter sounded as polite as ever, but beneath that there was a very sarcastic voice.

"Not at the time. " Hal shrugged, "Flash, don't try to get a piggy back ride! No! Bad boy, bad!"

Hal grabbed his friend around the waist as he tried to jump on Aquaman's shoulders, the king looking very disgruntled.

"I wanna piggy back ride!"

Superman sighed again, sometimes this speedster was worse than his nephew… and that was saying something.

"Okay buddy, but Aquaman doesn't want to give you a piggy back ride."

"None of us do." Diana glared as Barry opened his mouth again.

"If you calm down, you can pick which door we look in first."

"YAY!"

The Scarlet Speedster took off. He raced to every door, examining it, rattling off something in Flash-speak and whizzing away again. The five out of seven Justice League members there walked on, knowing they would catch up to Barry eventually.

"Guys! Thisonethisonethisone!" Flash jumped in place, pointing to a door like all the others lining the halls. "It has a huge lock on it!"

Superman glided the last few feet up to said speedster and door. A quick laser vision later, the lock was undone. Flash opened the door.

Inside was not what was expected. There seemed to be a dresser pressed against the wall furthest from the door. It was dark; a small lamp standing on said dresser was turned off.

On a wall a thin door hung slightly open, a medicine cabin could be seen hanging against the rough concrete wall. Against the furthest wall, pressed into a corner, was what appeared to be a mattress. A lump of blankets atop its thin surface.

A dull light shown out from Hal's ring, casting a green shadow over the room and its occupants.

"I believe," Martain Manhunter scanned the room," I believe that there is another person in this room."

"Where?" Aquaman's eyes searched the room as well, trying to find a hiding spot.

"Over there, I can sense great fear."

Another person? How, why were they here? Now that Superman thought about it, he could hear a heartbeat other than his teammates, one that was racing wildly.

Flash cocked his head, and raced over to the mattress. He ripped the covers off of it, throwing them off to the side. They landed over Hal. They reeked!

"Great Hera…" was the only thing that could be said at what Barry revealed.

A small child, gasped. Wide eyes getting even bigger, then snapping shut. His head shoved between his knees, arms wrapping around his legs, pressing them against his chest.

He was plastered against the mattress, his back pressed against the hard wall. Small whimpers carried out from the ball.

Barry crouched down, resting his elbows on his bent knees. After a minute, the speedster poked the child on the head. He flinched, Barry withdrew his finger, and repeated the action. He was about to do it a third time when Diana snapped out of her stupor.

"Flash!" She grabbed his wrist."No, leave him be!" she shoved the Fastest Man Alive out of the way, peering down and the trembling form."Sweetie?"This was met by a soft whimper."Sweetie, please, can you answer me? We're not going to hurt you, I promise we're not."

Dazzling blue eyes peeked out of the curled position. Diana was transfixed by their beauty. They were a soft blue, a mix of sky blue, Light Ocean blue. There were speckles of deep blue scattered thought out. Stunning.

But they were filled with such fear. Terror laced into the wonderful blue. Fear danced across. Desperation shown like a light bulb. There message was clear. Like someone was screaming in the princess' ear.

" _Please don't hurt me. Please. Please just love me. Please."_

It was heartbreaking. Diana gently reached out, to touch the child's shoulder for comfort.

But the child flinched; he curled into a tighter ball, the wonderfully blue eyes hidden by scrunched closed lids. Though gaps in the child's fold, the Amazon could see an expression of fear and pain. He had shied away like she was going to hit him.

"Sweetie. I'm not going to hit you, I promise. είστε ασφαλείς , ασφαλείς μαζί μου μικρό. Υπόσχομαι." (You are safe, safe with me little one. I promise.)

The tension slightly left the child, his beautiful eyes returned. His gaze never leaving hers. She didn't want them to. Clark was next to her, she didn't even notice, very slowly he reached out. The boy backed away, eyes pleading with the princess. But Clark still continued, he gently hooked his arm around the child's waist, lifted him off of the dingy mattress, and gently placing him on the floor.

The boy stood awkwardly, his hands clutched together in front of him, his eyes transfixed on the floor. Now that he wasn't curled into a tight ball, or hiding, they could actually see what he looked like.

He wore a thin shirt, a fading black. It was rumbled, smeared with dirt-and most likely blood. There was a tear down one of the sleeves, revealing thin white scars, and scabs. His baggy sweatpants were just as dingy, torn around the knees. Of what was visible of his arms and legs, were marred by scars and bruises. Even his neck had what appeared to be hand marks, purplish areas. Someone had choked him. His face was marred as well, a large bruise covering his left eye.

His hair was unwashed, unruly. It fell over his eyes in black waves, some strands standing up. The ultimate case of bed-head. And neglect. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, even weeks. His cheeks were hollow, and he had a starved look in his eyes. One for food and love.

"What is your name son?" Arthur sounded calm and kind.

He bit his lips, words obviously wanting to escape, but he held them back. A habit, an awful habit.

"What's your name kid?" Hal sounded a tad more serious. Apparently the child picked up the angry tone. Hal wasn't angry at the boy, but at the person who treated him like this.

"R-Richard sir." He mumbled, his voice was soft and sweet. It sounded beautiful, but it was drowning in fear, Richard's voice quavering on the last word. "F-Forg-give me, please."He whispered the three words, three simple words that made Diana's heart break.

Hal recoiled in shock. He never meant to scare the kid. But that answer, it scared _him, Hal_. What sort of answer was that from a kid? How could someone scare a child so badly that they thought any hesitation was a crime?

"Richard, we need you to come with us please."

Richard froze, his eyes peeled back in horror, he stumbled backwards.

"N-No, I-I-I can't!"

"Why not?"Barry scratched his head."Don't you want to get away? This place is creepy."

"I-I'm not allowed to leave, m-my Master said so."

What was that word? What did that little, small baby boy just say? What title did he just give to a person? That didn't just happen. Those words just didn't come out of his mouth. They didn't. But they did.

"Richard, please, come with us." Clark sounded scared.

"N-No, sir I can't. H-He'll punish me, I can't disobey my Master's order's sir, please."

Hal set his jaw. He was getting this boy out of here, if he had to drag him out by his ankles. He couldn't let him be afraid anymore.

"Richard."Hal leaned in close to Richard, he did something he had never done before. He removed his mask . It fell to the floor. Soft brown eyes looked up to the little boy's dazzling blue ones.

" _Hal, what are you doooing?" Barry drawled through the mind link._

" _Shut up, shut up. Barry, just shut up! Don't you get it? We failed him. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him to stop being afraid!"_

No one else said anything.

"Richard, please look at me buddy."His eyes had danced back to the ground."Dick-" His breath caught, eyes shouting back up. Widening in wonder. "Please, please come with me. I don't want to leave you here. Please, just come. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

" _How did you know his nickname was Dick?" The Martain had picked up the stray thought from the boy's rather guarded thoughts._

" _I had a friend named Richard back home in California. We called him Rob, 'cause his middle names was Robert. But at first we called him Dick."_

" _Ah."_

Richard's mouth twitched, his eyes closed and opened again. Hal grasped the young child's hands, ignoring the way he flinched at the contact.

"Please, Sir," he whispered," d-did my Master s-send you?"

Hal stopped, closing his eyes, he sighed. The only way to save Dick was to lie. To probably tell him one last, terrible lie.

"Yes."He couldn't say anything else or the truth would come rushing out and they would be back to square one.

" _WHAT?!" five exasperated voices shouted, well there was also:_

" _TI?" from Wonder Woman, but he was pretty sure that was Greek for 'What?'_

" _I know what I'm doing!"_

Dick immediately nodded. Hal smiled he was safe.

"I will always go if my Master calls for me."

Now that didn't make the Green Lantern happy. But the fact the Dick slowly followed them to the door did. Hal counted the steps in his head until they were out of the creepy, creepy haunt.

Dick's walk was slow and pained, he favored his left leg. A limp. He was injured. Oh course he was, covered in scars, welts and bruises. What kind of person could treat a child in such cruelty? Who would? Who would make an innocent soul become petrified in fear if people approached them? Who, who in the world, would force a mere child to utter such a degrading word as 'Master? There was only one person. One villain.

Deathstroke the Terminator.

When the Leaguers reached what must have been the main room of the haunt, Dick looked around curiously, looking for the man Hal told him had sent them. But he wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. He was probably locked up by now, Batman was efficient.

Dick tensed. It was a trap. A test. He could feel it in his stomach. His master would walk out of the shadows. But would he be pleased, or angry? Had the point of the test been to see if Dick would follow direct orders even if he was summoned by someone else for his master? Or had it been to see if he would come when ever? Would he be punished?

Yes. Yes he would. It sent a chill down his spine. But he knew, he really did know, that he deserved it. That he deserved every second of pain he had suffered. Because he was a failure, weak and useless. And that his Master could punish him all he wanted.

There was a movement off in front of him, a blur raced across from the shadows. Dick screamed in fear, he tripped over his own feet to get away from the pain.

"Richard!" the worried voice called out to him.

A hand pulled him up to his feet, continued yanking until his toes barely touched the ground.

"Who are you?" Dick didn't know who said this, the tears were fogging his vision. But the voice has harsh and rough, raspy and dark. " I said, _WHO ARE YOU_?"

The tears had fallen, and the boy was able to see who was threatening him. But he wished he didn't see. The figure was dark. His face covered in a cowl, a thick cape flowing down over him. His uniform was dark, black and gray. A sneer, a look of hatred and vengeance covered what was visible of his face. Terror. He looked like he wanted to break every bone in Dick's body. And he probably could.

Dick tried to work his voice to beg for his release. But strong arms folded around him and ripped him out of the grasp. His head was pressed against a shoulder, a hand wrapping around his chest. Tears flowed down his face, terror washing through him. That man, was the scariest thing he had ever seen, even worse than when his Master was displeased with him. Which was every day.

"Leave him alone!" a feminine voice commanded."You're scaring him Batman!"

"Geez!"A rich, deep man's voice exclaimed."He's just a kid!"

Dick's arms wrapped around a neck, pressing his face into a strong chest the arms wrapping around him even more. The tears were falling less and less, small hiccups sounded as people yelled at one another. He whimpered. Loud noises scared him, shouting scared him, because after a yell he was usually hit.

"Stop it." The voice closest to him hissed."Stop it now, stop it all of you. You're scaring him. Knock. It. Off."

All fell silent, a soft voice whispered in his ear. Nonsensical words that brought a wave of calm over him. His head was gently rubbed. There was a strange smell. Like, soap. Being clean. It over took the little boy, warmth was added around his shoulders, soft. Red draped around him. More words, a peace overflowing. A strange sleepiness washed over Dick, he didn't want to…fall…. Asleep..

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. For those who worship evil's might, beware my power: Green Lantern's light." He whispered quietly, over and over again.

Hal held the child close to him. Feeling the child's sobs decreasing turning into little hiccups, then nothing.

"Thanks J'onn."

"He shall sleep peacefully. No nightmares. No dreams at all, in fact. Safest that way."

Hal nodded, looking down at the young face. Closed eyes. A black eye. A scar running down his cheek. But so innocent, peaceful. He was absolutely adorable.

"Out of all of us, you raised six kids; you know how to handle them. And you greet a little boy with ' _Who are you'?_ " Barry rolled his eyes."Unbelievable."

Bruce glared, turning away with a swish of his cape. Superman sighed, motioning for his team to follow the Dark Knight. Hal carefully switched Dick's position to a bridal style, his oxen hair tumbling into his eyes.

A soft, petite hand brushed the messy bangs out of the way. Diana smiled sadly at the slumbering child.

"I'm sorry."She whispered."He looks like an angle, a prince. Even with all the-"

"Abuse?"

She nodded, fiddling again with Dick's hair, slight tears welling in her eyes as his expression flinched, only for a second, into one of pain and nervousness. Her hand withdrew quickly, and the creases on his forehead diminished.

After arriving at the Watchtower, they were stopped by friends. People curious about their mission.

"Barry! Arthur!" Oliver Queen sprinted down the hallway." Wait up!"

Barry wheeled around to smile at his second best friend, Arthur turned his head sideways, and once he got a view of the archer a pleased smile crossed his face.

"Oliver."

"Ollie!"

"Whoa-"the archer skidded to a stop, pointing at the young boy in Green Lantern's arms wrapped up in Superman's cape."Is that what I think it is?"

"He's not an _it_."Hal frowned, his grip on the slumbering Richard increasing unconsencely."His name is Richard."

"Where did you find him?"

"Deathstroke had him held hostage."Arthur explained to his friend.

"Shut up!" this raised an eyebrow."Oh yeah, don't know too much about Earth stuff. I've got to stop hanging out with those kids…"Ollie rubbed his goatee."So, Deathstroke, seriously?"

"Yes."Batman folded his arms over his chest.

"Crap, poor kid." Arrow leaned over and looked at him. His face softened, but a scowl appeared once again."He hit him."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, but-he's so little- I mean, he can't be any older than eight." Oliver gently fingered the boys scar. His hand jerked away as Dick twisted in Hal's arms, fussing slightly. He turned so his forehead was pressed against the Lantern Core symbol."Sorry kid."

The boy mumbled, "Banana…"

Diana giggled slightly, covering her mouth.

"Banana?"John asked.

"He's hungry."Barry had a thoughtful look in his eyes."So am I!"

" _Food_ …" a longing smile spread across Dick's face, followed by a little rumbled from his stomach.

"As soon as we run a medical check, we can eat."

"Hurry uppppp!" Barry bounced in place like a infant girl in pigtails.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick's mind was blank. A white nothingness. But, it was better than the cold nightmares that woke him up screaming. Causing him to be beaten again. For the sixth or seventh time that day.

 _Blood pooled around him, his eyes closing for seconds at a time. His head was split in half, throbbing in pain._

 _Arms collapsed beneath him, head hitting the ground once more. He felt like he was dying. It might almost be better to die that to be alive right now, or at least be unconscious._

 _But still, a fist grabbed the scruff of his neck. Slamming him against the wall._

" _Please…"_

 _He was thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down in a heap to the floor. His breath was ragged, sharp pains shooting through him. He had broken a few ribs at least. His hand twitched, groaning as the familiar weight of a boot was placed on his back. Right on a new bruise. He whimpered, followed by a dry laugh from above him._

" _Master…please…"_

 _His arm twisted painfully behind him, his neck arching up in pain. Only to have it slammed against the wall._

" _Please…Master… please…"_

 _A thin tear traced his cheek. No, no. His body was peeled off the ground, his feet barely scraping the floor. His head leaning slightly to the right. A glove, with strips of metal on it, slammed across his face, cutting across his cheek. Again, the other way-right to left. Left to right. Upside the head. Releasing him and slapping him as he landed in a sprawled position on the floor. The tears were gone. Though more wanted to burst forward and take their place. But he shouldn't, couldn't-didn't deserve to cry. Not when he deserved to be punished. When he deserved to be beaten._

 _Because he was not a person. He didn't have rights. He wasn't human. All he was, all that he could ever be, was an Apprentice._

Hal sat Dick on the medical table. He was still asleep, he looked like he needed it, the giant bags under his eyes. Barry helped to work the grimy t-shirt off of him.

The horrors under that shirt. You could see Dick's ribs, you could count them. Twelve of them. He was so thin, Arthur shook his head in disgust. One of the many thing he didn't quite understand about Surface Dwellers was the abuse. How an adult could be so cruel to a child, when that child was innocent as an angel and didn't know what was happening. Nothing of that sort happened in Atlantis… did it? As soon as he returned he would make sure nothing like this ever, ever did.

Dick's 'stomach' was covered in bruises, purple and black paint seemed to have fallen over on his skin. There were thin white lines, they looked like—whip marks. A child had been whipped.

His back, so much worse. Bruises, hand marks, the whip scars again. Red welts looked like Chicken Pox, expect much, much worse.

On his neck there were four or five large red marks, shaped like hands. Most were turning purple. He had been chocked.

Bruce's anger shot straight off the chart. His son's never had been this hurt, at this young. He might have to pay one Slade Wilson a little visit later.

Diana' grip tightened on Clark's arm, Hera. Men were extremely foolish, evil, conniving monsters. And they would pay. Oh yes, he would pay for what he did to a child.

Clark felt like crying. He should have done something. Anything. Heard the screams that Dick had to have unleashed when this happened. Flown over the area and used his x-ray vision. He knew the world was a dark place, but he had lived a rather sheltered life. The sight of a little kid so hurt was terrifying.

Bruce quickly run the med scans. X-rays, DNA tests.

"Good news: no broken bones. He had a few, quite a few. But they were taken care of. Just as I figured."

"What do you mean, just as you figured?" John asked mildly.

"Deathstroke isn't one to just have a random hostage to bully. The Joker might- but Slade Wilson? No. Everything he does is for a purpose, at least that I've seen. So whatever Richard was doing there, he had some use. And Slade wasn't going to kill him, not while Dick had a use so of course, major things would be treated."

"What use could that be? He's only a kid Bruce. He's like seven!"

"Eight, Clark. And he isn't just any kid. Richard John Grayson. Youngest member of the Flying Graysons. Acrobatic performers. They died, his parents, two years after he was kidnapped when he was five. I had a front row seat."

"He was there for three years."

"Congratulations Queen, you can count."

"Bruce cut out the sarcasm. Why would Slade want a kid, albeit and acrobat?"

"I don't know. Maybe, he was looking for someone to train."

"A protégé? Like Sped-Red Arrow? And Kid? Or Renegade?"

"I don't think so, how Slade thinks, and Richard's condition points toward a similar idea, but a different view on a protégé. I believe, all he wanted was an apprentice."

Barry had run from the room, coming back with the smallest shirt and pair of pants he could find, which were still way too big for the half starved acrobat.

Hal pulled Dick's arms through the sleeves, covering his freshly bandaged back. Bruce had said to apply a cream to his welts and bruises. Dick had fussed, whimpering and moaning as the cream stung him, but John helped him a lot, gently keeping him asleep.

A thin cord was wrapped around the pants, keeping them from falling down to Dick's ankles.

Hal gently scooped him up, feeling the slow breath against his neck. It was warm, soft. A small head fell against his neck too, hair gently tickling his skin.

"Ollie, pull back the cover."

The green comforter was removed halfway from the bed, Dick sliding onto the soft mattress; he practically sank into this, mumbling softly as his cheek nuzzled the soft, clean pillow. Ollie tucked the blanket up around his neck, just like he had down to Roy before. A small hand clenched the cover, rubbing it against his face.

Hal ruffled Dick's hair, then fixing in again. It hurt, how Dick's face morphed into one of pain whenever someone touched him, but he would get over it. He had to.

Ollie closed the door to Hal's room behind him, the turned around.

"Ah! Dang it Barry, don't do that!"

Barry had practically materialized out of thin air. He smiled and held out a stuffed bear.

"This is Benny he was mi- I mean _Wally's_ when I- _he_ was little. I thought the kid might like him."

"Thanks." Hal carefully took Barry's bear. Smirking at the concern in his gaze as the bear was carried away.

The Lantern gently lifted Dick's arm, placing Benny under it. He curled around the toy, hugging its soft fur, rubbing his forehead against its ear. A small, nearly invisible smile traced his face, for a few seconds, then returned to his resting face.

" _He's up Hal, and frightened."_ John's voice alerted the Lantern, he placed the game consul on the coffee table.

"Where you headed?" Barry asked from his spot vegged out on the floor.

"Dick's up."

Barry grunted in reply and continued to stare at the game.

Hal slowly opened his bedroom door, peering inside. Dick was …kneeling on the floor next to his bed? His small head was lowered, hands held palm up in submission.

"Dick?"Hal whispered softly."Are you okay buddy?" he softly padded over to the child, kneeling next to him. A tiny, tear stained face looked up at him.

Hal was stunned by the beauty of the eyes. Perfect. For the most part they were baby blue, but there were streaks of Dodger blue, flecks of True Blue, and dashes of dark blue around the outside. They were bleary, tears welling up, one gently sliding down Dick's cheek. Hal carefully brushed it away, hushing the little boy when he flinched, closing his eyes and causing more tears to fall.

"I-I don't know where I am. Please, Sir—w-where am I?"

"You're in the Watchtower Dick, Justice League headquarters. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you trust me."

Dick stared at him, lip trembling.

"I-I'm scared." He whispered, so quietly that Superman might not hear it. Dick whimpered, lowering his head. A tear plopping onto the floor.

"Hush, hush."Hal gently pulled Dick into a hug, tenderly holding onto him. He could feel his muscles, tense, then relax, finally shaking in sobs."It's okay Dickie. It's okay, I have you now, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Hush, I promise, no one will hurt you."

They knelt there for a good fifteen minutes, Dick's tears gently subsiding. Hal gently ran his fingers through Dick's dirty hair, Dick leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Are you hungry buddy?"

"Y-yes Sir."

"Call me Hal, Dick. Just Hal, okay?"

"Okay…Hal."

"Alright, let's get you some food."Hal carefully stood up with Dick still in his grasp."You like ravioli?"

Dick looked confused, "I-I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll love it Dickie." Hal looked at Dick, he seemed uncomfortable. "Do you want to walk?"

"Yes please S-Hal."

The Lantern stopped and let Dick stand on his own two feet. But Hal tightly grasped the little hand, Dick looked confused by such behavior. By love. That hurt, that such a little kid, a baby really, would be scared of people.

When the door to the JLA opened Dick tightened his grip on the strangely nice man's hand. There were so many people. Strange people. People with oddly colored skin, people with all different sorts of oddness about them.

"HAL! Hal, over here!"

A large man called from across the room. He looked very strong, he had black hair. His smile was bright and cheerful. He wore red, a white cape hanging over his shoulder. A large golden lightning bolt bore across his chest.

Hal gently guided Dick toward his friend, the little boy nervous. He didn't like people, people hurt him.

"Dick, I want you to meet my friends. This is Captain Marvel, Green Arrow and Black Canary."

"Hey kid, you have a nice nap?" Arrow asked kindly.

"Hi!" Captain Marvel chirped.

"Hello sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'll go get us lunch, okay Dick, just wait here with Arrow, he doesn't bite."

Hal left. Dick felt panic grip him, Hal had promised no one would hurt him, but-but…

"Here sweetie, sit next to me." Miss Canary patted the seat on her right.

Dick edged nervously closer, what if it was a trap? He had never been allowed to sit at the table, if her tried-well, he was punished.

"I don't bite either. Come on sweetie."

Dick climbed into the chair, Miss Canary smiling warmly at him. She was pretty. Like an angel.

"How old are you Dick?"

"I-I don't know, f-forgive me Ma'am."

"You don't know?" She raised an eyebrow. Dick flinched, she had two sides to her, warm and kind- but then a tad harsh and demanding. But she was more nice than mean.

"Oh! Me, me, me, me!" Green Arrow bounced in his seat like an over eager school child."Dick, your eight years old."

Eight, eight. That was a big number, small really, but that last birthday he had there were five candles. So he was five, he was now eight, so he had been an apprentice for three years.

"Eight's a cool age; I remember when I was eight. Used to ride my bike around the driveway. Do you like to ride your bike Dick?" Captain Marvel wondered aloud.

"N-No Sir."

"Sir? Just call me Billy."

Dick nodded; his Master told him, forced him to call people respectful titles, because he was nothing. But here, people were friendly and asked him to call them by name.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN) I feel like such an idiot! I'm so sorry, I've posted two chapters and I haven't had an author's note. Here it is! Thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter!**

 **mbb02-Thank you so much! I love the reverse batfam too! Roy and Wally and the team will be introduced later, Roy sooner than the others. I'll make sure I won't make Robin 'too weak', but he's still eight and been abused-expect some 'weak' moments. But some brave one too! You are awesome for reviewing! You're my first, so I have a gift for you! You'll see later.**

 **Guest of honor-Thanks! But-I'm not so sure it'll be Daddy'Bats'…**

 **mbb02? Here's your gift.(It's also a quick chapter update XD)**

 **Dickie: H-Hello? I-I'm supposed to say hi?**

 **Me: Yep! How're you feeling Dickie?**

 **Dickie: Okay, I guess. Thank you for asking.**

 **Me: It's almost bedtime sweetie, you want to say anything else before you get tucked in?**

 **Dickie: I would like to say t-thank you to mbb02 for reviewing, and w-would like to ask for more reviews. I-I don't know why, but nice words make Robindanewsie happy. They make me happy too!**

 **Me: Thank you Dickie, run off to bed now.**

 **Dickie: Goodnight.**

 **Me: You heard the insanely adorable birdie! Press that review button and make the poor little sweetie happy!**

Hal came back balancing two trays of food.

Dick's eyes went wide as one was slide in front of him. There was a medium sized bowl of odd white squares, a serving or carrots, a tall glass of milk, and a large square of brown dough.

"Eat up Dickie." Hal stabbed at his white squares."This stuff is really good.

Cautiously, Dick pulled a white square to his lips, it barely touched his tongue. He paused, waiting for someone to hit the food away and beat him. He wasn't sure if he should eat; but his stomach was caving in on itself- and it smelled so good. Dick took a tiny bite, a small nibble. His mouth exploded in flavor.

It was warm, soft. Tasted like pasta, the creamy filling on the inside a tiny bit like cheese. His eyes lit up, he hungrily ate the rest of the piece, savoring every bite.

He finished his portion. Jumping onto the carrots next. It was crisp, crunchy as he chopped on the stem. Dick's hand wrapped around the glass, letting the milk slid down his throat. It was rich, creamy and cold. He gulped it down.

He looked at the brown dough. He had never seen anything like it before. Slowly he reached out to it, pulled his hand back. No. He was going to at least try it, Hal had given it to him to eat, so he was going to be grateful and try it.

Sweet glory, that was perfect. It tasted sweet, warm and soft. Melting in his mouth. Dick barely refrained from shoving the whole thing in his mouth, but instead took one slow, amazingly sweet bite after the other.

"Is it good Dick?" Billy asked, absolutely stunned by how hungrily the child ate his food.

"Y-Yes S-Billy."

Hal smiled as Dick gulped down the rest of his milk. Wiping the thin milk mustache off his upper lip. He seems happier, now that he had amazing food inside his tummy. Dick nibbled on the last crumbs of his brownie, obviously his favorite thing

" _Note to self; he likes brownies and ravioli."_

Oliver picked up the paper plate with his own brownie on it. Hal smiled gratefully at the archer as he placed in on top of Dick's now empty brownie plate.

Dick looked up at the Emerald Archer with huge eyes. He just stared, not understanding.

"I'm not hungry; Dinah says I don't need the calories."

"You really don't." Canary laughed slightly, Ollie sticking his tongue out at her.

Dick just sat there, still staring at Ollie; Hal leaned forward to check on the boy. He gently waved his hand in front of Dick's eyes. The kid snapped out of a daze. Blushing and lowering his head.

"T-thank you Sir." He whispered quietly. Slowly eating the chocolaty goodness.

Billy started talking about some TV show he had seen, Dinah politely listening, Ollie was cleaning an arrow. Hal just watched Dick. The little way he smiled whenever he took a bite of brownie. How he chewed slowly and deliberately. He looked somewhat like a normal kid. Well, as normal as a kid could get in the Watchtower.

The air moved slightly next to Hal, a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Diana." He smiled up at the Amazon. "Dick, this is Diana. Diana, this is Dick."

The little boy shrunk back, paling and averting his eyes. Hal scowled inwardly, he hated this! How frightened Dick was that someone would hurt him! It just- augh! It wasn't fair.

"Hi Dick."A warm smile graced Diana's features. The young boy mumbled a 'hello'."Hal, we need to talk with Dick- just some issues."

"Okay, hey- Dickie? I want you to meet more of my friends, okay? Say good bye to Billy, Ollie and Dinah. We'll see them later."

Dick felt like he was going to be sick. His head swam in worry. There were so many people. So many. It was quiet, scary quiet. The people were just looking at him. Had he done something wrong? He must have. He had failed again. Dick trembled, eyes dancing around him. Just waiting for the first blow to land, the first strike of punishment to fall.

"Dick?"

He jumped, pulling his arms against his chest. Fists pressed against his mouth. It was the man with the electric blue eyes, a strand of hair curled in his forehead. His eyes held a strange light to them, foreign-but welcome.

"Y—Yes S-Sir?" He whispered, complete humility and fear present in his voice.

"Are you okay buddy?"

"Y-Yes Sir."

He lied. Dick was terrified; he didn't know where he was. His master wasn't there, when he came back—a tiny whimper escaped the little boy when he thought of what would happen to him then.

"I'm Clark, this is John, Arthur, Diana, Barry, Br-"

"No." The Dark Knight growled, striking fear into the young apprentice once again. This man just didn't like him. Dick grabbed the thin t-shirt he was wearing, grasping the baggy sleeves in his little hands.

"Batman. And you know Hal."

 _Hal._ Dick looked at his savior, who was staring right back; desperately worried for Dick. Richard gulped trying to breathe.

"Dick—there's no easy way to say this—buddy—your parents—are…"

"Dead." The small boy whispered quietly.

The stiff silence that followed gave Dick time to get a handle over his tears.

 _You don't deserve them…_

"I-I killed them." Dick whimpered, hugging himself even tighter" I-I should have just obeyed my master."

"Don't you ever say that again! Stop calling him that!" A blonde haired man shouted, fist banging the table he sat behind. Dick jumped, knees clanking together. The people around the blonde glared at him, Hal especially.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Dick mewed, sinking to his knees. "I-I'm sorry. F-Forg-give me."

"Kid…I…"

Richard closed his eyes, feeling a wet tear roll down his cheek. No. he had broken the rule. Again. Why? Why did he always fail?

He was swallowed in a strong embrace. Dick fidgeted, trying to desperately escape the pain that had to be coming. But it never came.

"Hush, little one. Hush. There is no need to apologize. Barry is angry with someone else, not you sweet one. Never you. Hush. Hush."

He was hyperventilating. His eyes wide and terrified, breath short and quick. Dick tried to calm down, pulling air into his lungs slowly but steadily.

 _Obey… Obey…. Obey…. Obey….Obey_

His entire existence was built around that one word. _Obey._ Every scar on his body was because he failed to do so. Because he failed. _Obedience_. All Dick was supposed to do was obey his master. That's all. Just to do as he wished. To please him. To be an extension of his will. And what were his orders?

" _You are to remain here, unless I summon you. You will await my every order right here, and you will carry them out gladly. Do you understand me?"_

" _Y-Yes Master."_

" _Why so Apprentice?"_

" _B-Because y-you own me Ma-Master. I-I belong to you. M-My life is yours."_

" _Stop that stutter." *_ _ **SMACK* *SMALL YELL***_

" _Y-Yes Master."_ _ ***SMACK* *YELP***_

" _I told you to stop."_

" _F-Forgive me Master! Please! S-Stop!"_

And what had he done? He had left. That punishment was painful, he was hit until the stutter left. Until he was able to beg for mercy without a stutter. If he thought that was painful—what would he deserve when his master found him again? No-no… they had to let him go. If he returned now maybe the torture wouldn't be as severe. But maybe these people would save him. _Hal…_ Hal might protect him. He might.

"Dick, please calm down." A gentle voice begged.

"He-He'll beat me." His mouth was dry.

"Dickie—"

"Master will beat me." He whispered," My master will beat me!"He broke into the shuddering sobs of a small child.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN) Heeeelloooo! I' back! Thank you so much for following my story I want to thank all who reviewed, I'm so glad you like it so far. And I want to encourage everyone else to review as well. Don't think I have any more announcements, so on with the show!**

Diana held onto the child as he sobbed, trying to hold back tears of her own. Hal crouched next to her, a hand on the boy's shoulder. Clark was on the other side, patting his back. Barry sat in his seat, staring sadly at the kid, slowly resting his elbows on the table, and then his head in his hands. What had he done?

"Dick, hush. He can't hurt you."

"P-please!" Dick wailed."Please let me go back!" Diana felt her heart stop for a second, she held the boy an arm's length again—looking shock idly into the desperate teary eyes. "H-He won-won't p-p-punish me as much if I-I b-beg him no-now!"

Is that what Dick had to do? Beg? Cry out for mercy? Daily? Is that how he was taught to survive? To be a mindless slave and beg? To expect pain and hurt? To think of himself as nothing?

"Dick—you don't need to go back. Never. He can't get you. Not here. Not with us here." Hal sounded calm.

"Y-You w-won't let him h-hurt m-me?" Dick choked, sniffling.

"No Dick. We won't let him hurt you. Ever again."

The baby boy threw himself upon the Lantern. Hal jumping slightly, but embracing the tiny lad all the same.

"D-Don't let him hurt me! Please! P-Please don't hu-hurt me!"

Hal rubbed Dick's back in circles. Calmly making shushing noises. The child's pleas died down. Scary, heartbreaking pleas that no one—no child should ever utter.

Hal released Dick, the ebony wiping the last of his tears away. He looked up at Hal—waiting for the Lantern to tell him what to do. Because he was scared, lost and confused. And Hal, Hal was his only light.

Hal's eyes looked over to Barry, who still hadn't moved. He sighed, clasping Dick's hand, and motioning for him to follow.

The little boy complied, until the duo was a few feet from Barry. Dick stopped, tugging on his arm. Hal bit his lip as Dick whimpered, fussing, thinking Barry was going to hurt him.

"P…Please…"

A blur of red swept Richard off his feet. The kid screamed slightly.  
Barry griped the child tightly, swinging him back and forth.

"I'msossorry! Ididn'tmeantoscareyouDickie! I'mjustsoANGRYthatsomeonewouldhurtyoulikethat! It'snotfair, it'snotright!"

Barry was talking so fast, that no one could understand him. But still he rattled on.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He slowed down, letting Dick back down on the ground. The little kid was fazed, dizzy. He swayed, steadying himself and getting his eyes to focus.

"Thank you Barry. "Diana placed a hand on Dick's shoulder—Dick jumping at the touch."Would you be so kind as to get the haircut-kit? I think Dickie could use a trim."She ruffled his long unkempt hair kindly.

"Sure… yeah… no prob…" Barry was gone, leaving a fading trail of red behind him.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Richard as he stared wide eyed at the gone speedster's wake. Diana smiled- pure, sweet childish innocence. Barry popped up once again, presenting the gray case the supplies were held in.

"Here you go." He said with a flourish. The Amazon rolled her eyes, but accepted the case. She held a hand out to the eight year old.

He hesitated. Slowly the childish hand slipped into the larger delicate hand offered.

"Come on sweetie, let's fix that hair."

Diana draped the sheet around Dick's shoulders, the little boy sitting docile on the stool, obediently facing the mirror. The princess hummed slightly, fingering the hair, pushing it around seeing where to start. She could feel the shudders as the child flinched.

"Dick, you can't flinch when I'm cutting you're hair, I might accidently cut you."

He froze, back going rigid and stiff. Diana sighed, that was better. But she didn't like how automatic Dick's reactions were. He was utterly willing to follow any instruction. It was scary, knowing that before—Dick had been jumping to obey a villain's every command, or have his blood spilt.

A lock of oxen hair fell to the floor, followed by another. Diana alternated between humming and creating idle small talk with the child. Though she was doing most of the talking, Dick replying with curt "no ma'am"s and "yes ma'am"s

"Dick," She gently laced a hand under his chin," my name is Diana. Di-an-a. Can you please, just call me Diana?"

"Y-yes M-Diana."

Diana talked randomly to Dick, about a cat she saw, a book she read, a mission they went on.

"There we go." She brushed the hair off the cloth covering the boy."You look so handsome!"

Dick's hair was shorter; his bangs still gently brushing his forehead, but his raven locks weren't covering his eyes anymore.

"H-Handsome?" He asked quietly, turning to look at the Amazon, the smallest glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yes, very handsome indeed."

The boy blushed and looked away, though in his eyes carried the tiniest bit of happiness. He had done something right. He had gotten Miss Diana's approval. Dick didn't know what he had done, but she hadn't been harsh, but rather pleased, so he must have done something right. Something good.

There had been a hot bath. The sweat and blood as washed out of his hair. Dick clung onto the puffy white towel Diana had wrapped around him. She had left him in the room promising to be back in a minute.

When she did come back she had brought a fresh set of clothes with her. The pants were tan, they had pockets. The shirt was green, it had a car on the front. Their fabric wasn't coarse and itchy, but soft. The shirt was soft, it felt like the blankets that Dick had woken up tangled in.

Miss Diana held up a pair of sneakers, they were grey with stripes of red across them. She helped Dick slid his freshly sock covered feet into them. With a slight ripping sound they were closed, covering his feet completely.

"Come on little one." Diana gently guided Dick through the hallways. He walked quietly in front of the goddess, until he froze in his tracks. Diana bumped into him.

"What is it Dick?"

Richard stood transfixed, looking out a large window at the world. Diana grinned to herself, crouching down net to the child.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Y-Yes. I-It's pretty, like you." Richard blushed and lowered his gaze, the princess laughed softly.

"Aww, Dick. That is very sweet of you."

Dick looked back into space, the reflection of the brilliantly bright stars in his blue eyes. He never knew something could be so big, so vast. The inky black seemed to go on forever. If it had just been dark, it would've been scary, but the stars light up the darkness, in tiny pockets of light. And the Earth in front of him, wow. It was so strange, to see the place he had lived from far away was strange, but his planet looked so peaceful it was mesmerizing.

Too most children it would've been startling to find themselves not on Earth, but Dick was fascinated, a little panicked, but the wonder and awe over took the fear.

"Batman." Diana's voice was sharp, Dick snapped out of his daydream about floating amongst the stars to see the man who had grabbed him and threatened him, the one Richard was convinced hated him.

"Diana, Richard." He nodded at the young boy, Dick moved closer to the Amazon, relying to her kindness to protect him."Richard, may I speak with you?"

Dick looked to the princess, she smiled softly and nodded. He gulped and nodded as well. He flinched as a gloved hand was placed on his back, guiding him away from Diana.

The child's legs trembled. There was something about this 'Batman'. He reminded Dick of nightmares, dark and cold.

"Richard, I want to apologies for scaring you earlier."What?" I'm sorry if I've frightened you. Can you forgive me?"

It was son sincere, like he actually cared. That's when did sensed it. True sorrow, guilt and grief. The way the man was standing, the ton of his voice, even the worried line his mouth was arranged in pointed to that fact that he was truly sorry.

"Yes, I-I forgive you."

Richard's heart skipped a beat as Batman actually smiled.

"Thank you. Dick, I want you to know that we're here to help you. All of us. You don't need to be afraid. You're not with Slade anymore. Anything he forced you to do doesn't apply here."

 _"_ _Who? Slade? What? Oh- Master had called me Apprentice, even though my real name was Richard- so his real name must have been Slade. That's a weird name."_

Dick immediately felt guilty for thinking like that, Slade was still his master, and he still owned him. Didn't he? He most definitely had before, but now that Richard was here, at this Watchtower place, now that Dick was _free-_ was his master still his master? Was he even free? Could his master return at anytime and reclaim him? Could he be taken back to that horrible place?

Richard never wanted too. He never wanted to go back. Back to where he was never fed, back to where he was punished for the smallest transgression, back to where he was forced to train long, hard hours – expected to perform impossible tasks- forced to fight for his life.

Thinking back to the times he had laid on the ground, sore from being attack relentlessly even after he lost the fight, with his master standing above him, sneering down- delivering waves of verbal abuse-Dick knew he wouldn't go back willingly, even if he still belonged to his master. Dick would try to please these people, the ones who had saved him. So far, they had been kind, so far they hadn't attacked him-physically or verbally. They had been pleased with him, and Richard would keep it that way. Even if he did displease this 'Justice League', perhaps they wouldn't be as cruel as his master had been.

"There you are Richard!" Dick blinked, it was the second time he had been lost in his train of thought while he had been in the Watchtower. A tall man quickly was a few steps away from the small boy, he was blonde, tall, and very strong looking. Richard believed he had been introduced as 'Arthur'."We've been looking for you, Diana would like you to try on some clothes to make sure they fit, and to see if you like them."

Dick glanced towards Batman, seeing if he had permission to leave with Arthur. The elder of the duo nodded, though his icy demeanor was back.

Arthur smiled and motioned for the child to follow him. Dick scampered behind the Atlantian, trying to keep up with his quicker strides.

Bruce watched the little boy go. His chest felt considerably lighter. As soon as Richard began to cry when Bruce threatened him, the Dark Knight had felt awful. But of course he couldn't have shown emotion as Batman. That's why he had lead the boy down the hall, and given his apologies. Once Dick had accepted them, Bruce felt some stress leave him.

Of course he was still stressed. Richard had been held captive for three years without detection. He was physically and mentally scared. He had probably been transformed into a living weapon. Not to mention the fact the Dick was scared of everyone who approached him, he had nearly jumped a foot in the air when Bruce had first spoken to him and Diana, and once again when Bruce had touched his shoulder.

There was part of The Caped Crusader that wanted him to stay in the Watchtower to help, in any way possible. To do something, anything for the scared kid.

Bruce sighed as he headed toward the zeta ports, he couldn't stay- not unless he didn't care for his personal health. He hadn't been at the Manor recently, JL work, Batman work and Wayne Enterprises' work had kept him away. And he had promised to be home for dinner. And the Dark Knight, then man who faced mob bosses and insane villains without batting an eye, did not- I repeat _did not,_ want to face an annoyed Alfred Pennyworth.

 **AN) Tada! I hope you liked it! Please, do me a favor and review! Tell me your favorite part, least favorite part- I don't care. You don't have to love the story to review, but please NO FLAMES, I will take constructive criticism-but flames will be thoroughly ignored. This might sound desperate, but please- if you have the time, read my other story Camp Super Hero, I won't post another chapter until it had some reviews. I also will not post another chapter to The Apprentice until this chappie has 5 reviews. I will accept two reviews by the same person! Have a great day everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN) Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but I've had basketball all week. We have two games per week, and guess what? We won both! I started on game and in both I made a basket! And in honor of two Upper Sandusky Lady Ram wins I've decided to post this chapter! Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer; character's don't belong to me. Wish they did though…I want them for my birthday.**

Dick had spent what felt like _hours_ trying on clothes. Diana and Dinah made him try them all on. They asked him if he liked them, sure-they were comfy and actually fit. They asked him how they felt-they felt like clothes. The two women cooed over him like it was a fashion show.

Even though Dick was thankful for all of them, his favorite was the plain red sweatshirt. It was warm and fuzzy, where Dick had spent the last few years of his life wasn't that warm.

When the ladies finally- finally ran out of clothes for him to try on, he was shown to his quarters. They were large to say the least (in reality they weren't that big, enough room for a large bed, dresser, desk, nightstand, and a half-bath, but compared to Richard's cramped room before they were huge.)

He had helped carry down the clothes, and sort them into drawers. There were already necessities provided.

After Richard was settled in Hal reappeared and took him on a tour. It turned out that Dick's room was three doors down from Arthur's, two doors down to the right from Barry's, Hal's was directly across from him, Clark's as next to Arthur's, John's diagonal from Barry's, Batman's next to John's and Diana's around the corner. Apparently Dick had been placed in a private corridor reserved for the Founding Seven of the Justice League. His room was an overflow room(placed there in case any of the Bat Boys/Girl needed a place to stay-before the eldest received their own rooms upon become official members. Of course Richard didn't know this.)

Dick was also shown the way to the cafeteria, the meeting room, an entertainment room and the zeta ports. The complex was large and confusing, much like the lair Dick had been forced to live in. But Hal promised to be with him most of the time, and when he couldn't, one of his friends would be the boy's guide. Whenever, if the situation across, that Dick would be completely alone, Hal pointed out land marks to help him. And a little poem.

 _Left then right, then just go straight-if you need to leave the base._

 _Four times right, and once to the left-when it's time to go to Mess*._

 _Go down straight, one left and a hallway once more, to hear grown-ups talk, what a bore._

 _Two hallways to the left and then it's time to play._

Richard wasn't sure exactly why, but he enjoyed Hal's company. Something about him was comforting, he had an aura of gentleness, but also the feeling that he could cause some serious damage. But like Black Canary, the kind side overruled the violent side.

The duo had returned to the cafeteria, this time sitting with Arthur and Clark. Dick wasn't able to eat as much of his meal as before, he wasn't used to having so much food in such a little time period. But he managed to eat most of the spaghetti and meatballs, not wanting to seem ungrateful or wasteful. Those he definitely was not.

After waiting quietly, having questions asked of him by Hal's friends, and slowly growing tired once more, Dick was tucked into bed.

The whole experience was strange for him. Hal had held up two pairs of pajamas, one green with red race cars, and the other blue with green dinosaurs. Though Dick really had preference on which ones he wore –but the dinosaur ones were rather nice. After he had changed from the day clothes to night ones, things became very interesting.

"Oh, where is it-did I, no. Dang it, left it in my room."Hal finished searing Dick's room for Benny the Bear."Hey, I'll be right back, why don't you lay down?"

Hal ducked out of the room, Dick looked around him. The small boy curled into a ball. Tucking his head into the crook of his arms, creating a sort of pillow out of his hands. He shifted slightly, closing his blue eyes for a second.

"Dick, what are you doing?" The child gasped, eyes shooting open as Hal touched his shoulder."How come you're on the floor?"

"I-I thought t-that…"

Hal scowled, but as soon as Dick's face twisted into one of fear the frown left Hal. Dick thinking he should sleep on the floor, another one of Slade's jerkish rules. Another way Dick has taught he had no rights.

"The bed's a lot more comfortable."The Lantern gently helped the boy stand, and place him under the covers. Tucking the blue comforter up to Richard's chin, Hal smiled at him.

"This is Benny."He extended the small bear out to the eight year old.

Dick took the toy cautiously, looking around him as if someone were to attack. But no one did, obviously.

"Thank you." He whispered, holding the bear tight.

"You're welcome, g'night Dick."

"G-Goodnight."

 _He expertly maneuvered though the course, his motions swift, never second guessing what he was about to do._ _The weapon in his hand gave a feeling of security, put nervousness edged the confidence, slowly eating it away._

 _There was no chance, no chance in the world that he would win this fight. But still, it would be far worse for him if he didn't at least try._

 _The boy slowed to a halt, peering around the final wall, his opponent was standing only a few feet away, his back turned. The child's heart soared, he hadn't noticed him yet._

 _He rushed in, ready to make an attack. And that's when everything went down-hill. His opponent had been ready for him. Instead of striking first, the boy was caught in the shin by a Bo staff._

 _There was no chance of victory. Never. But yet, he didn't do too badly. Strikes were landed, and every time, every single time a little voice squeaked._

" _Maybe it's good enough. It has to be good enough. Was that good enough?"_

 _Until he was pinned on the floor. He lost, yet again._

" _Pathetic." He shivered, wincing as he was struck once again."Worthless. Weak."_

 _He hadn't been good enough, he never would be. He hurt, so badly. As he was punished for failing._

" _Stop…Please….Stop….Master, stop, Master-please….no….no more…"_

He thrashed around in his sleep, the blankets getting tangled, Benny lay abandoned on the ground. He whimpered, strangled cries of pain escaped him.

Barry was gently shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him.

"Come one, kid. Wake up Dick, wake up. Come on!"

"Please…. No….s-stop….please, please Master, stop….no more…please, no more!" Richard yelled, his nightmare reaching its climax.

John tried to pull him from the dreamland, into a conscious state, but Dick's mind was too guarded, and dark. Very dark, especially for a mere child.

"Stop! P-please stop!"Dick cried out twisting around on his back."No more, p-please! No, no more! I'm sorry! Please, Master stop! No!"

His eyes snapped open, rocketing into a sitting position.

"Halleluiah!"Barry threw his hands in the air."Thought you were-wahhh!"

Dick's legs had wrapped around Barry's neck, the small boy somehow managed to flip the speedster. Barry landed on the ground with a groan.

Clark's eyes widened in shock. How? Dick was so tiny!

The boy swung out, catching John in the chest. Dick panted, turning to face the League with his little fists raised. His eyes were clouded over, his body was moving, but his mind was still caught up in a dream like state. In other words, he hadn't fully awoken from his nightmare that had consumed him; his mind was still thinking like it had been in the dream.

Clark grasped the ebony's shoulders, keeping him still. Yet the boy thrashed, struggling to free himself, to continue to fight. Clark tightened his grip ever so slightly, not wanting to hurt Dick, but not wanting to allow his to escape and attack his teammates.

John placed a hand on the child's hair, closing his eyes.

" _Awake! You are in the dream world no more!"_

There was a slight scream, Dick stopped struggling. He panted, lowering his head. The young boy felt a wave of peace wash over him, but still the fear and panic from his dream haunted him.

Bright blue eyes assessed the scene in front of him. Barry was still on the floor; John had a slightly pained expression on his face, and the rest of the adults were staring at him stupefied. Again, he took in the way the green alien held his chest, and the way Barry's face twisted in agony. What had he done?

"Owwww." Barry groaned. A sharp pain was radiating out from the epicenter on his back."I landed on a Lego. OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He howled. That hurt! That hurt soo bad! How had the kid done that? He weighed nothing; he was so injured, how?!

Barry was peeled off the ground, the Lego stuck to his back. Diana picked it out, Barry yelping in surprise. He rubbed his back, cowling as he felt the indent.

"Great, just great. I'm gonna skin a brat alive."He had been referring to Jason, who probably had been the one to leave the Lego out, but he should've been clearer.

Dick gulped at the obvious malice in Barry's voice, he trembled. He was going to be punished, surely he was going to. He had _attacked_ and _hurt_ two people, and you simply can't do that to your superiors. A set of hands had been placed on his arm while Barry was recovering, the grip was gentle, but the young boy knew it would turn into a harsh vice grip any second.

The young apprentice quivered at the thought of how an iron hold had been inflicted on him before. How he had been punched, kicked, thrown, electrocuted, whipped and suffered many other tortures for disobeying.

How cruel would they be? Could he be forgiven? Dick bit his lip, turning his head away, shrinking in on himself. Preparing for the first blow of punishment to land, the first explosion of pain.

"That was…awesome!" Barry exploded, not the type of explosion Dick was expecting."How'd you do that?"

" _Barry,"_ Diana hissed, "not the time!"  
Barry looked at her, then to the kid, then back to her, and once more to the kid. That's when he noticed the panic stricken look in his eyes, the way Dick bit his lip, how he had shrunken away, turning to protect himself. He was scared.

" _Well duh! He just woke up from a nightmare! Think Allen, think!"_

Barry's feature softened, he gently placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I promise."

Dick whimpered, closing his eyes tight.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you gonna hurt him Clark?"

"No, of course not!" the Boy Scout gave Dick an awkward side hug, but still the kid fussed.

This tactic wasn't working, Dick still was waiting for the punishment he deserved. Barry looked at Hal, this usually worked with Wally, joking. But it wasn't working, and Barry was drawing a blank.

Hal took the signal and stepped in. He grasped Dick's shoulder, ignoring the sniffle that followed-though it still hurt his heart.

"Dickie, you don't need to be scared. There's nothing to be scared of, I promise. The nightmare's over, you're safe."

"P-please, don't h-hurt me."Dick whispered, looking into Hal's brown eyes."I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to."

"Hey, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you, never. You're reaction-doesn't matter, you were scared. I've gotten nightmares too, I've reacted in a similar way. It's okay."

Dick became less tense as Hal revealed his nightmare reactions. His eyes dimmed down the fear. He wasn't going to be punished. His heart felt light, no pain. At least not at the moment. But something was off. This situation, having a group of loving people surrounding him and comforting him, it had happened before. He could remember, a boy-being loved. Being happy, but the memories were distant and foggy.

This moment, of feeling like he mattered, went against everything Dick had been taught. It went against his belief that was as nothing, that he could never be loved. It felt-wrong, to violate the things his master had taught him. But at the same time it felt right, the warm fuzzy feeling Dick had felt wonderful.

He nodded, letting Hal encase him in a hug. Dick clung onto Hal's pajama top, squeezing his eyes shut. After a nightmare in which he felt so worthless an helpless and unwanted, it felt good it be secure. To be held by someone who, for now, cared and wanted Richard to be happy.

"What if I tucked you in, and told you a story Richard?"Diana asked, she was bent over-hands on her knees, black hair falling loosely across her face."Would you like that?"

He nodded, thoughts tripping back to a child being told a story. He didn't know if that was him, but maybe it was. Maybe he would remember.

Diana tucked the covers around him, the men having left the room with after reassuring Richard everything would be alright and bidding him goodnight.

"Long, long ago, the Gods of Olympus ruled the Earth. Now, Zeus, who was the king of the Gods. He could control lightning. Zeus was angry."Richard shivered, Diana patted his leg. Wondering what his mind was connecting Zeus to."Zeus was upset because a Titan, Titan's ruled the Earth before the God's, Prometheus had created man. Zeus didn't like man, so he was angry with Prometheus. In order to get revenge, Zeus commanded Hephaistos and the other gods to create a woman, Pandora, and endow her with the beauty and cunning. He then delivered her to Epimetheus, the foolish younger brother of Prometheus, for a bride. Zeus had given the couple a pithos, a storage jar, as a wedding present. Inside the jar, there were all the evil spirits of the world. Pandora unfortunately was very curious, she was created that way by the Gods."

"Pandora opened the jar."Dick gasped, grabbing the princess' hand.

"B-But the spirits, they… the world…. It would be dark."

"Fear not Richard. One spirit stayed in the jar. Elpis, the spirit of hope. Even though mankind would suffer through sickness and death, they would always have hope. Never forget Little One, you will always have hope."

The Amazon gently kissed Dick's forehead, he flinched as a small blush grew up his cheeks.

"Sleep tight, I will see you in the morning. You don't need to be afraid, you're safe. I was impressed, that was an amazing display of skill. I'm proud of you."

Diana turned off the light, leaving Dick in darkness. The dark wasn't his favorite, but Diana's words had filled him up.

She was proud of him. She was _proud_ of _him._ The League wasn't going to punish him. They had promised that he was safe, but Dick had some many promises made to him that were broken, he couldn't trust anyone. He probably still couldn't, only these seven. Only Hal and Diana. And Barry, Barry was silly. Clark was kind, his smile was always there and genuine. John, Dick didn't quite know, but the man had helped him. Arthur too Dick wasn't sure about, he seemed formal, very tough. Even Batman had been helpful, he had apologized. Usually Dick was the one begging for forgiveness, so the role change had been nice.

Dick snuggled down into his bed, it was so soft. Warm. Dick closed his eyes, but opened them once again. His nightmare, what if it came back? What if he woke up screaming again? Would he attack again? What if the League wasn't as forgiving a second time?

" _I've gotten nightmares too, I've reacted in a similar way. It's okay."_

Dick remember the words, he took a breath, and curled into a tighter ball. It was okay, he could sleep. He needed his sleep. So he could be on his guard, to be ready for anything that was thrown at him.

Eyelids sagging closed, Dick fell to sleep. Unaware that people were continuing to help him.

J'onn J'onzz selected a memory. A simple sunny sky. The Martian transferred the scene into the young boys mind. He smiled, Richard would only dream happy things, no more nightmares until dawn

Billy Batson fingered through his money. $23.17. Billy scowled, glancing back to the newspaper clipping. He needed $54.37. That was a lot, Billy suddenly thought of all he could buy with that much money. How many gumballs…no, it would be better to see Dick smile, or hear him laugh, than have a billion million gumballs.

He didn't know why, but he really wanted to make Dick happy. He had just met the kid, but he had seen the scared look in his eyes. The bruise, the scars. Dick had been beat really bad. And he was really tiny. Billy knew what it was like, he got picked on, but he was also Captain Marvel. As Marvel he could take care of himself, Dick obviously couldn't have. And Billy hated that! Dick was only a couple years younger than him.

Billy jotted a few names in a notebook, people he would talk to the next day.

Dick had people looking out for him as he slept, people who cared for him. People who's intentions were good.

But someone outside the Watchtower wasn't up to much good. Someone stalked the halls, seething and searching for the little boy.

"Richard!"He screamed, throwing open a door expecting to see the boy cowering in a corner."Apprentice! Come out here _now_!"Silence."I told you to come _here!_ "

Stalking to the monitors, the figure called up the video feed. If his apprentice wasn't following orders, he would have to find him. It would be easier to use the video feed than search the entire haunt.

The boy was in none of the rooms. He wasn't in the haunt. Video logs from the day before had been pulled up. In angry interest the figure watched, anger growing as each new detail was revealed.

The Justice League had kidnapped his apprentice. Of course, it was always the League. He had escaped from that pitiful prison using a contingency plan already in place, so they wouldn't be alerted of his escape for a month. But they had to make things complicated by taking the boy.

The boy hang resisted, admitting his loyalty. But the League had lied and tricked him. That might serve useful later, to instill a hatred of the heroes. It was almost pleasing to watch the boy refuse to leave because of fear, but it wasn't enough.

Richard should have physically resisted, he should have fought. Hadn't his training taught him that? Apparently not, when recovered, the boy might have to be taught another lesson in obedience. The lesson would probably drive any other ideas planted in his head by his time of freedom.

Richard would most likely be under heavy watch. Monitored closely. That meant he would have to be left alone. It needed to appear that interest in the child had been lost so the League's guard would drop. But he couldn't be left alone for too long. Richard needed to be recaptured so any free ideas could be squashed. But a brief period of freedom would be alright, in fact, it would make the boy's fall from freedom even more tragic.

"Don't worry Apprentice," the figure purred, his fingers steepled together as a smirk danced across his face, "you will soon again be mine."

 **AN) Duhn, duhn duuuuuuuhn! Well that ended on a creepy note. Who thought that was adorable? Who thought that was sweet? Who that that deserves to be burned? Tell me! I love reviews, but not flames. Flames are mean, so please don't give me one. Did you like Dick's bedtime story? I did! But then again it wrote it….so I'm probably biased. Please favorite, follow, or review! And remember, more reviews (or basketball wins) result in more chapters, and that means that Roy and Wally fluff will be coming in soon!**

 **Bye, Robindanewsie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN) Hello! Merry almost Christmas! Forget Christmas-Star Wars is coming out! I have tickets to see it Saturday, on my birthday! I'm so excited! Hey, have you ever thought of how when Dick(in this story) refers to Slade and calls him 'Master', he sounds like a little youngling? No…just me? Okay. So here's the next chapter. None of the characters are mine, nothing you recognize is mine, so don't sue me! Enjoy!**

"Something troubling you Master Bruce? You hardly touched your dinner."

Bruce Wayne looked up from the paper work he had been trying to fill out, but his thoughts had kept going back to Richard.

"No….actually yeah. On the mission, it didn't go as planned."

"Was anyone hurt?" The first thing it assume in the hero business.

"No, but we found someone. A kid."

"Well at least you freed a hostage."

"Mission was on Deathstroke the Terminator."

"Good Lord…the child?"

"Traumatized. Terrified of everyone. He has had several broken bones, a lot of scars."

"May I inquire his name?"

"Richard Grayson, last surviving member of the Flying Graysons. He's lost everything Alfred. His family, his childhood."

"The poor boy."

"I scared him. I thought…my Batman instincts took over. He thinks I hate him, I made him cry."

"Well I hope you apologized." Alfred raised an eyebrow, his tone implemented that if the Dark Knight hadn't apologized. One Richard Grayson would see Alfred dragging Bruce by his ear to apologize.

"You know I did."Bruce grinned, Alfred had defiantly instilled a sense of manners. They may not always be visible when Bruce was in Batman mode, but they were there. "But still… I'm just so mad at myself."

"It's alright Master Bruce, you mustn't beat yourself up over a mistake. I take it with the boy's lack of a family, there's a chance I'll be cooking for five young boys?" Of course Alfred would infer that Richard would become a fixture, the last three cases(Damian was Bruce's own son, no adoption) involving young orphaned boys who had caught the Bats eye they had become honorary Waynes. And the first had formed a tradition of donning a mask an cape.

"I don't know yet Al, he's still scared of people, can't really be reintroduced until he's not jumping when someone talks to him. And he's scared of me. Things may change, but for now I don't think I'll be the one to take him in." Bruce mentally kicked himself for being such a jerk. Never would he utter the phrase 'who are you' in such a hostile tone.

"Of course. Shall I whip up a batch of pastries for you to take to him tomorrow, as a peace offering?" Food was often a good way to patch up feelings. Especially in young boys.

"That would be great Alfred, thanks."

"Of course Master Bruce. Anything else?"

Bruce was about to respond, but a soft whisper caught his ear, holding up a finger, he crept silently over to his study door. With a jerk, four black haired boys tumbled on the ground.

"Ow! Jason get off!"

"I can't move till Dami moves his butt!"

"McGinnis is on top of me Todd! Wait your turn Drake."

The boys untangled themselves. The second youngest being on the bottom and the eldest on the top.

"How much did you hear?"Bruce crossed his arms.

"All of it!"Jason cackled."We spied on the great Batman! Whatcha gonna do 'bout it B?"The boy stuck his tongue out, his second oldest brother 'tt'ing disapproval, the third eldest flicking him upside the head.

"Take away your phone."

"D'aww man." He had just gotten it back.

"Oh come on Bruce! We want to help!"Tim argued.

"Grayson's a kid, Drake and Todd are children. They should be able to help." Tim sent an annoyed glare at Damian at being called a child, he was fifteen! Jason ignored him, trying to figure out where(if anywhere) he could hid his phone from Bruce.

"Yeah, and Dami and I are League members. How long did you think you could keep us in the dark?"Terry crossed his arms too, the oldest staring his mentor down.

"Richard's rescue is going to be private. And until we know what to do with him, not many people were going to know. That included you. Dick's afraid of people, and we're going to limit his contact with a lot of strangers until he is comfortable with a few people."

"We want to see him!"Jason whined.

"No. Not until the League clears it. Bed, now."

"I'm 20, you can tell them what to do. But not me."

"Terrence, you're 20 and you still live under my roof. You're going to bed."

Resentfully Tim and Jason stormed to their rooms, Jason racing to save his precious phone. Damian was forced out. Terry stayed.

"I'm going to see him."

"No, you're not."

"How can you keep us away? We can help him! Tim's great with kids! Jason's a Lego master, name one kid you've met that doesn't like Legos. And Dami is friendly when he wants to be."

Bruce sighed, why was his eldest son so persistent? Why couldn't he understand that Bruce was done talking about it for the night?

"It's not a matter of if you scare him or not! Dick doesn't _trust_ people! He doesn't trust _Superman_. Kent's the most trust worthy person I've ever met. Little kids love him, they idolize him. Dick's _terrified_ of him. He thinks someone is going to burst out and start beating him."

Terry tensed."What do you mean, beat him?"

"He was abused, beaten. Slade punished him for everything he did 'wrong'. Terry, he's scared. I-I felt like crying when he was scared. I don't want to expose you or the boys to that. Please, just stay away, until the League decides what to do."

"Whatever."Terry shrugged, trying to play it off. But he was worried for the kid."Can we, send him stuff? Like our old toys? Or new toys?"

Bruce smiled, he nodded. Pulling his son into a hug.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah Bruce."Terry rested his head against his dad's shoulder."I love you too."

It was dark, lights were out and curtains were drawn. A body lay tangled in blankets on his couch. Food crumbs littered the floor, there were empty beer cans scattered around.

A small buzzing sound was answered by a groan. A hand patted the coffee table, trying to find the cell phone. After securing the phone, bleary eyes looked at the caller ID.

 _ **The Green Jerk**_

"Ignore." A voice slurred, hitting the phone screen clumsily.

The phone vibrated again, same caller.

"Ignore." The voice repeated, his time a little more awake and through gritted teeth, tapping the screen forcefully.

A third time, same caller. A annoyed cry filled the air.

"Leave me alone Oliver! I just wanna sleep!"

When the cell light up for the fourth time, any call of protest was replaced with fear when the ID changed.

 _ **Blonde Birdie(ANSWER IF U VALUE UR LIFE)**_

Gulping the call was answered.

 **"** _ **Roy William Harper?"**_ The voice was icy, not raised in anger. No, she never needed to shout to get her point across, just the harsh tone was enough to do that.

"Yes Ma'am?"Roy asked nervously, not much scared him, but an angry Dinah Lance did.

 **"** _ **You are talking to me on our cell phone, correct?"**_

"Yes Ma'am."

 **"** _ **When Oliver calls you back, you are going to answer him and have a civil conversation. Listening to what he has to say and calmly voicing your opinion. No fight, no screaming. Do I make myself clear?"**_

"Yes Ma'am."

With that the call ended. Roy face palmed, he could completely ignore the archer, but if the bird ever talked to him like _that_ -he turned into an eleven year old at military camp.

Tiny vibrations traveled through the ginger's arm. Roy gritted his teeth, pausing before he answered the phone.

"Yes?"

 **"** _ **Roy?"**_ Ollie sounded unsure.

" _How on Earth did I put up with this moron?!"_

"Yeah, whadda want Queen?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Something went wrong with the Seven's mission today, it got me thinking. If anything happened to me, or to you-the last thing we would've done was fight. I don't want that to be the last thing."**_

"What are you saying Ollie? Are you apologizing?"Roy scoffed, moving the phone from his right ear to left.

 _ **"**_ _ **Well yeah! I know we never got close like the Bats, but still-Roy, please come home."**_

"Heck no! Soon as I come back, so does the hat! No way I'm gonna get treated like a sidekick again!"

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm not asking Speedy to come back. I like Red Arrow, he's a good kid. A great kid, whose just trying to help the world. I'm Oliver Queen talking to Roy Harper. And I'm asking Roy to come home, Red can stay. But please Roy, come home. "**_

Roy was stunned, Ollie had tried to smooth things over before, but now he sounded super desperate.

"I-I'll think about it. What happened on this mission? You sound like the World is going to end."

 _ **"**_ _ **Somebody lost their family. Their whole entire life, and they never got to say goodbye. I don't want that to happen to me, or to you. Ever."**_

"O-Okay." Ollie was really creeping him out.

 _ **"**_ _ **On a lighter note, you okay if Dinah and I get rid of your old toys? The game system and archery butt?"**_

"You still have those Queen? Christ, you're sentimental."Okay, now Roy felt bad. He had burned everything he had that reminded him of Ollie."I don't care, what're you doing with them?"

 _ **"…**_ _ **.Uh,"**_ There was a bit of static and Roy could faintly hear muffled voices. What the heck?! _ **"Donating….them…to a charity?"**_

"Okay. Sure. Can I go Queen? I'm like half drunk right now, I need to sleep."

Ollie laughed snorting slightly. _ **"Yeah sure. Just think about it Goodnight…Speeeedy!"**_

Roy yelled in anger. Ollie had hung up right away.

"You little shipoopy! I will end you, you leprechaun!

Slamming the phone on the table, Roy flopped on his side, huffing in anger. Yes, one could say he was throwing a temper tantrum, but Roy considered it a dignified outburst of anger.

Why had Ollie called? What in the world happened on that mission?

 _"_ _Somebody lost their family. Their whole entire life, and they never got to say goodbye."_

Who lost their family? Was it a Leaguer? No, the League could protect what they thought of as 'family'. It had to be a civilian then. Tough luck, death reports might be on the news. Losing anyone sucked. Not getting to say goodbye sucked even more. Roy would know.

But he had a family. Ollie and Dinah. A messed up, completely dysfunctional family, but a family all the same. He had lost that too, when Ollie had treated him like a kid. But Ollie had just apologized. And he had asked for _Roy_ back, not _Speedy._ He had called Red Arrow a good kid.

Roy scowled. _Kid._ He could never escape that word. No matter how much he improved, no matter how often he proved that he was as tough as the League, he would always be a _kid._

 _"_ _But then again, GA is twice your age. So maybe-"_

 _"_ _Hey Mr. Brain. I'm half drunk, and this thinking thing is giving me a killer headache, save it till tomorrow."_

Roy twisted around, wincing as a spring poked his side.

" _Ya know? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living with Ollie, I mean it can't get any worse."_

 _Flashback; Dick's nap_

 _Clark and Barry peeked around the corner. Acting like little children eyeing the presents under the Christmas tree. Looking into Hal's room at the abused orphan they had just saved, not looking at presents._

 _"_ _What do you think Clark?"_

 _"_ _I think we've got our work cut out for us. Poor kid. What about you?"_

 _"_ _He's addddooooorrrable!" Barry squealed."His eyes are so blue!"He whisper shouted."But besides that, I hope he's okay."_

 _"_ _Me too."_

 _There was an awkward silence as the duo watched Dick sleep. He was so small and weak. His eyes were hollow, empty and lifeless. His figure gaunt._

 _Barry's goal; make Dick laugh or smile. He wanted to make the kid happy. To bring back such a common emotion that Dick hadn't felt in years._

 _Clark's goal; to show Dick the world was a safe and beautiful place. Show him the wonders of life. To help him regain his love of people and gain a new family._

 _Dick fused in his sleep. Barry and Clark stared at each other wide eyed. The boy reached out, arms flailing around him. Slowly the Kyrptonian and speedster inched toward the boy, as if approaching a bomb._

 _"_ _P-Peanut…Peanut…"He whimpered._

 _Clark looked around, wondering what was upsetting the little angel. The only thing he saw out of place as a stuffed bear on the floor._

 _"_ _Benny!"Barry gasped, swiping the bear up."Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Benny! Did you get a t-" Barry trailed off, Clark looking at him like he had two heads."…I-I mean, oh look Dick accidently dropped Wally's stupid bear. I'm sorry."He whispered to the toy."I guess I'll but it back."_

 _Dick calmed down once Benny was back in his arms. Barry slinking from the room, his face as red as his uniform._

 _"_ _So Benny huh?"Clark snickered._

 _"_ _Shut up Boy Scout."_

Barry smiled, a soft chuckle escaping him. That kid was something, he would be lying to say he wasn't interested. He looked so helpless, like a little puppy. But he had turned into a police dog when threatened. It was awesome, a total personality flip. He would get better, the fear and anxiety would die down. Right now, Dick needed someone to give him encouragement, and not 'it's going to be okay', but more like 'you're awesome! I care about you, I love you! You're so cool!' Dick had been beaten down physically and mentally, he needed words like that. And Barry would be the one to give them.

Bruce fumbled his phone, almost letting it fall to the ground. While Bruce would've liked to be out on patrol, Alfred had different ideas.

" _Up to bed Master Bruce."_

 _"_ _But Alf-"_

 _"_ _March!"_

"What do you want Allen?" He growled. Sleep was nice, Bruce wanted to go back to sleep.

 _ **"**_ _ **Just a quick question. Is it normal for an eight year old kid, who's malnourished, abused, and tired to be able to flip a 179Ib, 5ft 11in man? And punch a Martian hard enough it would hurt?"**_

Bruce scowled, what the heck was happening at Watchtower."No, why?"

 _ **"**_ _ **BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED! WE WOKE HIM UP FROM A NIGHTMARE AND HE FLIPPED ME! NINJA FLIPPED ME, LIKE THE BOYS CAN, AND PUNCHED JOHN HARD ENOUGH IT HURT HIM A BIT! THE KID IS EPIC! I MEAN- I'M WORRIED AND ALL, BUT WOW! JUST WOW!"**_

"Calm down Allen. Is Dick alright?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Yeah, he was kinda freaked out. Thought we were going to hurt him, but Hal calmed him down. Di's tucking him in now. Thought you might want to know."**_

"Thank you Allen, now. Go. To. Sleep."

 _ **" '**_ _ **Kay, night Bats."**_

Bruce rubbed his forehead. Great, just great. Dick _had_ been transformed into a weapon. That meant he could do some serious harm when he needed too. But also, he wouldn't show pain. If fighting, or thinking he needed to fight-Dick wouldn't back down because he was hurt. He would fight through it, just like the boys.

But Dick was eight. Eight! He should be in second grade! He should be playing midget league football! He should be watching Pixar movies! He should _not_ be covered in scars. He should _not_ be having terrifying nightmares. And most definitely, Dick should _not_ have learned how to fight.

Brice felt a rage burning in his chest, threatening to rise up and over take him, make him flip over a table or something. His sons had chosen to train. Bruce had resisted letting them in on the job. They were protected. He never pushed them. But here was a boy, who was ripped away from his family. Who was forced to train, just because a madman thought he had potential.

It wasn't far, it wasn't right. And it was something that would never, ever happen again as long as Bruce was breathing.

 **AN)TADA! I would like to thank all those who reviewed! So quickly too! I love you guys, I've been getting stressed out with school and bball, and your reviews bring a smile to my face. Newsflash; I'm taking suggestions! Leave a little review below with an idea. A event you want to happen, a Leaguer you think should be involved, a Leaguer's civilian friend, a nightmare Dick might have or a issue he would struggle with. I do have my own plot line, but I like other people's input, they can help form new ideas. Thanks! Review, pleeeeaaasseee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN) Hey my fanfriends! Who's seen the new Star Wars? I have! So…Many…Feels. I'm totally working Star Wars into the story. Who's ready for a new chapter? 'Cause it's here! Enjoy! But before I forget, here's a quote** \- _**"So please don't say we own you. 'Cause we don't."-Barry Allen later in this chapter.**_ **I say the same thing about ownership of anything you recognize. Have fun!**

"Order! Order in court!" A young man slammed a rolled up newspaper on the floor, to little effect. His younger brothers continued to fight. The youngest literally on top on his elder brother."I said-ORDER IN COURT!"The newspaper was slammed down on the youngest head."CALM YOURSELVES DOWN, YOU BLOODY FOOLS!"

Two of the boys grumbled, but untangled themselves from each other, glares promising a rematch later. The third tutted, grumbling was below him.

"Father never should've let you go to England over break." The young man grimaced.

"What ? Jealous that he sounds like Harry Potter?"

"That book is nothing but a way to waste time, simply moronic ink splats across murdered trees."

"Why you little-"

The boys began to wrestle once more, the youngest cheering, chanting ' _fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!'_ the eldest desperately trying to separate the pair.

After a good fifteen minutes of brief peace then utter war, things quieted down. But Jason had a bloody nose, Tim had a black eyes, Damian a new bruise on his left arm, and Terry had a couple loose teeth.

"Order in court. The Protégé Patrol is now in session. Today we'll-"

"Why do we have such a stupid name?"Jason raised his hand, Terry turning a death glare on him."Seriously, the Protégé Patrol? It's dumb."

"Jay, I came up with this thing when I was _eleven_. Cut me some slack."

"Eleven?" Damian snorted."That's pathetic McGinnis!"

"WE'RE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT OUR NAME!"

"Anger issues much?" Tim whispered in Jason's ear, causing a small snigger to escape.

Terry took a breath, he had to calm down. It would be nearly impossible for Bruce or Alfred to hear them in the hidden room in the back of Damian's closet, but it was still possible if he kept shouting.

"There's an even bigger issue at hand than rather you like the name or not. There's a kid out there. And he's hurting, Bruce told me."

His younger brothers exchanged glances.

"How so Terrence?"

"Dad said he was scared of everyone. He told me that Slade would beat him if the kid messed up. He's not trusting, not happy. Tim, hack the Batcomputer and pull up League files."

Tim nodded, flipping his laptop open and stopping. He looked up from the computer to his brother.

" _Or_ , instead of wasting half an hour and nearly getting caught, _you_ could use your League ID and get the files from there." He gave the 'seriously are you this stupid face', that normally was reserved for Jason or Wally.

"Oh, yeah." Terry face palmed. He accepted Tim's laptop and accessed his file. From their he went to the database.

 _Dick Grayson._ Was searched, and Terry almost screamed again.

"What? What!?" Jason tried to steal the computer, but Terry shoved him down."I wanna see! Lemme see!"

"No way. Dami, look at this."

Damian peered over Terry's shoulder at the screen. His face impassive, then a look of utter disgust.

"How dare someone do that to a mere child! Have they no shame? No decency? No compassion? Have they no honor?"

Jason finally wrenched the computer away, desperate to see what had gotten the other two so up in arms. His eyes widened, his skin paled, and dinner fought to exit his stomach.

"T-That's not natural. Nope, nadda, zilp, zinch."

Tim turned the screen to see. He gagged.

"Mary, Jesus, and Joseph. That's wrong."

What had scared the Bats, who had seen thousands upon thousands or traumatizing events in their lives, was a picture of a small boy. His left eyes was covered in a huge bruise. A scar ran across his cheek. He was asleep, but it still seemed like he was in pain. Heartache as evident on the child's face even when he was in dreamland. Below that picture was another, of a heavily scared back.

Red welts and black bruises were dashed in between long white lines. Stab wounds were heavy on the left shoulder. The spine was visible. Just as, in the next picture, ribs were countable.

Each individual rib was evident. All twelve. On Dick's front there too were scars, bruises and welts-though not as many as his back.

Images of Richard's wrists revealed the harsh scars of needles. Little injection dots across his arms, alongside bruises.

That wasn't the worst part. No, the Wayne boys had all seen that. They had all lived through torture (Jason more when he was younger on the streets, like-getting little food and sleep, and fistfights.) The worst part was the bio typed up next to the pictures.

 _Name; Richard John Grayson_

 _Age; Eight_

 _Height; 3 feet,6 inches_

 _Weight; 43 IB_

 _Hair; Black_

 _Eyes; Baby Blue_

 _Notes; Kidnapped from family at age of 5. Missing 3 years. Possible training by Deathstroke the Terminator. Afraid of people. Shy, be calm and gentle when speaking to him._

And the worst part of the worst part was his age. _Eight._ Eight! Terry became a vigilante at age eleven, Damian was taken in by Bruce at six, donning a hero's mask at ten. Tim had started training at ten, joining the fight at twelve. Jason had a rough time on the streets, but he hadn't gotten any real scars until he was twelve.

"Oh my God. Dear God, please help this boy." Terry whispered, gripping Tim's forearm in prayer.

"Can we do anything to help him?" Jason squeaked.

"Father's not allowing us to see him. Doesn't want to overwhelm Grayson. Understandable."

"Bruce said we could send him toys. So, our next assignment is to get toys and books and stuff for Dick."

Jason grinned. He was gonna make Dami take him to Toys R Us and blow his allowance on Legos, art stuff, Nerf, and action figures. He was gonna be the awesome big brother who gave the best gifts. Bruce said Dick didn't like him, but Bruce was like a magnet. An orphan magnet.

Images of Dr. Seuss books, Crystal Growing Kits, Play Dough, and Tinker Toys filled Tim. Fun, educational toys were the best. They helped build an imagination, and a logical mind.

"Go through your old toys, see if you want to get rid of anything. It has to be in good condition though, we don't want to give him washed up toys."

The boys all had way to many toys. Bruce was a huge sucker when it came to puppy dog eyes. Terry had an old K'nex kit he had put away, Tim had some race cars he had abandoned in fifth grade. Damian believed he still possessed a Lego castle he had received from a school mate on the ill thought he played with such childish things, the box hadn't been opened. And Jason had a Playmobile School tucked away somewhere, it should still have most of its pieces.

Tim slowly nodded, eyes widening as he realized something. "Terry? The Graysons were killed by Tony Zucco. But-Dad said Dick was kidnapped by Deathstroke. C-Could Deathstroke have something to do with Zucco?"

Jason's mouth dropped, Terry's eyes met Damian's. Could they have missed something? Zucco had worked in Gotham before, but…he hadn't been seen for awhile. Then he had popped up and murdered Mary and John Grayson.

What if Slade had something to do with the acrobats' death? Could he have ordered the murder? A low, feral snarl escaped Jason, his eyes narrowing.

"That Joker Venoming Merlynish Captain Cold!* I wouldn't put it past him!"

"We'll have to look into it, but- I seriously doubt it. Wilson's not really one to run with small time criminals like Zucco."

Tim shrugged, though he still dwelled on the idea, "I know, just a thought."

Terry adjourned the meeting, the three boys who were not Damian sneaking back to their rooms. The manor was creepy at night, Jason thought he saw that half orange half black mask of Wilsons in his bathroom mirror, and nearly punched it.

Terry shifted uncomfortably. This whole thing with Dick was freaking him out. The scars, the fear from his father, the idea that there was something more to the death of Mary and John Grayson. It felt bad, to be helpless, or was he? He might not be able to seek Dick out….but he worked at the Watchtower too. What if he were to just happen across the kid? Then Bruce couldn't keep him away!

A smirk splashed across Terry's face as he rolled over. Yep, he would meet Dick Grayson, and Bruce could do nothing about it.

A lump of blankets shifted about. Dangerously close to the edge, a little too close. A small body tumbled out, blanket and pillow coming with them. A small moan of pain as a head bonked the floor.

Little feet found footing, hands pushing off the ground. The blankets fell, revealing the young boy to the room, and the room to the boy.

A brief second of panic until memories of the night before reassure the child where they are. But even more panic at the realization that they are not where they should be.

 _Master….missing….gone….punishment….hurt….pain….Hal? Hal….light…Diana…praise…Barry….silly….Clark…friendly….Batman….kind?_

 _Food…warm…friends…kind…gentle…love…Hope…safe…free… Master…bad.._ ** _Free_** _._

Deep breaths and closed eyes. A small smile. _Freedom_ , _hope and safety._ They were his. Finally his. But…for how long?

Dick hurriedly gathered his blanket and pillow, smoothing them as he fixed his bed. Perhaps it was a façade, the kindness and caring. A lie to make him feel comfortable. He would have to be on guard. _Obey_.

" _Don't get them angry, just do what they ask. Just obey. Just be a good apprentice. Maybe this time you won't fail so badly."_

There was a soft knock at the door. A shiver racing up and down Dick's spin. Whipping around and dropping to his knees Dick closed his eyes.

"Hey, Dickie-it's time to get up. Whoa, okay!" Barry?" This isn't weird at all. Uhm, hey Bud? What are you doing on the floor?"

Dick gulped. How could he explain? Why was this weird? Wasn't this how you showed respect, servitude and submissiveness? That's what Master had told him.

"I-It's for respect. I-I kneel to my s-superiors. M-My owners."

"What! No, no, no, no, NO!" What had he done wrong! Dick bit his lip, shying away."Hey," Barry had seen the fear, so he calmed down." People can't own other people. It says so in the uhm…14th? No, the 13th Amendment. No one can _own_ you. It's just not allowed. By us or by law. Okay? So please don't say we own you. 'Cause we don't."

"Then who am I to r-refer to you as, Sir?"

Barry laughed slightly, swinging Dick up off the ground and setting him on his bed. "Well, it's defiantly not 'Sir', I'm not a knight. You can just call me Barry. Or Flash. And you can think of us…as your aunts and uncles. If you want."

"Okay." Dick tilted his head trying to see what Barry(his apparent uncle) had selected from the dresser drawers. The speedster held out a bright red t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt, a pair of bowers, grey socks, and tan pants.

"So we can match."Barry smirked, gesturing at his own t-shirt."Pretty cool, huh?"

"It is a bit chilly."Dick mumbled, starting to wriggle out of his blue dinosaur p.j.s with Barry's help.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, he was talking about awesomeness, while Dick was talking about the temperature? Oh! Laughing to himself the Scarlet Speedster explained the differences, earning a small 'oh' from Dick and a light blush.

While the kid put his socks on, Barry scrounged around for a jacket. Finding a Superman one in the bottom drawer.

" _This'll work, though the logos do clash a bit… what the heck!"_

Sliding Dick's arms into the sleeves, Barry zipped the zipper halfway.

Placing a pair of black tennis shoes on the bed next to Dick as he returned the drawers to an orderly fashion(he had messed them up looking for the Flash shirt) and closing them.

Turning back around, Dick had the shoes on-but the laces were hanging down.

"Aren't you gonna tie them up?"Barry knelt down, picking Dick's chin up. He saw the confusion in his bright blue eyes."Do you know how?"

"N-No, I don't." He whispered.

"Well then, I'll just have to teach you!" Flash smiled, shifting his he was on one knee and placing Dick's shoe on his leg and grabbed the laces.

"Once there was a rabbit that was very sad because his ears were so long and narrow that he stepped on them all the time **.** **One day a fairy landed on the bunny's head. She lifted up the bunny's ears and crossed them over like an x. Then she put one ear through the bottom of the x and pulled. Next, she made each long ear into a loop and made another x like before. She put an ear under that x and pulled again. From then on the bunny remembered how to tie his ears into a bow, and he lived happily ever after."**

Dick looked at the grown up and his shoes. That was a lot to remember. And why would you tie a bunny's ears that was mean.

"Don't worry, you'll get better with practice."

"E-Excuse me?"Dick finally decided to voice the question he had trapped in his mind. Barry tilted his head and smiled, the okay sign. "Where's H-Hal?"

"Hal got called on a mission earlier. He'll be back by tomorrow though, but for now you get to hang with me."

"Cool."Dick grinned slightly, happy to have used this new definition correctly.

"Yeah. Ready for breakfast? 'Cause I am!"

Dick's brow furrowed. Another meal? But he had eaten two the day before? He never got food consistently. It had to be earned. And even then it was never good.

"But Barry, I-I already ate yesterday."

"Yeah, so?"

"D-Don't I have to wait? To earn my next meal?"

"Psshh, that's stupid. Listen Dickie, here you get three square meals a day. You can eat as much as you want. And if you get hungry or thirsty between meals, you just need to ask for a snack. 'Kay?"

He nodded. It didn't make sense though, why should he receive something he did not earn? But it wasn't Dick's place to ask questions, just his place to receive orders and obey.

Barry turned so his back was to the kid.

"Hop on, I'll get us there faster. And I need food in my face."

Hesitantly, Dick wrapped his arms around the Flash's neck, pulling his legs up too. Barry stood up suddenly, and the world rocketed past them, two screams filling the Watchtower halls, alongside bright color streaks and wind.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY! MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEE IIIIITTTTTT SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

* _Protégés use names of villains as cuss words, Jason is saying "That 'fricking' 'jerkish' 'butt'"._

 _** Ah! I'm Sorry! Make it stop!_

 **AN) And scene! In this we have Batfam bonding and Dick and Barry fluff! Remember to review! Every review means the sooner Dick meets Roy, Wally, and the Batfam. And I know a lot of you a vying for that. Merry Christmas too! I'm also looking for an artist? 'Cause you do NOT want to see me draw, so if one of you wonderful people would like to draw a fanart, be my guest! Bye Bye!**

 **Review! I know you see the button, click it, and click it. Write more. Click it. Click it. Review more. Do not deny me!**

 _ **Studio C anyone? XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN) Uhm, hey? Sorry for the long delay. I dropped my laptop, and it broke. Meaning all of my stories were lost, and I was halfway done with this chapter! So I had to wait and see if my files could be recovered (they couldn't) and then wait for a new laptop. I love my new one though, it weighs like two pounds is super thin and is blue! So that's my story, enjoy this one.**

 **PS) Even though I own stock in Warner Bros. doesn't mean I own DC.**

Barry skidded to a stop next to the counter. Dick was gripping his shoulders tightly, usually the first super speed trip was a little scary.

"You okay back there Bud?" Barry called, turning his head slightly to see Dick's pale face. His eyes were wide in shock, but there was a bit of fun in them. Slowly he nodded, Barry laughed. It was funny to watch people freak out to what he thought as natural. "It's a little weird the first time."

Dick slid off his back, landing expertly next to the speedster. He glanced around, to see the multitude of heroes staring at him. Their gaze was unwanted. He didn't like people just—staring. When his master would just stare at him, it usually meant he was furious and was trying to come up with the best way to punish his apprentice. Barry was talking to whoever was behind the counter. A woman with short black hair and dark skin. Dick didn't want to get yelled at for interrupting, but he had to know. Nervously he waited for a pause in the conversation, finally there was a second of laughter after a joke, and he tugged on Barry's shirt, gulping down his fear.

"Yeah Dickie?" He smiled. Smiling was good. Nice smile. It was okay to ask questions.

"W-Why are they staring at me? D-Did I do something w-wrong?" He implored, glancing down at his feet, bracing himself for a punch to land.

"Nah, they're just so shocked by how awesome you are. Oh! Mari, this is Dick Grayson, Dickie this is Mari McCabe. She's a friend of mine." Mari looked down at Dick, she smiled. Though Dick could tell that she was judging him, looking at his scars—his well-deserved marks of shame.

"Hi Dick. It's nice to meet you."

"H-Hello. It's n-nice to meet you too M-Ma'am."

Barry grabbed two sets of trays, one with a simple three stack of pancakes, the other piled ten high. Pancakes were delicious. Barry had lathered them in butter and something that was brown, Barry called it maple syrup. It was very sweet, tasting like pure sugar.

It was all amazing. The beacon was crisp, the milk was absolutely cold. But there was too much. After only eating a few pieces of pancake and two stripes of beacon Dick was full. Yet he still forced food down, even though he was going to be sick. But you couldn't waste food.

"Hey Dickie, are you full? "Barry raised an eyebrow, slowly Dick nodded. He looked so happy when he got the food, that wasn't normal for a kid. For a normal kid when they get breakfast they don't think about it, they just eat. How often had Slade fed Dick? Obviously not often enough. "Here, I can finish that for you, if you want. I'm an eating machine."

Dick nodded gratefully and passed his tray over to Flash, who then proceeded to shovel food into his mouth at super speed. It was gross, very gross

"So, whadda ya want to do now?" Barry wiped his milk mustache off on his sleeve.

"A-Aren't I to train?" Dick looked up, hoping he wouldn't have to. Training hurt, he never performed well enough, never well enough to avoid punishment.

"Nah, you wanna play? Batman brought in some toys." Dick nodded. That sounded fun. Barry looked so happy as he agreed. It was good to make people happy; when they were happy they wouldn't hurt him.

Barry stood up crossing over to Richard's side of the table. He turned around, so Dick could piggy-back ride again.

"Can w-we not run? P-Please?" Dick whimpered, slowly standing up. Barry turned around blushing; he laughed sheepishly and extended his hand.

"Sure, come on. We'll walk." Dick accepted the hand, drawing closer to Barry was he felt the curious gazes fall on him once more. "It's okay Buddy, don't be scared. No body's gonna hurt you. And if anyone tried, "Barry jabbed himself with his thumb, "They'd have to go through me. And Hal. Oh, don't forget Diana, she'd probably bring an Amazon army with her. And all of Atlantis would wage war. Clark and John would kick butt, and the _entire_ Bat clan would fight." Dick giggled slightly, Barry swelled with pride. He made him laugh! And it was such a cute laugh too. "What I'm saying is you're got a bunch of people who care for you. You've got no reason to be afraid." He tickled him, Dick flinching and grinning.

Allen dropped Dick off in his room, racing off to find Bruce and the Lego stuff he brought. Dick sat quietly on the floor, legs crossed. It all reminded him of the hours he spent locked in his room, just waiting for Master to fetch him. To train him, to tease him and beat him. He looked down. Dick didn't want to be left alone.

"Good morning Richard." He flinched. It always started like that. That phrase, the mandatory response of 'Good morning Master', the order to stand or to crawl from the room. It all lead to verbal degradation and torture. It all began with a cold calculating voice.

But this voice wasn't cold, it was warm and friendly. Dick looked up, to see the blonde Atlantian in the doorway. He was wearing the same orange and green uniform as he had been the day before. A box wrapped in light blue paper was clutched in his hands.

"G-Good morning."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, t-thanks."

Arthur stepped into the room, Dick turning away. The king dropped to one knee, extending the gift towards the boy. He smiled as Dick looked up, shock growing in his eyes at the present.

"Here, I've brought something for you." Dick slowly took the package, staring down at the smooth blue paper. "Go on, open it." He said kindly, tapping the box.

Richard tore the paper, gingerly lifting up the boxes lid. Aquaman smiled as Dick gasped. The child's hands shakily lifted an orange and white striped stuffed fish out of the tissue paper.

"F-For me?"Dick whispered, eyes looking up to Arthur, almost brimming with tears. "But I-I don't deserve—"He tried to hand the fishy back to the adult, but Arthur pressed it into his hands.

"Dick, this is your gift. A sign of friendship from me to you. A gift isn't something you earn, it's something you are given as a sign of caring. I care about you, so I want you to have this. To remind you that I care, that I always care."

"O-Okay." He didn't want to be beaten for disobeying. He smiled weakly at the fish and at Arthur. "Thank you, very much."

"What'll you call him Guppy?" Dick was surprised at the nickname, but it sounded nice.

"Guggy." Dick mumbled, stroking he soft fabric.

Arthur laughed happily, throwing his head back. He ruffled the young boy's hair. "That is a fine name Guppy! You take care of Guggy, and he shall take care of you. He will help make the nightmares stop coming."

"R-Really?" Dick hated the nightmares. The pain never left him, even in sleep it would find him.

"He shall certainly try." Arthur had rushed out earlier that morning and purchased a stuffed toy. After Clark recalled Dick's comfort in having Benny Bear. Arthur decided a stuffed animal would be the best present to get the lad.

Aquaman had left; Dick sat with Guggy held close to his chest. Waiting for someone to rip it away from him. But no one did and he smiled, holding Guggy out farther, making him 'swim'.

"Whatcha go there Dickie?" Barry plopped down next to him, a large yellow box sitting next to him.

"Guggy. Arthur gave him to me." Dick held the toy out for Barry to see.

 _"_ _Ah, the spoiling has begun. This kid's going to have the entire JL at his beck and call without even trying! And probably by the end of next week."_

"Nice, you'll probably get all sort of stuff from us. Trust me; I know I'll be bringing in the coolest toys ever."

"But I d-don't need toys. I haven't earned them."

"You don't need to earn presents. Come on, I'll show you how Lego toys work."

 _**********************Break line****************************_

Barry had been right; by the end next week half of the League had fallen I love with Dick Grayson. Slowly he had been introduced to more people. His shy smile and gentle eyes had melted their hearts at first side. He had started referring to those he was close to as 'Aunt' or 'Uncle', everyone loved being called his family. Barry was insanely proud.

For the past week Hal had been and Dick's side constantly, hating whenever he was called off on missions. The duo was often found in Hal's room playing with Dick's new rocket ship.

Clark introduced the kid to farm toys, buying him a huge barn and farm animals. Dick absolutely loved them; he and the Boy Scout would spend hours 'farming'.

Ollie had taught the kid a very important skill. Video Gaming. He and Dick would play Just Dance with Dinah or Billy. Richard loved the songs; he sung them in his adorable little stutter voice.

But he still had nightmares. Every night he woke screaming, for his 'master' to stop. For someone to save him. Clark would hear the whimpers start and get Hal or Barry, John would be bombarded with the memories. They angered him the most.

Nightmares always started with a shiver, a small boy either laying sprawled or kneeling before a man towered over him. It always had a harsh voice snapping at the child, the child flinching back in fear. The boy trying to escape a punch, being called 'worthless' for 'avoiding what he deserved'. That was the worst part. Dick never deserved that, he never deserved being choke slammed against the wall for asking for food. He didn't deserve twenty lashes for 'failing' his training.

John felt like screaming and punching someone or something, and it was very hard to get him angry, whenever Dick said he deserved his scars. When he would cry and beg them not to hurt him, the constant fear he lived in of pain. The League's promises could only do so much.

Dick still didn't trust a majority of the Seven. He trusted Hal, Diana and Barry. They were nice, they were his protectors. Arthur, John and Clark were on the fence, they never hurt him, but he didn't feel comfortable when he was alone with them for more than a half hour. And Batman, Batman was so confusing. He wouldn't smile or laugh, he would just stare. He glared at his teammates and snapped at them. Now, had he ever harmed Dick? No. He had brought gifts, subtly though. A new race car, a new movie, there even was a brand n 'DS' Hal called it for games. But he was so confusing.

Bruce had noticed the lack of trust. Dick had leaned more towards the childish members of the JL, and those who had a maternal instinct. And that gave him an idea. Young Justice. A team made of a childish speedster, motherly Martian, two protective members, and a responsible Atlantian. With the League's constant missions and civilian work Dick had been passed around, one person watching him changing to another. Megan, Conner and Kaldur lived at the Cave, Kaldur spending all day there since he didn't attend school.

Young Justice could take care of Richard. It made sense; he would just have to get the League's approval. Not only on that, but on another matter…

 _********************Break Line********************************_

Roy gritted his teeth, squeezing his fists. He glared Queen down, hands wishing to place an arrow on his bow, and but that arrow through Queen's hat. Or face.

"What do you mean; I'm going to be a— _babysitter?"_

"We need you to watch Dick."

"I came up here to be taken seriously, and you throw me aside! If you want some brat to get watched, go pay a Girl Scout."

Roy's eyes widened in surprise, Queen was gripping his forearm, glaring as hard as Roy had been.

"Do _not_ call him a brat; do you understand me Roy William?"

The younger archer shrugged the hand off, growling but nodding. There was no way out. Queen had him trapped. If he threw an even bigger fit, Dinah would get involved and that would _not_ be pretty.

Queen led Harper into a spare room which had been converted to Dick's playroom. The boy was sitting amongst a large collection of barn animals, moving a combine across the floor. He looked up, a bright smile over taking his face.

"Uncle Ollie!" He cheered, scampering up and slamming into Oliver's legs. (He had gotten better with physical contact, but only with those he trusted.)

"Hi Dickie."

"Are you c-coming to play?"Dick implored, looking up into Queen's face. Roy groaned little kids were so annoying.

"I'm sorry, I can't."Dick's face fell, he looked at the ground—like he was ashamed of asking. "But I've brought someone who will. Dick this is Roy, Roy this is Dick. Roy's going to take care of you for a while, okay?"

"O-Okay." Dick nodded, nervous around a new person. But if Uncle Ollie like him he would be fine. And Uncle Hal made sure no mean people ever came near Dick.

"You two have fun, I've got to jet." Ollie waved over his shoulder as he rushed away.

Dick looked over to Roy, scowling as the kid's gaze fell on him. The little boy held out a cow.

"Would y-you like t-to be a cow?" Richard asked sheepishly. If Roy was like Ollie he would want to be a cow, Uncle Barry and Uncle Ollie were always cows and made the silliest noises.

"Listen kid. I'm to here to hold your hand, and defiantly not play some stupid farm game." Dick shrunk back. He was mean! What had he done wrong? "I'm here to make sure you don't do something moronic and kill yourself. Entertain yourself, and _don't_ bother me. Got it?"

"Y-Yes Sir." Dick whispered. Roy wasn't like Uncle Ollie. Dick didn't know what he had done to anger Roy so, but he didn't want to upset him so much he would be beaten. The teen had given a sneering glare, and turned away from the kid. Collapsing on the couch he pulled out his IPod and ignored Dick.

Richard silently returned to his game. Nervously waiting for Roy to snap and hit him. Hoping that he wasn't being too loud.

Roy felt a tap on his shoulder; he rolled his eyes and looked up from his device at the trembling kid he was supposed to be playing with.

"What?" He sneered, not in the mood to put up with snot nosed brats.

"May I p-please watch a movie, Sir?"

Roy sighed, hoisting himself up from his comfy position he stalked over toward the TV. Opening the cabinet below the DVD player he pulled out the first Disney movie he saw. Setting up the player and turning the movie on, Roy stuck his head buds in and blasted Green Day. Rather listen to rock then Disney.

In hindsight, Roy probably should've paid attention to what movie he picked out.

Dick watched in horror as a lion plummeted to his death. His mouth dropped open.

" _They fell. Not so good at flying now are they Apprentice?"_

No….no. Dick closed his eyes, biting his lip, trying to forget that day. Desperately forcing the cold laughter away.

" ** _Simba—"_**

 _"_ _Richard—"_

 ** _"_** ** _What have you done?"_**

 _"_ _Do you know what you've done?"_

 ** _"_** ** _If it wasn't for you he'd still be alive."_**

 _"_ _If it wasn't for you they'd still be alive. It's all your fault."_

 _All your fault…my fault…dead…gone…I killed them…fell…ally your fault…all your fault…all your fault…_

"No. No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Dick curled into a ball, screaming his head off his tears wetting his cheeks.

"What the heck! What's your deal? It's just a movie!"

"I-I killed them! They fell—fell! A-All my fault, s-should've o-obeyed Master. Dead…they fell!"

"What the—oh, oh no." Hands lifted Dick's face up. Roy looked so worried. "Did someone tell you it's your fault your parents are—gone?" Dick barely nodded before he was crushed in a hug. "It's not true, it's not true Dickie."

He cried. He just lost it. Roy held him the entire time, mumbling 'it's not true' over and over again. Roy was mentally kicking himself. Here was the reason Oliver had snapped at him for calling Dick a brat. The kid wasn't. He was an orphan. Lost, scared, confused and hurt. Just like Roy had been.

He should've seen it. Should've but the clues together. The scared way Dick looked at him, is shame at asking a question. The scar across his cheek was dead giveaway. Dick's like had been a nightmare. And what had Roy gone and done? Been a huge jerk. He had scared him. That wasn't okay, he had to make things right.

Dick's tars had stopped; his bleary blue eyes glanced up at Roy's mask.

"I'm sorry Dick. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Can we start over? I'm really sorry. Here, look."Roy placed one hand next to each of Dick's ears, the kid looking worried. Roy pretended to pull something out of Dick's ears. "These are all the nasty things that I said." He shoved the 'words' in his mouth, and swallowed them. Pulling a disgusted face and tapped his chest.

"They don't have a good taste. Hi, my name's Roy. What's yours?"

Dick grinned sheepishly."D-Dick. Would y-you like to play f-farm?"

"Can I be a cow?"

 _*************************Break Line*************************_

Roy folded a blanket over the drossy form. After playing farm, they played Fire-fighter, restaurant and Just Dance. That kid was good! Dick had worn himself out, so Roy ran down to his room and grabbed a pair of footie pajamas.

Dick's head was nestled in his lap, his body curled into a little ball. Roy ran his fingers through the messy ebony hair. Dick's eyes flickered open and closed. He had fun with Roy, he was nice. At first he had been angry at someone else, Roy told him, and so he took it out on Dick; which wasn't nice or right. But Roy was lots of fun to play with when he was happy.

Roy had promised him it wasn't Dick-or Simba's- fault. He could've done nothing to stop what happened, but he could continue life. Rot's parents had died too. What his parents would want him to do would be to miss them, but to go on with life. To smile with friends and new family, to be happy when you thought of them. And Dick's parents would want the same.

"R-Row?"

"Uh-Huh?"

"If O-Ollie's like my u-uncle, does that m-make you my cousin?"

Roy smiled and tousled Richard's hair."Nah, cousins are too far apart. We're brothers. Go to sleep Dickie. I'm right here, so is Guggy. No nightmares."

Yes. Dick was Roy's younger brother. Roy would protect him. He had almost missed his chance to be Dick's brother while he was angry at Queen. He still was angry, he was angry because Oliver never told him about the scars. Why Dick had them or who gave them to him. And Roy was going to find out, and make them pay.

 **AN) Do you people know how sad I am? I forgot what Scar said to Simba and I wanted to quote it, so I watch Mufasa death clips until I found one with him! Auuugh! Please review, I like reviews, I stayed up till five am writing this, so please take five seconds and review. Please? If anyone can tell me the name of the show Roy's 'taking my words back' trick he used will get their idea/suggestion used in the story! First person wins! Clue; title starts with an A. Bye-Bye.**

 **Oh yeah! Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN) Hello. Have you had a nice break? I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I thought I'd post this. Warning; I might not be able to publish as frequently. I'll try, but school keeps me on my toes. Here goes nothing, enjoy what you've all been waiting for….Dick meeting Young Justice!**

"Are you insane?" Hal cried, his hands flying up to his head."WE can't let the kids watch Dick! They can't take care of him!"

"Hal-"

"Do they know how to but on his medicine? Do they know how to measure his vitamins? Do they know how to get him to _take_ his vitamins?"

" _Hal-"_

"Will they get how he hates to be alone? Do they know that if he has a nightmare you have to give him a warm glass of milk, a huge hug, make sure Guggy is there, tell him a Greek Myth and kiss him and Guggy goodnight?"

" _HAL-"_

"Do they know he likes to play farm that he wants to be the combine? Can they talk kindly to him at all times? Are they responsible enough? I don't think so!"

" ** _HAL!"_** Diana screeched, the men turning to look at her."Calm down. I, for one, think this is a good idea."

"What?" Hal yelped, eyes widening. Diana held up a hand.

"Hear me out. Bruce's right, we are so busy with missions and civilian lives we aren't able to spend time with Dick. He needs someone to be with him constantly, not only being with one person for awhile and then passed on to someone else. He needs a real bond. And as much as I'd hate to see him leave, Young Justice is our best option."

"I know you are worried my friend," John smiled sadly." You care for the boy, but I am confident that the children shall do their job. M'gann is very motherly; she would be thrilled to help Richard. Physically and mentally."

Hal sighed, Barry punched his shoulder lightly."Hey, Wally's gonna be an awesome big brother, he'll make the kid laugh. Carry on my mission. "Barry wiped away a fake tear.

"Kaldur while most defiantly bond with Richard. I will give him specific instructions to never leave he boy without company."

Hal' shoulders sagged, they were right. But he didn't wasn't Dick to leave. He-He loved Dick. The kid's smile, his very rare laugh. Hal had a mission. Get Dick to love again. The kid was so scared, of every single thing that he met. Every time Hal introduced him to a new hero, Dick would grasp Hal's leg, burring his face. Hal couldn't send his away, Dick trusted him! He trusted him to always be there, Hal couldn't-couldn't abandon him.

Hal wasn't paying attention. Diana had given him her version of the Bat-glare, resistance was futile. He was out voted.

"….adopt Richard."

" ** _What_** _?!"_ Hal screeched, jaw dropping at Bruce."Are you serious?"

"Yes." Bruce glared, Barry shrank away—things were gonna get real.

"He doesn't trust you!"

"I'm working on it."

"Why should you get to adopt him? You've adopted the past four kids!"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. For whatever reason Hal always forgot that Damian was his biological son.

"Psst, Hal. Don't forget—Bats and Talia Gummy Bear-ed." Barry leaned over and whispered.

"The past three kids." Hal corrected himself, now holding up three fingers."Why don't you let someone have a chance?"

"Like who, you?"Bruce scoffed."You can barely take care of yourself. I—one the other hand, _can_ provide for Dick."

"You're never home! He doesn't need some playboy! He needs a father!"

The other Leaguer's heads had snapped back and forth between the two like watching a tennis match. Then the two heroes began to shout insults at each other. Insults were hurled like 'Green Nightlight', 'Goth', 'you were jewelry' and 'no powers loser'.

"ENOUGH!"

Bruce and Hal stopped shouting, turning to glare at whoever had screamed. Their gaze fell upon—John? The Martian never lost his cool, never! But now his eyes were narrowed.

"Neither of you understand the trauma Richard is going through! He is frightened! Terrified of displeasing anyone of us! At this point in his healing it would be unwise and unkind to ask him to choose between any one of us! We cannot ask him to make such a decision just yet; this matter will not be brought up again until absolutely necessary. Am I clear?"

Bruce scowled, Hal nodded sourly. Clark, Arthur and Diana were mildly shocked; they stared at the Martian in slight pride. Barry was leaning back on two chair legs. Hands clenching the table, his knuckles white. He was fully freaked out.

John took a deep breath, his temper under control once more. Being the only one who could really sense the child's fear had been exhausting, he had finally snapped.

"I-I'm sorry my friends. I did not wish for you to see me in such a manor. The stresses of—being the only one to see Richard's fears have finally caught up with me."

"It's okay John, everyone snaps from time to time."Clark shrugged, shooting his friend a kind smile.

John smiled gratefully. It was true, but he always had a handle on his emotions. He had to be, with his unique set of powers.

It had been decided, Dick would be moved into the cave. As soon as possible. Preparations were made, the soonest he could be moved was Friday. That gave them Thursday to get the Cave all ready for Richard.

 ** _Breakline_**

There was a loud grunt as the oxen haired teenager was throw to the ground. He snarled, glaring up at his opponent. Growling, the teen charged up once more, forcing his enemy to go into a defense. Luckily for him it worked, finally managing to get the floor to declare—

"Aqualad-fail."

"Way to go Supey!" Wally cheered from the sidelines.

"Very good my friend."Kaldur accepted his defeat, and the hand offered to him with a warm smile."Your technique is improving."

"Thanks."Connor grunted, smirking slightly.

"Very good Connor."Black Canary took the floor. Kaldur, remember what we talked about." The Atlantian nodded." Up next, Artemis and-"

Wally screamed on the inside. No way! Arty was going to kill him. She smirked at him evilly. Wally may or may not have painted her arrows, dying her hair neon orange and put some graffiti on her bow and quiver in the past couple weeks. But BC wasn't able to finish, because a joyous voice called out to her.

"Hey, Dinah!"Ollie called." Where'd you want the train table again?"

"What train table?"Dinah Lance raised a threatening eyebrow.

The team was asking the same question. What train table? Why would Green Arrow need a train table?

 _"_ _Your mentor's weird Arty."_ Wally sniggered into Megan's mind link. Best way to talk while the teacher was talking.

"Oh yeah."Ollie rubbed the scruff of his neck."Hey Dinah! I bought the kid a train table! Where should I put it?"

"Toy room with everything else Oliver."She sighed." What have I told you about spoiling the kid?"

What kid?

"I couldn't resist! We were watching Thomas the Tank Engine and he was fascinated by trains!" GA threw his hands in the air." That kid needs to be spoiled anyway, you know it too Dinah."

"Just go but it away."

"Okay, alright Clark! Move out!"

Figures GA would have Superman doing the heavy lifting. Kaldur stepped forward.

"Black Canary, who is this child you speak of?"

She sighed, mentally face palming. She should've told the kids already.

Quickly, and without going into much detail as the Dick's condition scared her, she explained who Richard was, what had happened to him, how the League met him—and that he was now their new mission.

"We'll be in and out to help, but we hope that you'll be able to reach him better. He's so scared."

Wally felt the pit of his stomach drop, the look that BC got in her eyes was not in a good one. She looked scared herself, and very sad. There was way more to Dick's story, and Wally figured they would be finding out soon enough.

"Training is over for today. Follow me, I'll show you his room and play room. He'll be here in three hours."

"What?" Arty demanded."You're dumping this brat on us in three hours? We have no clue what to do!"

"For starters," Black Canary hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously," you can _stop_ calling him a brat Artemis. Richard has been abused since he was five. Physically, verbally and emotionally. Once he told me that he was give _forty_ lashes for completing a training course _ten seconds_ over his time limit." Dinah was stalking over to the female archer. Artemis backed up slowly, looking to her team for help. All watching with open mouths." Another time, he was informed of his parents' _death_ , and was told it was all _his_ fault."

Megan choked back tears. How could someone be so mean to a little child?

"Verbal abuse was common for him. So, I want none of you to _ever_ speak down to him, or speak nastily to each other." Her glare fell on Wally and Artemis." Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Every teen mumbled, lowering their gaze, getting BC angry was not a good idea. Like, at all.

 ** _Breakline_**

"Who knew that many toys existed in the universe?" Wally demanded.

Connor nodded, "It was like a stuffed animal kingdom."

Dick's bedroom had toys and books. His play room was over flowing with fun goodies.

The bedroom had been repainted cherry red, with black superhero decals hand painted. Wally was pretty sure Damian had something to do with that. He had a trundle bed, a dresser with a mirror, a little kiddy desk, a bookshelf filled with stories, though most were Greek Myths—and two beanbags. One yellow one green.

The playroom was an old meeting room, repainted blue. It had a model of the solar system hanging from the ceiling. A giant Lego castle was built on the table. Connor and Megan admired it, while Wally laughed. Jason the Lego King had struck again! This rooms walls had been covered in fish decals. Kaldur smiled happily as he examined a painted replica of his home. There was even a shadow of his king with his trident.

After the tour, the team had a bundle of information thrust upon them. What to do if Dick had a nightmare, what to do if he got hurt, how to give him medicine, how much food he should eat, what shows he should watch, what games he should play, even what to do if he lost a stuffed fish. Most of these factoids were given by Green Lantern, who was frantic.

"GL seems really paranoid."Arty commented, flipping through a magazine. The teens were waiting in Megan's room. In fifteen minutes Dick would arrive. Arty was laying on Megan's bed, the latter girl braiding long blonde hair. Kaldur was properly sitting at M'gann's desk. Connor's back was too the wall, one leg crossed over the other. Wally was perched on Meg's dresser, chomping gum loudly. Arty wanted to jump on him for chewing like a cow, but they had been forced to call a truce.

"He's stealing the Bat's job." Wally jibbed in, smirking slightly, he picked up one of Megan's knick-knacks.

Light banter continued for awhile, each teen revealing what 'goal' there mentors had given.

"Mine was too help him with nightmares." Miss Martian finished braiding and tied the hair with a hair tie.

"I got 'play with him'. Seriously?" Arty whined. She would, but Ollie was so lame.

"Me too."Connor said stonily.

"Make him laugh! Easy enough for the Wallman!"

"My king wants me to keep an eye over him, to bond."

"Lucky. That sounds cool. But again, I won't be around as much as you. With school and all."

Kaldur hoped he would bond. Richard's past sounded horrifying. Kidnapped from your family at age five? Forced into an apprenticeship with a criminal? Kaldur scowled, it was more of a slavery than an apprenticeship. Richard would defiantly need a friend to guide him, to help relieve the pain and hurt. Kaldur'ahm would be honored to be that friend.

"Hey, guys?" Flash stood in the doorway, a goofy grin on his face." He's here."

 ** _Breakline_**

The boy who stood before Megan was, in one word; adorable. He had a gaunt figure that was swallowed up in his red hoodie and cargo shorts. His messy ebony hair looked feather as it fell across his forehead. His blue eyes were so beautiful, like little orbs of the clearest ocean. The way he clutched onto a stuffed fish was endearing. Megan was in love, so in love in fact-that she wasn't able to pick up Dick's fear.

Richard was petrified. He stood by himself, not clinging onto one of his uncles. He gulped as his new caretakers gathered around him.

"Dick, this is the team. Connor."Back haired boy, had a false smile on his face." Artemis." Long blonde, slightly less fake, sadder smile."Wally." Ginger with freckles, red hair like Roy. Bore a goofy, cocky smirk." Kaldur'ahm." Short blonde boy, more serious—but had an air of kindness." And M'gann." Red hair, green skin, a huge smile was on her face and eyes. Pure joy. "Guys, this is Dick Grayson."

Richard nodded, clinging onto Guggy for support.

"Hi Dick!" M'gann squealed. She floated over to the kid, sweeping him off his feet in a warm hug.

She had meant to be welcoming and friendly, just like BC wanted them to be . She never meant to be frightening, or cruel. She just wanted to be a friend.

"D-Don't hurt me!" Dick cried, twisted against physical contact. Yes, he had been hugged before. But by people he knew! She could hurt him! Wasn't that what she was doing, punishing him for doing something wrong? "Please! Don't b-beat me! I'm s-s-sorry!"

Megan let him go, the girl stumbling back. What had she done wrong? Dick has crying! He backed away, whimpering. Green Lantern scooped him up, pressing his head against the Lantern Core symbol. With one hand clutching Hal's shirt and the other clutching the fish toy, Dick whimpers into his uncle's chest.

" 'M sorry. I s-sowwy. D-Didn't m-mean… don't h-hurt…."

"It's okay Dickie, shh. Hey, hey Buddy. It's okay. Megan was just saying hi. She's your friend Dick, they all are. It's okay. It's okay."

Heroes closed in around the pair, each murmuring assurances. Even Batman was rubbing the boy's shoulder, whispering kind words that only Superboy could hear.

 _"_ _Uncle J'onn, I-"_ Megan started quietly. She felt awful." _I just wanted to help. He looked so…"_

 _"_ _I know M'gann. You did nothing wrong. He's easily frightened. Deathstroke has ruined his ability to trust. He trusts the League, but it took some time. He will warm up."_

Whatever the team had been thinking before, it was gone now. This was going to be very, very hard.

 **AN) Ta-da! Poor Megan! She wants to help! Don't worry, Dick will warm up to the team. What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Somewhere in the middle? Post a review! My challenge from last time still stands! Tell me what show 'eat my words' trick is from, and I'll either dedicated the next chapter to you or use your idea—I promise! If you want a concept worked in, guess the show. (Unless you idea violates my moral code, no relationships or extremely mature things please!) Here's another clue! The show has a three word title. Its initials are A, G, S. Four words if you count 'The'. The A and G stand for the lead actor's name. Good Luck! Until next time my friends!**

 **-Robindanewsie**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN) Hey! What's up guys? I hope you've had an awesome week. I've been working on this chapter when I can, it's a little short, but I'd thought I'd update now before school gets back into full swing.**

 **Congrats to dlsky and Guest of honor, they both guessed correctly. The show was the Andy Griffith Show, which I love. This chapter is for you guys. Enjoy!**

Hal held him close, the Lantern oath recited slowly. This was why he didn't want the kids looking after Dick! M'gann had meant well of course, but Dick still wasn't sure about most things. He still didn't like touch, for Dick touch meant pain and hurt.

"Are you feeling better Kid?" He asked quietly. Relief flooding over him as a small nod was felt against Hal's chest."Ready to try again?" Another nod.

Dick wiped tears off of his face, sniffing as he found his feet on the floor. Glancing wearily at the teenagers beside him he took in their posture and facial expressions, trying to gage what the situation was.

Connor had an eyebrow raised in confusion, his arms crossed over his chest. Coming off as slightly concerned but also very emotionally distant. Kaldur's gaze was pitying, he stood straight. He looked alarmed and confused, frightened by the words said. Wally's eyes were wide, his mouth arranged into a thin frown. Sadness and surprise poured from his emerald eyes. Artemis looked rather skeptical, surprised but skeptical. Her arms were folded over similarly to Connor's her head cocked slightly. M'gann was horrified. Small tears pricked in her eyes, hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time."Why are you sorry? It was my fault. I shouldn't have—"

"Rushed you."

"Cried."

Dick looked to his feet, a small blush burning up his cheeks. Megan acted similarly, but her blush was rather obvious, her green skin burning bright red.

Wally's eyes got a little bigger. That was very creepy. His heart reached out to the kid though, BC hadn't been lying when she said he was scared. Miss M was the most nonthreatening members of the team, she wouldn't willingly hurt a fly! But Dick had gone insane when he hugged him. Hugged him! Hugs were awesome! They were warm and comforting and safe. If Wally got a hug, he always felt better. What on Earth had happened to him? Dick looked so awkward, like he was waiting for someone to tell him what to do next.

"Hey Kid. Name's West, Wally West. Nice to meet ya." Wally stepped forward confidently, extending his hand with a smirk. Dick slowly took it, Wally could feel his hand trembling."Nice fish, what's his name?"

"G-Guggy. S-sir." Dick mumbled, gently dropping his hand from Wally's.

Wally smiled, inwardly he was scowling. Seriously? What the heck happened to him? Wally had just been as casual and friendly, and Dick still looked like a ninja was going to attack from behind a potted plant.

"Sir? Nice formality Kid, the dads will love you when you come to pick the girls up on dates."He laughed."But most call me the Wallman." He took an elaborate bow."And most call them Fish Boy, Arty Farty, Supey and Megalicious."

Dick smiled, a small giggle coming out from him. Yes! Wally smirked at Barry, there. That wasn't so hard. He made him laugh, and it was a pixie laugh too. Adorable. Of course Wally would need a nick-name for Dick too. Hmm…he'd have to think on that one.

"It's very nice to meet you my friend."Kaldur shook hands, smiling kindly down at the ebony haired boy.

"You too."

Kaldur smiled weakly. Richard had obviously suffered more than what Black Canary had told them. His eyes seemed empty, his words were soft and cautiously spoken. A habit picked up from years of watching what was said, and how it was said.

Introductions were made, each member of Young Justice quietly introducing themselves personally, Dick growing less rigid after each successful interaction. They were not harsh, nor did they seem easily angered. Well, Connor and Artemis seemed to have a temper, but none had been displayed to him. Connor smiled a true smile for about ten seconds, most likely he was simply distant. Artemis seemed to have more rough edges, Dick would have to watch his step around the archer. But perhaps she was like Roy, a tad rude and mean on the outside, but a kind person in the center.

Roy had played with Dick a few times after the first meeting. They didn't watch movies. They just played. Roy had even given him a birthday present.

 _"_ _It's not my birthday." He held the package, looking up with quizzical eyes._

 _"_ _But I missed you last one."Roy grinned."So, happy late birthday."_

 _Torn race car paper covered the ground a few moments later._

 _"_ _Finger Rockets?"_

 _"_ _You shoot them, like this." Roy placed his thumb in the rubber loop and pulled the yellow and red rocket back, releasing and hitting an empty pop bottle off the table._

 _"_ _Cool! Can we play with them?"_

 _"_ _Sure!"_

The duo had run all throughout the Watchtower, shooting foam rockets at each other. Roy fired upon League members, Dick wasn't brave enough too, and he didn't want to get anyone mad at him.

Dick light up when he saw the rockets sitting on the bottom shelf above his little desk. He liked his room. The books he loved were arranged neatly on shelves were there, a new desk had paper, paints, crayons, scissors, markers and coloring books in the drawers. The walls were bright and happy, no darkness. The silhouettes of the Justice League covered his walls. So his aunts and uncles would be there, even if they had to leave.

 ** _BREAKLINE_**

And they did. Diana placed a gently kiss on his head, tussling his messy hair slightly. John and Arthur gave strong hugs, Arthur giving Guggy his own good-bye hug upon Dick's request. Batman's goodbye was a simple nod and shoulder squeeze. Barry delivered a high five and another wave of hair messing up.

Hal's by far was the longest. He knelt next to Richard, pulling him in for a hug.

"Please don't go." Dick whispered.

"I'm sorry Buddy. I promise I'll visit. I don' want to leave, but this is better for you, it's safer. I'll miss you."

"I'll m-miss you too."

"Call if you need anything. The Team'll take care of you. I promise."

Dick stared after Hal as he zeta-ed away. He wasn't abandoning him—right? Richard hadn't done something wrong—right? Hal was going o come back, Roy was going to see him again—weren't they? Had he messed up again? What if he had? What if the League was done with Dick's uselessness and wanted to get rid of him? Would Master show up and take him? He would beat him so badly.

" _Snap out of it!"_ Dick commanded himself." _Hal promised he was coming back. He PROMISED. He hasn't broken a promise yet."_ Dick closed his eyes and nodded to himself. He was okay, the League was just protecting him, and they would come back. Hal hadn't broken a promise—yet.

 ** _BREAKLINE_**

Connor shifted uncomfortably. The kid just kept staring at the zeta tubes, shaking every now and then. The League had left a good five minutes ago, but no one knew what to do.

Truth be told, Connor was jealous. Superman cared about Dick. He was worried when he was upset and smiled at him to make him happy. The Man of Steel never looked at his clone, his son. And when he did it was short, usually judgmental. He had never smiled at Connor. Never. But this little kid, a completely normal human being, who had no blood connection to Superman, had the Kryptonian wrapped around his finger. And he didn't even know. Connor would kill to have Clark Kent smile at him. And he would—

Wally's stomach erupted in a gurgling rumble. Richard jumped, turning around to stare at the speedster. Wally grinned sheepishly.

"Metabolism. What's for supper Meg?"

Megan raised an eyebrow, then her eyes widened in surprise."Hello Megan!" She lightly hit her forehead." I'm so sorry, I was going to but in spaghetti after training, but I forgot. I guess we'll have to do PB and J."

"It's okay my friend. Richard, you should probably wash up for dinner, Wally go with him." Wally gave a two fingered salute, Dick nodding feverishly.

Wally walked slowly, not wanting to leave the kid in his dust. Dick's hands were washed and dried. And the pair was making their way to the kitchen. It was quite, Wally not sure what to say, and Dick too scared to speak up. He chewed his lip, a question forming on his tongue.

"Do-Do you know R-Roy?" He squeaked out, eyes dashing up towards the ginger.

Wally smiled, so Dick had met the Boy Bowman? Cool, maybe Roy could come over, or give pointers on how to defuse the tension.

"Yeah. Roy's like my big brother."

"Mine too."

Wally let out a laugh, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Awesome! I guess I've got a little brother now, and you're got two big brothers." Dick tilted his head sideways, Wally ruffled his hair, and mentally slapping himself as Dick winced at the contact. He had been fine with Diana and Uncle Barry doing it. Obviously he didn't trust Wally, or he hadn't known him long enough."Well, if Roy and I are brothers, and you and Roy are bros—that means we're brothers too."

Dick let a small smile over take his face. Wally was like Roy! He knew he would be! They both had red hair! Well, Wally wasn't mean at first, but still—if Wally was like Roy, then Artemis would have to be like Roy.

 _ **BREAKLINE**_

Dick climbed up next to Wally on a green couch. A paper plate clutched in his hands. A few apple slices, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in triangle pieces and a grape juice fruit box atop its surface. He bit into the sandwich, enjoying how the rich nutty taste was balanced with the sweet sticky jelly. Wally yammered on to Megan about something or other. Dick surveyed the room about him.

There was a TV and a few chairs, like his playroom at the Watchtower minus the toys and games. On the coffee table before Richard he saw a book, leaning over he glanced at the title, feeling bad for being nosy. His heart soared as he read the cover.

Advanced Calculus. Math. Math was easy. Dick reached over, giddy and finding such a familiar object in a foreign place. He wanted to see if he could solve any problems, if it was like the book Master taught him out of.

"Don't touch that!" Dick withdrew his hand in a heartbeat. Head jerking up, trying to see who had yelled. Artemis. She glared at him, he froze-feeling like daggers were piercing his skin. Any minute she would hit him, any minute they would all yell at him and punish him.

The archer stalked over to the table, snatching the book away. Dick inched away from her, but not closer to Wally in case he would lash out too. Eyes glancing down he curled in on himself, clutching his right arm with his left hand.

Dick felt all the guilt and shame he had whenever Master beat him. Like he should.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, trying to look as small and meek as humanly possible. He had messed up again.

"Do _not_ touch my stuff. Got it?" She sneered, her team to shocked to do anything.

"Y-Yes Ma'am. I understand." He whispered, head bowed and turned away from her.

Artemis' shoes clicked away, Dick slowly looked up. His eyes were guilt ridden, waiting for the accusing stares and belittling words to come flying.

"Well, that was uncalled for!" Megan huffed." I'm going to talk with her." She started to fly away after the blonde.

"Wait, M'gann. Perhaps I should be the one to speak with Artemis." Kaldur offered, he was the team leader after all. The Martian agreed and Kaldur left.

Connor and Wally were staring at Dick. Connor hadn't been paying attention, so he was wondering why Arty had snapped. Wally was upset. Just when the kid was completely freaked out, Artemis had to go scare the crap outta him. Megan offered more juice, but Dick shook his head. He never looked up, his head was bowed. He looked so tiny, very servile.

That was most likely what Slade had taught him to be. Quite and obedient. Wally felt sick, why was Dick acting like someone was going to hit him. Had Slade hit him? Well, the scar on his cheek and the now fading black eye proved that he had. Crap. BC had said he had been abused, luckily there weren't that many scars. Maybe it was more emotionally and mentally? Though that wasn't good either.

"Hey, don't worry about her. She can get cranky like that sometimes." Wally offered lamely. More like all the time. Dick nodded again, Wally looked at him a minute more, hoping for more of a response, but he received none.

Roy had snarled at first too. He had snapped and yelled. But now he was nice. Artemis would be like Roy. She would warm up. She had too, no one could stay bitter forever. Well, Master could. But Roy couldn't. And Artemis would be like Roy.

Right?

 **AN) That was probably awful. Sorry. But, I hope you enjoyed enough to leave a review. Share ideas comments or complaints. I like constructive critism. I learn from mistakes and mess ups, so call me out—nicely, no flames! Will Artemis be like Roy? Will Connor's jealousy evolve into something greater? Who knows (I do! But I'm writing it) Come back and visit.**

 **Every review posted will bring more healing and happiness into Dick's poor, messed up, dismal life. He needs t know you care! Please review to help such a poor boy! If you do not care enough to post some nice words/thoughts on the chapter, you are just as mean as the man who destroyed everything Richard Grayson held dear.**

 **-Hal, Roy, Diana, Barry, Bruce, Wally, Oliver, Dinah, Billy and the JL.**

 **(SARCASM! I love you guys! But seriously, REVIEW!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN) Hey! I got a snow day! It was asterous! My brother and I went outside and built Mt. Justice out of snow, then destroyed it. We both fell to our knees screaming (we had kicked it over). We yelled, 'why Kaldur, why!?' and 'my souvenirs! My precious souvenirs!' Yeah we had watched season two earlier that day. So yeah, today was fun. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Dick yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He had been tired for awhile, but he hadn't been given permission to rest yet. Wally looked over at him. Duh! He was probably exhausted!

"Hey, you wanna go to bed?" He asked, setting his seventh sandwich on his plate.

Dick nodded, rubbing his eyes once more. Wally smiled kindly. Dick knew he had to be nice. He had hair like Roy, and he acted very similarly to Uncle Barry. Dick got up, hurrying his plate over to Megan in the kitchen.

"The trash can's right here." She smiled, and pulled open a drawer. Dick nodded again and shoved the paper plate away. Megan was nice, her smile was pretty like Aunt Diana's.

Dick raced away to his room, leaving the three teenagers behind. Wally finished his sandwich, one more should fill him up. When he entered the kitchen, Wally smiled at Megan. Who was…crying?

"Hey Meg, what's wrong?" He asked, moving over to his teammate. He placed a hand on her shoulder, Megan held one had up to her mouth. Her amber eyes filled with more tears, some slowly trickling down her green skin.

"He's so frightened Wally."She whispered." He's traumatized, he feels threatened by us. H-He's afraid we're going to hurt him. When Artemis yelled at him he thought we were all going to yell at him."

Wally encased her in a hug. For once she actually excepted it, leaning on his shoulder. "It's okay Meg. We'll help him. You can help him. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

"I hope so." She let go of Wally, the speedster letting go too." I'm sorry Wally, he just felt so upset. It got to me."

"It's okay." Wally shrugged, grinning wickedly."Everyone needs to release stress every now and then."

"Thanks. I just want Dick to—I know! I'm going to read him a bedtime story!"The Martian clapped her hands together excitedly."That will show him we care!"

Megan flew away, happily to Dick's room. Wally filling his plate once more with sandwiches and chips, sneaking the latter food from the pantry. Turning once more to the living room area he was stopped by Connor. The clone stood in-between the kitchen and TV room like a stone, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Wally. Wally gulped, he was dead. So very, very dead.

"Were you just hugging Megan?" Connor growled.

"Y-Yes. Butonlybecauseshewasupset! I'mnotputtingmovesonyourgirlfriend Iswear!" Wally stammered, Connor could get very defensive." ShewasworriedaboutDick! And crying!"

 _ **BREAKLINE**_

Dick climbed under the thick covers. The sheets were a dark navy blue, warm and soft. Decorated with yellow stars. Just like the ones he had Hal would look at through the Watchtower windows. Except those stars were brighter, and there were way more of them. Snuggling down on the pillow, Dick looked into Guggy's 'eyes' .

"What do you think Guggy? Are we gonna be safe here?" He listened for an answer, but none came. Of course Guggy couldn't talk. He wasn't real, and he was a fish. It was foolishness to think of talking to an lifeless object. A foolishness that had been beaten out of him a long time ago. But it felt right, to say a few words to Guggy. Strange but right."I hope we are."

A gentle knock startled the boy, he jumped into a sitting position. His mind screaming for him to kneel, to show respect to Master. But then remembering he wasn't with Master anymore, Dick didn't.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Can I come in Dick?" It was Megan. Richard nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him.

"Yes."

The door slid open, the green girl floating in. She hovered in front of the bed, smiling at the eight year old. Megan hoped he wasn't still afraid of her. It had been a horrible accident.

"I was wondering if you wanted a bedtime story."

Dick's face lit up. He clambered out from under the covers, reaching on his tippy toes to grasp a thick, leather bound book. He handed it over to the Martian, snuggling back under the covers. A thick book of Greek Myths. Megan sat nervously on the edge of the bed, to wanting to be to close. But Dick pulled on his shirt.

"I-I can't see the pictures." He pointed at the book, there were old looking illustrations on the bottoms on the pages.

"Oh, Hello Megan!" She giggled. Dick was alright with her!

"But your Megan, why are you saying hello to yourself?" Dick cocked his head like a little puppy. Megan was weird. It really didn't make any sense, and there was nobody else in the room.

"Oh, it's just something I say when I mess up."

Dick nodded. It was like a curse, but not as bad. Like….she was reminding herself? Or expressing a new discovery or realization? She said it when she messed up, so it was like when Master called him worthless?

"What story do you want to hear?"

The small boy jabbed the page, Megan flipping to the story he had suggested.

"Poseidon Creates the First Horse."

 _ **BREAKLINE**_

Megan's voice was calm and soothing, she spoke slowly. Adding soft hints of emotion to what she was reading. Dick leaned against her, just like he did with Aunt Diana, eyes slowly opening and closing, before he fell into a gentle sleep.

Megan looked down, about halfway through the story, to see Dick asleep. She smiled, closing the book. Setting Richard down properly, she tucked the covers up to his chin. Smoothing his hair down, she kissed his forehead. She wasn't sure why she did, maybe it was because Diana had when she said goodbye. Maybe it was because of what Richard had thought.

All Megan had heard was 'When Master calls me worthless'. Why would a human being call another worthless? Things had been that way on Mars—Green Martian's treating the White Martian's badly. But Richard and Deathstroke were both humans, both earthlings. Why would Deathstorke find the need to treat Richard that way? Better question; why did he think he had the _right_ to treat Richard that way?

"Don't worry," Megan whispered," you're safe with us Dick. I promise.

The little boy, released a small whimper, curling into a tight ball. Megan's heart melted slightly, gently—she pulled a happy picture from her mind. A garden she and Connor had visited on a school trip, the flowers were vibrant and healthy. Bird song had filled the air, along with a sweet aroma from the plants. Dick relaxed, a soft grin crossing his lips.

"Good night Dickie."

 _ **BREAKLINE**_

The teenage girl huffed, aggressively shoving her book into the awaiting school bag. Violently yanking on the zipper she closed the worn bag, then shoving it under the desk.

Flopping down on her bed, she practically growled. So this was the brat. She would have to put up with him, and she was _not_ one for children

"Artemis—"

"Doors open!" Kaldur entered the room, his eyes were cold. Almost like he was disappointed in the archer."Yeah Kal?" She asked, not truly caring what this conversation brought.

"Do you mind explaining what happened out there Artemis?"

"I didn't want to the kid to get jelly all over my book." She shrugged, fiddling with one of her arrows. One she had checked hundreds of times before.

"So you decided to frighten Richard? Need I remind you that our mission is to help eradicate Richard's fears, not to help them increase?" Kaldur crossed his arms, never raising his voice. His tone held disappointment, chastisement and a bit of anger.

"Look I'm sorry, but those books are expensive."

"I understand that Artemis, but is that justifiable?"

"Okay, I'll apologize to the kid tomorrow."

"Thank you." Kaldur sighed. There would obviously be some tension between the archer and Richard, but hopefully the two would work it out between themselves." I hope we will be able to help him. Make sure you rest, training at eight o'clock tomorrow."

"Nothing like early morning practice to make you appreciate sleep." She scoffed, smiling slightly.

"You are right my friend." Kaldur chuckled softly, turning to take his leave." Good night Artemis."

"Night Kaldur."

Artemis scowled, shifting off of her bed the archer got ready for bed. It wasn't fair. She had went through what Dick went through. Her own _father_ had trained her to kill. He had called her useless, he had hit her when she messed up. That was her childhood, harsh training and even harsher words. Where was her rescue? Why hadn't the League saved her?

Where were the condolences? Why did Dick have all the sympathy in the world? He hadn't had the worst of it. The worst of it was watching your father hurt your mother, watching your sister disown you. Artemis could feel the wounds on her shoulder. She had stab marks, large discolored areas from miss healed bruises. All Richard had received had been a black eye, a thin scar across the cheek.

She was jealous. Dick had been saved. He had been rescued, he had been given a new family. The thousands of toys. Artemis never had any toys, none that normal children would play with.

Why was Richard so weak? Hadn't he learned anything? You don't get attached, you don't show weakness. Yet Dick had burst into tears the moment Megan touched him. Tears. If he acted like that around Deathstroke, he was practically asking for a beating.

And then—then the League had went and coddled him! Even Batman! The Dark Knight was the only one who knew how the real world worked, that you had to tough it out. And yet he had babied the boy the second a tear fell from his eye.

It was infuriating. Dick was just a cry-baby. He had been handed everything he would ever need from the League. He would grow up to be like one of the spoiled kids at Gotham Academy. Maybe not rich—but just as spoiled. Maybe he had tasted the real world, but the Justice League was going to wipe that from his mind. They would tell him that he was safe, that nothing could hurt him. They would lie to him.

The world wasn't safe. It was dark and dangerous. You were either the hunter or the hunted. Artemis knew this. She had walls to protect herself. And Dick was going to break those walls. If she ever let the boy grow on her, those walls would fall down. She would be weak, exposed. She wouldn't let that happen.

It might seem harsh or rude, but Dick had to figure out that this was the real world. There were those who got walked upon, and those who did the walking. The League, and now even her team—could sugar coat it all they wanted. But the truth was the truth.

Closing her eyes Artemis scowled. Why not her? Why had Dick been saved, and not her? She had it worse, her family had crumbled before her eyes, and no one had helped. No one had even cared. And now, the League—the same people who hadn't even batted an eye as her home was torn apart—wanted her to help a boy, to coddle him like she should've been? Some joke. Artemis was a hero. She helped save the day, because she wanted to prove that she wasn't like her father. The man who screamed and hit her.

But to a kid, a weak baby really, who had a bunch of self pity—and had gotten the heroes to feel sorry for him? No help was given to her, so why should she help?

" _Again, Little girl."_

" **Are you trying to fail me?"**

" _Dad, please. I don't want to!"_

" **Master, please…I"**

" _I said again."_

" **You dare talk back to me, Apprentice?"**

" _No! I'm not going to!"_

" **No! Master please! I'm sorry!"**

" _Do you really want to disobey me—"_

"— **you remember what happened last time, don't you boy?"**

" _I do remember. But I'm not doing it again."_

" **Yes Master."**

" _You are going to do it again. Or I'll smack some sense into you. Get it Little Girl?"_

" **Surely you don't want it to happen again? I would hate to waste my time and medical supplies on such a worthless thing as yourself."**

"… _.Fine."_

" **N-No Master. Forgive me, I did not mean to f-fail you."**

" _Get at it then. And this time, don't forget to use the knife."_

" **You are pardoned. But, I must punish you for speaking to me in such a tone. Just as you deserve."**

" _Whatever."_

" **Y-Yes Master."**

 **AN) Did you enjoy? I enjoyed writing this! Sorry if I got Artemis wrong, she's hard to right for. The last part, is dialog between Sportsmaster and Arty in the italics, then Slade and Dick in the plain bold. It really doesn't add much, just to show, while Artemis thinks her situation was worse, they were actually very similar. While her dad might not have hurt her as much as Slade hurt Dick, it was her own father. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN) Hey! Sup guys! Welcome to another chapter! I would like to say something, last chapter I said the team had practice at eight, but it's really seven. Typo, sorry! What the team does to get ready and BC's expectations and rules are based on my basketball coach's rules and my team's reactions to our seven am practices OVER CHRISTMAS, THANKSGIVING AND MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. DAY! Yeah, it's no fun. Anyway, let's go!**

Dick slowly opened his eyes, groaning as his mind forced him awake. Rubbing the sleep out of his crystal blue eyes he rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. His dream had been wonderful. The sun was so bright and warm, the flowers were beautiful. The garden seemed to go on forever. He wanted to return to that paradise. But sleep just wouldn't retake him.

He needed to move. To run and jump. To fly. He needed to train. Master had kept him chained before, but in training Dick's wings would spread. For the past week he hadn't had to train, both a blessing and a curse. Richard had regained his strength, but he was starting to feel encaged. He just needed to move, even if it was a simple lap around a track. Or a short round on a punching bag.

Perhaps the team wouldn't mind if he slipped out of his room for a while. He could sneak into their training room, move about for a bit, then sneak back into his quarters. It sounded like a solid plan. He could be in and out before they would notice.

It was wrong! Wrong to deceive his caretakers. They would punish him if Richard was discovered. But—they had never said Dick couldn't use the training room. In the same way they never said he could.

Shaking his head Dick untangled himself from the covers. He was going to go crazy if he couldn't move. The boy would just take his chances. Besides—Hal had promised they would be nice. Maybe, they would be proud of him like Diana was.

Richard left his bed spick and span, the covers tucked in, pillow smoothed over and Guggy resting on said pillow. Changing the yellow pajamas for a blue and white athletic top and a pair of gray gym shorts Dick wondered where the training room would be. Most likely in the center of the base, Master's training room was very close to the center. That would be the best place to look.

After quietly sneaking through the halls Dick's searched proved fruitful. The room was amazing. It had archery targets in one corner, a large supply of throwing knives and arrows decorated the wall next to them. There was a strange looking treadmill, with lots of wires coming out of it. A group of rather large metal boxes staked against one wall confused Dick. Was it like a maze? There were several weight lifting devices and punching bags mixed among training dummies.

But the best part of the room was the gymnastics equipment. There was a set of uneven bars, a balance beam, a vault and a row of tumbling mats. A smile pressed across Dick's face. He was always good at acrobatics. There wasn't as much equipment as he was used to, nor was it actual acrobatics equipment, but it was a welcome sight.

Stretching came first though, he couldn't risk injury. His mind wandered the entire time, parts of it screaming for him to return to his quarters. The other half calling for some exercise, that it wasn't a crime to train. After a short lap around the gym Dick faced the uneven bars, grinning as he began.

 ** _BREAKLINE_**

Connor's eyes flickered open. He had been waking up at random times in the night for the past few days and it was starting to become very annoying. Flipping over on his left side the clone was about to return to dreamland, when a soft laugh reached his ears. Perking up slightly he glanced at his alarm clock. It was 3:17, Wally was definitely still asleep, along with Artemis. Megan's laugh didn't sound like that nor did Kaldur's. It had been a happy sound, strained but happy. Strained, as in it hadn't been used for a time. Why would the kid be up this early?

Connor made his way to the kid's room, hearing random little giggles. But there was no heartbeat or breathing coming from the bedroom. Dick's bed had been perfectly remade, looking like no one had slept in it. Connor's brow furrowed, listening more intently. The sounds were coming from deeper in the Cave.

Following the laughs Connor found himself outside the training room. Why would the kid be in there? Opening the door Connor's eyes widened. Richard was flipping from bar to bar. He was practically flying, doing amazing tricks.

"What are you doing?"

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick gasped, twisting to look at Connor. He almost miss the bar he was traveling towards, hurriedly he caught the wooden bar and saved himself. Dropping suddenly to the mat below Dick lowered his head.

He shouldn't have done this! He hadn't been given permission to leave his quarters, or permission to use the equipment. He surely would be beaten for this, Connor seemed heavily annoyed, possibly angry.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-did not mean to displease you. Or disobey a-any orders."

Connor raised an eyebrow. The kid always sounded so formal, it wasn't natural to hear such elaborate words come from such a little person. It was—impressive. But also a tad scary. The way he talked. Almost everything Connor had heard Richard say was either an apology or some way of degrading himself.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"N-No Sir."

"It's 3:21."

"I-In the morning?" Dick felt like such a fool, of course it was in the morning.

"Why are you up so early?" Connor rubbed his eyes, they wanted to close and rest for a few more hours.

"I-I couldn't sleep. I w-wanted to move."

Connor nodded knowingly. Wally could get super jumpy if he hadn't been active for a while. And the first time he had truly left that pod—that had felt wonderful. If Dick had been used to—well, doing what he had been doing on a daily basis, he had probably started to feel antsy.

"You probably shouldn't be using this stuff when you're alone."

Dick was about to remind Connor that since the clone was now present he was not alone. But Connor most likely wanted to return to his slumber. Richard had no right to give anyone orders. He nodded, rubbing the nape of his neck like he had seen Uncle Barry do.

"Head back to bed, you d-don't need to be up till like, nine." Connor stifled a yawn, turning away from the gym.

 ** _BREAKLINE_**

What had he been thinking? He had no right to ever do that. He was to await orders and act upon them, he wasn't supposed to be making these decisions—he didn't deserve to. He was too dumb and useless to ever make the correct choice. Why had he done something like that? What if he had broken a piece of equipment? Punishment. What if he had awoken more members of the team? A beating.

Failure was not an option. Master demanded perfection. Disobedience, failure, or imperfections should, and were dealt with harshly. Sometimes too harshly, but it was nothing Dick wasn't used too. Or what he deserved.

Removing the now slightly sweaty tank top Richard's finger tips brushed his scar. The long one on his side. A knife had been used when he forgot his manners. The whip was often for failing training, he was often shocked for trying to think for himself. But the sharp knives and stinging slaps were reserved for when he was being disrespectful. The long one was a result of forgetting to kneel when Master came to fetch him.

"I'm sorry Master. I promise I won't fail you anymore." He whispered, kneeling next to his bed. He wasn't tired.

There was such confusion and annoyance in Connor's eyes. He looked tired, like sleep had been evading him. He needed to rest, unlike Richard. But there had been something else in the electric blue eyes that resembled Uncle Clark's exactly. Awe? Fascination? Maybe—pride?

Had he been impressed by Dick's training? Had that been impressive? Was Connor actually proud of him? He looked like he could've been.

" _No one could ever care….ever love…..ever find you worth anything…..you useless brat."_

Of course. Dick was ashamed at himself for thinking someone could ever be proud of him. He was nothing, such a worthless little boy. But Aunt Diana…. She had lied?

" _No! Just—stop! You're not worthless! Aunt Diana was proud of you and so is Connor! You are valuable! Stop lying to yourself!"_

Roy? What was he doing in Richard's head? The presence of a new voice was alarming. It had only been Master's voice before, yelling at him. But Roy was now yelling. Shouting for his brother to stop lying. Then there was Master's, shouting at the archer and apprentice.

Dick clamped his hands over his ears, resting his head on the floor. It hurt so much as the voices did battle. Each shouting at him and each other.

" _…_ _worthless brat….he's nothing….he's my property!"_

 _"…_ _..he's a human…..he's worth everything to me! You're my brother, don't listen to him! He's a liar!"_

"P-Please stop, y-you're hurting me. R-Roy. I-is it true?"

He listened, hoping for the comforting words. For Roy to confirm his hopes. But his voice wasn't there anymore.

" _Of course not you worthless brat. I do not wish to see you behave in such a way ever again. Understand my Apprentice?"_

"Y-Yes Master."

 ** _Breakline_**

Four teenagers moved sluggishly around the kitchen. Megan was trying to wake up as she dished out granola cereal to her teammates. Connor ate his food quietly, shoving bite after bite in his mouth. Kaldur was carefully reviewing tactics in his mind, calmly sipping his tea. Wally had his head rested on the counter, trying to get a couple more minutes of sleep.

"Wally, your cereal's getting soggy." Megan chided.

"Mmhhaauuugh!" The speedster groaned, lifting his head up slightly." Meg it fricken 7:15. My brain isn't awake."

When Black Canary said training started at eight, it meant the team was supposed to be warmed up and ready to go by eight, not that stretches started at eight. The team had to be up by six to eat, shower and warm up.

Artemis trudged into the room, bleary eyed and grumbling. Kaldur extended the second cup of tea he had prepared for her. She murmured a thanks, letting the warm herbal taste engulf her.

"Good morning Artemis."

"Morning." She mumbled, taking another sip of the tea.

There were quiet sounds of eating and drinking, the occasional groan or mumble from Wally.

"Should I wake up Dick? He might be hungry."

"Don't." Connor deadpanned. "I told him he could sleep in till nine."

"When?" Kaldur asked, putting his dich and tea mug in the sink. Rising them out.

"Like, 3:30." Connor handed his bowl over to the Atalantian. His turn to do the dishes. The clone shrugged, leaning his back and elbows on the island.

"Why on God's green Earth would he be up at three?" Wally shook his head.

"He said he couldn't sleep. That he needed to move. You should've seen the tricks he was doing on the uneven bars. They were cool."

"He was what?" Megan gasped. "He could've hurt himself!"

"Don't worry Meg, he knew what he was doing."

Wally shook his head, this kid was weird. Megan was having terrible visions on Richard falling and hurting himself, desperately trying to reassure herself Connor would've caught him. And the boy was no soundly asleep. Said clone was rethinking the tricks Richard had performed. For a boy so small and weak looking it was quite impressive. Artemis didn't care. Kaldur was considering have Richard explain to what extent Deathstroke had made him an apprentice. In simpler terms, have the child show off his training to gage his abilities.

"That is intriguing my friend. We shall have to investigate further, but for now it would be best that we get ready for our session with Black Canary."

Wally was the last of the group to leave the kitchen, his head having returned to its resting place on the counter. Sluggishly making his way down the hall he paused by Dick's bedroom.

Peeking inside the now dark room Wally grinned. Dick was laying on the floor. He was kneeling, but it looked like he had fallen over halfway through the night. He was back in his pajamas, though a small bundle of clothes suggested he had changed.

Wally laughed to himself, sweeping Dick off the ground and nestling him amongst his navy blankets. The kid looked so peaceful, his little head rolling to the right. He was so cute, Wally found himself cooing internally.

Dick's eyes opened slowly. Wally crouched next to the bed, rubbing the kid's hair. There was something about him that made Wally want to cuddle him and love on him. And they had met last night! It was probably the eyes.

"Hey kiddo." He whispered, gently messaging Dick's scalp. Like Roy had done to the speedster when they were little." Connor tells me you can do some cool tricks. You'll have to show me sometime."

Dick mumbled something, slowly rising up.

"Oh not right now. You need to sleep. How 'bout tomorrow? We can hang out and play some video games, eat some cookies, and mess around with the gymnastics stuff. How's that sound?"

Richard nodded, allowing Wally to push him back on his back. Slowly closing his eyes, his grip tightening on the orange and white striped fish Wally placed between his arms.

Looking back over his shoulder to the slumbering boy, a faint smile traced Wally's lips. Tomorrow would be awesome. It would be good for Dick to mess around and just be a kid. And it would be good for Wally.

"Crap!" Wally hissed as he looked at his watch. He had to get down to the gym now, or BC would kick his butt. When BC said practice started at seven, it meant fighting started at seven, but she wanted them in the gym ten minutes before hand, ready to go. It was now fifteen minutes till seven.

A bright streak of yellow flashed down the hall. Faint calls of 'I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!' could be heard.

 **AN) Tada! I hope you enjoyed. Review! I need your help. This story takes place around Halloween, and Wally being Wally—he's going to take the kid trick-or-treating. I want the team to go with group costumes, but I don't know what. I was thinking the Avengers. Or maybe Harry Potter. Star Wars, with Dick as Han and Wally as Chewie. Share your ideas with me! Have an amazing week!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Richard sat up. Glancing around him the young boy swung his legs over the edge. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep again, he couldn't believe what Wally had done.

There had been no harsh words, no demands. Wally had told him to get some more rest instead of ordering him to his feet. Wally had asked to see his tricks. He hadn't demanded. He _asked_. Richard had grown so used to being commanded about, sharp orders that had to be obeyed instantly and exactly—or he would face Master's rage. It was a strange—but welcome—change to be asked and smiled upon.

Peering into the deserted hallway, Dick glanced around. Perhaps the team was in the kitchen. Creeping along the corridor, his eyes danced around him. He hadn't taken notice of what the halls looked like the few times he was in them. The first he was so worried about messing up, the second he was too tire and the third and fourth he was trying not to get caught. He should've studied the halls sooner, if he had needed to fight for some reason he wouldn't have known the lay of the land.

The walls were barren, as were the floors. Both a soft gray color. Doors were scattered throughout the halls. Each most likely leading to someone's quarters or a meeting room of sorts. He would have to discover which teammate roomed where, asking them later.

Richard notice a familiar feature on the ceiling. Black domed cameras appeared every few feet or so, just like the ones Master used to keep him in line. Richard knew that he was always being watched, even in his quarters. He had no place to hide secretes, no place to behave in a way that displeased his master. Another reason he dressed in the bathroom with the door closed.

He would have to look into the cameras later. If they really were the same type Master used, the coding would be similar. He could possible hack them—No! He was only allowed to hack under Master's orders. Dick found the coding fun, he had tried before without Master's supervision or orders, and…the end results were not fun.

The kitchen was empty, no one was there. Worry began to fill Dick's chest. He was alone. But he had just seen Wally. Where could they be? Pacing slightly Richard ran the possible solutions through his head. His thoughts suddenly interrupted by a small gurgling. His stomach.

Dick noticed an orange bowl atop the island he was pacing. Apples, bananas and oranges overflowed the brim. He was allowed to have food right? Uncle Barry said he could snacks in-between meals, surely he could take some food for himself.

Slowly he climbed up on the stool, leaning over. His fingers grazed the smooth apple, pulling it towards him. Dick looked at his prize, smiling as he heard the crisp crunch had felt the sweet taste tickle his taste buds. Perching on the stool Richard hungrily chomped on the apple. It was sweet and juicy, little bits of the juice falling off the apple and staining his clothes. Not that he cared, he always loved apples. The few times he received an actually good one has he ration was amazing. Master knew they were his favorite, using them as rewards for behaving well or doing well in training. Along with a less severe beating.

Dick ate quickly, rushing to finish before he was discovered. In case he was not supposed to have the apple. It felt strange to possibly be breaking a rule. Sort of—exciting. He should try to find the team though. The security cameras would come in handy. If he could hack the feed and find them.

Scurrying along the halls he waited for someone to yell out to him. For his legs to be swept out from under him and hear that taunting voice once more. Hurriedly Richard tried to find the computer system, weaving his way toward the center of the base. Master's computer mainframe had been stored towards the center, a few doors down from the training gym and his throne room.

Once again, Mt. Justice's layout was similar to that of Master's haunt, the computer system hidden behind the door.

Dick felt his heart beating like crazy, if he was caught it would surely spell punishment. Connor might not have been angry over discovering him the first time out of bed, but he might not take too kindly to the second offense. If their disciplinary techniques were anything like Master's Richard had every reason to be afraid.

" _Don't think about that."_ He scolded himself as the computer booted up. " _If you do your job correctly they will have no idea you were here. Master trained you to be the best."_

His fingers gently flew across the keys, fighting against the programing. He was mute, his eyes focused on the code he was by-passing. Richard had memorized the computer keyboard a long time ago, one of the only was he could pass the training. His face flickered through brief emotions, small frowns when a new firewall popped up, tiny grins as he broke through them.

This continued for a few minutes until he had disabled the system. Bringing up the camera feed, he edited himself out of the halls, fixing it to look like he was still in the kitchen.

Dick switched from camera feed to camera feed, glancing into random rooms around the base. I felt wrong, but very exciting. A small smile reached his lips as he noticed the group of teens in the training room.

The kids were in groups, a few running laps like Dick had earlier, and the rest sitting in a circle on the floor. The ones in the circle—being Kaldur, Megan and Wally—were stretching and talking aimlessly. Artemis and Connor were lapping around them. Wally cracked a stupid joke, the punch line not making any sense, but the others laughed any way. This training seemed—endearing. They looked like they were having fun. True, it was still training—but Dick wanted that kind of training. The kind he saw as he watched on.

After the groups had switched and finished warm up Aunt Dinah had them run some obstacle courses, like the ones he had used. Except the team were competing for the best time, they weren't being hunted. The course seemed fun, the obstacles enjoyable. He could hear tiny bits of laughter, the team taunting each other as the raced ahead.

Aunt Dinah never yelled, she called out each task, but her voice was simply loud—not cruel or demanding. She gave instructions and advice, stepping in to correct her students along the way. Offering praise for their accomplishments. Dick was jealous. Master had demanded perfection, flaws were handled with stinging blows or harsh words. Often the duo mixed together. But Young Justice had a real teacher, Aunt Dinah was strict yes, but she never hurt her students.

The training was almost jovial. The teens were working very hard, but they seemed to enjoy the activity. It was the kind of training Richard longed for. The kind words Aunt Dinah had delivered Dick only dreamt them being showered upon him.

 ** _Breakline_**

Wally pulled himself up again, growling slightly at the archer who was smirking above him. Did she have to tease him so much? It was very, very annoying. He jumped up, readying himself for another attack.

"Coming back for more Baywatch?" She smirked evilly, the best way to relieve stress was to take it out on Wally during sparring sessions.

"I don't like you." He sneered. Swinging into a weak offense. Landing only a few hits before he was forced back into a defense. These fights were so annoying. Arty was clearly better, but she loved to drag them out and humiliate him.

What was her deal? She seemed really hostile. More so than usual. Wally was about to call it over, ask BC to stop the fight, he wasn't feeling good. The archer had landed a hit early on, and he hadn't eaten before the fight. So nearly a half hour without food was wearing him down.

What was he thinking?! He couldn't just let Roy's replacement win. He charged, growling in frustration. Artemis was why Roy wasn't on the team, when they brought her in Roy must've thought he had been replaced. Besides Kaldur's and Wally's reassurances that he wasn't. Roy had pride, he wasn't about to get replaced. That's why he went out on his own! That's why he hadn't talked to Wally for a while. Because he felt betrayed by the League! It was all her fault. She didn't have to accept the offer.

Wally's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp aching in his back. He was on the ground. Again. He must've either attacked foolishly or let his guard down during his inner monolog.

"Ow." He whispered as the robotic voice announced his loss and Artemis' victory.

 ** _Breakline_**

The boy's hands gripped into fists, his mouth opened wide a scream fighting to escape. His eyes widened, though his mind pleaded for them to turn away. No—please no. He waited, waited for the first blow to land on the fallen ginger. Waited for Artemis to deliver the cruel words and harsh beating.

His breath shortened, heart pumping wildly and desperately. Wally had failed his training, his punishment would come. As it always had, as Dick always had received. He was afraid. Wally had been nothing but kind to him in the short time the two had met. He had smiled and laughed, never raising his voice or glaring at Richard. Wally had called him his brother, the same as Roy. Dick couldn't stand to watch Wally being punished. Yet he couldn't move to stop the inevitable nor turn away. Though what good would not seeing do? He could still hear the whimpers and cries of pain from the ginger.

Artemis' hand extended, Dick waiting for it to roughly connect with Wally's check. But Wally's hand reached up too. No! Was he trying to defend himself? That only made things worse. You had to except it all. Except the pain, the lecture. Defiance only brought more beatings! Lowering your head, excepting what you deserved. It was the only way to survive.

Their hands grasped together. Wally being pulled off the floor by his conqueror. Dick chocked on air. W-What? Where was the punishment? Not that he wanted Wally to be punished! Not at all! But there had been a mistake! An imperfection! Those must be dealt with, must be beaten out of the offender the moment they were committed. That was how it was, how it always was. Imperfections were intolerable. Could there be painlessness? Could it be possible to not receive a beating per failure? W-Was pain really deserved?

Dick blinked a few times, his fists unclenching. Heartbeat steadying once again. Wally was safe. He now stood next to Aunt Dinah, the latter giving pointers and corrections to improve the speedster's next spar. She made no move to physically or verbally reprimand the teen. Simply pointing out mistakes, correcting them and congratulating Wally on things he had done well.

Was this real? Could this all be a dream? Would he awake to hear the pitiful cries of Wally as he was being disciplined? What if he did? Could he save Wally from that?

" _No, you are to remain silent and obey their wishes. No action should be brought up against them. Understand?"_ The voice hissed an order once more.

"Yes M-Master." Richard responded out of habit. Of course he couldn't, his place was not to make requests of give orders. But to receive. How could he think such a thing?

Why was he here? No one had given his permission to leave his room. No one had given him permission to eat. He hadn't received permission to use the computer system, nor the training room for that fact. He had disobeyed orders. Connor had told Dick to sleep till nine, glancing at the clock on the computer screen he revealed the time of 8:43. Richard wasn't supposed to leave his quarters until the ninth hour.

Fearfully he restored the security system, erasing all evidence he had ever left the room. Hurriedly he dodged the cameras, swiftly moving to his quarters.

" _Worthless…failure…weak….disobedient brat….punishment….beat you again…deserve….serve as a reminder… your rightful punishment…"_

Punishment…punish…. Discipline….punish…

Dick leaned against the back of his door. He must punish himself. His punishment, what he deserved. The team and League might not punish him, they had let Wally go. But Richard deserved it. To think such things, to do such things. To act as if he should choose, to act as if he wasn't nothing. To behave as if he wasn't the worthless property he had been marked as.

Master demanded he be punished for all failures, to disobey a thing such as that would prove how disobedient he was, and all Richard was supposed to do was serve his master.

Richard trudged towards his desk, shoulders hunched together. The feeling of worthlessness washing over him once again. Hands fumbled within the drawers, fingers grazing the smooth wood. One palm was held out, the other hand clasping the wooden ruler tightly.

It stung painfully as the boy swung with all of his might, bringing the ruler down up on palm with fierce force. Tears sprung into his eyes, his teeth biting down on his lip containing the whimper he did not deserve.

Again and again Dick brought the ruler down up on skin, each time striking harder, until the skin was bright red. Pain shot through the injured hand as it grasped the ruler. Attacking the uninjured hand severely until it was aching and throbbing just as much, if not more than its companion.

Hitting the arms on last time each Richard blinking the tears out of his eyes. He deserved that, he was accustomed to the harm. Master had before command Richard to punish himself, which he had done, or select his own punishment. Out of all the things Richard was told to do using a ruler or switch upon his own arms, hands and occasional legs and—a very hard punch were among the most frequent.

Shakily he replaced the ruler to the drawer, wincing as his hands stung against their motion. He must do one last thing he truly deserved.

Suddenly his fits slammed against his windpipe, a small gasp following the boy as he sunk to his knees. Hands sore as they were touched the ground, breath coming short. All the air had been forced from his lungs. He struggled to breathe, trying to force the air into his lungs. Dick panted, regaining his breath before he repeated the action, each time he gasped, sucking precious air into his lungs, then forcing it to exit once more.

Master would now be pleased, Richard slowly pulled himself up to his feet, his chest throbbing from the lack of oxygen. His hands aching from their lashes. Allowing himself to rest beneath the covers once more Dick closed his eyes.

He would have to be responsible for his own punishments. He must eradicate all imperfections displeasing to his master. IT was shamefully to cause such pain to one's self. But he deserved it, every blow that landed, every moment of pain was brought upon Dick by himself. If he would just obey for once in his life the pain would decrease, he might win words like Aunt Dinah had delivered to her students from his master.

But now the punishments were upon his shoulders. The only way to create obedience and perfection were to supply pain. To cleanse himself of all disobedient he must beat upon himself. IT was the only way to please his master, the only way to ever earn kind words from Master was to have nothing displeasing to him.

As much as Richard hated the pain, physically and mentally, his life was to serve Master. To be his apprentice, his slave. To obey without hesitation. All he was supposed to do, all he was meant to do. To think otherwise was foolish treason, Master would not stand for such thoughts. So Dick had punished himself for them. As his master commanded.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaldur walked softly down the hall, his mind traipsing back and forth from his past training to his task at hand. Megan, with the help of Artemis, put together a more formal breakfast. French toast and sausage. Wally was sitting eagerly at the island, munching on a banana and eying the toast when Kaldur left to wake Richard. The boy undoubtably would require nutrition.

His hand rapped the door gently, hoping to alert the slumbering child of his presence before barging in rudely. Kaldur was definitely going to convey the feeling that this room as Richard's. He had the right to privacy, something he may not have felt he deserved—nor was he granted.

"Richard?" He asked, when no response was given the young man silently slid the door open, peering into the dark.

Small bits of light filtered in, casting weak shadows across the room. A lump was in Richard's bed, the covers vising ever so slightly. Kaldur stepped up to the bed, gently rubbing Richard's shoulder to awake him.

"Richard, it's time to awake my friend."

Richard's eyes slowly opened, blinking at first. Kaldur smiled softly, the child's eyes reminding him of the crystal ocean waters he had seen. But as soon was the eyes came into focus they became a storm of terror.

Richard gasped ever so slightly, flinching back away from Kaldur's hand that had touched his shoulder. Such fear made Kaldur's heart ache. Richard looked upon him as if he were about to strike the boy. To sneer and lash out upon him.

No child should live in that fear. Kaldur took a step back, allowing Richard to process what was happening. Why would Richard feel so much fear? How could his capacity for the emotion be so large at such a young age?

"It's alright Richard." He whispered, kneeling next to the bed. "There is no need to be afraid."

"Please…" Richard whimpered, eyes staring into Kaldur's own.

"Richard, why are you scared?" Kaldur begged. This, the fear drowning the small child was frightening Kaldur himself. An idea struck him. "Do you know who I am little one?" His teammates would have brief memory lapses when either regaining consciousness or getting up in the morning. Seeing as the duo had only met the day before, and only spoken for a few minutes, it was quite possible Richard didn't recognize Kaldur.

The small boy shook his head no. Kaldur gently removing Richard blanket, feeling his heart tear slightly as the boy flinched away once more.

"My name is Kaldur'ahm. You may call me Kaldur. My team has been tasked with caring for you. Do you remember that?" He nodded. "I will not harm you Richard, I'm here to protect you. I am your friend."

The boy relaxed, waves of understanding slowly washing over Richard's blue eyes. He sat up, Kaldur returning to an upright position. At last Richard was not trembling in fear.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, looking at his lap.

"It is all right my friend, Megan has made breakfast. We should hurry or Wally will have left nothing for us to eat."

That was not the best choice of words. Richard's eyes shot upward, filled to the brim with alarm.

"I'm sorry. Please, go."

"You are coming too my friend." Kaldur stated, puzzlement filling his voice and mind. Why did Richard not want to come with him? Why was he worried about food? Could he have been starved during his captivity? His gaunt frame pointed to some extent of malnourishment.

The young boy followed the Atlantian to the door and into the hallway. His shoulders were hunched together, this seemed to be his usual position. But his back appeared perfectly straight. His hands clenched together in front of him, eyes fixated upon his bare feet. The posture of a mere servant.

Kaldur knew Richard had suffered many hardships, Black Canary regaled some of his treatment to them before the boy's arrival. But it all seemed so far-fetched. Evil lurked in the corners of the world, but for such cruelty to exist seemed to be too much. But no Richard stood before him, the pain and fear were all too evident. He hoped, just hoped that he and his team would be able to prove to the young boy that humanity wasn't evil.

It may seem to be a leap to assume that Richard could believe humanity to be corrupted, and it was. There was crime and war, but it was not truly evil. There were kind people. People who loved others and helped their fellow humans. Richard had never seem this. For all he could remember he was the property of a cruel madman. His trust, his faith in kindness would be practically nonexistent. One rotten apple could ruin the entire bunch. Deathstorke's demeaning treatment of Richard had tainted his view on people, so much that he expect hurt and hatred from all.

The young man pushed such thoughts it the back of his brain. Turning on a smile to mask his somber musings for his teammates. Megan was tending the toast and sausages. Wally was eyeing the food eagerly, hands twitching every few seconds. Artemis was fingering through some magazine, Connor sitting across from her on the couch, eyes fixated upon a screen full of static.

"Good Morning Dick!" Megan called. The young boy jumped, Kaldur's guilt and worry worsening as the boy desperately attempted to calm himself. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Richard nodded hurriedly. He seemed to be anxious to comply with whatever he was asked. His answer always seemed to be an automatic yes. Even, perhaps, when his true answer was no. The reason why; the huge smile that graced M'gann's features. As her smile appeared, tension slowly released from Richard. He was trying to please them.

From the boy's captivity, his life had been spent in a paranoid fear of his 'Master'. Richard suffering by his words and hand, the man must've punished the boy severely when Richard displeased him. Praise and less cruelty came from said man when he had been pleased.

"Oh thank goodness you're up! I felt like I was going to starve to death!" Wally raced over to the food, filling his plate up with multiple pieces of toast and lathering them in butter.

Kaldur glanced down at the little boy, his expression softening as he saw the hurt in the crystal eyes. Richard felt as if he had made an error. The topic of hunger or starvation obviously was one close to him. Wally throwing the term about so flippantly made him distraught. Perhaps the idea that someone else had gone hungry was bothering the lad?

Megan called over to the duo in the living room area, serving the wonderful breakfast foods once more. Richard's eyes clouded with fear as Artemis came within range. The events of the evening before must have frightened him, Kaldur caught Arty's gaze. She raised her eyebrows as he nodded to the ebony as he shyly accepted a plate of food from a beaming Martian. She sighed slightly, but approached the boy none the less.

"Look, about last night…" She began, Richard practically quaking in fear as Artemis looked down upon him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

 ** _BREAKLINE_**

The young boy hand eaten hungrily and silently, avoiding meeting the teens gaze and conversation. Answering every question curtly. The formality he carried almost annoyed Kaldur, and that was almost hypocritical. But the fact that one so young could possess such a view on their place in life was irksome. Every title he gave to a person, raised them up—but belittled Richard himself.

" _Recognized: Captain Marvel. 15."_

The team exchanged looks, wondering why the League member would be doing at their base so suddenly. Richard had nearly jumped a foot in the air looking around wildly.

Kaldur led his friends in an investigation, Richard trailing behind like an obedient dog after its master.

"Hey guys!" Billy waved cheerily. A large box was held in one arm as he walked over toward the team. His smile became even wider, if possible, when he notice Richard standing docile only a few feet behind the teenagers. "Hi Dick!"

"Hi." The boy whispered, glancing down at his feet but giving a shy smile. He must not be worried for his safety around Captain Marvel.

Billy placed the box on the ground in front of him as Wally opened his mouth to speak.

"What'cha doing here Billy?"

"I've got a gift for Dick. Come on up." He invited the boy up warmly. Richard scurried forward. "Go on, open it!"

Paper was torn away. Connor gathering it was Richard let the green tractor covered paper drop to the ground. Billy helped him open the box.

Richard gasped. Wally let out a low whistle, Connor nodding in agreement. Artemis released a low 'hmm' sound.

"That's adorable!" Megan squealed in a hushed tone.

Kaldur smiled at the joy and gratitude that over took Richard's eyes. He gently touched the gift, his finger's barely brushing its surface. Small tears pricked Richard's blue eyes. Turning he wrapped his arms around Billy's legs. Overtaken by such emotion.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He mumbled. Billy bending over and wrapping his strong arms around the boy. "Y-You remembered. Thank you. Thank you."

A bicycle rested amongst the wrapping paper. It had a beautiful fire engine red paint job. Its tires the purest black. There were training wheels so Richard wouldn't fall. A helmet rested on the handle bar to protect Richard's head.

"Sweet!" Wally cheered." Now we can teach you to ride a bike!"

 **AN) That's what Billy was saving up for! A new bike for Dickie, because the first time they met Dick said he never had a bike. Since Slade deprived him the fundamental elements of childhood! Hey, I need ideas. What kind of Birthday party should Dick have? Let me know it the review box below!**


	15. Chapter 15: Author's Note: Still read!

**AN) This is just an author's note! Sorry to those of you who were hoping I'd uploaded a new chapter, I will soon though, just have an announcement I thought my wonderful fanfriends would like to hear. I'm trying to start a forum, a role-play group. For** ** _THIS_** **story. For Apprentice. You can claim a character and work with me and other writers on this story idea. Do you have a way my story could play out? Share it in the role-play! Who knows, I might take a liking to your idea and you could see it in a chapter. Give me some feedback if I should or not.**

 **Sorry for the possible disappointment I've caused. Just to make up for it, here's a little bit my friend and I came up with.**

He couldn't sleep. He wasn't tired. The shadows, they seemed to be creeping closer. A tall figure lurking in his room. Dick was scared, he didn't want to close his eyes for fear his Master would attack. Drawing in a few short breaths the young boy tried to calm himself.

He remembered the sweet voice that had carried him to bed before, actually, multiple voices formed in his mind. Aunt Diana's and there was another he couldn't pin point. It was warm and sweet, the words it carried filling his head.

"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Master's not there to make me weep, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a room that's full of toys; that I didn't have to earn, not only for good boys. Master doesn't shout no one talks too loud, not in my castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white who holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to me, her words don't sting. She says, 'Richard I love very much.' I know a place where I'm never beat. I know a place where I never cry. Crying at all is not allowed. Not in my castle on a cloud."

He never knew why or how he knew that song, nor how he knew how to sing. Master never taught him, and he was forbidden to do so. But here, here in the Watchtower Uncle Ollie had belted out music horribly as they played the dancing game. Encouraging him to do so too. The song had been in his mind, changing the words to entertain himself through the dull hours he had spent locked away. But after the last attempt at singing the song, the scars and bruises he had collected from it, Richard had never put the words in voice.

He could be beaten for it. But no, here he felt safe. Here with his Aunts and Uncles. Even though he knew they were sending him away. To a safer place, he knew that with them he would be safe. With the person he wished to call 'Daddy' most, he would always be safe. It didn't have to be a place to be a castle. With his family, wherever he was most loved by them; that would be his castle on a cloud.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN) Hey! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated! MY team is in the tournament season, so our practices are longer and harder than ever. And my Algebra grade as taken a small dip, I'm at a high B plus right now, but it was a B minus last week. Thank goodness my Dad's an eight grade Algebra teacher or I would have now clue what I'm doing! Enough from me, I hope you my fanfriends have had a wonderful week. Enjoy this long chapter!**

The gift itself might not have been deemed worthy for tears to be shed. To normal children it was an everyday item. To Dick it was a wondrous gift. Not only to be given a device of freedom, but for someone to remember what had he said. For Billy to care enough to remember the few words they had exchanged a week ago, to find it important enough to remember. Dick had been shunned, for three years he had been placed lower than mud. And now- now he felt like he was being lifted up.

Dick hadn't been allowed to speak without permission. He had been mute, silent until a slight nod gave him the right to use his voice. Only four words. If he could. Sometimes he had to use more, he wasn't punish for it. But Master preferred his responses to be short, he simply didn't need—didn't deserve to speak much.

But now—now his words were important. Billy had cared enough to remember them. Master always dismissed the boy's thoughts with a wave of his hand if they weren't voiced during lessons. The hand usually leaving a mark on the child's cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered. Thank you for caring, thank you for thinking me important enough to listen to.

Billy hugged him back, Dick could practically feel the love. This. This was what he wanted. He just wanted love, approval. To be praised and treated kindly. It's all he ever wanted. He wanted Master to look down upon him after training and instead of delivering painful words, Dick wanted him to be proud. He wanted him to be thought of as enough. For all the effort he gave to his training to be enough. The dedication he had to serving his master to be enough.

It never was. Everything he did was never enough. Dick's control over his bo staff was imperfect. He took too long solving the equation he was presented with. His coding was too sloppy. He was never enough, never. He could never be.

But here he was enough. Just for him to get up in the morning and offer a tiny smile was enough. The team and League's definition and value of enough was lower than Master's. It was easier to reach. W-Was it the right 'enough' to pursue?

 ** _Breakline_**

Billy had stayed to eat some toast, after moving Dick's new bike into his playroom. The boy sat closer to him, naturally feeling safer with someone he knew and trusted. The hero glanced down at the eight year old sticking to his side. Richard glanced around him every few seconds, watching his surroundings on baited breath.

Did he still not feel safe? It had been a week, why wasn't Dick happy? Why wasn't he running around screaming? Why wasn't he laughing and playing with action figures and wearing a homemade cape pretending to be a superhero? It was impossible. Billy knew that. Impossible for such wounds to the mind and heart to heal so fast. But he wished they could. He had seen the horrors haunting Richard, he wanted them to leave and never hurt him again. It wasn't fair! Was fair that Dick had been bullied, that he had been abused! It wasn't his fault, and it made Billy sick to think of that.

He laughed fakely at the teens around him, glancing sympathetically at Megan. He knew it would be worse for her. The memories would flood into her mind first. It would be bad for the whole team, it see and hear Dickie's nightmares. But Megan would suffer first.

 _Billy walked down the hall, a spring in his step. He was so close! He almost had enough money to get the bike! He had been working with the older people who lived in his neighborhood, walking their dogs, watering plants, getting groceries—anything he could think of. Billy had even parted with some of his own toys, getting a few dollars from selling them at school. His uncle had offered to pay for part of the bike, nut Billy had insisted on saving the money himself. He needed to let Dick know he was loved._

 _The cry of pain startled him to a stop. Desperate pleading rang in his ears. Rushing forward, Billy skidded to a stop. Hal was calling out to Dickie, gently shaking the boy—trying to wake him from a nightmare. Aquaman was speaking in some other language, running his fingers through the oxen hair. Though Billy didn't understand what Arthur was saying, his tone sounded like begging._

 _"_ _Can I help?" He called, wanting to help but not sure what to do._

 _The men ignored him. Furthering their efforts as Dick sobbed._

 _"_ _Please Master! I'm-I'm sorry! Forgive me, please Master please!"_

 _Billy felt a tiny fracture as Dick thrashed about in pain. Whimpering and screaming. Hal sounded terrified, his voice chocking up._

 _"_ _Dick please! Dickie, you need to wake up! It's me, it's Uncle Hal and Uncle Arthur—please wake up!"_

 _Footsteps filled the hallway behind Billy, the young boy turning around._

 _"_ _Please help!" He cried out to whoever was coming. "He's having a nightmare and he can't wake up! He nee—augh!"_

 _A sharp pain stung his forehead, blinking his eyes rapidly they adjusted to the dark. Dark? But he had just been in a lit room, what…._

 _"_ _Please…please stop." A feeble voice moaned. Billy gapped at what he saw._

 _A small bundle of cloth was heaped on the floor. But there was a mop of black hair amongst it. Dickie? The boy was swallowed in a baggy t-shirt and sweats. He lay motionless of the ground, Billy could hear the tiny gasps of pain and fear but couldn't see his chest moving._

" _I thought I raised you better than this." A voice hissed, it was cold—sending chills down Billy's spine. The voice's owner moved into the light. His one visible eye radiating pure hate. "I thought I told you that you must obey me completely. That you must do as I tell you boy. You worthless failure." He kicked the child, a small cry escaping the boy as he rolled over._

 _Billy could now see a bit of Dick's pale face, his blue eyes empty. Billy moved next to him, trying to wrap the boy in a hug that he desperately needed. But his arms past through the body like a ghost. It was a memory, Billy couldn't do anything to help._

 _"_ _Master—Master please…"_

 _"_ _Did I give you permission to speak, rat?" Dick shook his head. "Remain silent. Get up."_

 _"_ _I-I can't stand—"_

 _"_ _I SAID GET UP!" The man yelled, painfully bringing his steel toed boot across Dick's face. Drawing blood and a scream. "YOU WORTHLESS BRAT! YOU WILL OBEY MY COMMANDS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO CRAWL, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!"_

 _"_ _LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Billy screamed, racing towards the man as Dick struggled to obey orders. Just about as he was going to tackle the villain, the madman faded._

Martian Manhunter had come to help, the dream had been to powerful, it escaped his mind and leaked into Billy's. That was never something he wanted to see. Ever. It made him sick, to think someone thought they had the power over a person. That they could do something like that to someone. He hated that man. Hated him! And he would never let Dickie be hurt by him ever again.

 ** _Breakline_**

"See ya later guys!" Billy waved.

"He's a weird guy." Wally shook his head, only moments after Captain Marvel left.

"Yeah." Connor grunted.

Megan had to agree that Billy was a tad strange, but he was just so sweet. He had the most adorable little smile, and the way he acted around Dick was so sweet, just like a big brother.

Dick was swinging his legs as he sat on the barstool, his fingers tapping his knees. Megan was so glad he wasn't upset with her for scaring him last night. He had been so cute when he fell asleep halfway through the story, and even cuter when he opened his present. She just wanted to make sure he felt loved and safe again.

"Any idea on what we should do today my friends?"

Before anyone else could answer Wally shouted. "Beach day! Only Meg, Connor and Kal went last time! Arty and I didn't get to go!" He pleaded, "Besides, this is the best day we're going to get before it gets cold. And going to the beach is a childhood necessity. It would be like cheating the kid if we didn't take him!"

That sounded like fun! Dick could play around in the water and build sand castles and eat hot dogs! It would be the perfect outing!

"Would you be interested in going to the beach Richard?" Kaldur asked kindly, Dick nodding immediately.

"Yay!" Megan clapped her hands together. "I'll pack a lunch, Wally can round up all the toys, Connor can you help Dickie get ready?"

"Sure." Her boyfriend shrugged, motioning for the kid to follow him. "Let's go."

 ** _Breakline_**

Connor rummaged through the drawers, pulling out shirt after shorts after shirt. The swim trunks were probably at the bottom of the drawer. Dick was sitting in a bean bag chair, holding Guggy on his lap and playing with him silently.

Dick had been off. He seemed fine when he had been up earlier, laughing. But now he seemed scared. Was he afraid of him? Why would he be afraid of him? Was Connor scary? He guessed he was a little scary, big and tall—but he hadn't done anything to hurt Dick had he?

"Are you okay?" The clone asked.

"I-I'm fine." Dick mumbled, he averted his eyes, moving Guggy's fins.

"You don't sound fine." Connor felt the sudden need to solve Dick's every problem. To make them all go away. "You can tell me what's wrong."

The boy was silent for a few more moments, Connor still quietly searching for swim-wear. As he found them Dick spoke again.

"I-I don't want 'em to see."

"See what?" He closed the door, sitting next to Dick in the other bean bag. Dick blushed, turning away in shame.

"The scars Master gave me."

Connor saw red. Canary said Dick had been hurt, he had been whipped. That had to hurt, that was cruel. But how many scars did he have? Why did he have enough to be scared to show them?

"I don't w-want them to know h-how much I failed." Dick hugged Guggy against his chest, Connor could practically sense the hurt coming from the boy.

"They don't have to see Dickie." He whispered. He knew what it was like to hate where you came from. "You don't have to tell us until you're ready."

"But they'll see!" Dick looked panic stricken. "They'll see and hate me."

"No one will hate you. No one will see. Not if you wear this." Connor held out the swim shirt. It was red with a black shark on it, matching the swim shorts.

The scars were horrifying. The covered every square inch of Dick's back and shoulders. Long scars and little one, all shapes and sizes. Connor let a low growl escape his lips. He was in a rage. How DARE someone lay a hand on this boy? How DARE they cause so much pain?

"P-Please don't tell." Dick whispered, gently slidding his hand into Connor's.

"I promise."

Connor's conscious was screaming at him to tell the team about the scars. But he couldn't betray Dick. He had promised to let the boy tell the others when he was ready. Connor wouldn't tell. He would keep Dick's secrete. But oh boy—if Connor ever, EVER ran into the monster that did this too him, Connor would be spilling blood.

 ** _Breakline_**

Wally was struggling to carry, a cooler, beach ball umbrella and a sack of squirt guns sand toys. Kaldur was helping Megan finish packing the lunch, if Wally was going they were going to want a lot of food. Artemis carried the portable grill, tring not to get any left-over charcoal stains on her swim suit.

Dick's grip tightened on Connor's hand, he shrank away slightly. Afraid they could somehow see the scars.

He didn't want them to know. Dick was afraid of what they would say.

' _What did you do?'_

 _'_ _Why would you do that?'_

 _'_ _No wonder he beat you—'_

 _'_ _Couldn't you protect yourself?'_

He didn't want to hear that. Dick was so embarrassed by the scars, how many times he had failed. How weak he was. It wasn't something he liked to think about, he didn't want them to worry about the scars.

"There we go." Megan snapped the latch on a wicker basket shut. "All ready!"

"Let's hit the beach!" Wally cheered, racing ahead.

Dick walked next to Connor. He older boy smiling softly upon him. Dick was excited, really he was. He was going to go outside. _Outside!_ Where there was the sun and the trees and the water and the flowers and the animals and everything Dick had dreamed of!

He eagerly bounced on the balls of his feet, earning a small chuckle from Connor. The door to the outside opened slowly. Light slowly seeped in. It—it hurt!

Dick wrenched his hand from Connor's, clamping his hands across his eyes. The light burned, he couldn't see.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, Dick shaking his head feverishly.

"C-Can't see."

There were a few words thrown around, Dick squeezing his eyes shut then open, trying to lose the black spots dotting his vision.

A pair of hands pried his hands off his eyes, Dick tried to pull them back on, but something else took their place. The room became darker, he could see the light, but it wasn't as bright and it didn't hurt. Sunglasses.

Wally stood in front of him, a pair of googles dangling from his fingers. The lenses were tinted.

"You can wear these when you swim." Wally tucked them in his swim trunks pocket. He turned around, crouching down. "Climb on."

Dick remembered Uncle Barry's ride, the speed wasn't his favorite.

"N-No running, right?"

Wally laughed as Dick held onto his neck tightly. "Sure kid. Let's go!"

 ** _Breakline_**

The sand was hot under his feet, but it was a comfortable hot. Like a warm floor. Dick stood stock still as Megan sprayed sun screen on his arms and legs. Pulling a face as it chilled his skin. Megan spread a bunch all over his face. It felt weird.

"Stop splashing me Baywatch!" Artemis screeched, waking the ginger with pool noddle.

"Aww your no fun Arty!" Wally dodged the noodle, diving under the water. "Surprise attack!" Wally splashed Connor, who fired back.

Megan laughed, putting the top back on the sunscreen.

"All done, go get Wally." She laughed, Dick smiling and sprinting along the shore to jump in the waves like the older kids had before.

Dick giggled as he plunged into the water, in the process splashing Artemis. He surfaced once more, only to see the archer glaring at him.

"What were you—"A wave of water hit her from behind." "WALLY!" She screamed.

"Awesome double team dude!" Wally swam over to Dick, holding up his hand for a high five. Dick slapped his hand, grinning like mad. "Me and Dick against you and Kaldur, Arty Farty!"

The splash war continued, Wally blitzing Artemis more than Kaldur with the help of Dick. The younger was fully enjoying it. He got attacked by waves of water, but he returned some damage as well. Megan and Connor appeared to be having their own water battle, sometimes firing upon their teammates.

The fight was going well, until—

"Now!" Artemis called.

A huge wave appeared behind Kaldur, he and Arty standing in what looked like a protective bubble. The duo were smiling, watching as the four members outside the bubble flipped out.

"Ahhhhh!" Megan shrieked, grabbing onto Connor.

"No fair!" Wally cried, desperately trying to run, grabbing Dick's wrist and dragging him with him.

"How?" Dick asked, as water crashed over them, knocking Wally off his feet and taking Dick down too.

As the water return to normal the three teens sat up, each laughing as Arty and Kaldur doubled over. Wally glanced over to Dick, who sat with a stunned expression on his face. Was he hurt?

"You okay?"

"That—was—awesome!" Dick smiled. "Again please again!"

Kaldur made even more waves, smaller than the first one, and his teammates ran into them—allowing the wave to carry them to shore. Dick loved it, he felt like he was flying as the wave picked him up off his feet. Wally cheered next to the boy, the two being carried by the same wave.

Wally was so friendly, he was silly and kind. He seemed very brave. Like Roy. Wally said he was Dick's brother too. Did that mean Wally had made the promise too?

As Dick fell asleep on Roy's lap he heard Roy muttering.

" _I promise to protect you. I promise to let you sleep with me if you have a nightmare. I promise to never ever hurt you. I promise to play silly games with you. I promise to come to all your baseball games and help you with girl trouble when you grow up. I promise I won't let whoever is mean near you. I promise to be your brother—forever."_

If that was Roy's promise and he was Dick's brother, did Wally make the same promise? The little boy sat up on the shore, his clothes clinging to him.

Wally looked at him and laughed, "You've got seaweed in your hair bro." The ginger picked it out and chucked it at Kaldur. "A relative says hello!"

"Hilarious." Kaldur rolled his eyes, with the flick of his wrist, a splash of water hit Wally.

Yeah. Dick knew. Wally had made the same promise, maybe he hadn't said it aloud, but the idea was there. It was in his mind. Dick could see it in his eyes. Wally was safe.

 ** _Breakline_**

"All we need now is a name. Any ideas?" Wally tapped his chin in thought, looking at the sand castle he and Dick had completed.

Lunch time had rolled around, so while Megan and Connor fixed hamburgers and hot dogs, Wally decided to make a sand castle. It wasn't for little kids it was a good study in architecture!

The castle had three towers, a huge middle part and wall. The moat was filled with water. Doors and windows were marked with shells and other bits the duo had found on the beach, complete with leaves and sticks used as flags.

"I d-don't know. Ticonderoga?" Dick offered, Wally raising an eyebrow. "It-it was a tiny battle on May 10th of 1775, but it did help the patriots later in the war. Providing artillery needed in later battles—"Dick faded off, Wally's eyes wide.

"Would you mind taking my history test for me?"

Dick laughed, Wally messing up his drying hair. He didn't flinch that much! Yes!

"Foods ready Kid Klutz!"

Wally fist pumped the air, scrabbling up to his feet. Dick's stomach growled slightly as he trasped after the teen.

"Maybe we can get ice cream after this." Wally mused, popped open the cooler and tossing Dick a Capri-Sun and grabbing a Coke for himself.

"What's ice cream?" Dick asked innocently, cocking his head to the left.

Wally began spluttering, hands gesturing between his teammates and the kid. Dick looking even more confused.

"Y-You….what….. no i-ice cream?"

He shook his head, Wally gasped some more. The rest of the team surprised too, but Wally was going a bit overboard.

"We're getting you ice cream."

 **An) Phew! That was a long one to write! Make sure you review! Tell me what flavor of ice cream Dick should get. Have a wonderful week and remember—you are loved! 3 3 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN) Hey hey! How you doin'? I'm so sorry it took me ten days to update last time! I have one thing to say before we begin. My homebase was talking about rape. One boy made a comment that girls were asking for it if they dressed showing a bunch of skin. That made me sick. I stood up. And this happened.**

 **"** **What about Wonder Woman? She wears a tight costume, but you don't see the other heroes sexually harassing her."**

 **"** **Didn't she and Superman—"**

 **"** **Clark Kent is dating Diana Prince in the New 52. She works with men, she wears tight clothing. Shouldn't she be getting raped?"**

 **"** **But they're heroes—"**

 **"** **Your argument is that boys will be boys. Batman is a rich playboy, he goes on lots of dates. But he's not raping Diana. Why? Because he—along with Barry, Clark, John, Arthur, Hal and countless other men have respect. They wouldn't rape anyone because they know it's wrong. They have girlfriends and think about sex. Selina Kyle, Carol Ferris, Iris Allen, Lois Lane—do those names ring a bell? Those men respect Wonder Woman and her choice to wear her costume. They are boys. But they know it's wrong."**

 **My class applauded. They didn't know the civilian names, but they got what I was saying. According to that boy, any male League member had the right to rape Wonder Woman because of her tight clothes. But I know Diana would break any man's legs who ever thought about touching her. And then so would the League.**

 **I'm sorry for the long note. I just had to vent. That kid was sent to the principal. Now—on with the story!**

Happy Harbor pier wasn't busy that day. Seeing as summer was over tourists had stopped coming, only a few locals milling about. A few teens hitting the beach before school got really crazy and the weather got cold. A few families spending the day at the beach. In other words, the team fit right in.

The supplies had been left at the hidden cove, Wally zipping back to the Cave to get money. Megan had offered to make ice cream, but the speedster insisted Dick's first taste be from the best ice cream join in town. James and Tony's Igloo. Megan did have to admit the ice cream was very good.

As soon as Dick had seen the other beach goers congregated along the pier, he had stiffen. Megan could sense the panic. He clung onto Wally's hand, eyes darting here and there every five seconds. She felt extremely sorry for the boy. He was so happy to spend time with them, but when a stranger came within three feet he prickled. Megan could feel the panic that coursed through the boy.

" _Look down, look down. Don't look in the eyes. Be tiny, be tiny. Don't hurt me!"_ A man passed close by, walking his dog. " _Stay close and silent. Don't get 'em mad, be silent."_

 _"_ _Dick?"_ She spoke into his mind softly, visibly he tensed—but relaxed in a second. _"No one's going to hurt you. You don't need to be scared."_

 _"_ _Promise?"_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _"_ _Thanks."_

Megan smiled. Glad she had been able to help ease his mind. She jumped slightly, as a hand slipped in hers. She glanced down, Dick was holding both her and Wally's. The ginger spent her a smirk, as they continued to walk down the boardwalk.

Wally sauntered up to the counter, leaning against the wall to the circle stand. He rang the bell, the other teens circling around him. Dick was standing in the middle, looking extremely nervous.

"Heya kids." James, a tall teen with curly straw yellow hair stuck his head out the window. "What can I get ya today?"

"Uhm, let me see if I remember." Wally pointed at Connor." Vanilla," Artemis, "Mint Chocolate chip," Kaldur, "Smurf shake," Megan, "Wedding cake," Wally motioned to himself. "Superman, and for the little tyke—"he ruffled Dick's hair lovingly—"I think we'll try a three scoop chocolate cone with extra sprinkles."

"Alright, coming right up. Wait a few." James smiled brightly, flashing a look at Dick.

Dick held Megan's hand tightly through the whole ordering ordeal, drawing closer to the young woman. She squeezed his hand, swinging her arm. Dick swung his arm too, Wally getting in on the action. The three simply swinging their arms, then Wally turned it into the wave.

"You want to join in on this Connor?" Wally chided. The three waving their arms weirdly. Dick giggling as the clone hesitantly laced fingers with Megan, moving his arms slowly and first, but as Dick began to laugh he smiled.

Their eyes met, Megan laughing as Connor pulled a face for Dick, who broke into more giggles. It was great to see Connor showing emotion, even better to hear Dick laugh and see him smile.

"Alright, I've got vanilla and a Smurf shake." James laughed. "Are we having a dance party?"

"Yeah, wanna join?"

"If I had time." James handed Connor and Kaldur their ice creams, the duo moving to a picnic table next to the stand. "Tony, pass the wedding cake. Here ya go Ma'am. And one Mint chocolate chip, and here's a three scoop chocolate." Artemis followed Megan to the table, Dickie still holding the Martian's hand.

Wally received his cone a few minutes later, passing a few dollars to James he joined the team on the bench, sliding in next to Dick.

 ** _Breakline_**

He looked nervously at the cone in his hand. It was brown, with little specks of color on it. The teens around him were eating their treats, Wally getting his multi-colored dessert all over his face.

Megan's and Connor's were a pale white, Artemis' was a sharp green with little spots of brown, and what little could be seen of Kaldur's was blue.

Hesitantly Dick licked the surface—flavor exploding across his tongue. It tasted like the brownie Uncle Ollie had given him, but it was cold. He began to take more tentative bits. Soon he was eating faster than Uncle Barry.

It was delicious! Chocolaty and cold. The sprinkles tasted like pure sugar. It was so yummy, like nothing Master had ever given him to eat.

"Slow down my friend, or you might get a—"Kaldur started to warn him.

"Augh!" Dick clutched his forehead painfully, sharp stinging pains throbbing inside.

"—Brain freeze."

"Quick! Push your tongue on the roof of your mouth." Wally warned.

Dick complied, closing his eyes as the throbbing began to die down. That hurt badly, like a headache but only a thousand times worse. He continued to eat the cone, this time making sure to eat a lot slower.

"So you like chocolate?" Wally licked his multi-colored cone.

"Uh-huh." Dick nodded with a full mouth.

"Next time you should try Superman flavored."

Dick's jaw dropped, looking from Wally to his cone—then to Connor.

"Y-You're eating Uncle Clark?" He gasped, Wally's eyes widening too.

"You cannibal." Artemis scoffed, rolling her eyes.

 ** _Breakline_**

"I thought we were supposed to meet in Gotham?" Slade couldn't help but smile slightly at the voice of his longtime friend. He didn't turn around from the computer though, tracking the boy still took priority. "Took me the better half of a week to track you down."

"Sorry Will, had a run in with the League."

"Unfortunate. Where is he?"

"Who?" Slade knew exactly who he was talking about.

"The boy Slade."

Setting his jaw Slade turned around. It had been a week, and even the thought of the League making off with his prized possession angered him greatly.

"The League took him. But he won't be gone long."

"I see, and I suppose that would be his picture on the third screen?"

"Yes."

The controls were hijacked from him the second he blinked. Will expertly enlarged the third screen, Richard's picture taking over the monitors.

His eyes were fixated on the ground, his hair gently falling across his forehead. He looked empty, a hollow shell. His left eye was swollen shut, his lip cracked slightly, raw.

Slade knew Will would find out. He would disapprove, but Slade simply didn't care if the man raged. All he needed to do was locate that brat and get him under his control once more.

A security feed, Will raising an eyebrow at him as he opened it. Slade preparing for the onslaught that would come.

 ** _"_** ** _Stop! Master please!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I said get up."_**

 ** _The boy wobbled to his feet, shrinking back only to be knocked down once more._**

 ** _"_** ** _Please—I'm sorry."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You're sorry? Trust me boy, you will be sorry."_**

 ** _There was a loud crack and scream, Dick clutching his arm in agony. Tears wetting his pale face._**

 ** _"_** ** _It's not broken. But I can arrange for that to happen if you ever behave that way again. Am I understood?" He sneered, gripping the child's hair, forcing him to look up._**

 ** _"_** ** _Y-Yes Master."_**

 ** _Slade pulled the boy to his feet by his hair, ignoring the hiss of pain. Shoving the child forward he grabbed his injured arm roughly—forcing him out of the room._**

The video feed began to loop again, Slade grimacing as he remembered the incident that lead to that punishment. Richard ignoring his orders, failing to assassinate the robots he was told to practice on. William would be recovering from his surprise, about to give a burst of outrage—

"That is no way to treat a child!" And there was the outrage, right on cue.

"He's my property."

"He's a human being!"

"I never said he wasn't."

"T-That's beside the point! Good Lord Slade, I thought you were actually treating him fairly."

"He had his warnings."

That was true. He never beat the boy like that until he had several offenses. He gave warnings, often in the form of a sharp reprimand or backhand. In this case, he had told the boy that unless his assignment was completed there would be consequences. The boy knew he would be punished, and yet he still disobeyed. That above anything else infuriated Slade. That the boy knew perfectly well he would be beaten, and then disobeyed and failed.

"Oh I'm sure you did. That bruise looks like warning enough. Slade, if you're trying to turn that boy to your side abusing him is not the way to do it."

"He obeys me. He thinks of himself as nothing. The only drive he has is to please me. He is my apprentice, my property."

"What about trying to be a father?" Oh no, he was _not_ going to go there. "I understand you might be apprehensive—"

"I am not afraid of anything."

It wasn't open for discussion. He wasn't speaking anymore on the matter. Will seemed to understand this.

"Very well. I'm going to get settled in, but to be clear—when the boy returns he will _not_ be treated like _that,_ ever again."

"Very well."

Slade kept his fingers steepled in front of his mask as Will left the room. That boy would pay. Maybe not in the form of physical torture, Will would be watching. But he would regret ever disobeying his master.

Richard was his apprentice, he was his property. Richard was _not_ a replacement for his son. He was _not_ an attempt to replace Grant. No. He was a boy with too much talent to let it go to waste swinging on some trapeze. Richard was his apprentice, that was it.

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick stretched up to his tippy-toes, placing the dirty napkins in the trash bin. Needless to say he had gotten ice cream all over his face and hands.

He jumped as a pair of hands pounced on his shoulders, pulling him away from the trash barrel. A hand was placed over his eyes and another over his mouth, desperately he tried to claw them off.

Dick wasn't in sight of the time, the trash can behind the ice cream stand. He couldn't scream with the hand covering his mouth. Squirming Dick tried to break free. He wished for Wally to round the corner, for Roy to appear randomly. Even that nice man who served the ice cream to notice something.

" _MEGAN!"_ He screamed mentally, hoping the mind-reader would somehow hear. _"MEGAN HELP ME!"_

"Guess who?" A voice whispered in his ear—happily?

That voice. Dick had heard it before, he recognized it anywhere. Slowly, the fear seeped out of him—most exiting in the shape of tears.

"Oh geeze!" Roy released him hurriedly, turning him around. "S-Crap Dickie! I'm sorry, I was trying to surprise you." Roy wiped the tears away hurriedly, Dick smiling weakly. "Dam-Dang it Harper."

"Hi Roy." Dick hugged the teen, the young man picking him up.

"Heya kiddo." Roy ruffled his hair. "Nice glasses."

"There Wally's."

"So I see you've met my brother too." Roy started to head back to the team, each member waving at him. Except Artemis—who groaned and sank lower in her seat. "What did you do today?"

"I-I got ice cream, Wally and I built Ticonderoga, Kaldur splashed us with bunches of water. Oh! And Wally ate Uncle Clark!"

Roy burst out laughing, Wally stammering defensively.

"You ate Superman flavored ice cream and didn't invite me?"

"You ate him too?!"

"No, Superman flavored is just an ice crema flavor in _honor_ of Uncle Clark. It's not made out of Uncle Clark." Roy reassured, shooting Connor a glance.

"Oh." Dick felt extremely foolish, of course ice cream couldn't be _made_ of people.

"Is no one going to ask how you found us?" Artemis huffed, glaring at Roy. "Were you stalking us?"

"Ollie said that you were watching Dick. I stopped by the Cave, checked the cove and say the stuff. Nice fort by the way, and figured you came here. I needed to make sure you were actually taking care of him." The last comment was followed with a sneer directed at the female archer. Dick guessed Roy didn't trust her very much.

"Don't worry Roy. Megan put sunscreen on me and Wally gave me hid sunglasses so my eyes didn't hurt anymore."  
"Good." Roy smiled.

 ** _Breakline_**

On the way back to the cove, a mental link had been put in place, connecting the teenagers. Dick wasn't included though, he rode on Roy's back piggy-back style completely oblivious to the conversation going on.

 _"_ _You don't have to micro-manage us."_

 _"_ _Oh really? What experience do you have taking care of kids?" Roy scoffed in response to Arty's grouching._

 _"_ _More than you do!"_

 _"_ _Listen you little brat. Dick is my little brother, he trusts me. A lot more than he trusts you. I care about him. If I hear one story about any of you being the slightest bit rude each other or—God forbid—him. I will hunt you down and shove an arrow up your butt."_

 _"_ _I can assure you my friend, Richard will be well cared for. Right my friends."_

 _"_ _Of course! I read him a bedtime story last night!"  
"Why wouldn't we be nice to him?"_

 _"_ _Sure."_

 _"_ _I'm his brother too Roy-boy."_

 _"_ _Good. But my threat still stands."_

 **AN) End! Guys! I have 51 reviews! Thank you guys! Let's see if we can get to 60 by the next chapter. Only nine reviews! I know you can do it! Seeing your reviews in the morning make going to school a lot easier! Anyway, have an amazing week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN) Hey Hey! I be back! I'm so excited! I got a snow day! I hung out with my friend Logan at the library all day reading comics. Like the old ones. He read my chapter and hugged me for the beautiful feels he claimed it gave him. So yeah, this should be good.**

This time Roy carried the grill, Dick jumping like a monkey onto Connor's back. The clone hardly noticed the additional weight, smiling softly as Dick rested his head on his shoulder. He was probably exhausted from running around all day.

Dick had trusted him. He had told Connor about his scars, he hadn't told Wally or Megan, who Connor thought Dick would trust and lean on more—He had told Connor. The clone had felt bad about being jealous of Richard. Superman obviously had seen the scars, known what he had been through. If anyone deserved to be in the Man of Steel's circle of love it was Dick. The kid was so little, young to have something like that happen to him.

The League was in protection mode, trying to keep Dick safe. They should be doing more. One of the ways to keep the boy safe was to shelter him from the world, but it wasn't what he needed. He needed to learn and grow. To experience new things. Dick would be safe if he became comfortable with the world around him. If he realized that not everyone was like Slade. Not everyone was going to hurt him and spew unkind words.

Connor would protect Dick. He would make sure Slade never come near him again. But he wouldn't be overprotective. Dick needed to find a place in the world, to grow from his frightened state. He couldn't do that if he was isolated from people. Dick probably shouldn't be thrust into a situation where he had to personally connect with a lot of strangers at once, but wasn't that what he had done with Young Justice?

No. Connor shook his head, the team was like the League. Megan was the mother hen like Wonder Woman had been. Wally acted like his uncle. Kaldur and Aquaman were very similar. And Dick had probably gotten the distant yet caring feeling from Batman that he and Artemis would present. Dick had already met the team, but just in the form of the League. He had come across their attitudes in the League, so meeting Young Justice wasn't that big of a deal.

But Dick should be around people more often. The more time Connor had spent with the team and his classmates the more he understood. His attitude changed slightly. If Dick was going to get past his fear, he would need to be around people. Like he was on the pier. Dick had seen people. He hadn't been forced to talk to them, but he had seen them and they had seen him. No one had been cruel. If Dick could see that not everyone was going to beat him, he would come to be happier.

Dick had noticed that no one had been cruel. People had ignored him, just going about their day. A few had sent him little smiles, the man who served the ice cream had been very friendly. And Dick didn't even know him! Dick had done nothing to try and please that man and still he had been kind. Was that really how people were? Were supposed to be? Could people be kind without a reason?

They only times Master had ever given praise or any bit of kindness was when Dick didn't fail him. If he actually held his own in their spars, if he actually finished his lessons to Master's approval. He had to earn any kindness. But did he really?

Did Dick really have to please every single person if he wanted them to be kind? Could he just be nice towards them and they would be nice back? That's what the ice cream man—Dick thought his name was James—did. He hadn't even known Dick, he didn't know of his failures and his mistakes. His worthlessness and stupidity. Yet he had smiled, he had been friendly.

As smile meant so much to him. While Dick had never seen his master's face, he had learned to read body posture. Dick could tell if Master had been angry or pleased just with his one eye showing. The few times it contained a trace of a smile were rare. To have someone Dick had never known smile at him was special. Perhaps—perhaps Dick was worth more than he thought.

 ** _Breakline_**

"Nice room kid." Roy examined the hero decals across the walls, smirking as he found the Batboys, and himself. It wasn't Speedy, no hat. Red Arrow. Right next to Green Lantern, by Dick's bed.

" _Good job Dami."_ Roy shook his head, chuckling as he turned to Dick's desk.

The chuckle became a full blown laugh as he saw the finger rockets. Remembering the war they had throughout the Watchtower.

"Hey, you wanna get the others?" He waved a red rocket in the air slightly.

"W-Won't they be mad?" Dick shrugged a fresh t-shirt over his back. Roy wincing as he saw the scars once more. The rest of the team were changing out of their swim suits.

"Nah, trust me. Wally's done stuff like this a lot."

Dick grinned, accepting the dart from Roy, the archer shoving rockets in his pockets and handing more to the kid.

They crouched behind the couch, inside the living room. Waiting for the team to congregate.

"Wally! I don't know if Harry Potter could beat Luke Skywalker stop asking me!"

"But Arty—"

"I don't care!"

Roy held up three fingers, counting down to one. The duo jumped from their hiding spot.

"Surprise suckers!" Roy cried, launching a rocket between Arty's eyes.

Dick hit Kaldur in the chest, Roy targeting Wally and Artemis. Most ducked, Artemis screaming at Roy and clutching her forehead. Wally actually picked up a rocket from the ground and returned fire.

"Die rebel scum!" Wally charged.

"The Empire will fall!" Roy hit him in the chest.

"What?" Dick looked around, not getting their references.

Dick didn't understand what Roy and Wally were shouting about. But he still launched rocket after rocket. Most of them not hitting their target.

 ** _Breakline_**

"Truce?" Wally called from his spot behind the island. Connor hid beside him. They had broken off into teams of two, Kaldur acting as the ref.

"I'm for that." Megan voiced from behind the couch.

"What do you think Dick?" Roy asked from the air vent.

There was a quite mumble, and a laugh of delight from Roy. Wally's stomach rumbled.

"Please I'm starving."

There was a quite mumble again. Connor shook his head as he heard what Dick was saying.

"We can't let him starve."

"He'll be fine, trust me."

"But, he can't starve." Dick sounded desperate. Terrified for Wally.

"Alright!" Roy shouted. "We call a truce."

"Thank goodness!" Wally zoomed over to the fridge, ripping the door open and raiding it.

Roy clumsily removed himself from the air vent, Wally wasn't even sure how he got in there in the first place. Dick jumped down on Roy's shoulders. A blinding smile on his face.

"Hey kid! Catch!" Wally tossed him a juice box, nearly hitting Roy in the face.

"Thanks Wally."

"Dude, do you have any Sprite?"

"Uhm, yeah. Here ya go. Hey Arty do you want a Mountain Dew?"

"Sure."

"Wally can I have one of my water bottles?"

"Sure thing Megalicious." Wally tossed the Martian a strawberry flavored water. "Do you want anything Connor?"

"Coke." The clone grunted, catching the bottle with ease.

"You want anything Kal?"

"No thank you my friend."

Wally shrugged, and began to shove his face with potato chips.

"Roy, what's the Empire?"

Wally did a spite take, staring at Dick as Connor wiped the Pepsi off his face.

"You've never seen Star Wars!?"

"What's that?"

Wally ran from the room, Connor flinching as he heard Wally scream. In a streak of red and yellow Wally flew back into the room. He had a lightsaber and the original trilogy clutched in his hands.

"We're watching Star Wars. But not the prequels. They suck."

"Do you think it's wise with the whole…. 'Master' title?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow, Dick stiffening as Kaldur mentioned 'master'.

Oh…. Wally hadn't thought of that. Slade had probably ruined on of the best movies in the entire world because he insisted that he owned Dick and to prove it made the kid call him 'Master'.

"Listen Buddy." Roy draped an arm over Dick's shoulder. "The student's call their teacher's master out of respect for them. It doesn't mean what Slade told you it meant. Okay?"

"Okay." Dick looked apprehensive.

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"No! I-I want to learn."

 ** _Breakline_**

The plan had been set in place. A week of tactful planning had led to what could be the Batboys greatest victory ever.

"Mission 'Friendship', launches tomorrow." Terry moved pointer over the calendar. Tim was standing next to him, Damian cleaning a bird-a-rang and Jason was scribbling something in his notebook.

"We begin after church when Dad goes into work. Alfred will be out grocery shopping for the week. We've managed to get rid of half the pantry contents. Jason spilled water all over the sugar and salt. I got mud all over my fencing uniform and used all the stain remover and detergent on it. Alfred will be busy for a while."

"How long will we have?"

"About two hours. Maybe three if Alfred doesn't check in with us."

The boys scoffed, they knew Alfred would check in with them.

"Dami, do you have the zeta tube wired?"

"It won't register the fact that we left, where we left to nor will it alert Father when we return or leave."

"Great. Jason do you have the stuff?"

"I've got Little Debbie's and fruit roll ups in my room. And the set of water colors you asked about Dami."

Terry smiled. For a week Bruce had found ways of keeping him from meeting Dick. But through a well-placed spy known as Wally's blabber mouth Tim had found out that the kid was now staying with Young Justice. With Bruce having to work after church on Sunday, the boys would hurry over to Mt. Justice, met the kid and be back before Bruce could blink. Bruce would probably find out what they did in the end. But the wrath of the Bat was worth it in Terry's eyes. Way worth it.

 ** _Breakline_**

Popcorn crumbs littered the floor alongside candy wrappers. Dick was swaddled in blankets, sitting attentively in between Wally and Roy. He flinched every once in a while. The explosions startling him.

Roy felt Dick lean on him, a small yawn escaping the boy's lips. What time was it? Roy quickly checked his watch. Holy Frick! It was eleven!  
"I think its somebody's bedtime."

"N-No Roy. I-I'm not tired. N-not yet." Dick yawned, Roy picking him up.

"Do you want to master the force?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then you need to grow up big and strong."

"I do believe we should get some rest too my friends." Kaldur paused the movie, Wally groaning in protest.

"Good night." Roy cradled Dick as he left the room. Hearing the teens begin to follow him to their own rooms.

Roy helped Dick worm out of his t-shirt, sliding the Buzz Lightyear pajamas over his head. Ignoring the scars the once again. It hurt that Dick had them. The horrors he had to suffer because of them.

"Roy?"

"Yeah Bubby?"

"Am I worthless?"

Roy's heart stopped beating for a second. Why? Why would Dick ever think that? How could Slade let him think he was worthless? How could Roy answer that?

"No." Dick looked up. "No one is worthless. God put you here for a reason."  
"Who's 'God'?"

"H-He made everything. You. Me. Hal. Wally. He made the beach and the Cave. He loves you so much."

"Why? I'm stupid, I'm useless. I've failed so many times."

"No, you haven't. God loves you no matter what. Just like I do."  
"You promise?" He sounded so hopeful. Roy would love him. Roy did love him. So much.

"I promise. I love you so much Dickie."

"Thank you."

"Of course Bubby. Good night."

Roy kissed his forehead, Dick snuggling down in the covers with Guggy. Roy turned off the light, Dick little Nemo nightlight turning on.

As the archer turned around he ran into Connor. The clone looked very distraught.

"Can I do something for you Supey?" He asked nervously.

"You've see his scars too, haven't you?"

 **AN) Connor and Roy are about to team up! What will they Batboys do on mission 'Friendship'? Find out next time! Review! I now have 62 reviews! Awesome guys! Can we get to twenty by the next chapter?**

 **I was also wondering if there are any artist who could do some art? My friend's birthday is coming up soon and she really likes this story. It would be great for me to be able to show her some art of it. Please?**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed. You people make my day! I love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN) Hey! I'm so excited to update again! I hope this is good for you guys! I may not be able to update as often because my script for my Youtheater club is going into the second to last revision stage and I need to focus on that. My scripts about comic book nerds, so lots of little comic references to Teen Titans and Young Justice.**

 **Rosiehall2000: YOU ARE AN AMAZING PERSON AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THIS WONDERFUL PERSON HAS DRAWN FANART! MY FRIEND SCREAMED AND IS DEMANDING SHE SEES IT SOON! Do you have an account on Deviantart or something? I do. I noticed your PM account was down so I can't PM you and I don't want to share my email publically. So yeah, we'll figure this out. But here are some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Okay, so my spazzing is done. On with da show!**

The archer stiffened, staring the clone down. Why was he asking? Why did he know?

"Yes. How did you know about them?" Was Roy making it obvious? Dick wanted no one to know. He thought his scars would make others hate him. Roy knew no one would hate the kid, it seemed impossible. But he didn't want to force Dick in an unwanted situation.

"He told me. I helped him get his swim trunks and stuff. He said that he didn't want anyone else to see."

"He trusted you." Good. Dick was trusting someone else. He was starting to trust the team.

Connor nodded. "I know you've seen them too. You look at him like he's a glass doll ready to break."

Connor almost seemed angry. At Roy? At Dick's scars? Why would he be mad at Roy? The archer was protecting Dick! He was helping him.

"Dick's not a glass doll. He's been through a lot. He's more like—like window glass. Yeah, Dick's been beat up. But like window glass he can take it—a certain amount of rough stuff. But just because he can take it doesn't mean he should have to put up with crap like what Slade did too him."

Roy growled. He hated that man. HATED him. Why would he ever hurt a kid? How could he tell a child it was their fault their parents—whom they loved with all their hearts—that the two people that cared for them were gone. Never going to smile again. Never going to take you to that baseball game they bought tickets too. Never singing happy birthday again. How could Slade look at Dick and say that? How could he give him those scars? WHY? Why hadn't the League found him sooner? Why hadn't Roy done something?

What if it was Roy's fault? What if—What if Speedy still existed? Could the League somehow have found Dick sooner if Green Arrow still had his sidekick?

" _You don't know that. Speedy wasn't who you were. It wasn't your fault. But what if it was? SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You can't think like that, Dick needs you to suck it up. He doesn't need a mopey brat—he needs a hero."_

"He trusted you." Roy put a hand on Connor's shoulder, the clone raising an eyebrow. "I may not know you very well. But Dick saw something. Keep his secrete. If he trusts you so do I." Roy offered a weak smile, removing his hand from the shoulder.

 ** _Breakline_**

Wally passed around his room. Hands ringing together nervously. That had been a close call with Star Wars, he should've thought before he acted. Typical. Dick liked the movies; that was good. But Wally needed to think of other things Dick would like.

Movies, toys, books, TV shows—anything! Well, Dick did like playing outside. And he loved the sand castle. Wait—there was a park in Central that had an awesome sandbox and sing set, if the League said it was okay, he and the little dude could pop over.

Aha! That was it! Wally flew over to his laptop, flinging it open and impatiently waiting for it to boot up, his leg bouncing as he hurriedly typed in the website he wanted.

"Come on….come on… you gotta have it! Glory hallelujah!"

The speedster rattled off his library pin, grinning like a fool as the holds number moved from zero to one.

Yep. Dick was going to love these. They were the best show ever! He could watch them with Wally after school, and they would talk and bond. These shows would make him laugh. And that was his mission right? Make Dick laugh? Make sure he was happy? No problem. Wally could handle that.

 ** _Breakline_**

His eyes were heavy. The room as dark and the silence was comfortable. Peaceful and comforting. Even though his eyes dipped open and closed, open and closed—he wasn't ready to go to sleep yet.

What did Roy mean? Why did this 'God' person put him here? If God really didn't make worthless people, Dick shouldn't be there. He failed. Too many times he was disrespectful. He made Master too angry too often. Too stupid. Too useless.

" _I love you so much Dickie."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I scared you."_

 _"_ _It's alright Richard—there is no need to be afraid."_

The words rang in his head, a soft smile crossing his face. They cared. They loved him and cared. He wasn't worthless, maybe he was. But not as worthless as Master said he was. Someone did love him. Finally. Someone loved him.

 ** _Breakline_**

 **"** **Get up, I said get up!"**

 **He pushed himself up, struggling back to his knees. Blood dripping from his back as he shivered. Metal striking metal filled his ears as Master circled him. Kneeling before him the child's hands were cuffed together, his arms lamely hanging in front of him. There was no use fighting. He deserved this.**

 **The footsteps paused, the boy biting his lip furiously and he heard the crack rip through the air. Pain slammed down on his back, eyes snapping shut. Tears dripping down as the whip tore another line on his back. But no scream emerged. The pain was never welcome, but he had become used to it. Every scream earned him another ten lashes. He was already at twenty seven out of forty. There was no need to make his punishment fifty.**

 **"** **Worthless. Weak. Stupid. Useless." Every word brought more pain, to his head, heart and back. His head ached as the words piled up, his back as the whip tore his skin, and his heart as the hope died inside of it.**

 **Lashes stacked on top of one another, the child barely holding back his cries. But he did, thirteen painful lashes latter it all stopped. The pain stopped coming. The boy whimpering softly.**

 **"** **Did you really think that was bad?" Master sneered, gripping oxen hair tightly. Whimpering the boy nodded, wanting to cry as he heard the mirthless laugh he received in response. "This is only the beginning. Your behavior recently has been very—displeasing. Hopefully some time in solitary confinement will correct you."**

 **No. His mouth fell open, a tiny squeak lurched from his throat, a hand crashing against his head in response. He couldn't go back there. Everything was white. Pure white. The walls, the floor and the ceiling. There were no lights but everything was still so bright. He tried to fight, fidgeting as he was dragged against his will to a living nightmare. The pleas he voiced ignored every step of the way.**

 **Slamming into the ground he scrambled to his knees, trying to beg for mercy one last time before the door—shut. He was locked in. Trapped in a nightmare. Tears flowed freely, hitting the white floor as he bowed his head. Defeated, lost—hopeless.**

"Dick!" The voice called him out of sleep, said child flying into an upright position. People crowded around him, voices calling out to see if he was okay. A young man sat on the edge of his bed, ignoring the sweat that dripped off Richard as he pulled him into a hug.

Dick's breath caught in his chest waiting on pain to seize his body. But it never came. A soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Hush, its okay Dickie. Hey—Hey it's gonna okay now buddy. It's gonna be okay."

Clinging onto Roy. He held onto the young man. Tears slipping down Dick's face and staining the archer's shirt.

"Please. Please don't send me back." He begged, burring his face in Roy's chest. "I'm sorry, please. Don't send me back. I promise I'll behave, I'll be good! Please, don't send me back there."

Dick didn't want to go back. To that whip. That room. It all hurt. It hurt too much. Roy didn't hurt him. Wally didn't. No one did. Only Master. Dick didn't want to be hurt anymore, he just wanted to live like he had that day. No one demanded anything of him. They asked his opinion. Dick just wanted to stay here, with Roy holding onto him. With Megan rubbing his shoulders, with Connor awkwardly saying he was going to get Dick water. With Kaldur as he spoke in a deep baritone voice. Strange words washing over him. With Wally massaging his hair, his fingers running through the oxen locks gently.

Their touch didn't hurt. Megan didn't grip his shoulders tightly. Roy didn't crush the air from his lungs. Kaldur's words were loud and sharp. Wally's didn't yank and twist his hair.

"Why would I do that?" Roy tilted his head up to look at him. Dick could see the sleep that hadn't left his brother yet. "Why would I get rid of my perfect little brother?"

Perfect. _Perfect._ Not worthless. Not useless. Perfect. All Richard had tried to be. All the hours spent pouring over textbooks and scratching out equations. Every single drop of sweat and blood he had shed never earned ' _perfect'_ from Master. It was never enough. Never. Roy had called him perfect.

"Sing something Wally." Roy commanded of the other red head.

"What why me?"

"I know you can sing and I know where you live."

"Good enough." Wally paused a moment, racking his brain for what he should sing.

"Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger, I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face. I am here tonight. Little child be not afraid, the storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams. Still keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight. Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning. But I'll still be here in the morning"

Wally's voice was soft. It never quavered over the words, but sailed smoothly like a ship on a clear lake. Roy held a glass up to his lips, Dick letting the cold water slid down his throat.

"Ready to go back to sleep?" The elder of the duo asked kindly.

"No! Please—I'll end up b-back in—"

"Dickie." Megan placed her head his head gently. "What do you want to dream about?"

"T-The beach."

"Alright. You're going to go to sleep soon. And I'll make sure you dream about the water and the sand. Your sand castle. Ice cream. Finger rocket wars. No nightmares."

"Guggy, where's Guggy?"

"Here my friend. Good night Richard."

The scenes of the day played in his mind. Splashing water everywhere, screaming happily and laughing. Covers were tugged up to his chin, kisses planted on his forehead. The little boys hand reached out and touched another, keeping Wally from leaving.

"T-Thank you." He mumbled.

"Of course Dickie. Anything for you."

Wally's song meant more than the speedster thought it did. To Wally it was just an old lullaby his mom had sang to him. He wasn't even sure how he remember it. Well, he didn't remember all of it. But that song meant more than he could imagine.

Wally had told Dick he didn't need to be afraid since Wally was there. Protection from the nightmares. Wally's eyes grew wide as he stepped back into his own room, his brain piecing together why Dick had thanked him. He had promised to protect him. Dick had been hurt so much. He didn't really know what love was. And Wally promised that Dick was safe with him.

And even better. Wally had promised to be there the next morning. That he would stay with Dick. That Wally would be there for him when he woke up. Dick probably dreaded waking. Because for three years he woke to serve a man who treated him like dirt, who hit him harder every day and who spoke to him like an animal.

Wally would be there. When Dick woke up Wally would scope him into a great big hug. He wouldn't leave the kids side all day. He promised. Wally turned over on his side, curling into a ball under his covers.

"Sweet dreams Dickie." He whispered, the small boy who slept three doors down mumbled something in his sleep.

"N-Night….Wawwy."

 **AN) Review! I'm at 66 right now let's see if we get to 70. Thanks to rosiehall2000 once more I'm freaking out because only really good fanfiction gets fanart drawn of it, so yeah. I be happy!**

 **PS: My friend Logan now claims I have a fanbase with you guys…dunno if that's true but I find it funny. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN) An update one day later? The world must be ending! No, I just can't sleep.**

 **THANK YOU ROSIEHALL2000- that picture was amazing! My friend loves it so much, you're such an amazing artist, never give up! You've also gained a follower on Pinterest.**

 **Now, mission 'friendship' begins!**

The young man tugged on his bow tie nervously. Yes, bow tie. No way was he, the infallible Jason Todd going to be seen in something as dorky as a tie. Tim wore ties and Tim was as cool as Firestorm. It was bad enough already that Alfred had made him really dress up today. Usually he could get away with a pair of dark jeans, a polo shirt and a decent pair of sneakers, but no—they had to dress up for communion.

Leaning back in his folding chair a soft smirk crossed his lips. Just two hours and he would be meeting Dick. Jason might not have wanted to see the kid so badly if Bruce hadn't kept them away. If Jason was told he couldn't do something that made him want to do that thing a thousand times more.

Jason figured that kid was in the worst rut of his life. It was that transit mode. Figuring out he wasn't worthless, but not sure what he really was. Because 'worthless' was all he had been. Jason himself had gone through that phase. When he had just arrived at the manor, it was weird. To have Tim smiling politely at him and offering orange juice, for Terry to calmly explain Jason's homework even after the former street rat must've annoyed him to all get out. Even watching as Damian pushed him back and personally dealt with the bullies.

After years of being that 'street rat' people scoffed at Jason wasn't sure why the three boys even cared. Heck, he had been confused for three days after he saw Bruce run into the wall, trip over his own feet and almost crack his head open on the corner of Jason's desk as the adult tried to get to his room after Todd had a nightmare. Why? No one had ever offered to help him when he was homeless, some people had went out of their way to scorn him, but as soon as he entered the Wayne household all of that changed.

Bruce, Terry, Alfred, Tim—heck even Damian genuinely cared about him. They treated him like a brother right off the bat, eventually trusting them with their lives on patrol. It was strange to go from the dirty kid who slept in a cardboard box that everyone turned their nose up at, to the little brother who people tripped over themselves to make sure he was included, he had food, even risking injury to comfort him if he had a nightmare.

That change was happening to Dick. He had just gone from Deathstroke's apprentice, the kid who was pushed around and treated like dirt to the League's baby boy. A piece of nothing to an important prince. The boy that always messed up to the kid that could do no wrong. That was a huge change, Dick's head probably wasn't wrapped around it quite yet.

The situation wasn't exactly something Jason could explain simply to the kid, but maybe it would help Dick if he met someone who had went through the same phase. It would help Jason too. Jason had been ticked ever since he had seen Dick's medical records. That—that was just sick. Sick! Jason had seen screwed up things, he fought crime in Gotham for heaven's sakes! But it was ridiculous, there was child abuse and child slavery places but for some reason Dick's case hit Jason close to his heart. The kid just looked like he was so lost, scared—yet hopeful. Like he was praying for something better. Even if he didn't think he deserved it, Dick—in one picture had shown Jason a light that had almost been blown out. Maybe it had been for a while, but the embers never died.

"Mr. Todd?" Jason looked up quickly, his eyes had been focused on his open Bible, but not really taking in the words.

"Yes?" Jason might slack off in school or give the teachers sass, while Alfred didn't approve of that Alfred would not stand for sass or slacking off in Sunday school.

"Would you mind answering?"

The eyes of his classmates fell on him, Chad their Sunday school teacher twirling his whiteboard marker in between his fingers.

"What was the question again?" Jason asked sheepishly.

Chad sighed, "What does it mean to be a disciple of Jesus?"

Oh, good. He knew this one. "By reading your Bible and praying. Trying to get a better relationship with him. Like—trying to listen after we pray to see if God has anything to say to us."

"Very good." Chad wrote something else on the board, continuing on with the lesson. Jason let out a small sigh of relief. He do not need to get Alfred mad today. Mission Friendship was starting! And knowing Bruce, Jason felt like he wasn't going to be the youngest anymore.

Hey, that's what God was calling him to do—get close to Dick and convince Bruce to adopt him.

 ** _Breakline_**

"—Amen." Jason bolted. He jumped up, run walking hastily to the youth hang out area.

Thank God, Tim was already out. And that jabber mouth Morgan Scholl wasn't nearby. Morgan had the insane idea that he and Tim were friends. Tim avoided the kid at all costs, but Morgan insisted they were best friends. Jason couldn't stand him.

Tim sat in a beanbag chair, sipping a cup of something his eyes fixated on the TV showing the service.

"Yo Timmy." Jason flopped down next to him, loosening his necktie happily. "How much longer?"

"Around six minutes, they've just entered the final song."

"Ugh! I wished they'd hurry up!"

"You excited about something Todd?"

"Well duh Drake! Bruce's been keeping this kid a secret, of course I'm excited to slip one past the old man."

Tim laughed into his drink, orange juice. He too was excited about meeting Richard. Not only where they going to meet the kid who most likely would be their brother, but they would be helping a kid who went through a childhood like they had. The dead parents, dark past, and the occasional beating up by a psychopath. And—yeah they'd be pulling the wool over Bruce's eyes.

It would be fun, to see how Dick was adapting to his life of freedom. Hopefully he had healed over the past week. While Tim wasn't sure how badly Dick had been traumatized, he feared Dick wouldn't speak. Bruce never talked about Dick, whenever the boys brought him up they were shut down. Terry and Bruce had gotten into some heated debates over the kid. Tim figured Bruce blamed himself for the fact that Dick had been held captive. Like he always did, Bruce placed the blame on himself—he'd been doing that since he was eight.

Unfortunately, Red Robin wasn't known for his optimistic musings. His mind tended to wander to the worst extreme. Terry took care of the optimistic hopes, Damian was somewhere in the middle, expecting his plans to work but ready for when they didn't. And Jason—well the boy next to him was picking his nose so Tim didn't even think he had a brain. So Tim was the worry-wart. And he did his job very well.

He worried that Dick was afraid to speak to people. He was worried that Dick expected to be starved. He was worried that Dick thought everything he did was a failure. Worried that Dick asked to be punished by the Leaguers because that was all he knew. Worried that Dick never got any sleep because he was plagued by terrifying nightmares.

 ** _Breakline_**

Terry flipped through the channels, trying to find that football game. Jason lay next to him. The teen's feet were rested on Terry's lap, and Terry could hear small buts of humming and faint vocalization as Jason nodded his head.

"Whatcha working on Todd?"

"Uh… don't have a title yet."

"Sing a line."

"Fine." He cleared his throated, Terry turning to look at him. "I can be your hero, I can save the day. It may to seem possible but I'm not afraid."

"Nice. You could use Hero for a title."

"Skillet already claimed that one."

"Oh. Just keep thinking."

"Well duh."

Snickering Terry turned his attention back to the TV. Damian was training for swim team, and Tim was probably sitting in his room working on his script for his English class. Bruce had left after lunch, and Alfred was getting ready to head out. The Batboys were all antsy, wanting to be rushing over to Mt. Justice—but they had to act normal until Alfie left.

"Master Terry, please remind your brothers that I will be out for today."

"Sure Alfie."

"And you Master Jason—please refrain from catching anything on fire again." The butler gave an exasperated sigh, Terry exploded in laughter. Jason had somehow caught the microwave on fire as he tried to warm up pizza, putting it in for three hours instead of thirty seconds—then getting an idea for a cord sequence and lyrics had forgotten about the food until Tim nearly had a heart attack.

"I—I make no promises."

"I suppose I'll have to take it."

Five minutes later Tim's voice crackled through their communicator watches.

"All clear."

Jason leapt up like a firecracker, jumping over the couch Terry was hot on his heels. The cameras were disabled, playing a loop over and over again. Terry whooped, sprinting down the halls, he could hear Tim's footsteps pounding off somewhere else, Damian's curses as he ran down the hall trying to dry his hair.

Timothy Drake flipped the busts head over, hand slamming down on a red button. The bookcase in the library sliding away to allow him to slide down the fireman poles.

Damian Wayne pulled a dusty novel halfway off a bookshelf, a secrete stair case revealing itself.

Jason Todd's fingers flew over the piano keys, striking the necessary cords with an added bit of flare. An elevator shaft opened. "Going down!"

Terrence McGinnis turned the clock hands slowly, racing down the stairs it provided once he was done.

Joining him in the dreary Batcave the other boys prepped their uniforms, excited tension rippling through the air. Alongside the muffled noises the bats made.

 ** _Breakline_**

A few mouths hung open as the four out of five Gotham legends appeared in the cave. The Wayne's really didn't stop by the Cave much. So it was a big deal for the team to see them.

"Where's Dick?" The eldest asked, this time he didn't beat around the bush.

"T-Training room with Wally and Roy."

"Thanks."

Red Bat motioned for his team to follow, the Gothamites moving as a pack. Even the Young Justice members trailing behind them. Connor and Kaldur weren't as awe struck. Megan was entering pure fangirl mode. Artemis was surprised to actually see the Bat-clan outside of their city. Especially during the day.

In the training room, Roy was shooting arrows toward one of _Artemis'_ targets, the female archer to happy he was messing with her stuff. Wally was standing next to the balance beam, Dick on top. The trio had been in the training room or Dick's play room all day. Wally was supporting himself with his hands, Dick holding onto his ankles.

"Hey guys!" Wally smirked, Dick smiling at the team—put his eyes clouded over as he saw the four vigilantes. "Check it out! Dick taught me how to do a handstand! You can let go."

Wally supported himself for a whole minute and a half before toppling over in a messy heap. Artemis cackled, as Dick hurriedly helped the ginger up. Wally led Dick closer to the group of heroes.

"Hey." Red Bat smiled, Dick held Wally's hand. "My name's Red Bat. These are my brothers, Nightwing, Red Robin and Red X. It's nice to meet you—"Red Bat knew who Richard was, he had asked for him by name. But that would be creepy, if a stranger knew your name.

"R-Richard. You can call me Dick."

 ** _Breakline_**

Terry's heart caught in his throat. This was Dick Grayson. The skinny oxen haired boy who timidly shook his and his brother's hands had been Deathstroke's apprentice. He was so tiny! How the heck could Slade expect this kid to be able to keep up with training?

His eyes. Perfectly blew. They looked like Damian had spent hours drawing them, shading thousands of blues together. They looked up into his mask, Terry wished he could rip the cowl off, but he couldn't reveal his identity.

Tim breathed in relief. His worst fears weren't reality. Dick talked to him. They shook hands. He clung onto Wally. He was scared of them, but Tim would probably be afraid of people if the only person he knew was an abusive freak.

Those blue eyes did contain a spark, Jason smirked. They stared at him, Jason removing his mask. The one that covered his whole face, he still wore a domino mask. Sticking out his tongue Jason handed over a plastic bag.

"Best desserts we could get. Keep them away from Kid Mouth over there."

Dick's smile was like the sun. He looked at Jason like he had just given the kid a million bucks.

"Thank y-you."

All Damian saw was a scared little child. He saw a hurting soul. Who needed someone to lean on and help heal him. Damian saw a talent and a joy. One that had been smothered by hardship and hatred. Hatred from someone else and self-hatred. All Damian saw was his new little brother.

 **An) Aww! Damain fluff! I love Dick and Damian's relationship in the comics, so I'm using it here. Terry's costume is the one from Batman Beyond. Tim's is the normal. Dami's is Nightwing New 52 version (Red), and Jason is Teen Titans Red X. Haha! Thought I'd add another TT reference. Hey, remember to review and see ya later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN) I is back! Again! Third time this week. Can anyone remind me how to fall asleep again? My Spanish teacher says I should pray for every person I know…. Well hope you guys like being prayed for.**

"Do you like the art?" Dick's head snapped towards Nightwing, the young man standing next to the boy's bed—examining the hero decals there.

"Y-Yes Sir."

"I just wish I had more time, this isn't my best work."

Nightwing made these? He was the one who had painstakingly traced and painted these reminders of love on his walls? Dick gapped slightly, the other visitors snickering.

Damian stiffened, little arms laced around his legs. Dick was awkwardly hugging him. Looking to his brothers Damain was met with some shocked faces. They had all thought that Dick would be absolutely terrified of them—he looked nervous. But he was hugging Damian. Damian! The coldest and most ruthless of them all!

"Thank y-you."

"You're welcome."

Having the decals had been a blessing. To know that if he was having troubles he could look to his walls and there his family would be. The walls weren't white. No. Not at all. They were decorated perfectly, everything here was perfect. Food, clothes, sleep, friends.

"Hey Dick," Red X asked, holding a stack of something that looked like movie cases in his hands. "Where's your CD player?"

"Ok one, where the Helheim did you get those? And two, you better not be spoiling his innocence with Green Day." Red Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"Stored 'em in my belt. Where's your CD player?" He asked again, after sticking his tongue out at his brother once more.

"I-I don't think I have one."

"What?!" Jason screeched. Dick jumped a foot in the air, Tim's mouth dropping open as Dick cowered closer to Damian.

Terry scowled at Jason for startling the kid, he should've seen it coming. Jason's love for music and his insistence that everyone be able to listen to good music as something he had since he came to the manor. The boy stormed out of the room, shouting something.

"Unbelievable! West! Get over here! You tell me how—"His voice trailed off as the door slammed shut behind him and he sped down the hall.

"Don't worry about him." Terry rolled his eyes. "He has a flair for the dramatic."

"D-Did I get him angry? I didn't m-mean too."

"Nah, he takes music very seriously. He'll probably come back with Wally's CD player or something."

Dick breathed in relief, good. He hadn't done anything wrong to mess up. He didn't want to mess up here, where everyone and everything was so nice. The Batboys seemed nice in their own way. They bickered and teased each other that was their way of showing affection for each other. Dick wanted to watch Nightwing a little closer. He was drawn to him and Red X more than the other two.

Perhaps it was because Dick could see the most of their faces. Maybe it was because Red X acted like Wally. The two had similar attitudes, Red X didn't act like a threat.

He knew why he was drawn to Nightwing. He acted like Master. Except Nightwing wasn't harsh. He did speak rudely or hurt Dick. He was curt and withdrawn in all seriousness. It wasn't a bad thing. That was the attitude Richard had learned to accept receiving all the time. And Nightwing was….nice about it.

Just as Red Bat predicted, Red X reentered with a black electronic device hoisted on his shoulder. The young man was fumbling with the cord, plugging it into the same socket the Dick's nightlight was plugged into.

"See Dick, this is a CD player. You can listen to audiobooks and music."

"What's audiobooks?"

"They're like books, on CD's. Someone's reading them to you." Red Robin explained. "They're a lot of fun. You can read without reading."

That sounded interesting. It would've made taking Master's lessons if he didn't have to focus on the tiny print in the textbooks when he was tired.

Jason placed the cases next to the player, he motioned for Dick to come closer.

"You press this button to open in up, place the CD in there. Then you close the lid. See that button? Hit that one to play the disc, press that one to stop it. These can skip and track, or go back one. Make sense?"

Dick nodded slowly, Jason smirking. He would get the hang of it. "Wanna try to put on in?"

"Sure."

Jason flipped through the CD stack. He had a bunch of rock bands, some pop, little to no country, classical, jazz and for the kid he had got some songs for little kids.

Jason pulled an album from the stack. He might get some razzing from his brothers for having a 'girly' album, but there was a song he thought Dick might like on it.

He popped the disc out, handing it to Dick. The boy nervously placed the disc in, following Jason's instructions exactly.

"Gut gemacht! " Jason applauded. Terry shaking his head. For some odd reason, Jason had taken a liking to the German language, slipping into it when excited. With the Batfam it was no big deal, they sometimes talked in other languages. Terry would ask Damian a question in greek, Dami responding in Russian. Tim throwing in a comment in Frach and Jason shouting something at them in German. The kid would be totally lost though. A huge smile erupted over Dick's face though. " Vielen Dank." Okay, so Dick knew German. Jason nodded in reply, grinning at his brother's shocked looks, hiding his own. Skipping towards the song he wanted to play Jason watched Dick. The kid looked excited, a little apprehensive but excited all the same. He had been a little nervous since the team had agreed to let the vigilantes spend time with the kid alone. He had given them a 'tour', which was just Dick showing them his play room and toys since the Bat brats knew their way around this Cave as well as they did their own. **_Breakline_** Tim raised an eyebrow as the song started. It sounded like old carny music. _"Okay, Jason. That's rude—playing circus music."_ It wasn't circus music, the beat turning into a quick bass drum. Tim held back a snort as Jason hopped up. Dick looked totally perpleaxed as the hero began dancing. " Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight. We're gonna take you high, before you realize. 'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow, feel the excitement grow, oh. This is where you let go" Again Tim had to shove his hand in his mouth to keep from laughing. He heard Terry choke back laughter, and Damian snicker. Jason sent them a pointed glare. Dick looked like he thought Jason insane. Still crouched next to the CD player. Jason picked him up, throwing him in the air slightly. "Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over, take us higher here we go Oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying, 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show, welcome to the...Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way. Oh, oh, we don't need permission. We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change. Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo, oh, oh, we're about to lose control. Oh, oh, everybody knows. Oh, oh, this is where you let go Dick began to look as if he was interested in the song. The made for flying part had sparked his interest. That's when Tim knew why Jason had picked that song. Richard and his parents were acrobats. The trapeze was the closest thing humans could get to flying without the use of planes or motors. Jason selected this song because it was happy, upbeat and connected with Dick's past in a way. This song would draw Dick into the beauty and he might learn to enjoy it was Jason did. "Hands high like a roller coaster, this love is taking over. Take us higher here we go, oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying, 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show. And put your hands u-u-up. We're gonna have some f-u-u-n, we've only just beg-u-u-n. And it's too late to r-u-u-n, you can't run. So put 'em u-u-up. We're gonna have some f-u-u-n, turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp, we've only just begun, and you can't run." Was Dick trying to copy Jason? Todd noticed the boy's attempts to dance like him, and eased into simpler steps to follow. Terry joined in too, his skills in the drama department making following a dance instructor easy. Tim feebly joined in, he had to left feet when it came to dancing. "Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over, take us higher here we go, oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying, 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show. Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over, take us higher here we go, oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying, 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show" Damian watched them with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Tim glared slightly. Jason enjoyed this. Even more importantly—Dick enjoyed this. The little boy looked enthralled by the song. By Jason's voice—which Tim had to admit was amazing. "Hands high like a roller coaster. This love is taking over, take us higher here we go, oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying, 'Cause we were made for flying. We're about to lose control. Welcome to the show. We're gonna have some f-u-u-n. Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp, we've only just begun, and you can't run. Welcome to the show. We're gonna have some f-u-u-n, turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp. We've only just begun, and you can't run." **_Breakline_** So that was music. Dick had heard music before. It played on those video games where the people showed you how to dance. But then Dick had been concerned with his performance, not wishing to do so badly that those playing with him were angered. But now it was exciting. The way Red X belted out the lyrics, his voice countering with the woman's on the recording nicely. The song had completely enveloped X—he danced in a way the showed how little he cared about those about him. He didn't care for their opinions or fancies. Red X seemed to escape the world around him.

Dick wanted to escape the world around him. He didn't want to have the memories. The pain. He didn't want to remember how worthless he was. Dick just wanted to be free. And for those moments while Red X sang and danced, he looked free—he sounded free. Maybe—music would do the same for Dick.

This song in particular, brought good memories. His parents. The memories he had of them were so scattered. It was wonderful to see them fly. The lyrics, they brought images of a beautiful woman gliding through the air, flipping and soaring onto the arms of a kindly man. The words brought delighted smiles of another man and woman, and their son. A boy around Wally's age possible. They flew too. Dick flew with them. He felt so happy. He laughed and smiled. Truely happy.

 ** _Breakline_**

An hour of dancing. Damian laughed to himself. An hour of listening to music. Jason annoying Tim, Terry helping Dick dance. Damian mostly nodded his head to the music, he wasn't one for dancing.

But Dick loved it. He seemed so happy to move in the silliest ways. Damian wondered if he could learn to enjoy the activity since Dick did. It seemed impossible for Richard to be so happy. But as Jason had said before, 'such is the power of music'. It had brought a peace to his mind.

While the others attention were on the song, Damian scratched a note out on a spare scrap of paper he kept in his belt. Gently folding it he dropped it on Dick's desk. If music brought the boy freedom of the mind and heart

A sharp beep emitted from Damian's com. A similar sound coming from his brothers. Wayne sighed, unless they wanted Father to discover their adventure they had to return. Jason groaned loudly. Terry sighed.

"Sorry kid, we gotta go home."

Dick looked saddened, he looked down. Did he really enjoy their company that much? The young boy started to pick up the CD and tried to force them on Jason.

"Woah woah woah kiddo." Jason didn't except the music Damian knew he loved. "You keep 'em. We can have a dance party later. 'Kay?"

Jason was giving up his music. Granted, he had copies of the albums on his phone—but he loved these songs. Music was what he found some of his worth in. It was his gift to the world. All of the artists were his idols. Jason looked to them as pinnacles of success, famous and wealthy. All he had dreamed of as a child.

But the smile that crossed Dick's face as he was granted this gift. How he hugged Jason. It was heart-warming and heart shattering at the same time. How Dick loved music was wonderful, how he began to accept people. He still looked stiff, he was so happy to be given a present. Happy to _own_ something and not _be owned._

The boys bid goodbye, Damian lingering next to him.

"Thank y-you for visiting me Sir." Dick blushed. "I-I like my walls very much."

"Please, call me Damian." He removed the mask, Dick looking up into his eyes. "Remember Richard," Dami dropped down next to him, placing his hands on the child's shoulders, "we love and care for you. Nothing can be worthless. No human is worthless. And you—you will never be. I can see in your eyes the hope. It's tiny but there. Hope will never leave, and I can tell you that. Remember Richard, whatever hardship you face you have three people on your side. Me, God, and Hope. I promise."

The boy nodded, Damian squeezing his shoulders. Re-fixing his mask, Damian returned to the Batcave, his brothers talking excitedly about their visit as they changed into civilian clothes.

 ** _Breakline_**

More nightmares that night. Wally wasn't there to sing, Artemis was gone as well, and Roy had be forced to leave. Connor, Megan and Kaldur managed to calm the boy—hopefully with time he would begin to trust them.

Megan and Connor had to attend school the following day, Dick waving good-bye as Megan kissed his forehead and Connor ruffled his hair.

"Have fun you two!" Megan chirped, waving one last good-bye to the team's new charge.

Kaldur and Dick were alone. The older trying to decide what activity he should offer to do with the boy.

"Is there anything you would like to do today my friend?"

Dick shook his head, picking imaginary fuzz off of Guggy. Kaldur frowned slightly. What had Richard expressed interest in? Perhaps—no. He was too young. But—Kaldur could read to him.

"You have an interest in Greek Mythology, do you not?"

"I-I like the myths."

"I believe I have a book you would be interested in. I could read it to you, if you wish."

"I like to read."

"As do I."

The smile Dick offered as soft, he wasn't exactly sure of what to make of Kaldur yet. Hopefully the boy would come to see Kaldur as a trusted friend, and perhaps a brother.

 **AN) I am a huge music nerd. Musicals and stuff. Music will play an important role as Dick matures. If anyone has an idea for a song/band Dick could be exposed to or like tell me. Guess what Dick's going to read?! My friend is a huge PJ fan, and compares Kaldur to a son of Poseidon. Can anyone tell me what song Jason sings and the artist? A reward if you do! Hey, I'm not going to update for a while. If we get up to 82 reviews I'll update again. We're at 74 now, only eight reviews! Come one guys! So close to 100!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN) I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but we got another snow day. So this happened. Kaldur and Dickie bonding time!**

Kaldur led Dick towards his room, jumping as the boy laced a hand in his. Dick held his hand. So he did trust him. A smile warmed the Atlantian's face, squeezing the boy's hand slightly.

Dick's jaw nearly hit the floor as he saw the books covering Kaldur's walls. Maybe hundreds of them! Dick never had many books, the only time he used them were during Master's lessons—the textbooks never left the lesson room. Truth be told—Dick found most of them very boring. With the exception of his math books, those were very interesting.

Kaldur moved to a more personal area of his books, one closer to his bed. Crouching down he scanned the shelves.

 _"_ _Potter, Narnia, Hunger Games, Maze Runner…ahh, there it is."_

Kaldur took the book from the shelf, turning to face Richard once more. The boy was looking around his room in awe. Kaldur knew he had many, many books. Most were stories from Atlantis, though he severely appreciated the writers of the surface world.

"Here Richard." The boy trotted over, Guggy hanging down his side as Dick held onto his fin. With his free hand he accepted the book.

After a second a slight frown crossed his face. Dick seemed extremely troubled.

Master had forbidden him from reading something like this. Story and fantasy were waste. He shouldn't fill his brain with useless information. Master claimed Richard could hardly hold the information he was supposed to in his pathetic brain to waste any room for fantasy.

"I-I can't." Dick whispered. Wishing Kaldur wouldn't be angered by this.

"Yeah can't you?"

"M-Master forbade me waste my pathetic brain on fantasy. I simply learn all Master teaches."

"But the myths—"Kaldur was confused. Megan had reported that Dick had been enthralled by his bedtime story.

"Myths teach l-lessons upon history. Ancient views on religions and the e-explanation for society."

That—did make sense. But how could Richard be taught to ignore imagination? Slade was really trying to crush this child's free spirit.

"Dick. Nothing Slade told you applies here. Nothing. You can read the book if you want, if you do not that is completely acceptable. It's your choice."

Choice. He could choose if he wanted to read the story or not? Dick could choose. But he wasn't supposed to! He was only supposed to obey Master's orders. With all the orders he had disobeyed, this one he should. Keep one more failure off of him.

Kaldur smiled sadly as Richard shook his head. He returned the book. It was Richard's choice, Kaldur wouldn't force him to read.

"Very well my friend." He replaced the book on the shelf, turning to head for the door.

"Wait." The voice was tiny, Kaldur smiled softly, crouching down next to Dick. Guggy was pulled against his chest protectively. "N-No one will beat me f-for it?"

"Of course not."

"I want to read it. Please."

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick lay on the couch, a blanket draped over his back as he lay on his stomach. Kaldur was sitting in the chair across from him, his eye glancing over to the boy. Dick's lips moved slowly along with what he was reading.

He had been reading all morning. Literally. Ever since he received the book he hadn't set it down. He read with rapid attention, soaking in every word. Kaldur could hear the tiny giggles as Dick was amused, hushed gasps as he was shocked.

The boy was a very good reader for his age, Kaldur thought that he would have to read the story aloud, but Dick had read over half the book—asking Kaldur questions occasionally. He asked about the normal things. Dick understood some of the bigger words and such. But he didn't know what a boarding school was. What a Diet Coke was. The easy things a child should know. Worst of all—Dick didn't know what a candy store was.

That seemed like something any child should know. The team had once visited a mall, and while the others thought their leaders favorite part was the book store, in reality it was the candy store Wally had raided twice.

Looking up from his own Bridge to Terabithia, Kaldur smiled as Dick's eyes widened and a tiny grin broke over his face. He was enjoying breaking the rules. Slade's completely unreasonable rules. But to Dickie, it was a rule none the less.

As Kaldur had been sneaking glances at Dick, the eight year old had been stealing a look when Kaldur returned to reading. His curiosity building as he dived deeper into the tale.

Could Kaldur? He did seem to be. Possibly. He had control over water. He had been able to breathe underwater. He made no mention of his father, nor his mother for that fact. What if he was—No it was all fantasy. But what if it wasn't? For goodness sakes, his uncle's consisted of a man who could read minds, one who was invincible and could fly, another who ran at inhumanly possible speeds, someone who could also fly and create anything with a ring, one who could control water and the last scared the living daylights out of anyone. His aunts were a goddess/princess and a ninja who could scream at sonic pitches. And his new siblings! An archer who never missed, a mind reader, another speedster, an indestructible teen and another water controller. Why couldn't Kaldur be a son of Poseidon?

"Are you hungry Dick?" The boy glanced up, this time meeting eyes with a possible son of Poseidon.

"Y-yes."

"Let's see what we can find for lunch then." Kaldur picked Richard up off the couch, Dick tensed out of habit—ready to protect himself.

Holding the blanket wrapped boy on one hip, Kaldur rummaged through the pantry. Hmm, well—they had crackers, chips, cookies, baking goods and the like. Opening the fridge Kaldur pulled out a pile of lunchmeat.

"Sandwiches?" Dick nodded, Kaldur grabbing bread from the bread box. "Richard, could you please open the cabinet?" Dick reached over, as Kaldur began to assemble the two lunch meat sandwiches. The cabinet in question contained plates and cups. "Two plates please."

Soon after the duo sat at the island. Dick munching the sandwich calmly.

"Are you a Demi-God?" Richard blurted out.

Truth be told, Kaldur had been expecting a question like this when he gave the boy Percy Jackson to read. But how excited and how hurriedly Dick asked his question was amusing. Laughing Kaldur shook his head.

"I have unfortunately never attended Camp Half-Blood."

"But you control water and stuff!"

"Such are my Atlantian gifts. I wouldn't protest if I was Percy's brother. And what of you, if you could pick a cabin—what God do you think would be your parent?"

Dick paused a second. "I don't know. Not Athena. Master declares me extremely stupid."

Kaldur's mouth went dry. Richard was a genius! He had nearly finished that Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief before lunch. He had a bigger vocabulary than most teenagers he knew.

"Dick, you are not stupid." He insisted, Richard shaking his head.

"I can never complete Master's lessons perfectly. I fail everywhere else except math. But even that is difficult."

"Slade expects you to learn more than a child your age should. Not everyone is perfect everywhere."

"But I must be perfect to please Master." The boy whispered. Kaldur knew Dick tried to live up to the standards set very high. Desperately trying to reach the near impossible Slade asked of him.

"You don't have to be perfect. You are very smart Richard. Was Percy a genius?" Dick shook his head. "No, you'll see that the greatest heroes aren't perfect. Everyone has flaws. Even Slade."

"Master is never wrong." Dick spoke in a tone that suggested if he did not say that Slade would appear from thin air and slap the boy.

"He was wrong about one thing. He was extremely wrong about you. I believe that I am in the presence of one of Athena's sons."

 ** _Breakline_**

It was very rare for the three to meet. They really didn't have any reason. Deathstroke usually worked alone, so Cheshire never really had worked with him. But he apparently needed their 'skills'. The young woman knew this was a lie, while her father liked to think them the best in the business, Slade Wilson was on a whole other level.

Jade rolled her eyes as her father laughed. Not really a good idea to aggravate and mercenary.

"You mean you lost that kid?"

They glare he sent their way was harsh, almost as bad as the Bats.

"Unfortunately yes. Your youngest daughter; the hero-" the way he sneered the word. Sportsmaster stiffened. Jade knew Artemis' betrayal still ticked him off. Slade was using it to get back at him for the snide comments about his apprentice—"should be able to provide information. I have reason to believe that the boy is under the League's care."

"And how could Artemis know? What if the League hasn't told the sidekicks?" As much as Jade didn't want anyone to know, she still cared about her little sister. Getting Arty mixed in with the likes of Wilson was crossing the sister line.

"Her 'mentor' can hardly keep a secret while sober. I'm sure she had found out by now. I simply require information on his location. I will retrieve my apprentice myself. Do we have a deal?"

There was a moment of silence as Sportsmaster mulled things over in his head.

"Deal." The two masked villains shook hands. Something told Jade that this wasn't going to end well.

 ** _Breakline_**

A scream ripped through the cave, Kaldur jumping. His book flew through the air, sprinting down the hallway. He had put Richard down for a nap after lunch as Green Lantern requested. The boy was now having a nightmare.

Thrashing about in his bed Dick released small screams of pain. Kaldur felt a ting part of his heart crack as Richard begged someone to save him.

"P-please make him stop! U-Uncle Barry! Uncle Hal!" Kaldur shook his shoulders, calling out to him.

"Richard, Dick please awake!"

"K-Kaldur! Please, please stop him! PLEASE!"

The boy screamed himself awake. Eyes locking onto Kaldur's. He looked absolutely terrified.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-to—"

"Richard, it's alright. There's no reason to be sorry." Kaldur didn't know what to do as Dick began to cry. He didn't respond to anything Kaldur said after.

A tiny idea took seed in the teens mind. Picking up Guggy Kaldur cleared his throat,

"Hey Dickie." His voice came out high pitched. Dick looked up slightly. "What's the matter?" Dick didn't answer, but he looked at Kaldur like he was insane. "Come on Dickie, you can tell me."

"I-I shouldn't speak that way about Master. I d-deserved to be punished for failing him."

"Well, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." 'Guggy' said. "Whatever he did to you sounded a little unfair."

"I am M-Master's property. He has the right to treat me as he wishes."

"You're his property—yeah right." Kaldur scoffed. "And I'm a fire breathing dragon." Dick smiled slightly. Good, Kaldur's plan was working. "That big meanie isn't going to be comin' anywhere near you from now on! His he tries, well he'll have to answer to me."

Dick laughed, the idea of Guggy protecting him was completely ridiculous. But comforting all the same, since Kaldur was the one making the ridiculous voice for the toy fish.

"You promise?"

"Have I let ya down this far kiddo?"

"N-No."

"Then you bet your life I promise."

Kaldur held Dick in a strong hug, Guggy sandwiched between the two.

"Thanks Guggy. Thank you Kaldur."

"You're welcome little one."

 ** _Breakline_**

Jason sprinted from the school doors the minute he had been released. Tim was somewhere back in the halls.

"Monday is finally over!" He shouted, the students around him raising an eyebrow.

Leaning against the stair railing he waited for his nerd of a big brother. Earbuds in Jason sang under his breathe.

"Hey, brother—there's an endless road to rediscover. Hey, sister—know the water's sweet but blood is thicker."

"Oh if the sky come falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

"Hey Timmy."

"Todd."

"Wow, how shoved a math book up your butt."

"Morgan right behind me. We have about three minutes to run."

"Well Joker Venom this Riddler let's go."

After a few weeks of Jason's infamous potty mouth the Batboys created their own alphabet of curses using villain's names.

Sprinting across the Gotham Academy campus the duo sighed in relief as they located Alfred in the limo.

"Well, we made it." Tim wiped his forehead in relief.

"Mr. Scholl causing trouble once more?" Alfred asked from the driver's seat.

"Yep."

"Well after yesterday's activities I do hope you avoid trouble."

The boys shared a look. Could Alfred know?

"Next time you plan on forming a secret plan don't leave said plans in your pants pocket on laundry day Master Jason."

Tim whacked the younger boy upside the head. "Does Bruce know?"

"Not as of yet Master Tim. But the next time, don't give the poor boy desserts from the grocery store. I would be more than happy than to make a batch of pastries for him."

Jason blushed. Oh Terry was going to kill him. No Damian was. Damian would kill him, Tim would cover up the murder and Terry would dance on his grave.

 **AN) Review! While writing this I listened to the Guardians of the Galaxy Awesome Mix, and the whole time I just thought of Star-Lord as Jason in this story. Sarcastic and music loving. Just a random thought. So review! They make me so happy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN) Another update! Yay! This one was fun—so beware! I like writing fluff and angst, sometimes in the same chapter. I've been listening to Numb and Welcome to my life a lot today, so that should be a clue as to how I've been feeling—and here we go!**

"Wally!" Said boy had recently excited the zeta-port. Dick was flying toward him. "Wally. Wally. Wally. Wall!"

"Dickie!" Wally scooped the boy up swinging him over his shoulder. Spinning around in a circle Wally tickled him with one hand. "What did you do today?"

Placing the boy down on the ground, Wally smiled as he animatedly told the wild tales he and Kaldur had went on.

"And then—then we fought the dragon, and saved Princess Megan from the tower!"

The 'dragon' was a rather grumpy looking Connor Kent who still had the dragon hat on his head. 'Princess' Megan was Megan with a pink dress on and a princess hat.

"We made you cookies!" Dick pulled him into the kitchen, a platter of cookies were sitting on the island.

"Yummy." Wally took a bite, Dick nibbling on another cookie.

The past week had changed Dick a lot. He still had nightmares, he still had moments when he would get scared. But Kaldur was a genius. Whenever Dick started to get in his 'worthless' mindset—Kaldur would speak through Guggy. It actually worked!

Reading also worked very well. Dick related to every hero he read about; they all did good, but had their short comings and failures. Percy had a hard time in school, Prince Caspian was being hunted by his uncle, and Edmund had issues of jealous — falling in his brother's shadow.

His favorite was Harry. Wally knew why. Harry had basically been forced to think that he was a freak that didn't deserve the Dursleys' attention. Dick had been forced to think himself worthless and Slade's property. While the books didn't show Harry thinking of himself as worthless like Dick did—the story had to give him hope.

Harry had found a new home; Hogwarts. New family in the Weasleys. Friends in Ron and Hermione. He still had to put up with jerks like Malfoy and the Dursleys during the summer. But he didn't really care about their opinions. He had a safety and sanctuary with his friends and family. That was what Dick needed. He needed a new family. The team. A safe haven. The cave.

Dick had looked on in awe as Harry went from a past similar to his own. He read with a huge smile every time something good happened to Harry. Because in his eyes they were the same person. It was encouraging for him to see, that good could happen. Dick could become a hero.

Today had probably been the best one by far. Kaldur had finished reading Bridge to Terabithia to him. Connor and Megan didn't have school, a teacher work day or something, so they had agreed to place with him.

Kaldur had been the king, Megan was the princess. Connor was the evil dragon who kidnapped her, Kaldur asking the brave knight to rescue his beloved 'daughter'. Dick had road to the rescue, brandishing a toy sword. Connor had put up a 'fight'. The three teens completely surprised as Dick branded the sword like he knew how to use one. He really did. Megan had been rescued, the king had rewarded the knight with a large banquet in his honor, and the princess had agreed to be his best friend. Dickie didn't want to get married. He just wanted someone to care about him.

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you very much brave knight!" She pressed a kiss against his cheek. "You're my hero."_**

 ** _He smiled, Kaldur nodding._**

 ** _"_** ** _Grr. I'm a dragon." Connor offered lamely. He wasn't very good at play pretend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you want to make cookies?" Megan asked, Dick was sitting cross legged on the island. The little bird had taken to sitting in the most peculiar places—after he had permission of course. And no one had been able to tell him no yet._**

 ** _"_** ** _C-can we?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course!"_**

 ** _The duo began to gather supplies, Dick eager to help in any way he could. They collected milk, eggs, sugar, flour, chocolate chips and measuring cups._**

 ** _Megan read the instructions aloud, Dick measuring everything. The green skinned girl took out a spoon, scooping a bit of the dough onto it._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've got to try raw cookie dough."_**

 ** _It had tasted very good. Dick liked it a lot, wanting more—but he knew that he couldn't eat anymore. The cookies were for Wally._**

 ** _As he had been putting the milk back in the fridge, he felt something fall on his head. Looking up, Connor stood above him, tiny flakes of powder falling from his cupped hands. Was that flour? All of a sudden a cloud of white landed on his face. Coughing slightly, Dick brushed the powder off his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _CONNOR!" Megan shrieked in laughter as the clone threw a tiny bit of flour in her hair. Needless to say, she returned fire with a dash of sugar._**

 ** _In two minutes it was a full blown war. Flour covered every inch of the kitchen and the participants. Kaldur had controlled the tap water to wash off the kitchen—and his teammates. Soaking wet the four had changed into dry clothes. Dick had fun. Like the dart war with Roy._**

Today had been a lot of fun.

The zeta tube went off once more, this time bringing Aunt Dinah.

"Hi Aunt Dinah!" Dickie called, waving as she entered. She smiled. "Do you want a cookie? Megan and I made them."

"No thank you Dickie, they look very tasty though." She rubbed his hair, this time—he only flinched a fraction of an inch. He certainly didn't like his hair being touch, Megan had been exposed to brief glimpses of hi nightmares. He had been thrown around by his hair, pulled to his feet by it and had the oxen locks twisted pain. "Are you ready for training?" She asked the teens.

"Wait—we have training today?!" Wally asked.

"Yes."

"Well—crap." He ran off, probably to get changed into his uniform.

Dick tugged on Kaldur's t-shirt sleeve, leaning over he whispered something in the Atlantian's ear. Kaldur smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder.

"You can asked her."

Megan, Connor, and Dinah turned their attention to him—anxious to hear what he was going to say.

"C-Could I train w-with you? P-Please?"

Black Canary looked apprehensive, she paused for a moment. Dick was extremely nervous. What if he wasn't supposed to ask for thing like that? What if they were angry?

"I think you can." A wave of relief washed over him. Smiling he followed Aunt Dinah to the training room.

Artemis was already in uniform, shooting at her archery butt. She looked up as they entered. A small sneer crossing her face.

"What's he doing her?" She asked as Dick moved closer Dinah.

Artemis had given him the feeling that she didn't really like him. She ignored him, giving him little glares whenever he spoke to her. She was the only one he truly feared would hurt him. There was still a chance that any one of the team would become angered and punish him—but the feeling came from Artemis the most.

"Dick is going to be training with us today."

"Really? Isn't he a little—"Weak, useless, foolish? "Young?"

"He'll be fine."

 ** _BREAKLINE_**

Wally was surprised as he walked in to see Dick sitting amongst the team—stretching. The mix of a nervous and giddy smile covering the little boys face. A little grin pressed against Wally's lips, as he plopped down next to his little brother.

"So, you get to train with the big dogs. _Asterous."_ Dick smiled as Wally used his made-up word. One of his favorite hobbies was butchering the English langue. Now that Slade wasn't slapping him for coming up with new words.

The kid ran the obstacle course easily. He almost beat Wally, but super speed proved to win over talent. Seriously, this kid was amazing! He beat Artemis' record in sprints, he could keep up with Superboy on the training dummies and on the balance beam—holy crap!

He was drinking up Dinah's praise. Wally could see Dick's eyes glow brighter with happiness every time she congratulated him. The smile that twitched at his lips. But he could also see the fear that clouded his blue eyes when Dinah offered a bit of criticism. Dick flinching as she corrected something, ready for her to lash out. But she never did, and he would relax—and take her advice better that anyone Wally had ever seen.

"Moving on." She clapped her hands. Calling her students away from their individual stations. "Sparring. Kid Flash, Superboy—you're up."

 ** _Breakline_**

After a few sparring sessions Aunt Dinah's eyes fell on Richard.

"Dick, would you like to try?"

"Y-yes Ma'am." He nodded excitedly.

"Artemis, you're up."

The archer and ninja took the floor, but before BC signaled the start, Dick had a final request.

"C-Can I have a bo staff, please?" He would've accepted any weapon, but he was most comfortable with the staff.

"Of course."

Bring lead over to the weapon storage, Aunt Dinah offered him a few choices—allowing him to fell the weight of each before making his selection. As he walked over towards the archer awaiting him his nerves kicked in.

 ** _"_** ** _Listen to me, boy." Master grasped his arm tightly—glaring at the boy as he gulped. Looking down at the weapon in his hands he hoped the exchange would be quick—painless. A hand gripped his chin, forcing his head up. The grip was actually a little painful. "You are not to fail me. You are to follow your training. I will not accept failure."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course Master. I will not fail you." He mumbled, Master dropping his chin, pushing him towards the ring._**

He didn't want to fail. While Master wasn't there to punish him personally, he wanted to please and impress those now caring for him. He would use his training. He would win. For his new caretakers. To—to please his master.

 ** _Breakline_**

The two faced off, Wally bouncing excitedly.

"Kick her butt Dickie!" He cheered. The boy smiled slightly, moving in for the first attack.

He was extremely good Kaldur noted. His moves were precise and clean. The aggression he attacked with as almost—dangerous. Eyes widen in shock Kaldur recognized several moves that could extremely hurt Artemis if she had blocked them halfway.

It was obvious that Dick had Artemis overpowered. The team watched nervously for seven minutes before things went extremely bad.

Dick flipped her completely, twisted her arm harshly as the archer landed. Arty grunted in pain. Gasping as air left her lungs. Dick stood on top of her, twisting her arm painfully, his foot pressed against her throat. She—couldn't—breathe.

His eyes were clouded over in rage. Was he trying to kill her?!

"D-Dick—"She croaked out, the little boy pressing harder. He was trying to kill her! What the heck!

"Dick!" Wally barreled onto the court, ripping Arty's arm from the little monster's grasp. Removing the devil from on top of her Artemis gasped in some air.

She propped herself up. Megan kneeling next to her. Kaldur, Connor and Dinah stood in shock. Wally holding onto Dick's shoulders. His eyes unclouded, panic and shock filling them.

"What the heck?" She shouted in a hoarse voice. The boy trembled, Megan making a move to silence her. "You nearly killed me!"

"I-I'm sorry—"

"You've sorry? _You're sorry!?_ It was training you little brat! You don't kill people in training!"

"I-I—"He stammered, tears creeping into his eyes.

"Artemis, that's enough." BC threatened, moving towards the shaking boy.

"Seriously? We're going to ignore the fact that he _nearly killed me_? Are you people blind? He's insane! He's still Slade's little puppet!" The team sent her withering glares, tiny sob escaping Dick. As it cruel? Yes. Was it a huge over-reaction? Maybe. But Artemis was sick and tired of her _friends_ acting like Dick Grayson was the only stickin' victim in the world. "He's probably supposed to be here to kill us! On a mission or some crap like that from his 'Master'! Making you trust him and then kill you off! Like a good little slave."

"SHUT UP!" Wally demanded.

"Artemis—"Kaldur started, anger dripping in his voice.

"I don't want to be his slave." Dick hiccupped, hugging himself. "I-I don't!"

"Well to bad! If you act like a baby around someone and let them control your life you've pretty much given it up! If you subject to them and let them do crap to you you're a stupid weakling! He's captured you and you're his pawn!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dinah and Wally roared at the same time. Dick was pale, but Arty wasn't done yet.

"You're just some stupid tool he's going to use. Making you do his dirty work, he doesn't care about you. NO ONE WILL!"

He took of sprinting. Dick fled the room, small whimpers could be heard as he pushed through the doors.

"Dickie! Wait!" Wally went to go after him, but Kaldur grabbed his wrist.

"Let us, give him a little time my friend."

"He needs us!"

"He needs to collect his thoughts. Wait a moment. You also need to collect your thoughts before confronting him."

Artemis wasn't surprised by the glares she received. She wasn't surprised that the one to help her up was Black Canary. Her grip was tight, as she dragged the girl into a different door from which Dick had fled. Into the small med bay used for treating minor injuries acquired during training.

"Young lady—"she growled, "you have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

 ** _Breakline_**

His feet pounded across the floor. Tears streaming down his face.

 _"_ _He doesn't care about you. NO ONE WILL! NO ONE WILL! NO ONE WILL. NO ONE WILL!"_

The words rang in his head, hurting every time the shout resounded. He knew Master didn't care. The way he whipped him and starved him. Master wanted someone to serve him. Dick just wanted the man to care. To offer any kind of praise or gratitude. He just wanted to be loved! By someone! Anyone!

Climbing into the air vent he curled into a ball. He despised tight spaces. He deserved to be stuck in one. With Roy in the air vent he had felt safe—because Roy was there. Now it turned out even Roy didn't care for him.

Artemis' voice mixed with Master's. Shouting insults at him.

" _STUPID! FREAK! PIECE OF TRASH! WORTHLESS BRAT! USELESS! FAILURE! WEAK! PATHETIC!"_

"I-I'm sorry!" He sobbed, begging for Roy's voice to defend him. It didn't. "I-I'm sorry. P-please stop."

 _"_ _I can't believe I ever cared about you."_

"Roy—please."

 _"_ _To think I played with you!"_

 _"_ _Why should I keep your secret? You deserve to be shamed."_

"C-Connor, Me-Megan. Stop!"

 _"_ _Why would I try to teach you anything?"_

I'm sorry! Kaldur I'm sorry!"

" _You worthless piece of filth! Why would I ever call you my brother?"_

"Wally!"

He sobbed even harder, gripping his knees tighter. Wishing to disappear. To leave in a puff of smoke. To—to return to Master. To never have met the people he cared so much about. Because as their voices shared their displeasure in him, he'd rather never know freedom than to hear those words.

 _"_ _Why should I protect you? I should let him beat you. You stupid rat. You're not worth my time."  
_ "D-Daddy. Please—"He cried, those words hurting most of all.

" _Don't even try to call me your father! I'm not! I would never care about something like you. You worthless piece or property! Go back to your master before I send you back with a few more scars!"_

 _"_ Y-Yes Sir."

Master's voice took center stage once more. The voices of those Dick dared think cared about him fading.

 _"_ _Repeat after me boy. You are worthless."_

"I-I am worthless."

 _"_ _You are useless."_

"I am useless."

 _"_ _You are a failure."_

"I am a failure."

 _"_ _You are a pathetic waste."_

"I a-am a pathetic waste." Each word hurt, but each word was true.

 _"_ _You are my property. An insignificant item that no one._ _ **No one—**_ _will ever care for."_

He drew a shaking breath, a sob escaping him.

"I am your property. An insignificant item that no one. **No one—"** His voice caught in his throat—"will ever care for."

Curling into himself further, Dick sobbed. Staring at the air vent hole helplessly Wally West's heart sank. His tears building up in his eyes. Blinking rapidly he turned to look at his team. Megan and a hand over her mouth, tears spilling from her amber eyes. Connor as holding onto her from behind. His head resting on his girlfriend's head. Kaldur blinked rapidly, fists becoming unclenched in defeat.

They had tried so hard. They had succeeded. Dick trusted them. He was becoming happier. And then, a few glares and angry words from one had ruined the fragile joy he had. Wally balled his fists. Not sure what to say or how to say it. But he had to say something. He had to save his little brother.

 **AN) A child's trust is easily broken. Their joy can be crushed if it's not strong.**

 **I know a lot more people read this story than people who review. Please leave a review! For both Dickie and mine's sake.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN) Update! Yay!**

 **I seriously love your reviews! They help a lot. I've been going through a lot of self-doubt. About my weight, looks, and grades. I just feel like I can never be good enough. But—I've seen how amazing my friends are. My best guy-friend lets be text-rant to him. My best friend/sister texts me funny things and tells me I have 'a face made of sunshine' and my best DC friend tells me that I'm amazing. And you guys tell me I'm an amazing writer. Writing is my therapy. I can write how I feel. Or imagine I would feel. You guys have faces of sunshine too! I love you all!**

A soft tapping reached his ears, picking his head up slightly Dick looked out the air vent. Wally's freckled face was peering in on him. Whimpering Dick tucked his head in his knees—waiting for the cruel words to land on his ears.

"Hey buddy." Wally cooed, tapping to get his attention once more. "Can you come out? Please?"

The words would come soon. Wally was waiting to deliver them with harsh fists. But it was a command. He must follow his orders immediately. Climbing towards the teen, he slowly lowered himself to the ground. Megan had been levitating Wally, she set him down as Dick fell to his knees.

Not again. Wally knelt next to him, reaching out to hug him. But how he flinched, turning away. A whimper rising to the air. Wally let his arms drop, Dick whimpering slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, wishing to reach out and encase the boy in a hug.

A small sniffle ripped through the air. "I h-have displeased Master. That i-is not acceptable. His p-property should please him." Tears fell from his face, Megan turning to Connor, burring her head against his chest. "M-Master s-should not to c-concern himself with a disobedient apprentice."

"Dickie—please stop." Wally begged, Dick hugging himself.

"I apologize t-to Sir f-for—"he hiccupped—"displeasing him. I accept my p-punishment fully."

Wally felt like someone was forcing chalk down his throat. Sputtering slightly he watched in horror as Dick extending his hands, shaking as he waited for Wally to—for Wally to beat him.

"You expect me to hurt you?" His voice cracked, a tear falling across a freckled cheek as Dickie nodded. "Why? Why would I hurt you! I love you!"

"I am not worth love." Connor's heart froze, Dick sounded so emotionless. Like he actually believed that. "I must be punished for my failures as Master expects of me."

"He's not here! He doesn't own you! He never did!" Wally pleaded, tears washing over his face. Why? Why was this happening?

"I shall forever be Master's property. My life is to serve Master, the only reason I breathe is to serve him."

A painful reminder of one clone who had been found locked away in an underground lab.

"Shut up!" Wally barked. Desperation shining through his otherwise harsh words. "Slade Wilson isn't you master! You control your own life! Okay?"

Dick said nothing. Wally had commanded him to be silent. He could not to control his life. His life was Master's. To serve his Master was to live. The teen took Dick silence for agreement, smiling sadly.

"Okay? I-I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just angry that you would—feel like that. At Artemis and Slade. For—being a pair of as—"

"Wally. Language."

"Big headed butt faces."

Dick remained silent. He had not been told he could speak once more. Wally picked him up by his underarms, placing him against his hip. Dick squirmed—waiting to be slammed against the wall.

"Come on Bubby." Wally whispered. "Nap time."

"I got him." Connor interrupted. Wally held onto Dick, Connor blocking their path. "I'll put him in bed."

"Uhm-why?"

"You probably want to hunt down Artemis." Connor explained. Wally had to agree. Right now he wanted to find the archer and throttle her for hurting Dickie. Dick knew that Wally had ill intentions towards Artemis. He should protect her. He deserved to be treated in such a way. Artemis was fulfilling her role. Dick was in the fault. Master had not given him permission to train, nor to kill Artemis. She reacted how she should. Dick deserved the verbal beat down. But he did not have permission to speak.

 ** _Breakline_**

That was a close call. Right now was not a good time for the others to see the scars. Not when Dick felt extremely worthless. Connor pulled the sweat soaked shirt off Dick's back, the young boys head flopped down. His back straight his head bowed. Sighing Connor began to pull Dick's arm through the flannel pajamas.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, still eliciting no response. "You can talk to me, you know that—right?"

"Sir should not be concerned with me." He whispered, Connor pausing.

"What?"

"I am not to be fretted over. Sir shouldn't worry about the dirt beneath him. I have the same level of worth."

"Dickie!" He gasped, his eyes flashing violently red. "You—are—not—worthless!"

"I have caused too much trouble. I've attempted murder, I am not to threaten my superiors. Master shall rightly punish me."

A growl festered at the back of Connor's throat. It was one thing to create a human from—science stuff and use little animals to brainwash them. It was a whole different thing to kidnap a little boy—who had a family and people who loved him, and treat them like nothing until they thought they were nothing.

"We're not better than you are. We're worth no more than you are."

"Sir is not worthless."

Connor was tired of this. Tired of Dick calling himself nothing. Acting like he was worthless. Almost annoyed.

"You're not worthless. End of discussion."

Dick obeyed his command immediately, nodding and mumbling a 'yes Sir'. Connor tucked the boy into his bed. Making sure to turn on his music.

"Please get better Dickie." He whispered.

 ** _Breakline_**

She hadn't had a chance to defend herself. Dinah had just laid into her, hardly listening to her. Banned from the cave for a week! Banned from missions for a week and a half! Unfair! She knew her mom would be hearing about it.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'll give you the chance to tell her. After a week if you haven't told her about your behavior. I will."**_

 _"_ _Oh well that's just great. Mom's gonna be in the hospital this week."_

Someone had made a generous donation, and her mother was getting the chance to continue on some studies to see if she could get out of the chair and into crutches or a walker or something. Artemis figured it was that Drake boy. His parents _had_ owned Drake Medical. And she figured that Drake was also the reason she got a Gotham Academy scholarship. But since her mom wasn't going to be home for a week, Dinah would be the one telling her mother. Not like she cared, the situation would play out the same if the news came from her mouth or Lance's.

Shoving her books into the schoolbag she glared as the door to her room burst open. Right on cue.

Baywatch stood with his arms crossed. Steam practically pouring out of his ears. His face matched the shade of his hair, maybe even a little redder. His freckles completely gone.

"What?" She hissed.

"What?" He mimicked. "What the Helheim do you think? What the heck were you thinking?"

"He was trying to kill me!"

"That's all the training he knows! Do you think Slade was all like 'oh but don't worry about killing. You don't need to know how to do that. Oh very good my dear boy, here have a donut'?!" Wally stalked over, his nose an inch from her face. "No! It was 'twenty more laps! Faster! Kill him! I don't care if his child has in his arms! I told you to kill him! And you failed to do so. Now I will beat you. No food for a week!'"

Pushing the speedster back she tightened her fists, her cheeks reddening as well.

"He's his puppet!"

"I can't believe you! He's eight! Eight! He told me to beat him! _Beat him! He said that he would forever be Slade's property._ That boy has no hope! It's our mission—no our _responsibility and honor_ to help him!"

She scoffed. "Why the heck do you care so much?"

"I'm finally repaying Roy! Do you think that I'm the only hero who has a perfect life? My dad was an alcoholic! He never really hit me or my mom—but he didn't care. He shouted at me for no reason, called me names. It hurt a lot. I-I have a hard time in school, I'm really just good at science. He called me stupid. Worthless. When I became Kid Flash I finally found some self-worth. I had Roy. He made sure I never felt scared to go home. He would hold me if I got nightmares on Watchtower. Sung me lullabies. I was eleven, I should've outgrown that stuff—but it helped. My dad got help. He stopped drinking. We got better—I mean, things can get a little glitchy like all families. But I still love him. And now I know he loves me." Wally balled his fists. "I promised to make someone else feel special. Someone who felt worthless, to help them feel like they were worthy. Dick was starting to feel like he mattered. Like he wasn't just some puppet for Slade. Now he thinks he's worthless all over again! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Artemis pulsed in anger. He thought that was bad? How about playing 'Two for flinching' with bullets? If he hadn't tried to murder her like the monster he was…

"Well, I'm sorry for you. But that kid—"she shouldered her bag, pushing past the resident speedster—"is _not_ my problem."

"What kind of a hero are you?" He shouted, Artemis blocking his words as she stormed from the zeta port.

 ** _Breakline_**

He lay in darkness. Not blinking as the voices shouted at him once more. Tears wanting to slip and stain his cheeks more. He tried to push past the voices, tried to rest. But there was something missing. Something…

Sitting up he slid out of the covers. Feet crossing a well weathered track toward a certain drawer. Hands numbly grasped the ruler. Searing pain flower across his palm. He blinked back tears. His voice couldn't work. He had been told to be silent. He could not scream without permission.

Air was absent and hands ached. He had failed horribly. He deserved more. Red marks were added to his ankles. A small set of hand shaped bruises against his neck. More. He had too—had too please Master. Bashing his head against the desk. Once, twice, ten times.

He sank to his knees, fireworks popping in his eyes—faintly the voices died away. Pleased with his punishment. Leaving him in the dark alone. A voice reached his ears—soft. Not harsh.

"I can hold my breath. I can bite my tongue. I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want. Be your number one. I can fake a smile. I can force a laugh. I can dance and play the part. If that's what you ask. Give you all I am."

How many times had been be acting happy when he was terrified? Too many. He had played the apprentice role. Giving all to Master, doing exactly as he bided.

"I can do it. I can do it. I can do it" He could—really he could. "But I'm only human. And I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human. And I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human, yeah."

The team had seemed like his new family. They made him happy. But now, their voices screamed in his head. Aching his heart as they rebuked him harshly.

"I can turn it on, be a good machine. I can hold the weight of worlds, if that's what you need. Be your everything. I can do it. I can do it. I'll get through it."

He had served Master faithfully, he had went through pain—he had survived it.

"But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human, yeah. I'm only human, I'm only human. Just a little human. I can take so much. Until I've had enough"

He was done. Done being a failure. He would do anything to please Master. To make him proud of him. Proud. It was so hard to please the man. But to make him proud? That was all Richard lived to do.

"'Cause I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human, yeah."

The song ended, Dick feeling the tears wetting his face. It was just a song. Why—why did it feel like it was written for him?

Footsteps creeped up to him. Bare feet appeared in his line of vision. Hands cupped his face, lifting his tear stained cheeks lift from the floor. Sea green eyes brimmed with tears, the dark skin around said eyes puff and slightly red. The eyes examined his face, the bruises he left. The red arms, palms and ankles. A set of arms pulled him against a chest. Arms squeezing him gently yet tightly.

"Please stop this Richard." He felt tears fall from the sea green eyes and wet his own black hair.

"M-Master commands punishment for failures. I must perfect myself f-for him." He tried to keep the tears from truly flowing.

"You don't, Dickie you don't." The kind voice tripped over itself. "Don't do it anymore. I beg you to stop. As your friend. As your brother."

 **AN) Someone found out! I bet you guys can guess! Like the song? I think it describes Dick perfectly. He's just a human. In season two if you read between the lines, you can see how the team expects him to do everything. Wally expects him to protect Arty and save the world, Bats expects him to carry on the mantle. And Dick's just a little muffin! I didn't want to leave you guys on a cliff hanger—well, kind of a cliff hanger, but here! Review! =D**

 **PS) The songs I've used so far are (in order of apperence)**

 **1) Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

 **2) Hey Brother-Avicii**

 **3)Human-Christina Perri.**

 **Hope that helps! I love all these songs!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN) Here we go again! Introducing the mystery guest!**

The boy was tense as he held him, tears falling into his black hair. The lights were dark, the young man whispering softly into Dick's ear, trying to calm the boy—and himself.

They were more alike than expected. More alike than what was wanted. The young man wanted to relate to Dickie—but not it this way. Not like this.

"Oh God—"He chocked out. Lifting his tear stained face toward heaven. "Why him? Why does he do it too?"

Tiny scars covered the teen's wrists. Little cuts, long cuts. Some on his shoulders, a few on his legs. All that was left of evil thoughts inside and a razor. He couldn't let the little boy do this. It wasn't Dick's fault.

He needed a way to cope, beating himself? No—not an option. He needed something to turn to, building, inventing, writing, acting, drawing, running, singing, cooking—anything besides this. Dickie couldn't make the same choices he had.

Didn't want to think about his empty stomach—smoked a cigarette. Didn't want to feel the bruises those thugs gave him—took a swing of beer. The young teen had down all the wrong choices, because he had been left to his own devices. Dickie had someone to guide him. He had the entire League at his disposal. He couldn't be left to turn into—this.

It was easy to do it in secret. Easy to cut at night, wash the little cut off, put on a Band-Aid. Get dressed before breakfast. Easy to smile through it. Act like nothing was wrong. In the darkness of your room you could carry on—until it became too much.

Until the thoughts of ' _one little cut'_ turned into _'one little step off the bridge'._ Until the one little bruise turned into one little black eye. Until the thoughts of just making it through the day turned into ending it today.

And that couldn't happen to Dickie. It couldn't. He was too young. For all this. For all of this pain and hatred to be in his heart. For all of the fear to be ruling his life.

"I have dreams where you're cryin'. I twist around my covers all night long. Hate the nightmares where you're dyin', causing I need you here to sing a long." Moving the boy into a cradle style hold, the teen stood up, tiny hiccups and sniffles flowing into his voice. "I stay up all night lookin' out the window. At a new world we can explore. I try to take you somewhere—but you're too scared to leave the door. And why I ask, are you afraid of me. You think it would pass—I want to be your hero see?"

Spinning around in a circle he hummed for a bit. "I can be your hero. I can save the day. To you it seems impossible, but you shouldn't be afraid." He held out the last note, feel Dick's little fingers curl around his shirt.

"I know that things at night get scary. The monsters makin' you shiver in fear. But you'll never have to worry. 'Cause your hero is right here. Sometimes at night rest doesn't come by. And all you can do is sit and cry. But child don't worry about sorrow—I'll wipe the tears from your eyes. I can be your hero. I can save the day. To you it seems impossible, but you shouldn't be afraid."

"Your hero is here, cast away all your fears. No monster can hide from the love in my eyes. I'll fight all your battles all. Take them all away—I promise to protect you 'till my dying day!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but just you wait and see. Your hero is here. There's nothing to fear. I'll stop every cry that graces my ear. And when you're afraid, I won't go away—until I know that you feel safe. I can be your hero. I can save the day. To you it seems impossible—but please don't be afraid. Don't be afraid."

Placing the boy back in his covers the teen pressed his lips against the little boy's forehead, smoothing down the messy oxen bangs. Dick's eyes were half open, red and crusty from crying. Silent tears trickled out of the blue orbs, a thumb brushing them away with a small hush sound.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll stay here all night if you're scared."

"S-Sir shouldn't—"

"Well guess what? Sir Wants to so Sir will." He chuckled, gently rubbing the boys scalp. "I'll stay here all night and sing until my voice cracks if I have to. For you. Dickie, I love you. I promise."

"M-Master say—"

"His name is Slade. Slade Wilson. He's not your master. I promise. You don't have to obey him. Especially—if he tells you to hurt yourself. Then you ignore him."

Dick shook his head.

"I have to obey Master."

"Why?"

"Because Master told me to obey."

"But he's human too. The same as you, as me. Right?" Dick nodded. "What if I took your place?" Dick's eyes widened, a protest forming on his tongue. "Well why can't I?"

"I a-am nothing."

"Who says?" The teen forced the song from his head as he spoke the words.

"M-Master."

"Who we agreed is human like us?" Dick nodded once more. A tiny bit of bewilderment in his eyes. "All humans are equal."

"Master is above me." Dickie stated plainly. Sighing, he tried another tactic.

"Ok, so Slade lies. He lies a lot and I know it."

"H-How?"

"Well, he told you no one would love you right?" Sadly the eight year old nodded. "And I love you. So if he lied about that—he lied about you being worthless."

"Y-You can't love me." Dick stammered, not ready to except it.

"Ok. Do you know what love is?" Forcing another song from his head. Dickie shook his head for a second. Before he nodded slightly.

"Love is being kind, o-offering praise."

"True, but I think love is being ready to do whatever it takes to make the person you love happy. To make them feel safe _._ "

Dick pondered that for a second, he nodded slightly.

"Go to sleep Buddy."

A few moments of silence. A few moments of humming. A few blinks and dozing off later Dickie's breathing slowed.

A little hand was gently pulled from the covers, a strong hand clutching it back. The teen shifted his weight, leaning against the wall.

The two boys held hands, the older humming to himself—softly singing even once in a while. The younger slumbering peacefully. His mind should've been plagued by nightmares, but the teen holding his hand kept them away.

Hours passed by. Sleepiness calling the teen to rest, to relax in it gentle grace. But something kept him up. A deep stirring his soul. He couldn't fall asleep, Dickie needed him to be up. To be rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

Love kept him awake all night.

 ** _Breakline_**

Slippered feet paced the room. The floor creaking every hew steps. The pacer ignoring the sounds. How should he do it? Be blunt? Be elaborate? Did he need more time? Should he ask sooner? What if the boy wasn't interested? What if he was? Was he ready for that? Was he ready to become a father?

That thought was scary. A father. The man responsible for raising and protecting a child. For providing for their physical and emotional needs. Was he ready for that? He wanted to take this child in. Open up his home to the boy. But could he? Could he be a hero, work a job—and be a father? All at once?

He would need help. A mother. Someone to care for the boy in ways he couldn't. To coo over the child. To provide a gentle touch to the boy's upbringing. He had a girlfriend. He loved his girlfriend, he did. He knew. She was the one.

But how? How could he bring this all together? How could he raise Dick, love Carroll and work with his team? It seemed too much. Would it be rude to marry Carroll and then adopt immediately? Or adopt and then marry? Would it seem like the only reason he wanted to tie the knot was so his new son had a mother? Or would it be an honor?

This was where Bruce had the upper hand. He had been through it before. He knew what to do. He had Alfred. He had Selina. Heaven knew that those two were closer to marriage than Carroll Ferris and Hal Jordan were.

Bruce had raised four boys to know what to expect. He had the experience. He had the pull. A billionaire who lived in a lavish mansion, was on the cover of every newspaper weekly and could grant nearly anyone of his children's wishes. Compare that to a test piolet. Famous among certain people. Not by any means wealthy. Not by any means poor. Just a regular guy. How could that compare?

It couldn't. Hal knew that if he was a kid who had a choice between living with two men who loved him; one loaded and ready to spoil and the other who was living in the suburbs—Hal knew who he would choose.

 _Richard Grayson-Wayne….Dick Grayson-Jordan…Grayson-Wayne…Grayson-Jordan...Wayne…Jordan…me or Bruce._

 ** _Breakline_**

"—that's it?" The voice sneered. Even though its owner was nowhere near her at the moment, she couldn't help but feel intimidated. How a kid lived like this was beyond her.

"All we've got so far. We're trying our best on our end. If she doesn't know anything—"

"She knows something. And if she doesn't—"Slade had trailed off, but Jade knew exactly what he was implying. Gripping the communicator in a vice grip she sneered.

"No way." Artemis was still her sister. She wasn't going to hurt her, or hand her over to be hurt.

"If you're sure she knows nothing—"

"She might. She probably does. She was never liked being left in the dark."

"Of course. Find him. Soon. If your sister turns out to be a lost cause. Turn your sights on Arrow's other sidekick."

 _Roy…._

Slade knew. He had to know. Threatening Artemis now, a good way to get her moving on the case. But now that it was taking longer than he wanted—the mercenary was threatening her boyfriend.

She knew this wasn't going to end well.

 ** _Breakline_**

Groaning slightly, sleep was blinked from bleary eyes. Said eyes were crusty from the night of tears. Pulling his hands up to rub off his eyelids, his right hand felt heavier. Looking down his arm the boy noticed another connected to it.

A hand held onto his. The hand belonged to a young man. His hair was a rusty red, it stuck up at odd places like he had just removed a hat. His clothes were strange. All black, a tattered gray cape hanging around his shoulders. With gray boots and belt. A large X burst across his chest, the red standing out against the midnight black.

 _Red…X…Red X…._

The boy sleepily put two and two together. Red X. He was the one who had stopped him from beating himself. He was the one who sang to him. The one who talked with him. Who promised to stay all night if it would make Dick feel safe.

A voice had rung in and out of his head, soft—humming or singing a melody. Red X had stayed with him all night, singing like he promised.

 _"—_ _I think love is being ready to do whatever it takes to make the person you love happy. To make them feel safe."_

e nHeHRed X had stayed with him all night, sitting on the hard ground. To make him feel safe. Because—because he loved him.

 ** _Breakline_**

There had been no screams coming from his room that night. A first, curiously pepping in the door Wally didn't know what he was excpecting. But not that. Jason sat on the ground next to Dick's bed, the small boy curled up in his lap. Jay was rubbing his back, almost as if petting a cat. The Bat looked up as the speedster entered. Smirking he took Wally's hand and began to guide the other ginger's hand in soothing circles.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Banned from patrol. Tim hacked the zeta tube, got me here. Stayed with the kid all night."

They kept their voices down, Wally moving his lips just enough so Jason could read the, Jay barely whispering.

"All night?"

"All night. You guys have some explaining to do." He gave the look that said—'you better start'.

"It's a long story." Wally sighed. "Yesterday Dick wanted to train with us so Dinah let him. It was all cool until—"

 **AN) Jason! Did you guys catch on with the song? He sung a line to Terry. But he tweaked it. Anyone have a suggestion for a title. I'm not good with titles as you can see in this story.**

 **Guys! We're at 93 reviews! Is we reach 100 I'll freak! And, if I get 7 more reviews—the next chapter will be 4,000 words rather than my usual 2,000 or more. So, come on seven!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN) Hey! Way over 100 reviews! Thank you guys soooooo much! It really made my day. So—as promised, a 4,000 word chappie! Enjoy!**

His ears were bright red, eyes glowing with hatred. Looking down at the tiny boy in his arms he growled.

"She— _What?"_ He demanded, holding Dick against his chest tighter.

That little Ivy*. How _dare_ she ever say something like that to his little brother? Who did she think she was? The Joker Venoming queen? Standing up he carried Dick past Wally, the fellow ginger raising an eyebrow.

The team was in the kitchen. They looked completely baffled as the Bat walked through their base. When did he get there? Why was he carrying Dick? Wait—where was he taking him?

Jason strode confidently towards the zeta tubes. Ignoring the questions called at him. No way, no way was he letting the kid stay with these idiots.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Wally speed over to the zeta tubes, his team behind him. "You can't just take him."

"Really? I don't think you should take care of him."

"Why? We've been doing alright—I think."

Finishing typing in his destination Jason gave the signature Bat-glare, tiny shivers racing over the team at his gaze.

"Really? You let him train with you guys? Who the Helheim do you think trained him? Santa?"

As the Bat turned into the tube, he left a stunned team behind him. Wally's mouth dropped, the situation sinking in at long last.

"Holy Grodd*." He ran his fingers through his messy hair, his friends looking at him as he turned around. "We Colded up. We really Colded it up."

"How so my friend?"

"What the heck did we think would happen?" Wally face palmed. "I told Fartemis that Dick was trained to kill. Why didn't we think of that sooner?"

A stunned silence fell over the teens. Of course. Trained by a mercenary, Dick would know to kill. He would _think_ to kill. Training for him hadn't been what training was for them. Slade pushed him, to take out his opponents mercilessly. Viciously. No mercy. Their training was hero training. Knock the thugs unconscious. Injuries shouldn't be very serious—unless that was unavoidable.

How hadn't they realized that before? How could they but Dick in a situation where he would panic? That's what he did. The situation with training was one he had faced before—with a punishment following if he failed. Panicking he took roots in Slade's teaching. Merciless, out of blood. It truly was their fault. Had the actually done their job this wouldn't have happened.

They had spent time with him, gained Dick's trust. They had laughed together, introducing him to the 'normal' world. But no—their mission was more than that. It was to make Dick believe he was valuable. Free. Not just to tell him that over and over. Slade had done that. He pounded it into Dick's head that he was nothing. Worthless.

If they had just talked. Sat down next to him. Prompt him to rant. Listen to him. Not just saying they loved him, actually show they did. Like Jason had. Wally thought, staying with Dickie all night. Holding his hand. Actually bonding. Yes they had bonded. But this wasn't some mission. It wasn't get in get out jobs over. No—they really had to bond with Dick. To help rebuild that trust. Because it had been shattered so easily by Artemis' words.

Artemis. Artemis! How hadn't he noticed Artemis before? Wally sneered, shaking his head. She was cold, as usual. But so was Connor! But the clone actually tried! He smiled and laughed with Dickie, growing alongside him! Making him happy! Artemis never tried. She showed up for the nightmares, standing off to the side. Everyone had waved it off as their emotionally distant member not sure what to do. Connor got water, because he wasn't sure how to comfort—but there was nothing for Artemis to do.

But no—Artemis wasn't even trying. She was shirking he duties. Letting the team pull her side. That wouldn't work. This mission—Dick need them all to invest. Since he didn't trust Artemis, had no connection with her, the moment she showed a mean streak it shattered everything. Because she hadn't even tried, and the team hadn't tried _hard_ enough.

No. That ended. That ended now. When Artemis got back, they were going to have a discussion. Even if BC already chewed her out, the team deserved to as well. She was going to apologies. And this time really mean it. Kaldur now knew that Artemis' original apology hadn't been heartfelt. But it would now. Somehow she would see reason.

And was soon as they got Dick back from the Bats they were really bonding. Sitting down and talking. They would try. To make things better. For those words, the pleading Dick had done with their voices in the air vent would never come across his lips again. He didn't deserve to be afraid. He was too little. Too young. Too kind.

Wait—got Dick back from the Bats. The Bats…..Well. This was an interesting development.

 ** _Breakline_**

He froze a few steps into the dark cave. His mind finally catching up with what he had done. He had taken Dickie from the Cave. Brought him to the Bat Cave. Was now about to bring him up into Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne's house. The same Bruce Wayne who had no clue Jason had met the kid. The same Bruce Wayne who had _forbid_ him from meeting Dick.

"Well—"Jason drew a nervous breath. "I just won the Idiot of the Year."

Too late to go back now, zeta tubes were working again. So his name had rung out through the cave, if Bruce didn't know he had arrived with a guest he would know when he checked the zeta log.

Shifting the sleeping boy into one arm, Jason peeked through the clock door. Maybe he could hide Dick? Who was he kidding? He couldn't even hide Halloween candy. No one in the room, good. Tip toeing out of the study he snuck around. Closing the door softly he turned, ready to make a break for his room.

Then came smashing into a solid wall of muscle. Dick groaned, twisting in Jason's arms as the teen staggered back.

"Bruce!" He cried, his adoptive father looking down on him. More importantly, the kid he was holding.

Dick looked up into the gray eyes of Bruce Wayne. Shaking at the anger in his eyes. Then man was very tall, he looked extremely strong. He wore a grey sweater, the color high on his neck. His hair was gelled and brushed back. His black slacks pressed neatly. Dick felt extremely insignificant and very undressed compared to this man.

Jason squeezed him protectively, Dick clinging onto his shirt.

"Jason." The man deadpanned. "Where were you? I thought you were grounded."

"You never said where I was grounded to. So—"Jason had no clue what he was saying. Bruce had told him to go back to the manor. So, that excuse was out.

Tim rounded the corner, his eyes widening as he saw Jason holding Dick and Bruce's back, he quickly turned around. Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nopeitty nope. He wasn't hanging around here.

"Timothy Jackson. Get over here." Bruce called. Tim froze, one leg listed up to step. Of course.

Dick's eyes widened. How did that man know the boy was there? He was some sort of ninja!

"Okay." The boy walked over. He was kind of tall, his black hair was brushed down neatly. His clothes were clean and neat. His blue eyes looked slightly panicked. He moved next to the adult, eyes widening in shock. "Oh my goodness! Jason! Where on Earth did you get that boy?" He was really bad at acting.

"Leave drama to Terry Drake." Jason grumbled, Tim sucked major at acting. How people still didn't know that the Wayne's were the Bat-clan was a complete mystery. "I went to the Cave last night to see Dick. And I stayed with him all night. He was scared."

"Why did you take him?" Bruce sighed. This was not part of the plan.

"Because those kids have no clue what they're doing. And I wasn't about to leave him with those morons." He glared at Bruce steadily, Bruce knowing there was more to the story. Much more. "Now, I'm going to go set Dickie up with some toys and snacks, then you can lose your Riddler at me. 'Kay?" He wasn't asking for permission, pushing through his dad and brother he stormed through the manor.

"So—just to be clear." Tim said, raising his hands defensively. "I had nothing to do with whatever just happened. That was Jason. And you're the best dad ever okay? Great-bye!" He took off, most likely to warn his brothers that a storm was brewing.

 ** _Breakline_**

This place was huge. The floor were marble and the ceilings were insanely large. Dick had never been in a place so fancy. He was uncomfortable in Jason's arms, but almost glade he wasn't walking. He didn't want to do something stupid and get in trouble.

Jason was a nice name. It was nice to not have to think of his new protector as 'Red X' all the time. Though it was still strange to think of X in his civilian form while he was in his hero costume.

The kitchen was very nice. Impeccably clean, just like the rest of the manor. That was why Dick was so nervous. Besides the fact that the man, Bruce, had seemed to be made of anger—filth like him didn't deserve to be somewhere so fancy.

An older man was standing amongst a great amount of bowls and ingredients. He wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up. A small shite apron hung off his waist. His hair was a powdery white, thinning to a bald area around the top.

The man looked up from his cooking, eyebrows raising in mild surprise as he saw Richard. Sighing, he began to mix whatever was in the bowl.

"I assume that your father's restriction on visiting the child gave you the idea to kidnap him?"

"Well—yeah, kind off." Jason trailed off. "Bruce left him with a bunch of idiots and one in particular has done something really, really stupid." Dick assumed he was referring to Artemis. Jason looked down on him. "Dickie, this is Alfred. He's kinda like my grandpa. You can hang with him while I go deal with Dad." Dick tightened his grip, shaking his head slightly.

While he knew he should obey, Jason had shown no ill intentions towards him. So he wanted to stay with him. He didn't want him to leave. Jason's eyes softened, though he still set Dick down on the island stool. Smiling softly as Dick let go.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. You wouldn't want to come with me anyway. With Dad I get a lecture about responsibility and here—"he leaned over to see what Alfred was making, smiling—"here you get muffins."

Jason gave a two fingered salute, almost skipping out of the kitchen, trying to put on a happy air for Dickie.

The young boy looked wearily at Alfred. The elder of the two felt his heart break a tad at the fear in the boy's eyes. His eyes were extremely beautiful-looking like one of Master Damian's more exquisite works.

"I don't suppose you've had anything to eat Master—"He left a pause for the boy to supply a name. Although Alfred was aware of who this boy was, there was no need to frighten him more.

The child jumped, looking widely around for someone. Odd. Slowly the boy realized that he was being spoken to, looking down at his hands.

"Richard, Sir."

"Very well Master Richard." He tensed at the name. "Would you prefer milk or apple juice?"

"Milk p-please." He whispered.

A few moments later a large platter of eggs, sausages, toast and hash browns was slid in front of him. Followed by a very large glass of milk, a rolled up napkin with silverware in it and a small plate with butter and jam.

"Thank you, Sir." He whispered. But he made no motion to eat.

"Go one Master Richard." Alfred prompted, the child glancing up nervously about him once more. Something was wrong, but the boy did pick up his fork and shovel a tiny bit of egg into his mouth.

"Is something wrong Master Richard?"

The child froze, trembling once again. He gulped.

"Master says I am nothing. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not supposed to be shown respect. Things like me aren't worth any respect."

The dull and empty tone his voice took was startling to say the least. But of course—a title given to a person he most feared had been used several times in the past few minutes would unnerve Richard.

"Would you prefer I called you something else young sir?"

"J-Just Dick, please Sir."

"Very well, Dick. I would prefer if you referred to me as Alfred."

He nodded, a small smile twitching against his lips. A few moments of silence continued as Richard ate his breakfast. It was delicious! Better than anything he had ever tasted. The eggs were fluffy and the sausages were juicy. The plate disappeared from the table when almost all the food was gone. A tiny wave of disappointment swept over him. But no—he should be grateful for receiving any food at all from Alfred.

But to his delight, the plate was replaced before him, more eggs and sausages stacked up. This time toast was replaced by a fresh blueberry muffin.

"Thank you, Alfred." He smiled happily, the elder gentleman smiling as Dick nibbled on the muffin. His eyes widening. "'Dis is really good." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Mouth closed please Richard." The butler reprimanded, continuing to work on the second batch of muffins.

A blush flushed over the young boy's cheeks. "Sorry S—Alfred."

"Morning Alfred." A feminine voice greeted. A young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes yawned as she sat down next to Dick at the island. The boy tensing. She was unaware of his presence. Most likely she was still sleepy, seeing as she was wrapped in a soft pink robe and matching slippers.

"Good morning Miss Kyle." Alfred nodded at her. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please." She smiled back. Dick watched her nervously, cautious for an outburst of anger. She seemed rather pretty though, a little on the tough side.

As she sipped from a mug her eyes glanced towards Dick. He froze, her eyes went away but a second later snapped back, more alert. Putting down her mug in confusion she turned to stare at him.

"You're new. What's your name kid?"

"Richard Ma'am."

"Ma'am?" She laughed. "I like you Dick. You're cute."

"T-Thanks?"

"So—when'd you get here?"

"Richard is one of Master Jason's guest. He is currently under League custody."

"Oh. _Oh._ " Her eyes widened. "That's you." Suddenly she pulled him into a hug. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Alfie, I'm going to take him up to my room for a little therapy." Dick didn't like that sound of that.

He glanced at Alfred, who looked calmly back at him.

"It's alright Richard. No need to be frightened."

He would have to take his word for it, as Miss Kyle swept him up in her arms. What was with today and him getting carried about?

 ** _Breakline_**

Bruce sat with his hands folded together in front of his face, elbows leaning on the desk surface. Jason stood in front of him, arms crossed looking completely defiant. His green eyes raged with fury and his mouth was set in a firm frown. He had gone against direct orders three times, removed a boy from a safe haven and had probably given Young Justice a heart attack. Bruce had never been prouder.

Rage burned within him. Jason's reason for bringing Dick to the manor was completely justifiable. What happened yesterday should never had happen. Artemis had been hurt physically, Dick emotionally and all the process the team had made had been destroyed.

Anger raged towards Artemis for her attitude. Sorrow for Richard. And extreme annoyance at Dinah. If Canary had paid more attention to how the team interacted with Dick, she would've thought through who had trained Richard the whole incident would've been adverted. Now—Artemis probably would've snapped and acted like this eventually, but the team might have had more time to prepare for Dick's breakdown. Never the less, Bruce would need to talk to Dinah and Artemis.

"Is there anything else?" He asked stonily. Jason nodded, ducking his head slightly.

"When I went into his room I found him crying." Jason's voice was so soft. "Just crying. His hands were raw and red. He had red marks on his neck, red marks on his face. There was a ruler next to him. He was hurting himself." Jason blinked rapidly.

Bruce closed his eyes, no—not Dickie too. Jason had suffered with self-harm. As the press slandered against 'Wayne's street rat'. Bullies at school made his life a living nightmare. And the villains got harder and meaner. It had gone on for months before Alfred noticed the blood stains on Jason's bathroom floor. Jason stopped, his brother camping out in his room after patrol to stop him. Writing notes in his planner and school books. Bruce dealing with the school and bullies, fighting the press the best he could. Now—Dick was starting too.

"I couldn't let him—let him make the mistakes I made." Bruce pulled his youngest son against his chest, feeling the hands grip his shoulders.

"You did good Jason. You did well. You stopped him, and we're going to help him. I promise."

"We have to Bruce. Dad—he needs someone! Anyone! But that jerk who hurt him."

"I know kid, I know."

Bruce might've wanted to wait to bring Dick to the manor. But now was okay. Jason did what he thought best. Bruce was proud of his son. Jason had grown up from the cocky devil may care street rat to a semi-responsible young man, who was ready to risk a punishment to do what was right. If Jason could turn out like this with the help of his family, Bruce had hope for Dick.

 ** _Breakline_**

Dick stared at the sleek black coated cat staring back at him.

"Dickie, this is Isis." Selina introduced the two, setting Dick down on the bed next to the cat.

Slowly Isis approached him, yellow eyes seeming to stare into his soul. The cat placed a paw on his knee, climbing onto his lap. Tensing up as the cat sniffed him, then rubbed her head against his chest.

Selina laughed, petting Isis between the ears. Slowly, Dick followed suite, running his hand across the soft hair of her back. Isis arched her back, purring slightly as she walked in a circle. Dick smiling at the odd behavior. Well—normal for a cat but odd to him.

"I think she likes you." Selina commented.

"I-I like her." He stuttered.

"Then I think you'll be great friends." She winked.

Dick liked her. She seemed very nice. She explained how animals could almost sense people's emotions, so they were good for people who were sad or angry or scared to play with. And Isis was an excellent judge of character.

 ** _Breakline_**

A soft breeze blew through his hair, ruffling the brown locks even more. Carol's long dark hair nearly bowing into his face. The weather was still very nice out in California. The duo had decided to head out to a local café for a coffee and breakfast. Now walking through the downtown area Hal's thoughts were elsewhere. How to tell her two things. One; he was planning on adopting a young boy. Two; there was a ring in his pocket.

He had finally decided on it. Carol Ferris was the love of his life. And he was going to be the one who provided for her. The one to love her forever. The ring was his mother's. She had wanted him to give it to the woman he loved, even before she—passed.

"What's wrong Fly boy?" She teased. Gulping he looked down at her, blushing slightly.

"Huh?"

"You have that distant look. Again."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

Taking a deep breath he stopped. Turning to look at her dead in her perfect teal green eyes.

"How stupid I've been not to do this sooner." Dropping to one knee. Oh God, his heart was pounding! She gasped slightly, staring at him. As did the people around them. "I've been in love with you for four years Carol. Three years ago you agreed to go with me to get some coffee. Two years ago I knew my feelings were deeper than I thought. And one year ago I knew that you were the one. But I was so afraid-to do something stupid and mess anything up. But I can't wait any longer. I love you Carol Ferris, will you marry me?"

A small wave of awes moved through the pedestrians as Carol—nodded. Breathing in relief he placed the ring on her finger, the diamond sparkling in the light as she admired it. Pulling her in for a kiss.

"You finally asked." She laughed softly, wrapping her arms are his neck and leaning back. "I thought I'd be the one to ask."

Hal laughed too. Nerves coursing through him.

"How close were you to puking?"

"You have no idea." He shook his head. "Glad I ate a light breakfast."

Their hands laced together the duo began moving once more. Hal thought he saw tiny tears pricking her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"I just got proposed to. I think I'd be a little emotional."

Hal was getting married. To his boss. This was insane. Perfect since he had finally worked up the courage. It had taken him ridiculously long, but the Lantern will had finally pulled through.

"Wait Carol." She glanced at him. "I have you more question." She nodded. "What do you think about adoption?"

A smirk crossed her face. "And be spared the pains of child birth? Yes please."

 ** _Breakline_**

Hal stood in front of her, Carol wearing an expression of mixed anger and grief. That was horrifying, what Hal had told her. No child—no human should ever be exposed to that.

"So—"He asked.

Standing up she grabbed his shoulders.

"I am going to meet this boy Hal. And if you don't adopt him I am calling this engagement off."

"Woah." He stared wide eyed. "And here I thought you'd object."

"Why would I object?"

"Maybe it's sudden?"

"Hal, adoption is amazing. To open up your home, your life to make a child's life easier, it's one of the biggest honors. And the fact that you chose me, to try and raise this boy with—is an even bigger honor. And I will love this boy because you love him, and he will be my son." Hal smiled, pressing his lips against hers. "We're really getting married aren't we?" She smiled.

She was marrying the man she had known was the one for a year.

"Yeah." He breathed out, moving in for another kiss. When a sharp trill spilt the air.

His JL communicator. Sighing he glanced at it, eyes widening in horror.

"What's wrong?"

"I told Bruce those kid's couldn't take care of him!" He growled, pocketing the com once more. Planting a quick peck on her cheek he headed for the door. "Somethings wrong with Dick, I've gotta go help."

"Good luck." She called after him. Almost demanding she go with him. But right now—that boy needed to be with the people he trusted. Meeting someone new might not be the best idea after what he had been through and how he responded to new people. So no, she would wait until whatever problem was going on was fixed and then she would meet the child who would most likely be her son.

 **AN) Hal's getting married! Hal's getting married! Yay! I love those two together. Hal asked her so soon because they dated for a while, another reason they didn't get married was because Hal was afraid the hero business would hurt her. But—now that he wants to adopt Dick he wants to give him a great family. So, he sucked it up and went for it. Yay Hal! I'm opening a poll for you guys to vote on who adopts Dickie. Bruce or Hal.**

 **See ya next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN) Hey! Guys! Love the reviews! Today is my brother's birthday, so he had his friends went to see a movie, not enough room in the car. So I stayed home all day. I think I ate more than KF would have. Let's get going!**

Running down the street he pushed through a group of teens, barreling into the alley he used for take offs. Concentrating on the ring, a soft glow covered him. Bending his knees, Hal shot into the air, a green streak filling Coast City airspace.

Wind tore against his face, the only reason his eyes weren't tearing up was because of the domino mask. Putting on more speed the worst conclusions were forming in his mind.

Was Dick hurt? Had Slade made another appearance? HAD DICK BEEN KIDNAPPED?

It probably wasn't that bad. No. Dick was safe. There had just been—a bad nightmare. Dick had a little panic attack. He just needed to see Hal. That was it.

Hal felt extremely bad. He had promised to visit Dickie. But he hadn't had time to visit. After taking so much time off work, he needed to make up for it. Especially since a new model was being tested. What if whatever happed could've been avoided if Hal had just stopped by for a few seconds? Could it have been?

 _"_ _Okay Hal. When you're flying is NOT the time to think about—fear."_ Shaking any self-doubt from his mind he pushed himself faster.

Whatever it was, whatever had happened—be it a nightmare or a kidnapping Hal would be there.

 ** _Breakline_**

"Guys!" Tim burst through Damian's door. Damain turned around from his desk. His hands were smeared with lead, a half finished ribbon drawing laying on his desk. "Jason brought Dick home! And Dad found him and now Dad's ticked! Wait—where's Terry?"

"I don't know Drake. Todd actually brought Grayson here?" Tim nodded, Damian smacking his forehead, ignoring the lead stains he left. "That _idiot."_

Todd had allowed Pennyworth to discover that they had snuck out to visit Grayson, though Alfred had agreed not to tell Father if the boys mowed the lawn. And now—now he had brought the child here? Given their secret to the one person they were trying to keep it from. Unbelievable. Damian had agreed to not murder the boy during their last meeting, but now he was pretty sure neither Drake nor McGinnis would stop him.

Standing up he pushed Drake out of the way.

"We have to warn McGinnis. Come along Drake."

"Are you talking to be like a dog Dami?" Tim asked, but followed none the less.

"Well—"Dami smirked. "You do smell like one."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Drake's last protest he continued through the manor. Selina would most likely have seen McGinnis, the two took to sparring together often enough. Moving closer to her room, there was a slight giggling sound.

A brief knock later silenced the laughter, and the door swung open a few seconds later. Selina had obviously not been sparring, seeing as she was still in her robe and slippers. But it wouldn't hurt to ask anyway.

"Have you seen Terrence?" He asked, Selina pursing her lips slightly.

"Sorry Dami, can't say I have. Wait—wasn't he going back to Buldhaven this morning?"

"What?" Damian hissed. That was his territory! "Why would McGinnis be in _my_ city?"

She shrugged. "Must've wanted to help out."

"I don't need his help." Father had promise to let Damian protect Buldhaven himself. No interference. Anger was coursing through his veins, but it seemed to stop at the source when tiny footsteps approached him.

Dick was wearing a pair of flannel blue striped pajamas, barefoot. He held Isis in his arms. Incorrectly, letting her legs dangle down, but the usually fussy cat made no move against him. His blue eyes met Damian's in confusion, then there was an instant recognition.

"N-Nightwing?" He asked. Damian nodded. Tim groaning.

"Dad's so gonna kill us."

 ** _Breakline_**

Once again he was running on the sidewalk. Having landed in an abandoned warehouse and sprinting like all get out.

He jumped up the porch steps two at a time, banging the door knocker like mad.

"Hal, calm down."

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Where's your husband?" He blew past Iris, looking for Barry. "Barry! Bartholomew!"

"Woah, full name—harsh." Barry was leaning against the kitchen doorway, munching on a bag of chips.

"Alright bub, what's wrong with Dick?"

"Somethings wrong with Dick?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, you sent an urgent message using code word Grayson."

"Wally! Where's my communicator?" Barry demanded, climbing the stairs towards his nephew's room.

"Uh—why?"

"Hal's here."

A door slammed shut and in a blur a red head was standing next to Hal, a yellow circle being chucked at Barry. Wally grabbed Hal's shoulders.

"Thank God! Why did you take so long?"

"Uhm…three hour flight?"

"Well whatever. You've gotta help! Artemis is a Cheetah and Jason kidnapped Dick!"

"Wait—what?" Hal and Barry asked at the same time, Iris joining in on 'what?'

"You've got a lot of explaining to do young man." Barry grabbed the boy's shoulder, dragging him into the living room.

"Explain." Hal sat nervously on the couch.

"Well—Dinah said Dick could train with us. You should've seem the kid, he was great. "A brief small flited across Wally's face. "But then Arty and Dick went in for a spar, and—and he tried to kill her."

"What?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine Aunt Iris. She lost it though. I pulled Dick off her, he was tring to strangle her, and she started yelling at him. Saying that he was Slade's puppet and on a mission to kill us." Red flashed in front of Hal's eyes, how dare she insult Dickie? "Last thing she said before he ran was that no one cared about him."

Sighing in defeat he leaned back. Running a shaking hand through his brown hair. Everything would be destroyed now. The trust and happiness would be gone.

"How was he?"

"Really sad. We found him hiding in an air vent. It sounded like he was begging with us—and then he started calling himself worthless and useless."

Great. Amazing. Freaking delightful. Hal face palmed, standing up.

"You say Jason took him?" Wally nodded. "He's probably at the manor. Thanks, Wally."

"Wait—I wanna go to."

"We can get you there sooner." Barry placed a hand on his shoulder.

 ** _Breakline_**

"You told him?" Terry screamed into the phone. The boys on the responding end flinching. The eldest of them had been called back to the manor by Dad, he was now yelling at them via phone in his motorcycle helmet. "The heck? I thought we weren't going to give away the IDs!"

"It's not like I said 'Hi I'm Damian Wayne. He never would've figured it out if Todd hadn't brought him here."

"Oh this is all my fault?"

"YES!" Damian, Tim and Terry chorused.

"Dad's going to kill us!"

"Speak for yourselves! Dad said he'd get me a new guitar for helping the kid."

"What? No fair!"

"You're insane Todd."

"Well—Bruce lost his mind."

"Don't you guys get it? This is good?" Moment of awkward silence. "Batman is super scary, Bruce is too—but less scary. So—if Dick likes Bruce then there's a chance he'll be our official brother!"

"Oh. _Oh._ Hey! That's actually smart!"

"For once in your life." Dami snorted. Jason punched him in the arm.

"Shut up you little d—"

"JASON!" Was that Dick? The boys turned to look. The door flew open, Dick was racing towards them. He tripped over the baggy pair of Jason's old sweat pants.

"Dickie!" Hal? "Dickie come back!"

"N-No!" He cried, hurrying to his feet. Jason stood up, as Dick grabbed onto him. Holding onto his t-shirt for dear life he sobbed into Todd's chest.

"What's wrong Dickie?" Jason asked, picking Dick up. His brother's crowding around him.

"Uhm—hello? Guys?" Terry asked over the phone. "You know what, I'm hanging up. See you soon."

"H-He's gonna hurt me!" Dick cried. "He said he hated me—and-and he was gonna b-beat me and send me back to M-Master!" He wept.

"Dickie—"A very confused Hal stood in the doorway to Tim's bedroom. Dick looked up, screamed and tightened his grip on Jason.

"P-Please!" Jason held him tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Tim gently pushed Hal out of the doorway, the hurt evident in the man's eyes.

"We'll calm him down." He said before closing the doors.

Turning back, Jason was sitting on his bed, Dick sobbing into his chest.

"I didn't mean it! I-I didn't!"

Jason hushed him, wiping the tears from his face.

"When'd he say that?"

Dick pointed at his head, "I heard him i-in there."

"So—in your mind?" He nodded. "You know, your mind can make some crazy things. I once had a dream that people voted to kill me. Called a hot line and everything! And I'm still here aren't I?" He nodded again. "I don't think Hal would really say that. Ever. Let's talk to him, only if you want to. If you don't we'll all scream 'Jordan go away!'."

Dick nodded, still clinging onto Jason. Nodding at Tim, Jason ruffled Dick's hair comfortingly as Tim opened the door. Hal was still standing there, he slowly entered, Dick whimpering as he saw him.

He approached slowly, dropping to his knees in front of Dick. Slowly he reached out, cupping the young boys face,

"I swear—swear on my life I will never hurt you." A tears traced the man's face. "I will never—never let Slade hurt you ever again. I promise. Dickie—I want to protect you. Forever. I want to see you laugh and smile. I want to adopt you."

Dick felt his heart leap in his throat. Really? Hal—really wanted to care for him.

"Master says—"

"Dickie, I don't care what he said. He doesn't matter to me. You do. Only you. Please—don't ever think I'll hurt you."

"Y-You really want to—"

"Yes. I can't take you in now. Still have to figure out what to tell the public. But the moment I can I want to make you my son. If you want me too." He looked into Dickie's teary eyes, hope shining in his own.

A tiny squeak came out that melted Hal's heart. He pulled the boy into a hug, feeling the boys tears fell against his neck. A few coming from Hal's own eyes.

"I promise to take care of you, Son."

"Thank you Daddy."

 ** _Breakline_**

Bruce's heart sank for a second. As Dick said yes. Jason looked at him, Tim glanced at Damian's who was staring at Jordan and Grayson. Bruce knew that the boys wanted him to adopt the kid. But in all reality—did it even matter?

Dick needed someone to love and care for him. Either Hal or Bruce could do that. Both of them did. So it was up to Dick. He wanted Hal to be his father, and that was okay. Hal would be a good parent. Why wouldn't he be? And if he wasn't—Bruce would sue him for all he was worth and take Dick in himself.

"Well—"Barry rubbed the nape of his neck, Wally smiling softly next to him. "This is new."

"Yeah." Bruce nodded. Hall picked up, holding Dick tightly.

"Do you wanna meet your new mom?" Hal asked the boy—who nodded.

"Wait? Carol?" Barry asked.

"Oh yeah. I proposed." Hal shrugged.

"Dude! Finally!" Wally cried in relief.

So Dick would have a good family. He would be out of the public eye more. Not being stalked by the press. Ferris Aircraft wasn't as big a company as Wayne Tech was. That was good. Dick could have a slightly normal childhood.

"Might I suggest Miss Ferris join us for a celebratory dinner?" Alfred suggested.

"Great idea Alfred. A dinner for the newly engaged."

Hal smiled in thanks. This was a sign of no hard feelings between him and Bruce.

"Thanks guys. Dickie, you wanna hang with these guys until I get back with Ca-Mommy?"

"Okay, Daddy." He nodded.

After Hal left there was no denying the joy in Dick's smile. He whispered the word 'Daddy' slightly.

"So kid." Wally moved in closer to the boy. He, the bats, a freshly arrived Terry, and Dickie were sitting on the couch in the screening room. Jason and Tim arguing over what movie to watch. Dick's eyes clouded over as he saw Wally. "Is it Dickie Jordan now?"

"I-I think."

"You excited?"

"Yes." Dick smiled. "I-I'm sorry I was scared of you. I should've known that—"

"What? I don't blame you. Not at all. If I was in your shoes I would've done the same thing. It's in the past. Don't worry about it, okay _Jordan?_ " He tried out the kid's soon to be last name.

"I have a daddy again." Dick whispered, as if he were in shock. "I-I won't let M-Master hurt him."

The bat boys froze, looking from Tim to Dick and back again. Neither Wally nor Dickie noticing. Tim's stomach dropped. Had he—had he been right about the Graysons?

 **AN) The people have spoken! Hal gets the adoption forms! I was planning on Hal all along. And to those who voted Bruce, don't worry! Bruce still plays a big part in Dickie's life. But he's more like 'Uncle'Bats. Guest of Honor I told you!**

 **No HATE! Seriously guys! This is my fic and my choice! Leave the rude stuff inside! I will NOT TAKE FLAMES! SO IF YOU HAVE ANY…..GOOD FOR YOU WRITE THEM DOWN SOMEWHERE ELSE AND NOT THE REVIEW SECTION!**

 **Thanks! Love you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

She raced up the stairs, racking the door hurriedly. He came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You're excited."

"Hal—I'm about to meet my _son._ The boy we're going to raise _together._ "

"Big day for you?"

"You have no idea." He pulled her closer, foreheads brushing together, and lips about to meet for a sweet moment.

"Ahem."  
The two pulled apart, a blush working up both of their cheeks. Hal's hand touched hers, gently lacing fingers together.

"Hey Alfie." He said sheepishly.

The butler raised an eyebrow slightly, a soft smile covering his face.

"I'm quite sorry if I've interrupting something. Miss Ferris, an honor to see you again."

"You too Alfred."

"I believe Master Richard is in the viewing room along with the other young masters, right this way."

The manor was beautiful. She had never personally been inside, only having met Bruce Wayne through a Queen-Wayne-Ferris deal. Meeting Alfred through a support group for family members of heroes. Hal had given her one too many heart attacks.

Alfred dropped them off at the viewing room, a movie obviously playing behind the curtain.

"His son Bingo…"

"Nemo."

Hal gently opened the door. Her heart banging inside her chest. In this room was the boy that she was going to call 'Son'. In this room was the boy who was going to call her 'mommy'. In this room was a little boy who had lost his family, and been put through a nightmare that she was going to have the honor of calling her son.

The boys sitting staring at the screen turned to look at them. Two gingers with green eyes, three with dark hair and light blue. A sixth boy was still watching the screen. One of the ginger's nudged him, a smile taking over his face as he saw Hal.

"Daddy!" He cheered, rushing over to him. Hal picked him up, spinning him around in a circle. Small tears began to prick her eyes. This was him. His blue eyes looked like the clearest blue sky she had ever seen. But as Hal set him down, small tracks of fear crossed them. Like evidence of the airplane testing out in the testing zone. He stared at her, clinging onto Hal's pant leg. His cheek was scared, he looked extremely thin.

"Hi sweetie." She whispered. This was Dickie. He was going to be her son. Her _son._

"H-Hi." He stuttered, looking up at her with hopeful yet fearful eyes. "A-Are you m-my new m-mommy?" He was so quiet. A tear tracked down her cheek. The fear in his voice, like she was going to shout at him and hit him for suggesting such a thing.

"Yes." She breathed out, the tiny smile that grew on his face was beautiful. Hal ruffled his hair, smiling at them both. Dickie stepped forward slowly, as Carol sank to her knees. Pulling him into a hug. "I'm going to be your new mommy."

 ** _Breakline_**

This wasn't right. No—Bruce was supposed to be adopting Dick. He was supposed to be Jason's official brother. With the adoption papers filled out and everything.

Jason just wanted to make a difference. He wanted to protect Dickie. What would happen of Dick started hurt himself again? Would Hal notice? Maybe he would, but not as soon as Jason or Terry would. And what if Dick just needed a brother? Hal worked all day, so did Carol. Alfred was usually home. Bruce owned the company so he could take the kid anywhere. Well—Carol could take him in….but still! Jason wanted to be the big brother!

He knew Bruce could be a great dad. Heck—he was! But—could he be for Dickie? Could he be the one to tuck him in at night? The one to tell him stories? He had for everyone else—but the way Hal looked at the kid. It was pure love. Bruce looked the same way. But Dick looked back at Hal with love, he just looked at Bruce with respect.

 ** _Breakline_**

 _The boy sat quietly in front of him. Looking around the room nervously. He had been given a change of clothes, a pair of Jason's old sweat pants and a faded t-shirt. Isis sat on his lap. After Damian and Tim had met him, it had been revealed that he did know Damian was Nightwing._

 _"_ _You don't need to be scared Richard." Bruce tried to keep as far away from his  
Batman voice._

 _"_ _S-Sorry Sir." He squeaked, Isis rubbing against him comfortingly._

 _"_ _Please, just call me Bruce. Would it be alright if I called you Dick?" Dick nodded, petting Isis. He still hadn't looked Bruce in the eye._

 _"_ _I see you like cats." He tried to get the boy to open up more, before asking the real questions._

 _"_ _S-She's pretty."_

 _"_ _She certainly is. Do you like dogs too?"_

 _"_ _C-canines?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. Little kids usually referred to all dogs as just dogs, with the occasional puppy thrown in the mix._

 _"_ _Uhm—yeah."_

 _"_ _I-I haven't h-had any pets." The boy admitted. "M-Master can't c-care for me—"He trailed off._

 _Well—Christmas shopping was done for him. Well part of it. This would probably be his first Christmas he actually remembered. So Bruce was going to make sure it was the best one ever._

 _"_ _You know about Damian being Nightwing—"_

 _"_ _I promise I won't tell anyone!" He shrieked, eyes open wide. "I-I swear! Please don't beat me!"_

 _"_ _I-Is that why you think you're here?" Dick nodded. Isis licking his hand, he was gripping the seat edge in panic. "Do you remember what I told you as Batman?" He nodded once more. "I really meant it. With mask on and off. I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _Dick breathed in relief, relaxing his grip. "I'm s-sorry."_

 _"_ _It's okay to be scared Dick. It's perfectly normal. I want to know when you're scared—so we can help you." Dick looked up past the desk, his hand shakily stroking Isis, the cat rubbing its head against his palm. "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"  
"O-Okay?"_

 _"_ _What happened yesterday?" Bruce inquired calmly. Hoping Dick would be able to answer him. He would need to know how Dick felt and how things seemed from his point of view when he confronted Dinah and Artemis. Dick was silent for a moment._

 _"_ _I-I trained with the t-team." He spoke in monotone. "I g-got to spar with Artemis. And everything went fuzzy." Fuzzy? Could he not remember what happened? "It f-felt like I h-had to kill. If I didn't I would be a failure. W-When I've failed before Master beats me—I didn't want to get beaten. B-but I didn't want to k-kill her." Bruce nodded, hoping he would continue. "W-Wally stopped me—and Artemis started to yell at me. I-It hurt." Dick sounded close to tears, he paused taking a deep breath. The only sound was Isis' gently purring._

 _"_ _S-She said I was still Master's puppet. I know it is true—but I-I don't want to." He looked like he was committing the biggest sin ever. "I-I don't want to just be the puppet anymore." He shook his head. "But it's wrong! I s-should be serving Master! But I don't want to fail anymore!"_

 _"_ _You haven't failed Dickie."_

 _"_ _I do every day. I can n-never please Master—no matter how hard I try!" The desperation cracked in his voice. Bruce knowing he was trying to figure out what was happening. He still felt the programing of 'apprentice' inside him—but he was being told it was wrong. It came down to which he was willing to believe. He could go with the reasoning where he was beaten everyday—or he could go with the one where he was treated fairly._

And Dick knew it. He knew he had the choice. As he sat in-between H-Daddy and Ca-Mommy at the big table. He was actually sitting at the table. Not kneeling next to Master as his stomach ached for something to eat. He was getting mounds of white fluffy stuff with a rich brown sauce dribbled over it, fresh baked rolls were passed towards him. Thick cuts of meat piled on his plate. Daddy would wink at him, and sneak a small candy into his hand. Mommy would ask him questions.

His favorite color was red. Hers was purple. He liked cookies and brownies. His favorite food was ravioli. She liked apples with peanut butter.

It was strange to have a mommy and daddy again. After his mami and tati had died, been murdered by his disobedience, Dick had given up all hope of ever really being loved again. But now—the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds.

 ** _Breakline_**

After Barry had run home and gotten Iris, there had been fawning over Carol's ring by the ladies. The kids, Barry going with them, had done heaven knows what with Dick. Most likely shown him their cool toys—leaving Hal alone with Bruce.

"Thanks for the dinner."

"Of course. It's not everyday someone gets engaged." Bruce smiled. It was that fake smile he put on for the press. Something was coming.

"You mad he chose me over you?" Hal couldn't help but brag a little. He had finally beaten Batman!

"Of course not. It's his choice." Bruce was an inch away from Hal's face in 2.5 seconds. "But if I hear anything about you ever neglecting him. Missing a band concert or a spelling bee I don't care what—I will sue and I will make you ever regret it. Clear?"

"Crystal." Hal backed up slightly. There was the Bruce he knew! "How soon can the papers come in?"

"I'm not sure. We still have to think of a plausible cover story. How come a boy gone missing in _Gotham_ three years ago gets adopted by a couple from _Coast City."_

"So—not before Halloween?"

"About."

 ** _Breakline_**

"You know—"Jason pulled up for a shot—"If you wanted too you could visit every day. Zeta technology." He grunted as Terry rammed into him, boxing him out.

The ball missed the hoop, but Barry grabbed the rebound and popped it in. It was Jason, Barry, Tim and Dick against Terry, Damian and Wally. While Jason's team had more players, Dick had no clue what he was doing. So he really just run along with Tim and pathetically tried to dribble. No one stopped him though. Wally faking horrible defense when Dick got the ball.

"Like he'd want to see your ugly mug everyday Todd." Damian scoffed as he lobbed the ball to Terry.

"Hey!"

A soft giggle came from Dick as he 'stole' the ball from Terry.

"How does he keep doing that?!" Terry whined sarcastically.

"Kid's too good for us McGinnis." Wally panted, running like a toddler. "I can't keep up!"

"Here kid! Come over to me!" Barr picked him up the waist, getting Dick right next to the hoop. "Yeah!" He cheered as Dick tossed it in.

"I think that'll be the winning basket." Iris called.

"But Iris—"

"You have work buster." Barry sighed.

"Good game guys. See you later Wally."

"Bye Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris!"

"Bye Uncle Barry!" Dick called, chasing after the ball. In a streak of color the duo were gone.

"Hey kiddo." Wally crouched next to him. "Do you wanna stay with me at the cave? I promise Artemis won't be there. We miss you. Today was so boring without my little brother."

Dick paused for a second, before nodding. Wally fist pumped slightly. "I'm taking Dickie! Thanks for the grub Alfie!"

The bat-boys bid farewell. Jason taking a knee next to him, dead serious.

"I broke that ruler. No more okay?"

"Okay."

As the troupe started into the manor, to get to the zeta tubes, Hal surprised them. He grabbed Dick, tickling him as he hoisted him in the air.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

"T-the cave." He giggled.

"Oh really? Without telling me goodnight?"

"Night Daddy."

"That's more like it bub." Hal kissed his forehead, Carol laughing. Gently kissing the boy as well. "You get a good night's sleep. Soon we'll all be together. Me and you and Mommy. Just gotta wait a while."

That was okay. Dick had waited before. He had waited for food. For praise. For sleep. But now—he knew he wouldn't have to wait long. 'Cause Daddy had never ever broken a promise to him.

Hal set the boy down. Dickie heading back to Wally.

"West." Hal called, Wally glancing over his shoulder. "Take good care of my son. Or else."

Wally really, really hoped that 'or else' part was a joke. A Lantern ring could make anything. So it was probably a great torture device too.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN) Enjoy! Me no own!**

Three head jerked up. Three sets of eyes fell on the small boy. How he tensed. How he looked away. How he was breaking slightly.

"Dickie!" Megan cheered, her heart soaring as Wally lead the kid into the living room. All day they had worked on this project. It would help so much. "We've missed you."

"It's very good to see you again Guppy."

"Hey."

"H-Hi." He smiled weakly. His time spent wherever Red X had taken him had done something. Something good.

"Are you feeling better?"

He nodded. Connor patted the couch next to him.

"We wanna show you something."

 ** _Breakline_**

A stack of cards were placed on the coffee table in front of him. Wally leaned back against the couch, Connor sat to his left. Megan next to him, Kaldur in a chair next to Wally. They prompted him to look at them.

Notecards. Black, gray and writing covered them. Usually one or two words.

 _Worthless. Stupid. Useless. Fool. Insignificant. Meaningless. Freak. Weak. Pathetic. Failure._

So many more. Tears pricked at his eyes. Was this really what they thought of him? Were they really saying that he was?

Wally took the cards. "These are wrong." He waved the stack in the air. "That's what Slade used to call you. And he was so wrong."  
"Whatever he said. Doesn't matter to us."

A ripping sound filled the air. Wally now holding two torn stacks of cards. He smiled at Dick, as he passed the cards to Connor, who ripped them more. Megan crumbled them, before passing them to Kaldur. The Atlantian picked up a water bottle, soaking the papers so the ink ran together.

A new deck was placed in his hands. The ink this time was bright and colorful. Little smiley faces and hearts covering each card.

 _Worthy. Smart. Helpful. Genius. Important. Meaningful. Special. Strong. Wonderful. Blessing._

And there were so many more. More kind words. Thousands more than the harsh words. More hearts and smileys. More love. More—truth. He looked up, tears brimming in his eyes. They meant it. Every word they had written they meant. They thought he was smart and strong. The believed him to be important and a blessing.

 _Our baby brother. We love you more than ice cream and cookies. More than movies and beach days. Way more ways that we can ever say._

They smiled at him, a tear running down his cheek. He looked to Wally, the ginger looking near tears himself.

"Really?"

"Of course."

He hugged him. Wally held on tightly, feeling Dick shake slightly with sobs. It had worked. Megan wrapped her arms around Wally, Connor joining her. Even Kaldur. Until the small boy was cocooned in a circle of love. Wally swayed slightly, nuzzling the little boy's hair. He felt the child's grip lessen after five minutes, Wally slowly loosening his grip.

"Hey—"He smiled as Dick looked at him, Wally wiping the tears off his face. "This wasn't supposed to make you cry! This was supposed to make you happy!" Dick laughed softly, Wally chuckling with him. "Guys," Wally still held Dick in his lap, "Dickie has some big news. Go on, tell 'em."

"I'm getting adopted!" He rushed out hurriedly, blush growing up his cheeks. Megan squealed, Connor grinned, Kaldur clapping the boy on the shoulder.

A volley of questions followed. Who was it? Was Dick excited? How long would it take?

"I was going to save this for later—but in light of recent events I think we should have a little victory party." Wally smirked. "Get ready Dickie—you're about to witness some of the best modern movies of all time! Dim the lights and pop the popcorn, we're having a marathon. Tonight's topic—"

 ** _Breakline_**

Awe. Complete and utter fascination. Question after question. Dick fired them off, Wally answering best he could—pausing the movie to explain something if need be.

Wally loved the enthusiasm. How Dick watched in wonder. He loved movies. These movies were Wally's favorite. Great characters, detailed story lines. He loved how they could all tie together. Dick would have to love these too! Since he was connected to the superhero world.

Dick connected to the movie more than Wally thought. He saw his friends in the characters. He understood the protagonist's actions completely. In awe of them.

It was reaching the best scene, in Wally opinion. The rescue. It was an awesome display of friendship, and a super cool plot point. He wasn't ready for the question.

"W-Would you be my Steve?"

Wally looked at Dickie. The little boy looked back up slightly. What did he mean? Was he asking Wally if he would protect him?

He saw Master in Hydra. What if he was taken away? Would Wally come racing after him? Would he want to save him, even if it could spell certain doom? Did he mean enough to Wally for that to happen?

"Would you be my Bucky?"

Would Dick always be his friend? Would Dick stand with him through hard times? Wally knew Dick was mature for his age, he could take care of himself in battle—would he protect Wally when he couldn't protect himself?

"Yes."

"Then I'd be honored to be your Steve."

 ** _Breakline_**

She tapped the pencils eraser against the notebook. Math had been getting way too hard. This project she was supposed to do was going to be the death of her. It should've been easy, but for some reason Drake had decided he wanted to work alone. He had been giving her the cold shoulder all week, it was actually a little scary. Tim was usually really friendly—offering help to anyone who needed, and now he never gave her the time of day. She wondered why he was so cold.

Things had been going downhill for the past week. Her mom's therapy hadn't gone well, no breakthrough. Her grades were dipping, not extremely but enough to make the teachers raise an eyebrow. The clique of popular girls had started after her again, simply because she didn't have a brand new phone. And then her mom, the fight they had was horrible. A lot of screaming. Name calling, some crying on her mother's part.

Did she feel bad about making her mom cry? Yeah—no one wanted their mom to cry. And the past week, Grayson had been on her mind often. It didn't seem exactly fair to yell at him like that. He had gone through the same style of training as she had. But—she wasn't trying to kill people!

"Artemis." Her mom called from outside her door. "Someone is here to see you."

Well—that was unexpected. She really didn't have any friends. Besides Gordon, her dad wouldn't let her out this late. Closing the notebook, she readjusted her hair-tie, pulling it tighter.

What the heck? Dinah stood in her small living room. She was wearing a white blouse with a navy blue jacket. She looked like she had just gotten off of work.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Obviously." Her mom sent her a glance, glaring slightly.

"I just want to know your reasoning behind last Friday's events."

"I would like to apologize for her." Arty rolled her eyes.

"It's alright. But we do need to figure out why what happened happened."

Artemis really didn't want to talk about it. But the fact that Mom had invited Dinah to have a seat and was now parked next to her told Artemis would be in for a long night.

"Artemis, have there been any confrontations before Friday before between you and Richard?"

"No, not really."

Dinah nodded, entering therapist mode. "How do you see Dick?"

"He's—kind of annoying. I mean, everyone acts like he's some prince." A nod.

"Is there any particular reason you see him that way?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I went through villain training too. No one threw a hoopla over me."

"Artemis! We have gone over this! I am sorry, but that is no reason for you to act harshly toward others now! I have tried my best to help you, but you must try as well."

Her mom's same old speech. Sure, Mom had tried to make up for it. She loved her mom, but things weren't perfect. Dinah had watched the situation with a careful eye. She hoped she wouldn't have to do this, but Bruce had given her permission to if need be. And it just might do the trick.

"Do you think your past situation worse than his?" Artemis nodded. Her _father_ and _sister_ betrayed her. "I'm not trying to undermine you, your past has its downsides as well." She began to stand. "But I do believe that you're judged what actually happened to Dick too quickly. I've brought my laptop with me, would you mind if I showed some video footage?"

"Of course not." Artemis was interrupted before she could protest.

Dinah quickly crossed over to the small entrance way, where her coat and satchel were hanging. She returned with a slick laptop. Setting it up upon the coffee table she inserted a thumb drive.

"I do warn you, this isn't pretty."

Artemis raised an eyebrow as the computer booted up, a few mouse clicks later the video feed started playing.

Dick looked very small, he stood in front of Slade, his hands folded together behind his back. The two appeared to be in some sort of classroom. The walls were a pale white. A book shelf covering the lower half of one. The books upon it were large. A map hung from another wall, and a whiteboard was fixated on a third. A single desk sat in the middle, Richard stood beside that. His eyes fixed on the ground.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary. Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping. As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door— only this and nothing more."

Was he quoting Poe? He looked like he was six!

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December; and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow;—vainly I had sought to borrow. From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore— For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore Nameless _here_ for evermore. Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; so that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—"He trailed off. Artemis saw him tense.

"Again boy?" Slade sneered.

"Apologies M-Master." He whispered, a strong blush burning against his cheeks.

"The sixth time boy. You've recited this passage six times. And yet you forget that line?" How could Slade be so picky? How could he expect Dick to know all of that?

"F-Forgive me—"A sharp crack rang through the air, Dick was knocked off balance as Slade slapped him. His head banged against the desk, as he sunk into a heap. A small cry escaped her lips, Artemis watched on in a small terror.

"Pathetic." Slade sneered down on the boy. Dick didn't move from the ground. He was conscious, but he didn't dare stir. "I expect you to have memorized this by now. You will not leave this room until you do so."

Dick raised his head, his forehead bright red, along with his cheek. The worry in his eyes.

"Or would you like to have more?" He shrunk back, shaking his head. Slade ignored this. "Jump City layout." The man's voice was icy. "Tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock."

"B-Both?" He squeaked. Slade leaning down, gripping his chin.

"Yes, both. Are you that stupid?" Dick lowered his gaze, such shame in his eyes. "Pathetic waste." With those harsh words, Slade dropped the boys chin. He straightened, turning to leave. "If you don't, you _will be punished."_

Dick remained on the floor, tenderly touching his sore cheek.

There appeared to be some sort of time skip, as the screen slipped to Dick sitting in the desk, his head rested on an open book of maps. He appeared to be asleep. Something told Artemis this was going to end in violence.

Slade entered, stalking over to the boy. Lording over his sleeping from. Suddenly he gripped his shoulder, Richard gasping bolting upright. He gawked at Slade.

"M-Master I-I-I—"

Slade threw the boy from his seat, Dick grunting slightly on impact.

"I believe it is safe to say that you have neither completely memorized?" Dick stuttered, Slade's boot connecting with his gut. Artemis wearily eyed the whip hanging from his belt, Dick eyeing it as well. "Shirt off." Slade commanded, Dick looking so resigned to his fate. "On your knees."

Oh God…oh God the scars. Too many. Too many scars on such a little body. Artemis felt a scream rise from her throat as Richard bowed his head, his hands clenched as the whip snapped over his head and tore across his back. A small tear crept from her eye as Dick struggled not to scream. As blood trickled across his back, pooling around his knees. Fifteen lashes later Slade kicked him over, leaving the boy on the floor.

"Clean your mess." He sneered. Not. Fair.

"Y-Yes Master." Dick whimpered, closing his eyes for a second. After a moment he began to shift to his knees. Grasping his t-shirt, he began to use the white cloth to soak up his own blood.

Dinah turned the feed off. Artemis leaned back in shock. He had been whipped. Called stupid when he was clearly a genius. And she had—oh God no.

"I'm sorry." She had ruined his life, she couldn't do that anymore.

 ** _Breakline_**

He had watched from the shadows during the little meeting. Smirking as the girl gave him exactly what he needed. Sneaking away through the shadows he fled. Once he was away, he pulled the com link out.

"Hey—"He chuckled slightly, though his corresponded wasn't amused. "You may want to look into that Young Justice group a little more."

 **AN) Dun dun dun! Dang it Sportsmaster get out of here! Things are heating up! Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN) Here we go again! Let's see what's in store for us now….**

Dick loved Marvel. It was easy to say, he loved every movie and TV show ever made. Wally found them all. From Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D to Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Dick could watch them for hours.

His favorite was Captain America. He protected his friends! He stuck with morals and values the world seemed to have abandoned! He stood for liberty and freedom—for _everyone._ Plus—his shield was just asterous! Word had traveled fast among the League. Avengers merchandise had appeared in a puff of smoke. There was a set of Hulk gloves, an Iron Man face mask, a plastic version of Cap's shield, even a fake set of arrows and a bow. Dick now had serval T-shirt supporting his favorite hero. New action figures littered his playroom floor.

Wally pulled the mask over his face, Dick riding on his back. Connor ran alongside them, green gloves covering his hands.

"Avengers Assemble!" Dick cried joyously. Megan caught up with them, her hair morphing into a red bob.

Kaldur smiled slightly. He was standing atop a stack of couch cushions. A yellow broom handle clutched in his hand. A green bath towel. Connor roared fakely. Dick jumped off Wally's back, the red head climbing atop the couch so he was 'flying'.

"Pew, Pew!" Wally opened 'fire'.

Dick threw the shield, Kaldur easily batted it away with his broom. Connor punching the cushion tower in hopes of making Kaldur fall. Megan boosted Dick up on the cushions after he got his shield back.

"You think you can best me?"

"Yeah!" Dick went in to tackle Kaldur, the Atlantian backing up slightly.

"You can never defeat me!" He crowed. "The Tesseract it mine!" He waved the blue colored paper tied to the broom in Dick's face, the boy jumping for it.

"You'll never win!"

Dick grabbed the bro—'scepter' and pulled, Kaldur tugging back slightly. With one final tug the 'Captain' wretched it from the 'Gods' hands.

"No!" Kaldur wailed. "I am defeated!"

'Loki' was arrested, Wally slapping a fake pair of handcuffs on him.

"Way to go Steve." He smiled.

"Good job Rogers."

"Hulk—happy?"

Dick smiled happily. He loved being the hero. He loved playing with his—family. He loved being Captain America. Not only was he fair and trustworthy, but he had saved Dick's people. World War Two had marked many deaths, of those deemed unworthy by the Nazi's. Jews were the main target, but gypsies also took a hard blow. What Master had taught him was that Hitler was insane, but death is one way to worm out the unfit. Dick never truly agreed with that. The Holocaust was horrible, it wasn't right it wasn't fair. It was mass murder. He always hated it—but he couldn't speak out against Master's teachings. Not then anyways.

Now—he seemed ready to challenge a little more. He knew it seemed stupid, but this world of heroes—vastly different yet similar from the heroes he knew—had strengthened his will to fight. For they all had troubles. Two missing from their homes, two having a black past, one ridiculed and shunned and another trying to prove he was more than the media portrayed him. They were heroes! They definitely were! While he actually lived with heroes, people who had troubles and strife—he loved these fictional ones. He knew, no matter what would transpire between Wally and himself, he could always look back upon the tight knit friendship of Black Widow and Hawkeye. The endless and brotherly love of Thor to Loki. The bravado and heroics of Tony Stark. If he became Master's slave once more, if he lost the trust of his new family, these Avengers would be there. In his mind.

 ** _Breakline_**

He had a stupidly smug smile on his face as he walked. His heart beating in rapid joy. He was getting _married._ He was adopting his _son._ As he opened the door, his grin widened at his friends. Four of them didn't know. Bruce gave him a stern look, Barry returning his silly grin.

"Hal, what's the big news?" Clark asked his eyes falling on the silver ring resting above his usual green ring. A tiny idea forming in his mind.

"I'm engaged." He smiled happily. Clark could hear Hal's heart pounding in pride. John could sense the love and happiness radiating off the man. Diana smiled—extremely glad that Hal had finally confessed his heart's desire.

"Congratulations my friend." Arthur nodded, laughing internally at the goofy smile that crossed the Lantern's face. He too remembered the joy he had—extreme happiness for his teammate to find that same joy.

Choruses of congrats came from the table, Hal beaming as he went on to his next issue.

"Carol and I have decided to adopt. Dick's extremely happy about it."

A moment of silence, a few open mouths. Glances between Hal and Bruce. A smirk worming its way over Barry's face.

"Ollie owes me ten bucks." He remembered.

"You bet on me?"

"Technically—we bet on Dickie."

"That's worse! You can't bet on my son!"

"He's not your son yet, Jordan." Bruce reminded Hal of the harsh reality.

"Well he's gonna be." Hal protested, stumbling backwards as a red streak blurred by him.

"Ollie! Give me my money!"

Seconds later, Barry ran back—dragging a very disgruntled Oliver Queen behind him.

"I don't believe it. No way." He protested. The other Leaguers chuckling slightly at the archer's resistance.

"Tell him! I'm going to get pizza." Barry demanded. Hal sighed, Ollie would find out anyway.

"I _am_ adopting Dick. He agreed."

Ollie groaned, grumbling as he reached into in quiver, finding the hidden compartment and pulling out one of his wallets. Begrudgingly he handed Barry a crisp ten dollar bill. The speedster tugged on the money, smelling it slightly.

"Oh, it's fresh!"

"Poor people." Ollie muttered, turning on Bruce. "Thanks a lot Bats. Don't mess up next time." Before he stalked away, muttering something about 'stinking vigilante bats and their cold hearts'.

"How is this my fault?" Bruce growled out to Ollie, who waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder.

Hal snickered to himself. He was going to have a _son._ He was going to get _married_.

"Well—Hal, congrats. I'm going to go get some Don Tomaso's*. Peace." The speedster raced off to his favorite pizza place.

Hal paused in sudden realization. He was getting married. There was going to be a wedding. That cost money.

"Guys—how do you plan a wedding?"

 ** _Breakline_**

He followed nervously behind them, the teen sneaking small glances at him with every step he took. He was chewing on his lip, fiddling with the action figure he had brought with him. Their shoes clicked down the hall, but Dick walked silently, his socked feet moving slowly.

The door to the office was opened, the same one she had sat in before. Sinking into one of the green chairs, she felt her stomach sink as Dick began to sink to the floor, Dinah carefully catching him by his underarms.

"You sit on the chairs buddy."

Dick settled in on the chair next to her, moving the arms and legs of the toy. Dinah sat across from them, pulling her hair behind her ears.

"There is undoubtedly some tension between you two. We're just going to talk for a while. No one is in trouble, we're just going to see if we can get to the bottom of this little problem." She spoke calmly, trying to reassure Dick most likely. "Artemis, would you like to start?"

No better place to start, she thought. It was only fair since she was the main problem.

"Look—Dick." He flinched, gripping tightening on his toy. "I'm…sorry." He looked up slightly, confusion shinning in his eyes. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I-I tried to kill you." The horror dripped in every word he spoke. "I d-deserve to be beaten."

"Dick, we are not going to use corporal punishment on you. Ever."

"I know what it's like." Artemis spoke softly. "My dad—Sportsmaster. Have you heard of him?"

"Master conducted business with him once. He did not like his behavior, believing him unprofessional." Dick was blushing heavily.

"I went through the same training. I know what it feels like to almost kill. My mom helped me with that, the League did. They can help you too, I promise. I didn't mean what I said. I was just trying to put you down I guess. Just jealous."

How on Earth could she be jealous of him? After what he had gone through, she was thankful she had the past she did. That just had to be a thousand times worse.

"I'm sorry. I've probably messed everything up. Can you forgive me?"

She watched as he placed both hands by his ears, acting like he was pulling something out of his head. Holding his little, empty hands out toward her he waited for her to do something. What was she supposed to do? Hesitantly, she took whatever he was 'holding' in his hands. Looking to Dinah, the woman gestured to her mouth. Artemis raised her hands to her mouth. Dinah motioned for her to act like she was swallowing. The grin that broke out across Dick's face.

Wait—had she just eaten her words? Smiling slightly she stood up next to the now beaming boy. He held out the action figure.

"Do you wanna be Hawkeye?"  
 ** _Breakline_**

 ****All it took was a distraction. One simple way to get the Little League away from the boy was to either blow something up or steal something. So—why not both? There hadn't really been any instructions on what to do, just to make sure that Young Justice showed up and keep them busy. Easy.

It had taken a little longer than expected for the kids to show up. But the came none the same. To free the lab scientists and deal with Cheshire and  
Sportsmaster.

Kid Klutz was running scientists in and out. The Martian was helping the Atlantian track down what was missing. Leaving her dear sister and the clone to duke it out.

"So—how's Kid Klutz doing?" She teased, Artemis sneering. "About the same I see."

"Enough Jade." She chastised, landing in a crouched position as Jade flipped her.

"Actually—I think we'll be going for a few more minutes."

 **** ** _Breakline_**

 ****Roy was knocked off balance slightly, he swayed—as something exploded. Well crap. He sprinted into the living room, as Dick screamed running over to him.

"Get away from my brother!" He cried out, standing protectively in front of Dick. Slade stared at him. Roy had to agree that he wasn't very impressive. Wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt and jeans. There was no way he looked like an actual threat, but he was. Because this was the man who gave Dick those scars.

Dick was trembling, holding onto Roy's t-shirt. He growled, setting in a fighting stance.

"You know he can't win." Slade seemed to be talking to Dick, ignoring Roy completely. "Get over here boy—and he won't die." Dick shook his head.

"Don't let him take me."

"Not on your life." Gently pushing Dick's hands off of him he charged. Going to kick the crap out of this monster.

He flew through the air. Banging his head against the floor. _Ow._ Flipping back up to his feet, Roy readied himself again. No weapons, only that plastic arrow set they had been messing around with. The only weapons were Dick's plastic shield and plastic arrows. But what the heck—it was something.

He dove behind the couch, notching a fake arrow. He let it fly, it harmlessly bounced off the mask. Roy swore Slade raised an eye brow. Then there was a louder thunk. Slade leaned forward as a giant Frisbee banged against his head. He turned around, Dick still frozen in the throwing position. The shield skidded closer to the boy, he hurriedly picked it up.

"You're going to regret that boy." He sneered, Roy knew what was happening before it did.

"Fight him!" He screamed. "Don't help me! Fight Steve!"

A sharp pain spread across his knee. He screamed in pain, his head banging against the floor once more. There was also a sharp hit to his temple. As—things—went—black…..

*Don Tomaso's is actually my friend's dad's pizza parlor. It's really good!

 **AN) Oh no! Dick's getting kidnapped! Poor Roy! He took a bullet to the knee! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN) I is back! So is Slade, dang it Slade get out! He won't leave. And it's annoying. Roy won't stop cursing, Connor's growling, Artemis is swearing too. Dick's been crying nonstop, Megan holding him, and Wally's had to be held back by Kaldur a lot. The people in my head are so rude, don'tcha think? XD**

How did it all go so wrong? How did he end up like this? Bruises forming along his arm, his lip bleeding slowly along with his chin, with only one last ray of hope clutched in his hands. He shuddered slightly, pulling his hope against his chest tighter, shivering at the withering look sent his way. Now he was trapped in a helicopter, curling into a small ball with his back against the wall. Trying to soak up as much courage as he could under the circumstances.

 _A scream pressed out of his lips, terror churning in his blood._

 _"_ _Roy!" He cried, frozen in place. His breath was short._

 _He was going to be okay. It was just his knee. Just his knee, Roy would be okay. He had to be. Every muscle screamed for him to run to his brother's side, but Roy's words replayed in his head._

 _"_ _Don't help me! Fight him! Fight him! Fight him! FIGHT!"_

 _He had to fight. Roy wanted him too. Everyone did. No one wanted him to what he was before, not even him. The voices in his head tore at him. One demanded he kneel, that he was meant to serve Master. Another pleaded that he surrender, fear filling it. Another demanded he fight, that he was free. The fourth—it spoke kindly._

 _"_ _I will always be with you. I promise. Right now you need to fight. You need to protect yourself, because right now I can't. I wish I could. But you need to protect yourself until I can. You need to fight him."_

 _"_ _If you had listened to me I wouldn't have had to shot him."_

 _Dick remained silent, he gripped the shield harder. This wasn't a weapon. It was plastic, not vibranium. He needed a weapon. A real weapon. The training room. He needed to get to the training room._

 _"—_ _are you even listening to me you stupid—"_

 _"_ _Don't call me that." Dick blurted out, Master's eye narrowing slightly._

 _"_ _Excuse me?" His voice was low, anger pulsing through it. Dick hadn't meant to say that aloud, but now he had._

 _"_ _I'm not stupid." He whispered, fear rushing through him. What was he saying?! He was supposed to accept any abuse Master gave, because he deserved it! No—he didn't. He didn't have to listen to him._

 _"_ _Since when did I give you an opinion?"_

 _A trail of anger pulsed through him. He didn't need permission to think. He was allowed to have an opinion, even if it was wrong. No—now was no time to argue, he had to get a weapon. Something to protect himself with. He had to run. Now._

 _He fled in hurry, heart pounding as he heard footsteps thundering after him._

 _"_ _Get back here you worthless brat!"_

 _"_ _Make me jerk face!" What?! What had he just said!? Oh he was dead! He wasn't supposed to be disrespectful! He was to obey! He was going to die!_

 _But he still sprinted on, pushing his legs harder. Imagining he was racing with Wally again. Except unlike Wally, Master has going to slow down, fakely trip over his feet and let him win. No, he would grab him, drag him back to one of the haunts and beat him senseless._

 _A hand seized his arm, whipping the boy around. Another hand rocket toward his head. In a moment of panic he raised the shield that was held on his arm by two little black straps. A giant crack ripped through the air. It was plastic. Of course it would break. A jagged line down the middle formed, half of the brightly colored shield about to fall off. Using all of his might, Dick slammed the shield against Master's hand. It broke. The shield cracked in half, part of it falling to the ground._

 _But it did no good. Master's grip was still strong, he glared at him making Dick struggle even more._

 _"_ _L-Let me go!" He thrashed about. The grip tightened, a bruise had to be forming. "Please stop! You're hurting me!"_

 _"_ _Really? This hurts?" His arm was twisted backwards, stars popping in front of his eyes. "You'll be in a world of pain when we return to base then." He was dropped to the ground, chin slamming against the hard floor. "Get up." He tried to push himself up, not to obey—but to run. But his arm collapsed, bashing his chin once more. There was an angered sigh, Dick felt one of his legs being lifted into the air. And he began to slide along the floor._

 _He was being dragged along by his shoe. Well—this was degraded. Dragged about like he was a garbage bag on its way to the curb. But he wiggled slightly, his shoes were a little big, his laces slightly loose. After a few seconds of twisting his foot popped out. Ignoring the pain in his wrist he back flipped up to his feet. A roar of anger hit his ears as he sprinted away._

 _He had to look ridiculous, wearing one shoe with half a Captain America shield on his right arm. He flew done the hallway, turning into a little hallway, a shortcut he had discovered one day._

 _"_ _Get back here you worthless little rat!" He ran harder, mentally screaming for Megan. For anyone!_

 _Flinging the doors open he rushed across the room, slamming the weapons door open. His hands grasped the staff tightly. This was a weapon. He could fight with this._

 _Heart beat increased by thousands as Master stalked through the door. Gulping and setting his feet he stared the man down._

 _"_ _Are you trying to fight me?" Master scoffed. Dick closed his eyes, keeping bad memories away as hard as he could. "All the times you tried, simply to train. And failed. What on earth makes you think you can defeat me now? What makes you think you have the right to challenge me?"_

 _Didn't he have the right to decide? Didn't he have the right to choose? The team and the League had given him that right. Master was trying to take it away. Even if he could—Dick wasn't about to about to let him without a fight. He said nothing, stiffening for battle. Master glared even more._

 _"_ _You should be on your knees. I am your master."_

 _Voice tiny he looked him directly in the eyes._

 _"_ _You're just a bully. I don't like bullies. I don't c-care where they're from. O-Or who they think they are."_

He had actually said that. A tiny flame of pride raised in his chest. He had stood up for himself. He had been like his idol. He would've made his idol proud, he would've made his parents proud, and he would've made Roy Wally and Daddy proud.

But he had lost. Obviously. He could never actually win. It had hurt, very much. He wasn't beaten after the fight, but the battle itself was painful. Master wasn't holding back. This was a real battle, not a sparring session. The only reason Richard wasn't dead right now was because it wasn't wise to waste an investment. And to Master that's all he was. He was property, something that could be bought or sold.

He still held onto his broken shield. That was his one hope. Because his Steve was out there. And Steve would always come looking for Bucky. And he wouldn't rest until he was found. Wally would make sure he was safe. But right now—he just needed to hold on. Steve would come soon.

 ** _Breakline_**

He stumbled slightly, as he was shoved forward. Catching himself he turned, eyes following the man who paced about him.

"Would you mind explaining what you were doing back there Apprentice?" His tone was curt, each word cold and dripping with anger.

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? That he was trying to stay free? He was trying to choose his own path? He was trying to be the hero? If he said any of those things, Master would beat him even more than what he might've been planning.

"Well?" Master gripped his chin, forcing Dick to stare him in the eye. A small 'eep' escaped the boy, as he moved his shield slightly. "Don't even try it. I'm still waiting for your answer."

"I-I don't know." He whispered, a dry laugh filling the air.

"You don't know?" The voice was humorless. "You—don't—know?" Dick nodded. What else was he supposed to say? He didn't want to be the apprentice anymore? "I will tell you exactly what that was. Complete an utter disobedience." His chin was dropped harshly, Dick's eyes working their way to the ground.

It was easy to be brave in a safe place. In the cave he felt brave, because he had been safe there before. It was his home base. As Master knew the layout of his haunt, Dick knew the layout of the halls. He knew which of his brother's rooms were where. Which brother to go to if he was bored, which one to seek comfort from when he was scared. He knew how to get Megan to let him make cookies with her. Now he knew how to get Artemis to smile. Like Master knew his haunt, Dick knew the Cave. It was easy to be cocky in a place where you had the upper hand, the familiar feel. Not so easy where he was in a place where he had been beaten into the dirt. Dick had been moved about, he had been drugged before relocation though—so the day on the beach was the first time he had truly seen the outside in three years.

A sharp crack sounded in his ears, his head jerking to the side. Tripping over his feet Dick fell to his hands and knees. His cheek glowing with a fresh handprint. Oh. Master had been lecturing him as he had reminisced on his family.

"Pay attention, Brat." He sneered. "This behavior is completely unacceptable. I should beat you—"

"Which is definitely _not_ an option." The voice was stern. It sounded slightly exasperated, yet aged. Belonging to an older male. Dick was reminded of Alfred, the accent not as strong.

Dick looked toward the voice. Having to remind himself he was not at the manor. A pang of pain in his chest as he imagined Jason racing up behind him.

 _"_ _Come one Dickie-bird!" The boy pulled him to his feet. "I've found the soundtrack, you GOT to hear this."_

"BOY!" He jumped. Gah! Stupid, stupid day dream! That day had been amazing though, finding out he would have a new daddy and everything… no, focus. He needed to figure out what was going on. "Pay attention you stupid—"

He went in to smack the child, the older man shouting in protest. Dick tucked into a small summersault, crouching behind half of his shield. He watched those movies so many times, he knew that tucking your body behind a shield was a good idea, even if it was half a toy one.

A hand wrapped around his hair, yanking him to his feet. Thrust in-between Master and the other man, Dick had a strange idea. He had the shield, well part of one, why not act like his hero slightly? He set his feet apart slightly, back straight. His chest puffed out slightly, shield held beside him, displaying the cracked side.

 **** ** _Breakline_**

The boy looked a little silly. He was obviously trying to look braver, stronger. His blue eyes stared him down, gently almost. His hair crossed his forehead messily. He was decked out in a black athletic tee, a strange looking red spider in the middle, his left sleeve torn at the seam. His shorts were a dull brown, small rips in his knees showing healing scabs. His toy was broken, but still he held onto it. One of his shoes was missing—his little red sock only covering his foot.

There was a terrible amount of fear in his eyes, the seemed to be crying out for help. But yet he was trying to mask the fear. Act brave for his own sake. He was too young for this.

"Hello Richard. My name is William Wintergreen." He extended his hand, Dick cautiously shaking it.

"You will show Mr. Wintergreen the same level of respect you show me. Understand?"

"Okay." He mumbled. Slade glared at him, twisting the boy's shirt front, bringing the tip of the child's nose inches from his mask.

"I believe the correct response was 'yes'."

"Y-Yes."

"Yes _what?"_

Richard looked like the last thing he wanted to do was finish that sentence. But he obviously knew something bad would happen if he didn't.

"Y-Yes Master." He murmured the final word in shame, Slade releasing the, turning on his heel and leaving.

"Please show him to his quarters Wintergreen. Apprentice— _behave."_

Will swore he saw the boy roll his eyes for a fraction of a second. Well then. It was obvious that the boy was shaken up.

"You'll have to forgive Slade, he has little bursts of anger." But from the look in Dick's eyes in was clear he had been aware of that fact for a long time. "Follow me."

With the boy trailing behind him, Will made his way toward the room.

"Come on Barnes, keep it together." Dick mumbled. "He's just like Skull, wait it out. Roger's will show up soon."

This was a very strange boy.

"Here Richard." He opened the door, the child ducking in. "A change of clothes in the Brue."

"Thank you." Good manners, Will thought as he closed the door, barely catching the boy's last comment. "Zola."

 ** _Breakline_**

His eyes fell over the damage. The wall had been blown out. A puddle of blood from Roy's knee stained the ground, a tiny trail of it dripping as Ollie and Clark carried him to the med bay. It wasn't Roy's fault Dick was gone, or missing, but Hal couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards the teen.

In the Lantern's hands was half of Dick's shield. Megan had found it in the hallway. The only way they knew Dick wasn't hiding somewhere in the cave, he never left that shield anywhere.

How did this happen? How? Why? Why his son?

"Hey!" Wally zoomed into the destroyed room. Most of the mentors and protégés were there. Roy and med bay and GA with him. In the speedsters hand was a little piece of paper. "I found this in the training room." He looked to Batman first, but once his eyes landed on Hal he handed the paper over.

The air was knocked out of him. His throat closing in tightly. No, just NO!

"Hal?" John asked, tough his shoulder. "What is wrong? I can sense great distress."

"Read it." He handed the note over, tears blurring his eyes.

"Thank you for the information. A word of advice; do not attempt to take my property again. The consequences for you will not be as severe as they are for it."

Slade had taken his son. Calling him an 'it'. IT! Like Dick wasn't a person, but some sort of dog he could lead around on a leash. That made his blood boil.

The note made Artemis' heart stop.

 _"_ _Actually—I think we'll be going for a few more minutes."_

It had been a distraction. Jade was working for Slade. They had spied on her—heard the conversation between Dinah and herself, and told Slade. She had given the information to the enemy without knowing it. Once again, she had failed Dick.

 **AN) Anyone catch the Captain America references? I'm team Cap for Civil War! So, yeah in honor of Captain America Civil war Dick loves Steve! My friend says it makes since cause of Bucky and Steve are bros like Wally and he are so yeah.**

 **MY DAD JUST SURPRISED ME WITH TICKETS TO SEE BATMAN V SUPERMAN ON THURSDAY AT SEVEN AND I'M DYING! I LOVE YOU DADDY!**

 **Ps-I'z Nightwing, that's a great idea…we'll just have to wait and see wont we.**

 **Guest of honor-Spidey is on Team Stark. I support Rogers all the way—so…good luck. ;D**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN) Heyo! I love you guys! BTW, I try to update every three or four days, but it may be less frequent since I have two weeks to be off book for our dinner theater, thanks Chad!**

 **BATMAN VS SUPERMAN IS AMAZING YOU HAVE TO SEE IT! IF YOU'VE SEEN IT PM ME SO WE CAN TALK PLEEEAAASSEE! I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING ELSE SINCE I DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR YOU GUYS, BUT OH MY GOSH THE FEEEEEEELLLLLLLLSSS!**

His heart was racing almost as fast as his feet. A multi-colored blur traced the circle, a strong wind engulfing the whole room. The other occupants could hardly train.

Artemis' arrows were swept away, Megan was pushed around in flight, Connor's punching back would slam into him, and Kaldur had an extremely hard time keeping his water-bearers in check. Yet no one had the heart to stop Wally.

Three days ago Dick had gone missing. Leaving each teammate in imagine in horror what was happening to him. Megan was plagued by visions of Dick flinching away from harsh words, Kaldur imagined Dick being cuffed upside the head every time he spoke, 'Idiot' being hissed at him. Artemis flinched as pictures of the kid kneeling in a pool of blood as a whip crashed down against his back, Connor seeing Dick begin constricted by chains as a switch fell across him.

Wally cried in his sleep. They could hear his shouts, Megan could see his nightmares.

 _"_ _Why can't you save me?"_

 _"_ _Dickie—hold on! I'm coming!"_

 _"_ _Why? I thought you loved me?"_

 _"_ _I do I promise! Just hold on Bucky! I'm coming!"_

 _Dick held onto the thin ledge, his arms shaking. Chains wrapped around his feet, pulling him down into a dark pit. Wally ran with all his might, but with each step he took—the path to Dick got longer. The ground turning to putty, sticking to his feet—slowing him down. Dick's arms trembled, his hands slipping. He whimpered, Wally calling out to him once more._

 _"_ _I'm coming Bucky! I'm coming, just hold on a little tighter!"_

 _"_ _I-I can't!" Dick wailed. His left hand slipping completely. "Wally! Steve please!"_

 _The speedster ran harder, reaching out to his brother. Tripping over his feet, landing merely inches away from the boy. The putty floor creeping up his legs, Wally reached desperately for the boy's hand. As it slipped._

 _"_ _No!" Wally screamed, Dick cry of terror ringing in his eyes. The ginger peered over the edge, as Dick fell. His hands raised up to Wally._

 _"_ _Why weren't you fast enough?"_

Why wasn't he fast enough? If he had gotten everyone from the building quicker, he could've helped Arty and Connor out. They could've ended the mission sooner and gotten home quicker. They might've been able to help Dick, or even pick up the trail sooner.

Three days. Three days! Wally couldn't stand it! He was Dick's brother! He was supposed to protect him, and he was now in the grasp of his captor once more. What kind of a brother was he? A horrible one, that's what. Wally gritted his teeth, pushing himself harder. He was going to be faster. He would run around the world fast enough to send in back in time, he would beat Slade, he would save Dick.

He could hear his teammates calling out to him. He was tired….very tired….his legs were getting weak….needed food….need re—

Wally hit the floor. The wind died down. Kaldur was at his side first, he and Connor slipping the ginger's arms across their shoulders. He groaned, his stomach growling.

"I'll go get something for him to eat." Megan flew away.

Wally was deposited on a bench, Arty handing him a water bottle.

"You can't push yourself like this."

"I have to get faster. I need to save him." Wally gulped the water down, Artemis shook her head.

"You can't help him if you're in the med wing."

"She's right my friend, we cannot lose you."

Roy. Roy was stuck in the med wing. He could do nothing to help. Nothing. How did he feel right now?

 **** ** _Breakline_**

Pretty worthless right then. That's how he felt. His leg elevated, wrapped in a big white cast. His knee shattered. He wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. He was trapped. Trapped with the guilt.

He was supposed to protect Dick. He was supposed to keep him safe. In five minutes it had all gone to Helheim. Roy had gone to the bathroom, and as he was washing his hands, the ground shook.

He was so stupid. He left Dick alone. Why? He should've had his bow on hand. Plastic arrows couldn't do anything. Neither could Roy Harper against a mercenary.

Hal hated him now. Roy could see it in the Lantern's eyes. He hated him for letting his son get kidnapped. He wished Roy had been taken instead of Dick. Roy wished he had been too. The kid didn't need to go through that again.

A dull vibration hit his ears. Soft brown eyes glanced towards his phone. Sliding his hand over it.

 **GF**

 _"_ _Oh crap._

"Hey, what's up?" He asked nervously.

 **"** **Where were you last night?"**

"Oh…uhm….med wing?"

 **"** **What?! What happened?"**

"Base got attacked. Shot in the knee."

 **"** **Ouch. You suck."**

"Thanks for your sympathy." He snorted.

 **"** **So—how'd you get completely owned by?"**

He paused. It wasn't really wise to tell her over phone. But his com was traced, and he couldn't see her in person.

"Deathstroke. You know he had an apprentice?"

 **"…** **.Yeah."**

"I was babysitting him. Slade shows up outta nowhere and shoots me in the knee. Took the kid. Now I'm stuck with a shattered knee, my baby brother is out there somewhere getting whipped most likely, and I can't to a blasted thing about it!"

 **"** **Roy—I'm so sorry. I knew this wasn't going to end well."**

"Jade, what are you—"

 **"** **Get some rest, I'll call you later."**

"Jade? Jade?" She hung up. "Blast it." He cursed under his breath. Of course, what could he except from an assassin. "And I couldn't have just dated Nicole. No—I wanted a little excitement."

 ** _Breakline_**

 ****Things this time around weren't nearly as bad. He hadn't been whipped, he hadn't been beaten badly, and he actually received three square meals a day. He still hated it—but the conditions weren't as bad.

He had been allowed to keep his shield. A huge surprise for him, but it wasn't protested. His quarters had definitely improved. There was an actual bed, a small nightstand with a lamp, the same dresser as before, a little rug and a small bookshelf. Most of the books were history book, textbooks—completely boring compared to the books he had read.

A sudden need to be standing in front of Kaldur's vast library filled him. The need to finger through a story, of fantasy or adventure. Not to stare at blank numbers or facts. He needed to enter a sword fight with Edmund, he needed to be stuck in the dungeons with Snape, he needed to quest with Percy, he needed to volunteer with Katniss. He needed them all.

He sighed, flopping down on his bed. Somethings hadn't changed. He was still locked away until Master wanted to train him again. He was still _bored._

 _"_ _Cooonnnnnooorrrr." He whined, the clone looking over to him. "When's Megan coming back?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Why?"_

 _"_ _I-I'm bored."_

 _"_ _Bored?" Dick nodded. Connor smiled. "Well, I'll just have to fix that, won't I?" The teen swooped him up, spinning around in circles. "What should we do? Let's see if your toys have any ideas."_

 _That's how Dick ended up on a doctor's coat, shinning a flashlight down Connor's throat._

He smiled sadly. He liked Connor. The teen seemed to have grown after knowing Dick for a while. He wished—he wished he could've told at least him good bye.

No—he would see Connor again. He would see everyone again. Daddy and Mommy. He wanted to see his new mommy again, to get to know her more. She said she wanted to love him, to take care of him. He wanted to know her.

He heard footsteps coming, he sat up cautiously. Master had stopped beating him, but that didn't mean he still wasn't pleasant to be around.

"Apprentice. Come." Same old order. Same old response. Obedience. Dick didn't want to obey, but his teachings, his programming—he couldn't rebel against it.

He ducked his head, slinking along after Master. His thoughts reached out again—imagining what he would be doing if he were still with the team.

" _Probably playing with Wally. Maybe we'd be finishing the sixth Harry Potter movie. That one was sad."_

Dick wasn't sure what he would be doing. But he knew that a gun wouldn't be forced into his hands.

"You've most likely gotten rusty. The target. Hit it."

He squared to the target, shaped like a human. His hands moved without him thinking, prepping the gun for fire. He leveled his arms, his mind functioning on auto pilot.

Kaldur raised Guggy up.

' _Richard please!'_

 _ **Blink**_

Connor gasped, falling down in front of the green rock.

 _'_ _Dick please!'_

 _ **Blink**_

 ****Megan screamed

 ** _Blink_**

Roy fell off his crutch, eyes wide in panic.

 **** ** _Blink_**

Tears covered Wally's face.

 _'_ _Please don't kill me!'_

 **** ** _Blink_**

Betrayal shown in Artemis' eyes.

 _'_ _I thought I could trust you.'_

 **** ** _Blink_**

Daddy looked so sad. Tears glistened behind his eyes.

 _'_ _Son, you don't have to do this.'_

"What are you waiting for?"

Dick couldn't breathe. The target changed, every time he blinked it turned from one friend to another, each looking horrified as he held a gun towards them.

"Shoot—the—gun." Master commanded, Dick trembling. He had to obey, he had too.

" _You don't have to do this. You don't have to do this. You don't have to do this. You don't have to do this. You don't have to do this."_

"I-I don't have to." He said numbly slowly lowering the gun, tensing as his shoulder was encased in an iron hold. He looked up into the mask—feeling the anger pour out of Master's eye. "I don't have to kill."

The gun was raised suddenly, Dick struggling against the harsh grasp of his arm. But it was to no avail. The recoil shot through his arm, eyes widening in horror as Hal grasped his chest, red blood spilling between his fingers.

"No! No!"

 **BANG**

Wally had a hole in his forehead.

 **BANG**

Artemis' stomach had a wound.

 **BANG**

Megan's chest was bloody.

 **BANG**

Roy sagged to his knee, hand over his heart.

 **BANG**

Connor grasped his chest in agony.

 **BANG**

Guggy had a hole, Kaldur swayed, slumping over in his own blood.

Hot tears stunk his eyes, wildly blinking them away. Kaldur's….dead form faded, leaving the target with seven piercings across it. They all didn't hit the heart since Dick had been thrashing around in an attempt to escape.

Master dropped him, the boy falling to the ground. He sobbed silently. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his family. He didn't want—didn't want to kill them. He loved them.

"Pathetic. When I give you a command boy, you will listen to me. You will obey me."

Rage burned within the boy. He didn't have to obey him. HE DIDN'T. Mas-Slade wasn't in control of him.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said, shut up." Dick panted, hot tears streaming down his face as he glared at the man. "I-I don't have to obey you."

The foot connect with his stomach immediately. Air evaporated from his lungs. He was pried from the ground.

"Are you defying me?" The whisper was so cold and dangerous, the terrified side of Dick screamed for him to deny it. But he was—he didn't want to be the slave anymore. He wanted to make his own choice. He didn't want to be a mercenary, he wanted to be the hero.

"I-I will no longer be your slave." Dick mustered all the courage he could to utter the phrase, but he said it with conviction.

"We'll see about that."

What had he done? He was going to be beaten so badly.

 ** _Breakline_**

He struggled against the bonds. Dick had been shoved through the hallways, harsh words hissed down upon him. He ignored them all, thinking about home. What he would do with his family next. Bu now he thrashed around as M—Slade approached him with a vial of light green liquid. The man gripped his arm, drawing the needle back slightly. Dick closed his eyes hissing as the needle broke his skin.

Stars and little fuzzy dots popped in his eyes. Things became muddled, his thoughts meshed together. The details were too hard to focus on—he tried to think about Daddy. About Wally. Who—who were they? W-Where was he?

"You are my property boy. You will serve me, until the day you die you will obey me."

Words rang in his head as the dots overtook his vision, as his mind turned into a little puddle of nothing. As Slade regained perfect control.

 **AN) Dun dun dun! Dang it Slade! Leave the kid alone! What's Jade up too? Who will save our little bird? What's Slade going to do to him? Find out next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN) Hi! *Waves at nice fanfriends* I hope you all had an asterous Easter! I got candy, yummy. Guys, if you're bored go check out** **.Batfam'** **'s page. She has two really good story's up! And is now helping me write Camp Super Hero. Hi Firecracker! *Waves like crazy* Spot says hi! Now, let's light the lights, set the stage and get ready….for the Muppet Show tonight!**

 **PS-I suggest getting Google Translate up and open to Romanian(Best I could find) to English.**

The child had struggled, almost valiantly. He squirmed, tugging at the restraints on his wrists. He thrashed about, struggling to hold onto his memories. It was a losing battle. His fight faded, his muscles weakened as his eyes began to cloud over.

Going lax against the restraints, the boy's head bobbed. His lips moved slightly— last words pressing across them.

"D-Daddy—please h-help me—"

Pathetic. Slade rolled his eye, turning from the now unconscious child. If the boy thought those Justice Freaks* would show up and save him, he was severely delusional. They would try and look for him, of course. But would the find him? Oh no. They wouldn't see their precious little prince until he was holding a knife to their throats.

Richard was going to kill them. He was—perhaps not all of them. But the Justice brats would have to go. Red Arrow—now that was an idea. Have the child kill the archer who had desperately tried to protect him. The ultimate betrayal against the League, and should the boy ever was to regain his memory—the discovery that someone he cared deeply about was dead, and the blood on his hands. The blow would be crushing, maybe even enough to break the boy without violence.

Will wanted him to refrain from harming the boy. While to him to could seem like mindless violence. Slade hadn't thrown the boy to the ground the second the child entered his lair and whipped him. He had introduced the boy into his surroundings. It had been trying, seeing as the boy spoke very little English—and Romanian was not an easy tongue for Slade.

 _"_ _Cine esti? Unde sunt? Te rog, lasă- mă să plec! Vreau să mă întorc la mama mea! De ce ai luat departe de casa mea?"_ (Who are you? Where am I? Please, let me go! I want to return to my mother! Why did you take away from my home?)

 _The boy was trembling, staggering away from the man in terror. The boy had wandered too far from the circus tent and trailers. Providing him with the perfect opportunity to snatch the lad undetected._

" _Calmează-te." He commanded, but still the child panic. Slade sighed, grabbing the boy's upper arm. Looking directly into the child's brilliantly blue eyes. "_ _Ți-am spus să se calmeze ."_ (Calm down. I told you to calm down.)

 _"_ _Te rog - te rog lasă- mă să plec . Nu stiu ce vrei tu ! Vă rugăm să nu ai bani, vreau doar să merg acasă !"_ (Please - please let me go. I do not know what you want! Please, I do not have money; I just want to go home.)

 _Slade scoffed. "Știu că nu ai bani . Nu de asta ești aici . Talentul lui Richard." A talent he could explote. "_ _M-am urmărit pe Richard . Tu ești extrem de priceput . Și, din acest motiv , am decis să-ți fac ucenicul meu ."_ (I know you have no money. That's not why you're here. Richard, you have talent. I watched you, Richard. You are highly skilled. And, therefore, I decided to make you my apprentice.)

 _"_ _U-Ucenic?"_ (A-Apprentice?)

 _"_ _Corect. De acum înainte o faci parte pentru mine . Voi tolera absolut nici o lipsă de respect față de tine băiat."_ (Correct. From now on you belong to me. I will tolerate absolutely no disrespect from you, boy.)

 _Richard had nodded in fear, flinching as Slade began to drag the boy to his quarters._

 _"_ _Cine esti?" Fear dripped in the little boy's voice. (_ Who are you?)

 _"_ _De acum încolo , eu sunt stăpânul tău." A look of horror passed through the child's face. Slade ignored him completely shoving him into the poorly decorated room. "_ _Iar tu mă va aborda ca atare băiat, nu?"_ (From now on, I am your master. And you will address me as such boy, correct?)

 _"_ _D-Da." He trembled, Slade locking a grip on his chin." (_ Y-Yes _.)_

 _"_ _Da ce?" He hissed. (_ Yes what?)

 _"_ _D-Da..._ _Maestru." The defeat in his voice._ (Y-Yes….Master.)

Slade couldn't help but smirk at that memory. He finally had his apprentice, and the training began. While Will at the League could see it cruel, it was necessary.

He would beat the boy if he failed during a spar. If Richard were to fail during an actual fight on a mission—he would die. He would be killed. While Slade obviously wouldn't kill his apprentice, they boy needed to expect pain after a failure. He would whip the boy for not completing his tasks in the allotted time. If he did not escape a building under security measures there would be consequences if he did not. He would stab the boy, he would shock him when was disrespectful. If he didn't kneel or spoke incorrectly. Only if Slade decided he needed a true punishment. Most likely he would slap the boy across the cheek, or upside the head. He would not stand for a disrespectful apprentice.

There indeed was a method to the madness. But not—that form of punishment was labeled illegal by William Wintergreen. So another tactic must be tried. He continued to work with the tech, ignoring the boy behind him, Richard kneeling, his arms hanging in the air, wrists strapped against the wall. He would awake when the drug had completely worked.

The tech was simple. It was Richard's new form of punishment. He would still have to be disciplined. Will wanted him to treat the boy like a _son._ It was laughable. Slade didn't think of the child as a son. He wasn't.

" _Y-Yet they did n-not wish to—en…enra—înfuria—"Dick looked toward him sheepishly. His English lessons had been going well enough, but he still struggled with reading._

 _"_ _Try again."_

 _"_ _En—rage. Enr-rage. Enrage." He finally blurted out, giving a hopeful smile toward the man—Richard had become dependent on his praise very quickly. Eating it up like a starved child._

 _"_ _Very good Apprentice, continue." He couldn't help up feel a flame of pride swell in his chest. As the boy continued._

 _"_ _At l-last the father s-said, we feel h-highly h-hon—honor—honored by y-your Maj—maje—" He was blushing, Slade sighed in annoyance, Richard tensing._

 _"_ _Majesty, Richard. Ma-jes-ty."_

 _"_ _M-Maj-jesty. M-Majesty."_

 _He continued quietly. And—eventually reached the end of the fable. With only a few hiccups along the way. Truth be told, he did a very good job. Richard was very smart—the only reason Slade ever called him stupid was to keep the child from realizing how smart he actually was. For if you withheld the truth and information from a person, it was easy to keep them under control. While he was going to put Richard through rigorous lessons, the information would be directly from him. Richard would learn what he wanted him to learn. But there was no doubt that in that moment, Slade was extremely proud. Richard was five, turning six in five months._

 _"_ _Very good Richard." He patted the boy on the head, the child practically leaning into the tough. Slade chuckled, rubbing his hair._

 _"_ _T-Thank you Master." The child whispered._

 _"_ _You may return to your quarters Apprentice."_

 _The boy nodded, he eased out of his desk seat—dropping to his knees in respect. Slade shook his head in bemusement, ruffling the child's oxen hair once more._

 _"_ _Run along boy." Richard scrambled from the room. He was a genius. Just completing his first book in English. Grant hadn't been able to read the fable until he was six, but Richard—_

Absolutely not! He was so caught up in the pride of his progress on his project. That's all that brat was, his project. His apprentice. Grant was his _son_. He wished both boys good health—well, he had wished Grant good health. But that was why he couldn't get attached to Richard. Grant was—gone. He was never coming back. Joey wasn't allowed near him, truth be told Slade didn't trust himself with his son. After the last time. And Rose….Addie had demanded he leave them be. As much as he missed them—she was still the woman he loved. Even if he had changed in her eyes.

He didn't want to get attached to Richard. This business was dangerous. It was easier to have an apprentice, one who you viewed as property rather than a child you cared deeply for. That could be too painful.

There was a gurgled groan, he turned slightly. The boy was stirring. Slade returned to his work, running the final checks. Should be completely functional.

"M-Master?" The voice cracked. Slade turned away from the table he was working at, the device still clutched in hand. The boy ducked his head and gaze. Excellent. The first word the boy thought to use was that title.

"Apprentice."

"I-I'm sorry." Of course he would think he had done something wrong, restrained to the wall. "M-Master I'm sorry."

"As I'm aware. You are not being punished." The boy relaxed greatly.

"Thank you Master."

Slade nodded, and began the story he had concocted to explain the situation. It was conditioning. Like the times the boy had been drugged, so he could build a resistance to truth serums. He had done well. Slade once again explained the Will was now staying with them. Demanding the boy respect the older man. Getting the immediate response.

"Yes Master."

"There is going to be an additional change around here." The blue eyes shown with nervous curiosity. "We're going to be trying a new tactic in discipline." Slade latched the headpiece behind his ears. A small cry of pain as it latch on to his skull. Richard flinched. "You will no longer be whipped." Tiny flecks of hope splash through the child's face. "If you are disrespectful or disobedient—"

He faded off, going for a demonstration instead of explanation. Richard's eyes soared open in pain, a cry ripped from his throat. The child thrashing, attempting anything to get the stinging pain coursing through his head to stop.

"Does it hurt boy?"

"Y-Yes Master! P-Please stop! I-I'm sorry!" He cried out. "It hurts, please Master stop!"

He allowed it to stop. Richard thrashing, he went weak, his head hanging low—his breath short and ragged.

"I doubt you'll ever what that to happen again."

"No—no Master." He panted. "I p-promise I w-won't disobey you."

He reached down, Richard tensing away. But once again, proved his love for praise and a comforting touch.

"Good boy." He patted the child on the head, almost as if he were a dog.

The boy's bonds were undo, and still he remained on his knees. He knelt at Slade's feet. He was in perfect control. Not only would the headpiece electrocute the child at command, but it could also control the boy. Force him to stand still, kneel—fight. Hopefully he would not have to force the child into battle, but it was convenient to say the least.

 ** _Breakline_**

Her fingers moved nimbly across the keys, eyes dancing across the screen as she typed. Mr. Carter and his president biographies. She really didn't understand why they had to write four paragraphs. Her's was the worst! Her president had died one month in office!

"He should've worn a stinken coat." She growled out, pounding on the keys furiously. Sighing, she hit backspace—Mr. Carter wasn't a teacher who took assignments lightly.

 **"I've got the magic in me, every time I touch the track it turns into gold!"** She laughed slightly, answering her cell. He had changed it last time they had hung out, and she really didn't care if she changed it back or not.

"Yo Gotham, what's up?" Well, that was surprising. "Straight to business then? Usual place? I can't, president report." Wow, he was desperate—offering to do it for her." Deal. 'Kay, what time?" Eh, kinda pushing curfew—but not too bad. "Alright. Anything else?" Interesting request. "A Seer's Charm? Yeah I nicked one, okay so I bring that? Got you. Alright, yeah—I love you too Jason."

So, she was meeting the Batboys up at the safe house at seven. With a Seer's Charm. And no idea why. Jay sounded pretty desperate, hopefully it wasn't too bad. She shrugged, checking the time. 6:23, she better head down. To get from her apartment to the café would take a while. And besides, she was in a latte mood. And now, Timothy Drake would be writing her report.

She grabbed her jacket, running a brush through her long black hair. Her wallet clipped onto her belt loop. No pick pocketing thanks. Kneeling next to her bed, she found the little Charm. It was shaped like a telescope, and she swiftly added it to her charm bracelet. Double checking her outfit she shrugged. R-2 D-2 graphic tee, skinny jeans, Uggs and a North Face. Inconspicuous enough. Casual, yet it looked cute. Cute because she was seeing her boyfriend again, inconspicuous since her dad thought she was a single pringle.

"I'm meeting with Alani at the café Dad!" She called, grabbing her lanyard with the apartment key from off the key hook on her way out the door. "Good luck at the show!"

 **AN) Jason has a girlfriend! Jason has a girlfriend! Haha. Guess who?! One a darker note—Slade's mind-wiped Dickie! He's made him forget about Uncle Barry and Wally! Roy and Uncle Ollie! Jason and Uncle Bruce! Daddy Hal and Mommy Carol! Oh no! What's he going to do? Can they find him? Without Roy dying? Wanna find out? Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN) Hello! Guys what's up! I've got a huge Spanish final coming up, so prayers for me please! Also—check out Trolling! By YJ and Batfam's Firecracker. It's for you Camp Superhero fans, a bunch of one-shots! Good job Firecracker! Now—here we go, welcome to the show!**

His head ached. He rubbed his forehead softly, trying to dull the sharp pains that he still could feel. Master had been right, he did not ever want to feel that pain again. But of course Master was always right.

He was greatly surprised by the state of his room. An actual bed, furniture. A small smile twitched across his lips; he must've accomplished some task or done something correct to be rewarded in such a way. These were most definatly his quarters, the had a familiar feel about them, and he usually in habited the training room, computer mainframe, Master's throne room or Richard's own quarters.

He timidly moved into the room, propping himself up on his bed. Waiting to receive his next set of orders. Maybe he was to train using the staff, or it might be time for him to enter a textbook. There were several textbooks lining the new shelves on the wall. He headed towards them. If he were to study one while waiting, he could impress Master later and Master would be proud of him.

There was something else on the book shelf. Plastic he mused, tenderly he picked it up. One side of it was smooth, rounded. The other side was jagged, appearing as if it had been broken down the middle. There were three rings, the outermost ring, red, then white, and another red stripe. A blue circle was surrounding a huge white star. Why was this here? Who did it belong to? Was it his? If it was, why did he have it? Questions stormed his mind, Richard turned the broken circle over his hands, searching for any clues.

 _"_ _Hey buddy. How's your day?" He had bright red hair, his emerald eyes sparkled in mirth._

 _"_ _Great Wally!" Wally? Who was he? How did Richard know him? "I wanna race!"_

 _"_ _Race you say?" Wally teased, tapping his chin in thought. "I don't see why not."_

 _Dick felt himself scrambling over toward a red bike. Hopping on his face lifted into an even greater smile._

 _"_ _Oh I see how it goes." Wally smirked, crouching into a running position. "Ready, set—go!"_

 _His feet were moving like crazy on the peddles. Wally was behind him, easily letting him win._

 _"_ _No fair you're too fast!" He whined. Dick let out a joyous cackle, he had never been able to laugh before. There was nothing to laugh about. But he was laughing. Wally—whoever he was—made him laugh._

Who was Wally? Why did he know Wally? Richard had been under Master's care for most of his life. The place he had seen Master had never taken him too. The name he had used had never come up during training. Where was that place, and why—why did he feel like he belonged there?

Richard knew he should turn this—thing over to Master. It would distract him, confuse him. That would not make Master proud of him. But if he kept it—he could figure out who Wally was, and where they had been. And maybe that was important information. And if he was able to give Master important information, Master would be pleased with him. Master wouldn't have to punish him. And truly that was all Richard wanted to happen.

But also—he wanted to find out for himself. And if it meant having more memories of laughter….well—that wasn't too bad.

 ** _Breakline_**

She leaned back in the small patio chair, sipping her latte slowly. Her bagel laid half eaten on her plate, the cream cheese still covering the little plastic knife. Her eyes flitted across the sidewalks in front of her. Looking out for the four boys she was supposed to meet up with.

A tall man in a dress shirt and tan slacks brushed his dusty blonde hair out of his teal blue eyes. _Terry._

Behind him a young man popped up the collar of his leather jacket. His red hair had dyed green bangs, him brown eyes flited over toward her. His shirt was dirty and rumpled. _Damian._

Next to Damian a young man wearing a thin hoodie flipped up his hood, his hair still ebony but his brown eyes smiled. He wore a plain white-t shirt and a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie zip-up. _Tim._

A teenager with braces smiled at her. His black hair was neatly brushed in place. He wore a gray polo shirt and cargo shorts. A fancy looking watch adorned his wrist. _Jason._

The Wayne boys. Tim dressed like Terry, Damian like Jason, Terry like Damian and Jason like Tim. Wearing color changing contacts and using temporary dies or wigs. The four wards of Bruce Wayne couldn't been seen in the streets of New York with a girl, especially if they were sneaking off to a safe house.

"Hey." Jason smirked at her, taking the second seat at the table.

"Hey Jay." She smirked back, shaking her head as the boy nicked half of her bagel.

"Dude." Terry shook his head, "You suck at being a boyfriend."

"Do not!" He protested. "Tell 'em Zee."

"Well, that depends. Did you get my project done?"

Tim withdrew a folder from his drawstring bag. "Title page, four paragraphs, citations and two pictures about William Henry Harrison."

"You do know I was joking about having it done by now?" Zantanna was impressed as she looked the papers over.

"I wrote a report on him in fourth grade." Damian deadpanned. "Drake simply reprinted out my original copy."

"Well, you're guaranteed an A." Jason shrugged, nibbling on the bagel.

"And that's why he's a good boyfriend."

"Technically that was us. Soo—"Terry snickered.

Jason pushed his brother in the chest, getting to his feet while his face burned red. Zee giggled slightly, Jason held out his hand—helping her to her feet.

"We've wasted enough time. Let's go." The duo held hands, Jason still in a flush.

"You okay?"

"Feeling better now you're here. But still ticked off."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting better. Maybe now I can get some answers." She teased. "Like why I you guys needed to meet up so urgently."

Now the five of them, wormed their way through the crowds. Heading toward a certain subway station. The sub smelled, but they hurried through it none the less. Damian played look out as the slipped into a janitor's closet. Terry humming the James Bond theme song under his breath as he punched in a code. The back wall slide away.

The safe house was extremely clean, as it had rarely been used. They took places in the living room. Jason and Zee sitting together on the couch, Tim leaning back in a chair, Terry squeezed in-between the couple.

"Save room for Jesus you two."

Damain entered shortly. Claiming a chair next to Tim's.

"Am I going to get an explanation now?"

"We need you to find someone." Tim said, his voice turning serious. "His name's Dick Grayson."

"He's recently been kidnapped by Deathstroke. Three days ago." Terry sighed, shaking his head.

"I haven't slept since. Neither has Bats or Hal."

"Hal was going to adopt him. He's only eight Zee. His life was getting so much better. We have to find him." Jason pleaded. He sounded so desperate.

"Why didn't you call my dad? He'd be way better at this."

"We don't want the adults involved." Damian scowled. "They've had their revenge. They rescued him first, now it's our turn."

"We have to help him." Tim rubbed his forehead.

"I promised to protect him. And I failed so badly." Jay sighed.

"I can find him." She unhooked her charm from the bracelet. Placing it on the coffee table she sat cross legged in front of her. The Wayne's watching anxiously.

"Dnif drahciR nosyarG." She held her palms up, head bowed towards the charm. "  
I emoc gnikees drahciR nosyarG." She repeated the chant over and over. Clearing her mind every time. A thought began to take place. Canada. She tried even harder. "I emoc gnikees drahciR nosyarG." But all she got was Canada.

 ** _Breakline_**

Wally's leg was bouncing up and down. Connor's hands were twitched every few seconds. Megan was oblivious to the fact that every few seconds her hair was a different color, and every few minutes it was a different style. Roy was drumming his hands on the chair arms, his crutches lying next to him. Arty was braiding, unbraiding and re-braiding her hair. Kaldur nervously polishing his water bearers. Nightwing had called, claiming they had news on Richard.

He said they would be here in five minutes. Five minutes. He might as well have said 5,000 years, 'cause that's what it felt like to Wally. He wanted to know what the Batfam found. How they found it. And what they were going to do with it. Wally jumped to his feet as the zeta-tube announced their arrival, and a guests?

"Whathaveyouheard? Whatdidyoufindout? Where'smybabybrother? HaveyoufoundBucky? I'mhisSteveIneedtoseehim!"

Red Robin held up his hands. "Slow down Wally. Sit down." Resentfully the speedster obliged. "Guys, this is Zantanna." He gestured to a very attractive oxen haired girl. Wally hadn't noticed her before—

"And she's my girlfriend so back off West." Red X snarled. Wally thought Zantanna was pretty, but Dick was still lost—Wally couldn't flirt with his little brother out there. Probably scared, probably hurting.

"What info do you have on the tyke?" Roy asked anxiously.

"We know what country he's in." Red Bat shrugged. "Canada."

"Canada?" Artemis screeched. "Are you sure?"

"I used a Seer Charm. I-It allows you to see the location of a person. I'm not as good as my dad, Zatara. I only got the country. Sorry." Richard apparently meant a lot to this team.

"It's alright, we are very glad you could provide us with this information."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch—but Canada' huge! Dick could be anywhere!" Wally waved his arms wildly.

"If only there we had a way to find all of Slade's hideouts." Megan mused. "He must have a lot."

Nightwing looked directly at Roy. "No—"The archer demanded, but now all that Bats were glaring at him. "Come on guys." He was begging. "Guys, she'll _kill_ me."

"Call—her—now." Nightwing hissed. Roy slumped in defeat. Everyone giving him very confused looks.

"I hope you're happy. Give it here." He easily caught the holo-comunicator Red Robin tossed at him. He typed something into the screen.

"Who're you calling?" Connor asked. Arty's eyes widening and tiny gasp escaped her as she saw the last person she would expect.

Jade glared at Roy, he chuckled sheepishly as the rest of the team stared at him.

"You better have a good reason for calling Harper."

"Hey Baby, nice to see you too. I was calling 'cause we need your help. We need some info—"

 ** _Breakline_**

He was at it again. Just staring out the window. She crept up behind him, looking to what he was watching. It was the Carters. Addison was holding the hose, Noah was lathering the soap on their Dalmatian, Jaxon. Skylar was happily helping her daddy, and Toby was almost as wet as Jaxon. All four were laughing happily.

"That's what he deserves." Hal said softly, Carol hugged him from behind. "He shouldn't be stuck with Slade. I shouldn't have to adopt him. He should still be happy, with his parents. But he isn't. They're gone. I won't to give _this_ —"He gestured to the happy family across the street, "Back to him."

"We will." She felt Hal grasp her hand. "We're going to find him. We're going to sign adoption papers. He's going to be enrolled in Seaside Elementary, and he'll play basketball after school with Toby and ride his bike around the block. He'll visit you at work and we'll take him to football games and the carnival. We're going to be a family. You'll find him Hal."

Hal nodded, he would find Dickie. He would take him home. They would be a family. His plans—they could all change depending on what Dick wanted. He could go to Crystal River School for Boys if he wanted to skip a few grades, or he could go to Whitewater School of Arts if he wanted a little less structure. He could be an artist or an athlete, or both. He could have a bunch of friends or only have a few. Hal didn't care, he just wanted Dick to be happy.

Right now, Dick didn't even know someone out there wanted him to be his son. He didn't know that someone was searching through computer files trying to find him. All he knew was that it was a bad idea to hide the circle from Master, and that his head hurt—very, very much. But for some strange reason—he knew Wally, whoever he was—would never hurt him. But that thought paled, as he knew he had failed again. He was such a—

" _Stupid, worthless failure. Why can't I do anything right?"_

"I promise Dickie," Hal spoke lowly, "I'm going to make everything right."

As the father stare nervously out into space, praying to find the little child he loved—the son was curled into a ball, tears staining his face as tired whimpers and little screams escaped him. As the son looked up at the one man he knew would never care or love him. But he wished did. Just wished—just prayed someone would love him.

 **AN) Tada! I hope you guys enjoyed! We're so close to 200 reviews I'm wigging out! If we get to 90 reviews with this chapter, the next one will be 3,000 words. Only ten reviews guys! You can do it!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN) Hey peeps! So close to 190! 189! Can we shoot for 200? Please? I'll give you 4,000 words!**

 **Warning: DARK! SCARY NIGHTMARE! (Firecracker, this isn't even Hal's yet!)**

 _Italics: Flashback events at Haunt_

 _Italic and_ _ **Bold: Nightmare**_

 **Bold: After nightmare at Mt. Justice.**

How could he have done such a foolish thing? It was foolish, stupid. How could he? Dick sighed, messaging his head lightly. He flinched as his fingers brushed the smooth metal on his head. He did not like its feel. On his fingers or his head. It felt constrictive on his head, it glued his hair against his scalp. The metal had sorely connected to his head. Under his touch, it felt cold. He didn't like such a chilly surface.

But it was Master's choice. Master knew what was best, even though Dick didn't like the metal against his skin, Master decided to put it on him. Master was always right, Master's orders were never to be ignored. No—Master's words were law. Richard was to abide by them, to the letter. What possessed him to do such a foolish thing?

 _The boy leaned against his bed, turning the circle over in his hands. Trying to recall something else, Wally again—or the place they were in. He was about to turn it over to the uncolored side as something hit him._

 ** _A young woman with glossy blonde hair fell before his eyes. A strong man with hair like his own had plummeted after her. Tati. Along with another man with dark brown hair. A second woman with warm red hair glossy joined them, in a puddle of blood on the ground. Mami. She was the last to fall, her eyes pleading for life. Her lips screaming his name, his screaming hers. And she joined the blood. A young teen with brown hair's neck was twisted, the blonde's bones shattered. The brown haired and black haired men's bodies became a jumbled mess of blood. The final woman's bones shattered, their sounds aching against his ears._**

 ** _He screamed, falling to his knees. Trapped. The stand of the trapeze that hosted him soared above the crowds—who were laughing. The Circus goers were screaming._**

 ** _"_** ** _More! More! This is great! More blood! More death!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No! No more! Please no more!" He called to them, his cries never reaching their ears. The tears puddling as the blood below him. He stared at the nauseating concoction. His meager lunch rising against his throat. It escaped._**

 ** _He doubled over, the vomit escaping him. He panted, feeling the tears fall even more. The sick covered his front, its smell mixing in with his family's blood. Names rushed back to him._**

 ** _Mami and Tati. Uncle Rick. Aunt Karla. Cousin John. His family. A scream escaped him, he stared at his dead family. Until he could look no more. He couldn't look at Tati's idle hands, which always held him. He couldn't look at Mami's idle smile. He couldn't look at Uncle Rick's idle knee, which was always bouncing—giving him 'horsey' rides. He couldn't look at Aunt Karla's idle eyes, which always fell on the little detail. He couldn't look at Johnnie's idle arms, which always lifted him up onto Zitka even though he wasn't allowed to ride her._**

 ** _His eyes fell upon the second stand. His eyebrows arched in confusion. The panic, his lips crying out once more. Master stood across the way. Wally's forearm clutched in his hand. The team stuck behind them._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!" Dick cried out. "Master please don't!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You should've obeyed me boy." With that he threw Wally. The speedster screaming as CRACK his bones splintered against the ground, his head bouncing. Megan shrieked, tumbling down and down and down until CRACK. Kaldur tried to grab onto the stand's post, but his arms failed him and his blood mixed into the dust of the ground. His brow splitting, spilled a cherry red against his light hair and dark skin._**

 ** _The crowd roared! The cheered and clapped, Dick felt sick. And more lunch escaped him as the crowd….thanked him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Such fun! Such fun!" The cheered. "Isn't this fun? Let's hear your scream too! Come on! Scream! Don't cry, this is fun. If you really loved them you would've listened to your master! What fun, little boy!"_**

 ** _Artemis thrashed about, before her blonde hair had red streaks amongst it. Connor tried to fly, he clawed at the air. And his bones split into pieces. Master cackled, his laugh the same mirthless, cold haunting sound as it was before. Roy joined the pile. And Jason. Terry. Damian. Tim. Selina. Barry. Diana. John. Arthur. Bruce. Mommy._**

 ** _"_** ** _DADDY!" He screamed, his arms flying down to his new father. A strangled sob escaping him as Daddy couldn't fly. As Tati couldn't. As everything he loved fell._**

 ** _He knelt next to the edge of the post, sobs racking his small frame._**

 ** _"_** ** _What a pitiful sight." A voice taunted. Dick didn't question how Master got over to him. He could feel the man's breath against his neck. His words dripping with venom. "So much blood. So much blood on your hands." He chuckled, Dick shivered. "I wonder why? Oh yes, you failed to obey me. What a shame. They really did care for you."_**

 ** _He knew. He knew they did. And they were gone. He killed them._**

 ** _"_** ** _Jump." The words echoed against his brain. Master whispered the word. "Jump. Fall. Like they did. Go on, boy." His voice slippery—almost hypnotic. It would be so easy to agree. "It's time you learned to obey. Jump. Jump boy, you must obey your master."_**

 ** _He must obey. He must. It was so simple. So easy, to take one step off the post. To feel gravity claim him. He stared up, stared at Master. He obeyed. The rush of air filled his ears. Along with the squeals of delight from the audience._**

 ** _His back never hit the blood puddle and mass of bodies. It hit a mattress. He sat up, looking around. His vomit covered leotard was gone, replaced with his uniform. Why? Why couldn't he die? Why didn't he join his family?_**

 ** _The room was bare and bleak. Stone walled and floored. The mattress was in the middle of the room. No light. He felt a drop of liquid hit his head. Dick looked up, a cry half escaping him. Blood. His family's bodies hanging from the ceiling, their dim light eyes staring at him, mouths hanging open. Their blood began to drip. Falling against him. Staining him._**

 ** _As he curled into a ball, his back staining blood red. A door opened, Master tutted at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _You thought you could escape? That death would save you? Oh no boy, you are mine. Even death will return you to me."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Master please take them away!" He wept, lifting his face, blood casting its slippery stain upon his fair skin. Mixing in with his tears, turning them red. "Master please! I-I can't!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apprentice, you will never escape them." Master smirked down upon him, grasping his wrists. He pulled the boy to his feet. Dragging Dick toward the darkest corner, Dick screamed. Wally. Wally was chained to the wall, his lifeless head hanging against his bloodied chest. "Their blood—"Master forced his hands forward. Dick sobbing as he felt the slippery substance cover his palms. His brother's blood. "Will always be on your hands."_**

 ** _He left with that. Dick staring at the blood stained palms, his knees trembling as he sank to them. As he stared at the blood, as more rained upon him._**

 **He sprang from his bed. No scream could lift from his lips. It was a dream, all of it. The tears were hot, stinging his eyes as he brushed them away. He pulled Guggy tight. His feet hit the floor. As he ran into the hallway. Rushing to somewhere safe.**

 **He crept through the door. The full blunt of his sobs held back. He tapped pulled the blanket up the form. Gently smoothing the red hair. Kissing a green forehead. She was safe.**

 **He timidly kissed blonde hair, tears dripping off his face as he left Guggy under Kaldur's arm. The Atlantian's eyes opened, Dick freezing.**

 **"** **Richard?" He asked sleepily. Dick sniffled, as Kaldur's confusion softened.**

 **"** **I c-can't sleep." He whimpered, the dark skinned teen, sitting up.**

 **"** **Oh?" He asked, handing Guggy back to him. "Come here then." He gestured toward the bed.**

 **"** **W-What?"**

 **"** **You may sleep with me, if you wish." Kaldur held out his hand. His chest was bare, showing his snake tattoo like marks. Dick took the hand.**

 **He pressed his head against Kaldur's chest, feeling the warmth. Feeling the steady, thump, thump of his kind—caring heart. Peace, he felt peace. And the sobs came. Kaldur shushed him, pressing his head against his heart.**

 **"** **You died." Dick wept. "I c-couldn't save you!"**

 **"** **Listen to my heart, hush. Listen, it still beats. Beats with love for you." Kaldur lifted his head to look at his gray eyes. "I am well, I am safe. M'gann is safe. Wally is safe. Connor, Artemis—we all are safe. You keep us safe. With your love."**

 **"** **H-How?" He chocked out.**

 **"** **There is a legend where I am from. A warrior went to battle, his wife had long died, and he fought for her memory. But he left a lad at home. His son's love carried strongly. It protected the warrior. Swords fell ill against him. He returned to his son. The child's love so great it held magic."**

 **"** **Why couldn't m-my love save m-my family?" He wept. "M-Master killed them!"**

 **Kaldur sighed. "Your parents have given you this magic. They are watching you from** ouranós. **They watch in pride, as they use their gift well. They love you Richard, they do not blame you."** **He took comfort in the words. His tears staining his face as his senses numbed. As Kaldur's words became a babble of sweet nonsense.**

 _Dick gasped, his knuckles white as he held the circle. W-What? He knew his parents were dead—but the other people…he knew them. Things were so clear in the memory, but now he only remembered—Kaldur. Who was Kaldur? He tried to refocus his thoughts…but sharp clicks sounded outside._

 _"_ _Master…" He gasped._

 _Panicking, he shoved the circle under his pillow. Kneeling nimbly, as his door opened. Master moved over in front of him, Dick placing his forehead to the ground, his palms covering the nape of his neck._ _"_ _Master." He whispered._

 _"_ _You may rise, boy." Master sounded pleased by his humility._

 _Slowly he lifted his forehead from the ground, his palms now held up toward Master. He belonged at Master's feet. He didn't deserve to look his master in the eye. Filth as him was not that worthy. No—he would never be worthy enough to gaze into his wonderful master's eye._

 _"_ _I am yours my master." He spoke numbly. "My life is for service to only my master." His heart leapt as Master chuckled. He was pleased. Joy erupted in his chest._

 _"_ _Good boy. You've learned you place, have you not?"_

 _"_ _I am to serve my master. My place is at his feet."_

 _"_ _Good boy."_ _That simple phrase was like music to his ears. He grinned, flinching—but accepting Master's pat on his head._ _"_ _You have performed well in training boy." He congratulated. Richard drinking up the praise. "I am very—"Master cut off, Dick risked a glance upward to see what had happened._

 _No…no. Master glared down at him, Richard's insides turning to ice. As Master reached over, grasping the circle._

 _"_ _What is this Apprentice?" His voice icy, Richard gulped. "You're hiding something from me." Pain spread across his head, seeping down his spine and into every inch of his being. A blood curdling scream left him, as Master's voice began its tirade, the pain increasing after every sentence._

 _Master must've been increasing the intensity._ _The pain was mind splitting. Richard wept, grasping the headpiece, trying to pry it off. He thrashed, rolling on the ground. He bumped into Master's foot, the foot then slamming across his chest. Waves of abuse swept over him. His cries increasing._

 _"_ _WILL YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID, MORONIC, DIRTY LITTLE GYPSY MOUTH FOR TEN SECONDS YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT?" Master commanded, and Dick's mouth snapped shut. His screams were muffled. He wasn't in control of his actions—Master now was. He tensed, his position shifting to his knees. But still pain rained through him._

 _"_ _Unacceptable." Master hissed, circling the whimpering boy like a shark. "Lies. I AM YOUR MASTER BOY! YOU ARE OBEY ME! ME! YOU HAVE LOYALTY TO NO ONE BESIDES ME!" He backhanded the child._ _Hurried footsteps filled the hallway._

 _Wintergreen rushing into the doorway. He stormed between the two, the now sobbing Richard and anger Master._

 _"_ _That's enough!" He demanded. "You've 'disciplined' the poor child enough." Wintergreen stood steadily. After minutes of Master glaring and Dick's muffled cries, it ended._

 _The pain ended, he regained control over his body. And it collapsed to the ground. Gasps and whimpers and tears leaving him._ _Master glared at him, as Richard looked up mournfully._

 _"_ _M-Master, p-please l-listen—"_

 _"_ _Be silent." Master commanded. "I've grown tired of your pitiful excuses. You have failed me boy—I have been forgiving in the past, but this."_

 _He brought the circle down upon his knee, shattering it even more. Wintergreen demanded he stop, but still he continued to destroy the….shield._ _It was a shield._

 _HIS shield. Dick cried in sorrow. As Master left nothing but little shards of his shield. He crawled over to them, Wintergreen kneeling next to him. As in his hands he gathered the pieces. Clutching them to his chest. Wintergreen glared up at Master, who sneered._

 _"_ _Get rid of the rubbish." He snarled, Dick sobbing harder as he held onto the plastic. "I was referring the shards, not the boy—the can both easily be called rubbish."_

 _"_ _Slade—"Wintergreen warned, but the master was paying him no mind. "There, there Richard." He tried to console him. "It was just some plastic."_

 _It wasn't just some plastic. Dick didn't know exactly what it was—but he loved it. It was all he had left._

 ** _Breakline_**

It was all they had left of him. Kaldur ran his thumb across the smooth surface, tracing the rugged edges. Like Richard. The boy had his innocence, but he had nicks and tears. But he was still good.

A soft smile toyed at his face as he remembered the way Dick would place his hand to his chest when he was scared. To feel his heartbeat. Kaldur would do the same. Whispering ' _thumpity thump'_ to each other. The team began to join in. His heartbeat. Kaldur shook his head. He wished to feel the tiny, rhythmic pounding once again.

He wanted the two shields to connect. There would be a scar. Just like Dick. Richard would be scared, but he could be put back together. Kaldur's memory of Richard could've been. The half he held was hope, that Richard would return the same. But Richard held onto broken shards.

Right now—there was no point trying to piece together what was left. It was gone. Broken. Kaldur held hope, Richard despair. One came after another. The sun after the storm. But the storm was too dark to see through.

 **AN) THE SHIELD! Augh, this hurt to write! Sorry, not sorry! Have fun with your feels…I have them too. I told you Firecracker I'd leave you in tears…**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN) Hey! Sorry for the delay! Had dinner theater all week! Now it's over, it was fun.**

 **But I didn't have time to write, so here's a long chapter to make up for the wait? I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! *cowers from angry fanfriends.* *little voice speaks up***

 **R: P-Please don't hurt her. S-She didn't do anything wrong! It was my fault!**

 **Me: It wasn't your fault Dickie, its okay. Let's go play with your action figures, huh?**

 **R: O-Okay. *Waves at fanfriends and grabs my hand, blushing* Bye-Bye Sirs and Madams.**

 **Now—on with the story!**

His hand traced the boy's back softly, gently trying to bring the child's cries to a rest. He was now blubbering something about 'Vibranium' and 'Rogers' but it made no sense.

"Richard, you need to calm down. Breathe." He commanded softly, feeling the boy's back shake as he tried to pull air into his lungs. "Tell me, why is this so important to you?"

"I don't k-know!" He cried, shaking his head. "I d-don't know!"

"Then why would you hide it?"

"I t-thought…I thought i-if I could…" He sniffled, hugging the pieces closer to his chest.

"Could what? Richard please, if you don't tell me—I can't help you."

The way Richard looked at him, how his eyes glistening with tears ached for any compassion.

"I t-thought if I could remember—M-Master would be p-proud of me! T-That if I k-knew who the p-people were and w-where they were—Master would be pleased!"

He shook his head, as Richard curled around the shards tighter. The poor boy, he struggled to win praise, favor. Yet Slade denied him what he yearned for the most, the poor child just wanted to be loved. He wanted Slade to look at him, and instead of smack him, deliver a tiny word of praise. Wintergreen had seen how Richard practically swelled when Slade had called him good.

He seemed to glow whenever a compliment was given, as Slade had nodded instead of glaring the boy's eyes had lit up. Wintergreen had watched the boy for eight days after his reprogramming. And William did _not_ approve of the memories being wiped from his mind, but—it was better than allowing the boy to be beaten into submission. Yet there was a better tactic Will had practically begged Slade to try. To be kind to Richard, to treat the boy like a son—or at least a human being.

"Richard, it's okay. Shush, listen…listen—it's going to be alright. Give me the pieces."

"P-Please—I-I"

"Richard the edges are sharp, you're going to cut yourself if you hold onto these any longer. Please."

Slowly his grip lessened, allowing Will to collect the pieces. Gently smiling at the boy, he piled them on the floor. Will tenderly grasped the boy by his underarms, smiling kindly at Richard was he flinched away. The child was drenched in sweat, his eyes pained. He had suffered a rather hard punishment. The electrocution wasn't approved of either.

Will wormed the sweat soaked top and shorts off the boy, leaving him sit on his bed in nothing but his undershorts, as he fished about the dresser for a fresh pair of pajamas, the child looked extremely destressed and tired. He should rest, tomorrow would most likely be stressful once again.

After outfitting Richard in a pair of soft button up flannels, he began to bring the covers around Richard for comfort and warmth.

"W-What's wrong with me?" The child asked softly, his pale tear tracked face becoming wet once more.

"Richard?"  
"W-Why can I never get anything r-right? Why d-do I have t-to be such an f-failure?"

"You're not a failure."

"Master always calls me a failure! He says I'm stupid and worthless and—and wretched and I'm sorry!" His knees curled up against his chest, Will sadly gripped his shoulder. Richard sobbing out 'I'm sorry' as he tried to console him.

"Things are going to change Richard, I promise. Try and get some rest, you are _not_ stupid or worthless or a failure. And you are not wretched."

Before taking his leave of the young boy who was now laying on his back, after he had uncurled Richard so he could sleep—even if tears brought him the rest, Will slipped one of the larger pieces of the shield in a desk drawer. Richard needed comfort, and whatever that shield had meant to him, it would help him through this hard time.

He did deposit the remaining shards in the garbage. There was no repairing them. But now he had a larger fish to fry—Slade. He was going to march straight in there and give that man a piece of his mind. The changes were going to be made—Will apparently hadn't been clear enough that the boy was _not_ going to be treated so harshly again.

 ** _Breakline_**

The nerve of that brat! How _dare_ he _lie_ and try to keep secretes from him? Hadn't he learned his place? Why did that brat still insist upon being so hard headed and disobedient? Surely he knew by now that if he did not obey there would be a punishment? That he would be beaten? Every single time Slade had to discipline him, Richard acted as if this was some new horror—even though he had been warned and had been punished before. It was infuriating! And now—the child was trying to directly undermine him! To regain the memories Slade had taken.

"What, on God's green Earth, was that?" Will demanded, banging the door open.

"His punishment. He disobeyed me."

"How? Did you ever order him to return the shield to you?" His arms became crossed, an air of anger washing through the room, only adding into the rage Slade had been building. But—that was a fair point.

"No. But the fact that he attempted to hide it from me—like he was doing something wrong makes the matter only worse. He was trying to regain his memories."

"Which you stole from him." Will continued, Slade growing more aggravated as he spoke.

"Would you rather me have to whip the child daily?"

"Admittedly, no. But there is another way."

"I'm not about to coddle him Will." Slade interrupted.

"You don't have to treat him like an angel, but what about trying to be kind? Slade, that boy _lives_ for your praise. I've seen his eyes light up the moment you praise him. He's out there _dying_ for you to be kind to him. It's all he wants! He wants you to care!" Slade raised an eyebrow, will continuing in his tirade about Richard. And the old man did have a point. "If you were to act like you actually care about him—his well-being, his interest—he would actually want to learn from you! Not only to avoid punishment—but because it interests him. He would be loyal. You saw, as soon as the League began to treat him fairly and kindly he turned some of his loyalty to him."

True. The drug had only done so much. Richard's previous training must've truly built up an immunity or at least a defense. To keep the boy under stronger drugs would fry his mind, and Slade needed that mind. Richard, again was very smart—he would build a tolerance against the chemicals.

A plan began to form inside. A few well-placed lies, a few smiles and little rewards here and there. It could work. Richard knew not to challenge Slade's authority by now…so there truly was no reason to continue with the beatings. It would be good to build the boy up again, slightly. He needed to be able to stand on his own on assignments. Not purely rest on Slade giving him orders about every little thing.

"And if he trusts you, he will still be your apprentice—but his will to serve under you will be better. He will actually take an interest in the profession."

"And what do you suggest I do to gain his trust?" He would have to be careful about it, not wanting to completely tarnish Richard's view point. Slade was still going to be the final authority, he couldn't suddenly be all soft. But yet—it would be confusing to the boy. He would be emotionally wrecked—a perfect time for Slade to gain trust.

"Stop with the electrocution." Will reasoned. "If he misbehaves swat him upside the head or for heaven's sake spank him or something more human. Putting a shock collar on him like you would a dog does _not_ project the image of caring."

Spanking the boy? Logical, swatting him upside the head? He would most likely just switch his hands or—

"I will continue with the whip." Will began to protest. "When he's older, for extreme cases. Teenagers are often more rebellious."

"Very well." The phrase was uttered with venom behind it. "Fifteen lashes—that's it. That's the maximum."

"Of course." Hopefully extreme cases would be very, very rare.

"I might also suggest, "Will sounded a little cautious. Making the paranoia grow, "You remove the mask. Not right away! But he were to see you as a human, and not some monster from under the bed, it would make it easier for him to relate to you."

 ** _Breakline_**

 _"_ _Idiot! You stupid idiot! Master will beat you again tomorrow, and the next day and the next. Why do you always fail? You worthless piece of trash, you don't deserve to live!"_

Tears trickled out from his scrunched eyes, hitting his pillow at odd angles. He had curled into a fetal position, blankets wrapped around him tightly. As if they could protect him from all the anger and pain that was going to be unleashed upon him.

He was terrified, Master had been so angry. His words had hurt him badly. How dare he try to keep something from Master? As Master's property, Richard's life was not his own. It never had been, and he had acted like he had the right to control it—that he could be in charge. While Master was the puppeteer. Richard was simply a puppet, he was to be controlled by Master. If Master gave the slightest command, if a string was pulled Richard was to jump to obey.

He rubbed the tears off his face, feeling his stomach drop even more as the need to punish himself increased. Master had been cut off and he was grateful that the electrocution had stopped—but Dick deserved more. He had disgraced his master. He should be honored, be grateful that Master had chosen him, had claimed him—as his master was perfect. While he would continue to shame him.

His eyes grew heavier and heavier, but the knowing guilt in his stomach began to spread. His chest tightened, aching as he struggled to breathe. His hands felt—funny. The need, the want to switch himself burning everywhere.

" ** _Please stop, Dickie I love you. Don't hurt yourself anymore I love you."_**

He froze, not sure where that voice had come from. The words should've brought him comfort—but he sobbed into the pillow. What was wrong with him? Hearing voices, getting hallucinations, wanting to lie to his master—what was happening to him? It was too hard. Master was even angrier at him, he suddenly had feelings and memories he never had before—and he didn't know what to do. If anything, he wanted it to be the way it was. When Dick would obey without question, when he didn't have to fret over zoning into some strange dream. When every action was planned, when he didn't have to worry and simply obeyed.

Why was this happening to him? More words banged around in his head—but instead he cried out even harder. It hurt—his mind actually hurt. He couldn't breathe. What was wrong with him? He clutched at his forehead, gripping it even tighter, trying to make the voices leave.

 ** _"_** ** _Dickie—come on. You know we love you. We'd never let you go back to that jerk. I promise, you're my Bucky. I'll protect you, I swear."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You'll be safe with me and Mommy I promise."_**

 ** _"_** ** _He doesn't care about you. NO ONE WILL!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hulk…happy?"_**

The voices kept coming and coming. He screamed slightly, shoving his head between his knees.

 ** _"_** ** _Little child be not afraid—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why would I send you back, you're my perfect brother?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I believe I am in the presence of one of Athena's sons."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Die Rebel scum!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Grr I'm a dragon."_**

What was wrong with him? H-He was hearing voices. He shouldn't be hearing voices! In a heap he fell to the floor, wishing to bash the voices away. Until he felt his forearms being gripped tightly. Master must've heard his cries, for he was now kneeling in front of him….without his mask…

 ** _Breakline_**

He had rushed too quickly to get the mask. So now the child looked at him in utter confusion. Now was a good a time as any to put his plan into effect.

"Apprentice, what's wrong?" The child sputtered some incoherent mess. "Richard, why are you screaming?"

"Please get them out!" Richard practically howled. Slade narrowing his eye in confusion.

"Who Richard?"

"V-Voices in my head!" The memories. He heard snippets of his memories. Richard thought he was going insane. "M-Master please! Make them stop! P-Please. I promise I-I'll never shame you again Master! I'll take t-the b-beating, please! M-Make it stop! Pl-Please Master, fix me!" He was begging, sobbing for Slade to take care of him. Richard looked only to him. Perfect.

He gently cupped the child's cheek, wiping away the free flowing tears.

"It's alright Dick, hush. It's alright." The boy hiccupped.

"M-Master please, I'm scared."

Gently he pulled the boy against his chest, softly rubbing circles on his back. Richard's muscles tensed, his breathing hitched—but soon he relaxed into the grip. Sobbing into his master's chest.

"It's alright Richard. I'll take care of you, hush." He used the most comforting tone he could—his deep voice barely above a whisper. "I'm going to make everything alright—I promise Dick. Hush, hush."

His sobs died down, Slade slowly releasing him—to see the half asleep eyes of his apprentice.

"M-Master—"His eyelids dropped, it was almost heartwarming—the way he looked at him, the child's eyes filling with the tiniest flecks of hope and awe. "M-Master please—"

"You may rest Richard, we have much to discuss little one." Richard nodded, brushing sleep from his eyes. As Slade transferred the child against his arm he was met with an unpleasant discovery. "Richard—"He looked the sleepy boy directly in the eyes. "I believe you might've had an accident."

The fire red blush that burnt up his face proved Slade's claim, with a sigh he placed the trembling boy to the ground.

"It's alright, those voices must've given you a start." Hopefully there was a change of sheets in the dresser—ah-ha! There was. Thank goodness. He handed the boy a second pair of pajama's, crouching down to his level. "Get changed—"He motioned toward the bathroom. "I'll take care of the bedding."

The boy obeyed, scurrying off. The matter was disgusting—but he would have to handle it as he did with Grant. Change the sheets quickly and breathe through his mouth.

As he draped the blanket over the fresh bedding, Richard timidly appeared at his side, his soiled pajama's clutched in hand.

"Put them with the sheets." Again, sheer obedience. Though Dick wobbled slightly—he was sleepy, having cried himself to sleep.

"M-Master?" His voice weak. "M-May I ask a q-question?" A curt nod later, the blushing, hand wringing child looked timidly upward. "A-Aren't you f-furious with me? I-I failed you again—I-I displeased you."

"Yes Richard, I was furious. _Was._ Now—I am merely disappointed." The word had the desired effect, as Richard seemed to shrink six sizes in his shame. "It is too late to discuss." To the boy's surprise, he was swept from his feet, and placed into the clean bed. Slade placed a hand on the child's forehead. "Remember this Richard, everything I have done has been for your benefit. Every action I have taken was for your own good. I care for you Richard—had you told me of the voices sooner, for that is what drove you to deceive me?"

"Y-Yes Master." The child's eyes widened, Slade smiling softly—this plan was working nicely.

"I would've been able to help you, but now of course I shall. Those voices will no longer hurt you."

"T-Thank y—"He broke off in a childish yawn—"you, Master."

"Of course my boy." He patted the boy's head, gingerly gathering the soiled sheets and clothes he took his exit. Soon after he shoved the sheets into Wintergreen's grasp—leaving the older man to deal with them.

"Now, was that so hard?" Slade could practically hear the smirk as he continued away.

"No, actually it wasn't."

This plan, his plan would work well. Yes, Richard would remember the League—but not in the light they wished him too. He would remember them as thieves, who had tried to brainwash him to exploit his talent. They would be remembered to have given him false emotions and thoughts, to be uncaring about him, only interested in making him a soldier. While he would see Slade, as his ever glorious master. As the one who trained him and cared for him. Who made hard choices to batter improve Richard—he would be the one who Richard would know cared for him. Slade would be the one Richard would serve, willingly—because to him, the only person who truly cared was his mater and owner, and the others were simply wanting to use him.

It was perfect. Richard would be his, his apprentice, his soldier, his, his— _his._ And that poor, pathetic little archer who was probably bed ridden with a broken or at the least shattered kneecap, who had been willing to die for the boy would he Richard's enemy. Slade had won.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN) Hey! You guys are awesome! 205 reviews! Thank you so much! I will take the first idea given to me, Firecracker you don't count! You get input anyway. XD. I hope you enjoy this! Have fun, and keep awesome!**

His mind was disoriented, his legs felt like jelly as he rolled on his back. Slowly his eyes peeked open, small visions of the ceiling revealing themselves. He was tired, the bed as so comfy. So warm and soft—he didn't want to get up. He snuggled down against the covers, he didn't want to do anything. No training, no nothing. Training—training! Master would be expecting him to be ready and waiting! Eyes flashed open, the covers flying across the room as he tumbled from his bed. No, no, no, no—NO! He couldn't be late, if he was late Master would be displeased and angry—and worst of all—disappointed. He had been so gracious the previous evening, he had treated Richard fairly—he would hate to disappoint Master two days in a row.

Hurriedly he pulled the tight training uniform over his messy hair, hoping as he yanked each leg into the pants. If he disappointed Master once again so soon, he would be greatly displeased and would surely beat him. Master had seemed to be considering to stop beating him the night before—and that would be wonderful! Master would still reprimand him, but if the whip went away it would be fantastic.

He tore through the hall, feet pounding across the floor. He didn't want to be any later, Master would become even more enraged—and he would be beaten and Master would hate him. And Master would starve him and increase his lessons to unthinkable standards. Or worse, he could lock him in the room. Richard shivered, he did not want to go to the room again.

Rounding around a corner, he was tossed to the ground. Grunting slightly as he landed with a thump. He looked up—eyes widening in terror. Oh no, this was not going to be good. He shifted his weight to his knees, forehead pressed to the ground. Hands protecting the nape of his neck. He wished to look as small, submissive and servile as possible. To submit himself and avoid any punishment.

He was curled before his master, kneeling at his feet—like any good apprentice should. He was trembling, he knew it. He also knew that Master expected complete and utter humility. So the fear he was having was what Master wished for him to have and show.

"Richard." Master sounded pleased, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He was not angry, at least not yet. "It's good to see you up." He didn't sound sarcastic. "You may rise child." He slowly lifted his head from the ground, his eyes still low. His little stomach doing flip flops as he waited for Master's next order. But there was an awkward pause. Maybe it was Richard's turn to speak?

"A-Apologies Master, I m-meant to arrive for training, b-but I—"

"Relax child. There will be no training for today. Unless you wish."

U-Unless _he_ wished? _He_ could choose if he wanted to train? W-Why? Master was giving him a choice? He felt honored, extremely honored.

"T-Thank you Master." He whispered.

A soft chuckle reached his years. Master reached down, patting his head. Upon natural instinct he shied away. But of course, he wanted the kind touch. He wanted the praise. So he leaned into Master's gloved hand. He felt his fingers intertwine with his messy locks. Kind, it didn't hurt at all. It was soft—proud, almost.

"Come along Richard, I believe Mr. Wintergreen has prepared breakfast."

He was going to eat breakfast _with_ Master? Whenever he was fed, the food—usually oatmeal or some form of gruel—was slid into his room through a small flap in the door. He was going to have the honor of eating with Master?

He rose slowly, trailing along behind his master.

 ** _Breakline_**

The child followed obediently behind, his back straight—hands clasped behind his back. He was copying Slade's mannerisms completely. It was adorable. Even their steps were in sync, Richard hurrying to keep up with him. Slade smirked behind the mask. Richard was so desperately trying to please him. He was willing to do anything. _Anything._

They walked in silence, the only sound to echo the halls was their footsteps. Until they reached the dining room. Slade opened the door, nodding for the boy to enter. He ducked his head hurrying to obey his 'orders'.

Richard was completely disciplined. He obeyed orders upon command, he showed respect at all times, he was humble. Slade now saw on reason that the boy would have to continue his beatings. Will—did have reason and a point. As much as he hated to admit it. He motioned for the child to claim the seat opposing his seat at the head of the table. Richard timidly sat across from him. His eyes kept dancing up and back, nervous most likely.

A tiny smirk moved across his lips, the child was almost growing on him. Yes, Richard had grown on him—slightly. The boys little nervous habits were actual endearing, his stutter had once been dubbed cute, but soon lost that claim as it became annoying. But yes—his blue eyes were considered….cute. Yes. There. He admitted it. The boy was considered a brat, but his eyes-their stunning crystal blue was interesting.

Will placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him and the boy. Slade picked up the fork, glancing toward the child. His hands were still clasped upon his lap, his head still bowed. Very good, he still followed his rule of receiving his master's permission before eating.

"You may eat Richard." Richard picked up his fork, quietly shoveling a scoop of egg into his mouth.

And so his eyes lit up. Slade removed his mask—placing it against the table. Richard enjoyed his food, he was barely restraining himself from inhaling the food. But the boy did show some self-control.

The look Will gave him as he exited was reprimanding, Slade nodded slightly. He knew what to do. He would manipulate the boy, he would twist his opinion against the League and their sidekicks. Once the child had turned from them, he would be treated well. He knew the new rules. But, Richard would respect his authority. He would obey him. Richard knew the rules, and he would comply by them.

Needless to say, with his large appetite and hurried eating, Richard was finished first. But he calmly waited, his head bowed and hands held in his lap. Docile. A child was never docile, they bounced off the walls. They ran about and played and shouted. While Slade was glad Richard was _not_ hyper active and childish—now that he thought of it, it was a tad unnerving to see a small boy so timid. Grant was never that still, Joey might've been, but Grant—

There he went comparing the boy again. No. Richard was his property, his apprentice. He was not his son. No. He wasn't.

Finished with the eggs he careful wiped his mouth, his fork resting against the plate.

"Thank you, Will." He nodded as the man reappeared to clear the table. "Richard, you will usually help Mr. Wintergreen clear the table." The boy looked like he was going to jump to comply. "But not today, come along Richard."

The boy scampered after him like a little puppy. His head bowed. Again, the child mimicked his actions, though he did lag behind at a respectable distance.

"Richard, come up here." He scurried forward, ducking his head as he strode next to his master. "I don't want to have to look over my shoulder to speak with you."

"Yes Ma-Master. I'm s-sorry."

"Very well." He paused a moment, letting a soft silence control the air. Before starting the real conversation. "Tell me Richard," the boy winced slightly—what could he be fearing? "What have you been seeing?"

The child hesitated, seemingly collecting his thoughts. Slade waiting patiently, no need to rush the boy. And then—everything spilled. Richard's nightmare, his race with the ginger. His shield. Richard confessed to it all, his cheeks burning bright red as he finished. His head was held low, biting his lip he waited for Slade to lash out in anger.

Instead, the man sighed sadly. Those bright blue eyes darted up in shock.

"I had hoped they would have gone." He shook his head, Richard looking expectantly for an explanation. "Do you remember when you awoke from a drug testing?"

"Yes, M-Master."

"That was no regular testing. Richard, you were stolen from me." He looked so scared, Slade trying to make his tone as sad and scared while still sounding strong. "The Justice League, you do remember them, don't you?" He nodded slowly. "And their second team, little sidekicks?" He nodded once more. "They came, they took you from me. They tried to force thoughts and feelings into your mind. To turn you against me."

"Master I-I—"

"I know Richard, it was not your fault. If anything—it was mine." Richard's jaw dropped—his eyes growing seven times wider. "I should've training you better, protected you. What they did to you," again shaking his head in disbelief, "Richard they manipulated your mind." Even thought that was what Slade was doing himself. "They tried—the Martians—to give you feelings they never gave you. They only wanted to use you Richard. They lied. Kid Flash claimed he loved you, yet—"He paused, closing his eyes in grief. "He never did, Green Lantern claimed he would give you a family, while he never planned to carry it out."

"They lied to you, they ruined your trust, they—poisoned your mind." He spat the words in disgust. "I was terrified Richard, when I returned to find you missing. I wasn't sure where you went, if you were hurt—if you were even alive."

He grasped the child's shoulders, the boy appeared close to tears. Excellent. Slade took a knee next to the boy, the child's voice quavered.

"T-They didn't care?" He whispered, his voice dripping with pain.

"I'm sorry Richard, I'm sorry." The tears came. And Slade gathered the boy in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Richard. Dick, it's alright. I promise that I'll protect you, I promise." Still the boy wept. "You can get through this Richard. "He held the child an arm's length away. "You're strong Richard. Every time I punished you, you grew in strength. I'm so proud of you Richard." That key phrase helped calm the boy, he looked so hopeful.

"R-Really?"

"Of course, Dick. I've always been proud of you. Every time I punished you, you grew. You were disciplined—you became stronger. I had to teach you the price of failure, enemies like the League will not kill you unlike so other enemies might—but they will abandon all morals to manipulate you. They will lie and deceive. You've proven you can endure through such things. You were still young, your mind was still moldable. This has hurt you Richard, I can tell. I hate seeing you hurt this way. Every time I punished you, I hated it. Every second of it." Hissing the word like it was venom. "But you're grown. I knew you would. I will no longer beat you child, you're grown past that. When they took you—"He gently cupped the boy's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "I was terrified. These memories, they hurt you—don't they?"

"Yes Master." He whispered, three new tears wetting his cheeks.

"Hush, I will make them go away. There's a medicine, it will dull them. They can't hurt you anymore." Even if he refused Slade would hide them in his food. These pills he would take every morning, mixed with a shot of the drug once a month, would keep his rebellion down. For if he really remembered-any lie Slade gave him would be worthless.

"P-please Master. Make them go away." Richard begged.

"Of course, Richard. Of course." He jumped, as the boy threw his arms around his neck. But instead he smiled, folding his own arms around the boy. Richard completely needed him. His eyes did ignite with sparks the moment he spoke of the boy proudly, as he spoke of missing and caring about the child. Richard was dedicated to winning Slade's favor. This plan, was already working perfectly.

After a moment of comfort the child pulled away, almost in shock of what he had done, Slade smiled, righting himself, running a hand through the messy oxen hair.

"You have the rest of the day Richard, you may do as you wish."

"Thank you, Master."

 ** _Breakline_**

It was a lot to digest. The memories—they were real, but the emotions behind them were false? Someone had planted them in his brain? Shame pursed through him as his foot connected with the training dummies side. He did have a free day, but training was all he really could do, besides sit and read. The movement helped clear his mind.

They had been able to control him, to twist his mind and thoughts against the man he'd sworn to serve. But Master claimed responsibility. He claimed error. Master said he should've better prepared Richard.

The shame turned into pride. Master had said he was strong, that he had grown. That he _cared_ for him. All Richard wanted was for his master to be proud of him, and his biggest wish was for Master to care about him. And they both came true.

But the pride morphed into sadness. Master had been worried about him. He was scared. Richard wasn't supposed to trouble Master, he wasn't! But he had _scared_ and _worried_ him. When the League took him—the League. Rage pounded in his head.

It was the League! They worried his master, they scared him! They filled his own head with empty words, false promises. They acted like they cared, and they never did! It was all fake! Kaldur's stories were false. Wally's laughter was fake. Roy's love, Connor's promises were lies. Artemis' forgiveness was all untrue. Megan—Megan had brainwashed him! Her giggles and smiles and bedtime stories were all a façade! They were all her attempts to twist his mind. And Hal—he growled, bringing his fists against the dummies head. _Hal_ had exploited his desire for affection, had twisted his want for kindness and caring to be used against him. How _dare_ he?

How dare any of them? He didn't belong to them, he belonged to Master. Master cared for him, none of them did. The gifts, the praise—it was all false. They were just trying to use him. Master never had! He trained him, he cared for him! All the League, all of their _sidekicks_ —he hated them! He hated them all!

 _"_ _Jason… What about Jason?"_ His mind asked of him.

What about Jason? Who was Jason? Wasn't Jason the boy who gave him music? Yeah, yeah that was Jason. He had sung and danced with him—he had stopped him from beating himself. He was lying too! Was he? Jason had stolen him from danger—when Artemis was angry. That must've been her true feelings about him, Jason had become angry at her and taken him some place safe, had given him food. Had _talked_ with him.

The other's talked _to_ him, Jason talked _with him._ Maybe Jason wasn't trying to brainwash him? Maybe—he couldn't know. Well—he hated Jason less than the others right now. But still—how could they? They lied to him! In his memories, he seemed to trust them. But he was only under their power. Being controlled, used for Master's training. Richard was not the League's to take, he was Master's apprentice, not some soldier for the League to order about. That's what Master told him they were trying to do.

The head of the training dummy snapped off, rolling a few feet on the ground before resting. He paused, staring at the head. He would fix it later, before he returned to barraging the dummy's torso with a kick or punch. He was going to prove to the League that he was not going to be controlled by them. He would ignore their lies and be loyal to the man who cared for him, he would be loyal to his master.

 ** _Breakline_**

"How is the boy?" Will asked, his hands sudsy as he washed the dishes.

"Richard's fine. I gave him the day off."

Will nodded, "And what's he doing on his 'day off'?"

Slade shrugged, in all honesty—there wasn't much for a child to do. "Most likely training."

"Training?" Will dropped the dish in the soapy water, turning to face him. "Slade, he's a _child._ He has to do something other than training every day!"

"Well what should he do? I know nothing about children."

"I'm getting you a book."

"I'm not his father!"

"You're going to be acting like one." Will turned back to his dishes. "Tomorrow, I want you to take him shopping."

"W-What?" Slade spluttered. "In public?"

"Yes. Not the black market."

"What on Earth would we be shopping for?"

"Clothes, he needs some nice ones. A few dress shirts wouldn't hurt. Put these in the cabinet." He handed over a stack of plates, which Slade did stack in the cabinet. "Some toys, board games. If you're going to start giving him free time you might as well give him something to do."

"Fine."

He was not interested to take the child shopping, he never went shopping himself. But it would be a small price to par to get Will off of his back. At least for a while.

Richard had bought the lies easily, hopefully he would come to hate the League. Slade believed he already was starting to mistrust them by the end of Slade's speech. His acting skills had passed, being able to fake concern. But it wasn't all fake, he had been extremely worried, more about the compromising of any more of his bases than for the boy. But still had worried that he might not regain his apprentice. But the child was back, and soon he would hate the very people who had tried to rescue him. Leaving Richard alone to his thoughts should move the process along.

 ** _Breakline_**

He placed one foot in front of the other, staring straight ahead. He had abandoned trying to do complicated routines and flips across the balance beam, and had simply walked across it. He hummed slightly to himself, not exactly sure why. Jason he figured, but it wasn't that important. Should he tell Master? He furrowed his brow, maybe not? It was just a tune stuck in his head. If it turned into something more—like an actual memory he would tell Master.

"Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife, I mean the bare necessities, old Mother Nature's recipes that bring the bare necessities of life." He sang under his breath. Not sure where that came from. A movie? Yeah, it was a movie. Something about a jungle and a singing bear—which was ridiculous since bears couldn't sing.

Richard continued to walk the balance beam, teetering every once in a while to add a bit of entertainment to his walk.

"Chim, chimney, chim, chimney. Chim, chim, cher-ee. A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be. Chim, chimney, chim, chimney. Chim, chim, cher-oo. Good luck will rub off when I shakes hands with you. Or blow me a kiss, and that's lucky too."

Well—that was different. Definitely not from the movie with the singing bear. A sweep? That probably was from the movie with the talking umbrella and person who flew to the ceiling when he laughed. Seriously? Who the heck made these thing? An insane person? He shook his head, wobbling slightly.

"Richard?" He jumped, toppling off the beam. Bracing himself he turned his descent into a summersault. Peeking over the beam Richard then crawled under it, remaining on his knees. "Head off to bed." He nodded, rising to obey Master's command. He hadn't seen Master since that morning, though Mr. Wintergreen had come to fetch him for lunch and dinner.

"Yes Master." He hurried toward his room. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. As long as the League and their sidekicks stayed away.

 **AN) Dun , Dun—Dunnnn! What'll happen next? Will Slade's evil plan succeed? Will Dick hated the Justice League and Young Justice forever? Will Wally and Roy find him in time? Will Hal be able to celebrate Father's day? Will Roy live long enough with Jade mad at him to help Dick? Find out next time, same Bat-story, same Bat-site!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN) Hey-hey! This week has been awesome! My script was performed on Thursday, and all week before that people were talking about it, and Friday my principal made a school wide announcement! I don't know why it's such a big deal, but it's kind of cool that my school/community is recognizing an achievement other than one in sports! Anyway, my rants done, so here you go my fanfriends! A new chapter!**

A scream ripped through the air, jolting him out of his train of thought. He glanced up, as another scream sounded. Richard….

As the cries continued to worsen, he did find his way to the boy's quarters. Richard was tangled amongst his sheets, his forehead dripping with seat as he thrashed about. He screamed once more, his hands clawing at the air—as if he was trying to get someone, or something away from himself.

"M-Master no!" He cried, batting the air wildly. "P-Please Master st-stop!" Slade shook the boy's shoulders—trying to pry him from the dream.

"Richard, Richard—enough." The boy slapped at his arms, twisting to escape. "Richard, that's enough—get up!"

"I'm sorry!" A few tears dripped across the boy's face. "P-Please, please forgive me! I-I didn't m-mean it!"

A final shake woke the boy, his eyes shining with terror. He tumbled away as Slade's grip lessened. Richard actually fell from his bed. He scrambled away, his back pressing against the wall. He curled into a ball, begging desperately.

"M-Master please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to fail you!"

"Richard." He tried to lift the boy's head from its place lodged between his arms. "Richard, calm down."

"P-Please don't b-beat me!" Richard was trembling, his blue eyes darting up for a few seconds, before he flinched away in fear. "Please! I promise I'll be good! I'll d-do better! I s-swear!"

"Richard, listen to me. Now!" The boy stopped his pleading, cautiously looking up. "You need to calm down, Calmează-te. Richard, a fost doar un coșmar. Only a nightmare." The slowly panic left his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. Nu am de gând să te rănesc."

He gently unfolded the boy's arms, Richard still holding his knees against his chest. His head hung low, shame burning against his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Master. Please—please forgive me."

"You've done nothing wrong, child." He soothed, Richard pulling in a deep breath. His terror was seeing trying starting to reside. Though the child flinched wildly as Slade gathered him up and placed him amongst his covers.

He patted the child's head, giving the faintest of a smile as he left. The way Richard had screamed, begging for him to stop—to relent whatever punishment was playing through his mind. The way he had screamed, and scrambled away. How Richard had begged for forgiveness and mercy. His promises. Richard was completely servile, he looked to Slade for his praise and to find his worth. Richard had been fearful of punishments, he had begged for them to end before—but had Slade truly scarred the boy _that_ much?

 _The child was batted out of the air with ease, he rolled to a halt. Richard propped himself up, flipping to his feet once more. His stance was weak, but he looked for another spot of attack. He tried, key word being tried, again—but he was thrown aside once more._

 _"_ _Weakling." He sneered, kicking the child over. Richard lay still—his eyes glancing up slightly—desperately._

 _"_ _M-Master—"_

 _"_ _Did I give you permission to speak, you stupid boy?"_

 _"_ _N-No Master."_

 _"_ _Then shut your mouth, brat." He slammed his boot into the boy's gut. Richard gasping as air was deprived of him._

 _Slade ground the boot against his chest, Richard bit against his lip—stupid, stupid boy. He pried the child from the ground, holding him up by his hair. He twisted against the roots, Richard wincing—his hands instinctively flying up—trying to relieve the pain._

 _"_ _Let me GO!" He froze, nervously looking toward Slade._

 _The mercenary threw the boy against the wall, Richard slinking to his knees, Slade stalking over to him. The boy shrank away, Slade relentlessly grasped the youth's jaw, snapping his head up._

 _"_ _I will not tolerate this disrespect, Apprentice." The boy was trembling violently. "What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"_

 _"_ _P-Please—I don't want t-to get hurt—please." He was terrified, but still Slade grasped his arm, yanking him to his feet._

 _"_ _You want to be unpunished? A free pass for your failures? My property will suffer consequences for failures, do you understand me?"_

 _"_ _Y-Yes Master."_

The boy didn't really show any disrespect, he was scared. Perhaps, Slade really had been too harsh.

 ** _Breakline_**

 _"_ _Keep on your knees boy." Master growled, Richard shrunk even tinier._

 _His emotions were mixed. Master was not going to whip him. But several new bruises covered his arms and neck. His chest was also heavily decorated. But he his beating was over, now his punishment._

 _He knelt silently. His head held low before his master. Master sat in his throne, looking down past steepled fingers. Richard shivered from his positon at the base of the throne. He was in his place at Master's feet, but it still felt wrong. Every worthless thought he ever had came flooding back to him._

 _"_ _You should feel honored Apprentice, I would never let something so_ _ **worthless**_ _in my presence."_

 _Richard nodded, "Yes M-Master." He whispered. And it continued that way._

 _Master would speak to Richard, tell him how lucky he was to serve his master—how Richard should be honored to be Master's apprentice. Richard nodded along to everything. Master was right, Richard honored to serve his master—he wished to serve his master well and please him. Though, it was impossible for a worthless piece of trash to please his master._

 _Master lifted his chin, the man's eye smirking. Richard looked down, not deserving to look at his master like they were—equals._

 _"_ _You are to stay here, you pathetic waste. When I fetch you again—I hope we will not have the same issue you did this afternoon, correct Apprentice?"_

 _"_ _Yes my master." His voice was dull._

 _"_ _You live to serve me don't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes my master." Again, his voice was empty. Dull. Every word Master spoke was true._

 _"_ _And you will not_ _ **ever**_ _show such_ _ **disrespect**_ _to your master ever again. Am—I—clear?"_

 _"_ _Y-Yes my master."_

 _He was left alone. The light left, leaving him sore, scared and feeling every—every worthless. He knelt all night, his eyes growing heavier and heavier, until they finally dropped closed._

 _He felt his cheek against the ground, he blinked a few times. He was slumped over, still kneeling—but not in his position. A hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him from the ground. His heart pounded in dread, he went limp against the grip that dragged him across the floor. He had disobeyed Master's orders. And he would be punished._

 _"_ _It appears we must have another lesson in obedience, yes Apprentice?"_

 _Master's tone was dark, but Richard accepted his fate. He kept silent, even as Master roughly chained him to the wall. He kept his eyes low, biting furiously on his bottom lip and the leather strap stung his back. He felt one tear leak past his wall. But—he should feel honored. Master had never let trash in his presence before._

 _"_ _Yes Master."_

He curled into himself. Master had _hated_ him. He had whipped him, he had starved him. Richard knew every punishment he had earned, he was nothing but a worthless piece of—clay. Yes, clay. Master was supposed to mold him, shape him in any way Master deemed fit. Richard had no control, and truly he accepted it. Master was his master, Master was to give orders and Richard was to obey without question.

But the beatings, were going to stop. All the times Richard thought Master had hated him were false, but the pain and fear behind them were true. And then—then the memories of the League's sidekicks were good, happy memories—but the emotion were all fake. He only had two sets of memories to look back on, ones that were of pain and ones that weren't true.

He curled against his pillow, trying so hard to think back to something happy. A warm smile, a soft hand running through his hair. A gently laugh reaching his ears. And slowly, bits of memories flitted in like sunlight. His mother, she smiled at him—smoothing a sheet across his chest. Her lips brushed across his forehead.

" _Mami, Mami I'm speriat."_

 _"_ _There's no need to be scared, my little bird." She soothed, brushing his hair off his face as a boom of thunder rocked the trailer. He flinched, his mami laughing softly. "It's simply the giants speaking to each other little păsărică."_

 _"_ _Are they angry?" He butchered his English._

 _"_ _Nu, of course not. They are singing to each other." She tapped his nose._

Richard tapped his own nose, a sad smile flitting across his features. He missed his mami. Very, very much. Why had he failed her? He should've just obeyed. Then—then maybe Master would've saved her. He blinked away his tears, they were hot—burning against his eyes. He felt the warmth envelope him, her little song washing over him in gentle waves.

" _Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true." Her voice was soft, sweet as she stroked his cheek, his eyes slipping open and closed. "Someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly, birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow. Why, oh why, can't I?"_

 ** _Breakline_**

He gripped the coffee mug tightly, shaking the sleep from his eyes. He had been up, for ohh—seven days straight? As soon as he got back from patrol, the conference call went up. Jade's tired face was in his call screen every night, all night. They compared notes—interrupted every so often by a nervous call from Wally or Hal, the only adult they agreed could help them, to see if they had any news. And each time, they had to deal with the disappointed face of Wally and Hal's heartbroken eyes. It had to be so hard for him, to have the kid who was going to be his official _son_ snatched away from him, by a man who had beaten him.

Tim took a swig of his coffee mug, feeling the rich taste swash around in his mouth. He leaned over, pouring more of the brown energizer into his mug.

"Pick me up, huh Red?" Jade asked, his domino mask from one of his older costumes on to conceal his identity. He chuckled dryly, downing half the mug in a flash.

"I think I'm losing it Jade." He shook his head. "Every night, and still nothing!"

She shrugged, continuing to type away at her keyboard. "I know kid, it sucks—holy, holy crap!" Jade hunched over her computer, typing furiously. "I-I think I got something!"

Tim began to help her, until two cries of joy lifted into the air. A location, thank god, a location! Tim pulled up Hal's number, his smile wide. It took a few minutes, a couple re-calls. But finally, the messy haired, shirtless Lantern appeared on screen.

"Hal! We—"He started, then a wild haired, loosely clothed Carol sat up. "AHHHH!"

"Oh my God—we're getting married. Get over it. What do you have to say?"

"Well, okay—I'm scarred for life."

"Get to the point." Jade rolled her eyes.

"We found something."

"What?"

"A location. We think he might be there."

"Oh God. Oh God!" Hal ran his fingers through his wild locks. Carol squeezing his shoulders. " _OH GOD!_ You—you found him?" Was Jordan tearing up?

"Maybe." Jade rained on his parade. "Wilson has a lot of bases, everywhere. But we have an idea."

"I could kiss you both right now!" Hal looked like he could.

"Uhm—please save that for your wife." Tim paled. Jade cracking up, Carol smirking, and Hal giving him the 'what the frick' look Tim himself had perfected. "I'll get you more information in the morning, I'm going to crash. Night."


	39. Chapter 39

**AN) HEY! Sorry for the delay, but I wasn't in a writing mood very much. Oh! A special shout out to A MARVELous DC Time Lord for become my editor on this story. Give them a hand folks! Seriously thanks. Anyways-on with the show!**

The tension in the air could've been cut with a butter knife. Wally was pacing wildly, his hands wringing together. Megan was, stress eating? Well—stress cooking. She churned out batches of brownies and cookies, then yelled at Wally to eat a salad. Connor was trying to watch the static, but his eyes kept wandering back over to the abandoned racetrack and race cars scattered about the floor.

Dickie had moved the racetrack into the living room so he could play with them while Megan cooked. Kaldur was in swim training and Connor, Wally and Artemis had been out of the cave for school events. So they had set up some toys near the kitchen, and there they had stayed. He missed the kid, it felt emptier somehow, the Cave. Without his heartbeat and laughter. An emptiness Connor hoped they would soon fill.

The Bats said they found something. They said they could rescue him. So, they and Green Lantern were meeting. To set distractions and plan. Plan on how to save their brother.

Roy was drumming out a beat on his cast—bobbing his head carefully. A song he and Dickie had danced to on _Just Dance_. He couldn't do anything to help physically, but he figured he would be the one to distract the League, and let the others sneak off. Sure, the League would be mad, but once they saw their prince safe in Hal's arms they wouldn't care. Then Dickie could sign his cast.

And they would laugh together. And Dickie could try to hobble around in his crutches, while Roy cried tears of laughter from his seat. For a few seconds a small grin plastered across his face. The kid was adorable, he was Roy's little brother. Waves of guilt crashed over his heart, if he had protected him better—if Roy had fought harder, trained more—Dickie would be safe. Here. With him. With Hal. Roy had failed Hal. Hal had relied on him to keep his future son safe, and Roy had let him get kidnapped.

Roy ran both hands down his face, rubbing his eyes slightly. Kaldur sent him a gentle look.

"It is not your fault my friend."

"What if I had done something?" Roy gestured to the newly repaired wall, from where Slade had made his appearance. "Called for help immediately instead of trying to take him on?"

"I saw what you did." Wally whirled, pointing down at him. "You jumped in front of a mercenary. To protect him. And I can't thank you enough for that."

"You should've called for help."

"Conner!"

The clone stood up tower over the archer, Roy felt his stomach drop slightly—but rage was beginning to course through him.

"I thought you cared about him. You're not like us." He gestured to Kaldur Wally and Megan. A sneer growing on his face. "You don't have powers, you can't _fight_ like we can. You _failed_ him."

"I—didn't." Roy snarled, Connor's cheeks growing redder by the second.

"You know what that monster did to him. The scars—you've seen them. And you let him take our brother!"

"Shut up! I'm sorry okay?" A burning heat growing behind eyes. "I know I failed okay! I hate myself every day for it!" An awkward silence covered them, Roy blinking his eyes rapidly.

Connor slowly backed away. Artemis stepping between the duo, pushing him back.

"Don't act all high and mighty mister! We've all made mistakes! I know! But what did you do?" She poked him, steam rising from her ears. "Why didn't you stop Slade, why didn't you?" She pointed towards Kaldur. "Or you?" She jabbed at Megan. "You called yourself his 'Steve' why didn't you stop him?" She glared at Connor. "We are all to blame, Roy did what we could. He knew he couldn't win—yet he tried his Nekron best. We should all be grateful he was there."

Roy was in utter shock, best he knew Artemis hated him—and yet she was standing toe to toe with the strongest member of the team, and the one most likely to physically lash out when angered. Connor deflated, slightly. He looked down slightly.

"Apologize." Arty's tone was short.

"Sorry." Connor was acting like a five year old being reprimanded by his mom. What had Dick sounded like at five? He must've been so bubbly at the circus. His voice would be giggly, his mouth perfectly fixed in a smile. But with Slade, a shuddered traced down Roy's back, he would've been dull. His voice hollow—as Roy had heard it.

It was an uncomfortable silence that creeped upon them. Kaldur was stock still, but his hands were still moving gently over Guggy. A small flicker of joy passed through his eyes. Dick had loved Guggy, so very much. He always seemed to be so happy.

" _Swim, swimmy swim, swim." He moved the fish about, his legs crossed neatly as he on the island. "Kal—what's your favorite fish?"_

" _Why Guggy of course."_

" _Clownfish?"_

" _Certainly. I like your fish most of all."_

 _The concerned look crossing his face. "Oh, he's not_ _ **my**_ _fish. That would be like saying I owned Guggy."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. And it's not nice to say you own things." He spoke with such a serious air. But in an instant his face lit into a blinding smile. "And Guggy's my best friend!" He hugged the fish tightly, swinging about slightly. "And you are too Kal. And Wally! And Meggy and Connor! And Roy an' Arty!"_

Dick was truly a bundle of happiness and joy. Kaldur took in his teammates, Wally still pacing up a storm, Megan wiping down the counter—pausing, then starting the task all over again. Arty and Connor were having a glare battle, Roy entering and exiting the line of fire from Connor—said archer drumming on his cast in disgust. Kaldur needed to do something, it was tearing them apart on the inside.

He cleared his throat, drawing their gazes—though Wally continued to pace.

"We cannot sit around in despair. It is not what Dick would have desired. What if, we were to turn our energy to a better outlet?" Curious looks followed his statement. "We could prepare a welcome home party for our brother."

Megan clapped her hands in delight, Wally grinned happily.

"We could get streamers!" She declared motioning towards the ceiling. "And balloons!"

"We should get a piñata shaped like Hydra, or make one like Slade so he can destroy it!" Wally clenched his fists a wicked look in his eyes.

"That's a good idea Kal."

So they began shouting out ideas, Wally tearing off for a notebook to jot them all down in. The giddiness that filled them kept the anger away until Hal and Red Robin arrived to form battle plans.

 _ **Breakline**_

Sweat trickled down his brow, stinging as it mixed into his eyes. His hands were clammy, it must've been hours since he had stopped. But the adrenaline pouring through him allowed his to heed no mind to the fatigue that should be plaguing him.

This training session was different. Not once had Master called out a demeaning sentence, Richard had never found in face being ground into the training mat. He could attack for long periods of time—have his plan foiled, then told how to correct his strategy and attack once more. It felt like he had experience such a training before, with the sidekicks most likely. But he could not recall the exact memory.

The medicine Master supplied him with was effective. He knew he had been taken by the League. He knew they had tried to brainwash him, to have him betray his master—but he could not remember what they made him believe. All was blank. A good thing. He didn't want to remember his treachery.

The process was simple enough. Master handed him a small cardboard cup, two petite pills resting at the bottom. One a beige and the other white. He was to swallow them with his drink and slowly he felt the effects. A numbing tingling at his brain, Master recalled that his head had dropped—and he had wobbled slightly. But reassured him, he would not be hindered by that.

Truth be told, it was an almost pleasing feeling. A calm and peaceful wave slowly washed over him. It felt numb. His mind seemed to become refocused, become clearer—more attentive to his master and purging any thoughts Master would not approve of from his mind.

"Very good Apprentice." He took a soldier's stance once more. His arms folded behind his back.

"Thank you Master."

"How do you feel?"

He was inquiring about his medicine he knew that Richard was slowly tiring down. Very slowly.

"I f-feel fine Master, thank you."

"Good boy."

His hair was rumpled softly, a few words marking his dismissal. He turned away obediently, retreating to the comfort of his quarters—the wear and tear of his training catching up upon his as he allowed his guard to drop.

His head rested against the pillow, brushing against the soft fabric. But he didn't want to rest just yet. Sleep was not ready to claim him as its own. But what else had he to do? Well—studying was always an option. Richard's eyes graced the shelves of textbooks. But now even that option seemed to bore him.

But he moved towards the books nevertheless, perhaps he could find an interesting book on the Civil War—that was an exciting topic. So many battles, while the South supported a cruel cause—the military strategies they showed were impressive.

Luckily for him there was a book covering the topic, so he became splayed across his bed—eyes peering over the words and pages. He changed position, and was currently residing on his stomach, book propped against the pillow—as his door banged up.

He jumped ten feet in the air, mind immediately racing to the thought of a beating. Something was thrown at him, smacking him full on in the face as he failed to catch it—but it brought no pain. It was black, a mess of fabric.

"Pack your things, hurry up boy!"

It was a black knapsack which Master had tossed toward him. Hurriedly he began to comply, empting the few changes of clothes he had—mostly white t-shirts and athletic pants. But also his uniform. Half orange and half black, as his master's mask.

A few of the textbooks were packed as well. He wouldn't be able to pack them all—goodness no. But he was able to fit around seven into nooks and crannies. His Civil War book and Calculus book were first to be packed.

He shouldered the bag, timidly stepping out into the hall. He headed toward the training room, fear starting to wrap around him. He knew what was happening—the League. They had come, they had found the haunt. Richard tightened his grip on the strap, he didn't want to go back. They lied, they lied to him. They made Master afraid. They—they had hurt him. They said…they had said he was special to them. And they had lied.

Master was the only one who cared for him, the only one who wanted him. And the sidekicks and the League would take him away. They would steal him away from Master—and brainwash him. Force him to attack his master, use him. He couldn't—he couldn't go back. He couldn't.

"Richard, over here—now!" He sprinted, obeying immediately his master. Before his knees hit the ground his arm was caught. Dragged along he fumbled over his own feet, but he regained his balance. "Hurry up, blasted bats."

"M-Master, where are we going?" He flinched as soon as the words excited his mouth—he wasn't supposed to question Master. He turned away, ducking his head covering his face with his one free arm.

"We're going someplace safe Richard." Master did not strike him, his voice was calm—comforting. "You're going to be safe Richard."

He felt his hand being wrapped in another, his feet being urged along. An alarm broke his wall—a small cry prying out from his lips. Master cursed above him, and his feet scraped across the ground. He was up in Master's arms—eyes looking back. At a blur that tore into the room. His name shot like a bullet. _They were here._

"DICK! I found him! I found him! Dickie, Dickie—come on!"

A huge tremor broke the other person's cries, fire. Bombs. Master was protecting him. He watching, numb. Ignoring the pain in his elbow as Master tossed him into the waiting helicopter, just watching in horror as the hanger part of the haunt was engulfed in the explosion. As those trying to hurt him were stopped.

"Richard—Richard, look at me." Master spoke gently, but still Richard's eyes fell on the destruction. He was torn away, Master turning his away. "It's alright Richard, you're going to be safe."

His throat was dry. They were there. They—they had almost got him. If Master hadn't—he looked at his master. Concern dripping in his eyes. He held a hand behind his head, gently rubbing circles against his scalp.

"They almost—"

"They can never hurt you again, never again."

Richard's head found rest against Master side, he could feel his breathing—slow, steady, and constant. Before everything with the League, Master was there—after the League. Master was the only constant. The only one Richard could count on was his master.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN) Hey, sorry for the radio silence. I'm going on my DC trip so no updates till Friday, sorry again!**

 **To IbeWildBella's review on As it Could Have Been: Yes! I love ideas! Tell me your idea please! I'm running out!**

Wally went in first. He sprinted away from the bio-ship the minute it landed. No one blamed him, they were racing from the ship after him.

Hal could feel goosebumps along his arms. He was so close, his son was so close. Wally would find him, they would hug and everything would be wonderful. It would.

Wally tore through the hall, he ran wildly, randomly. The team was behind him, looking more closely at each room. He just needed to locate Dick. That was the plan, Wally would run through the base, if he found Dick unguarded he would grab the kid and run like crap. If Slade was with him, same thing—but the team and Lantern would come in on Wally's signal the deal with Slade.

He froze, a small, impish grin of joy worming in on his face. There. He saw him. But the grin faded, as he saw where his brother was going. Slade was—carrying him away. Running away with his brother. Dick's eyes met his across the room, the hanger like room.

"DICK! I found him! I found him! Dickie, Dickie—come on!" He waited for the boy to shout back at him, for Dick to struggle against Slade. He called out for Connor to hear, for Megan. But Dick didn't respond, if anything he clung tighter to Slade. Wally began to run after the duo again, rage filling every step he took.

Slade was trying to steal something that didn't belong to him, he was trying to rip a child from his family. It—wasn't—right! Slade wasn't allowed to do that! He wasn't allowed to ruin Dick's life….yet he kept trying to do just that.

Mid-stride Wally was thrown back. Slade had planted something, some bombs most likely. The heat rushed over Wally, the force blowing him off his feet. His back slammed against the ground, his head aching as he heard the explosions racking off the walls. He groaned, sorely sitting up—trying to look about. But there was fire, flames had erupted with the explosion.

"Dick! Dickie!" Was his brother still in the flame? Please no, oh please no…..He hopped to his feet, running as fast as he could—using his wind to put out the fires. No….his brother wasn't in the flame. A blessing, and a curse—Dickie was safe from the fires, but he was still with Slade. Defeat brewed down in his gut, he failed yet again. No! He couldn't think like—he couldn't give into those thoughts. There was still time to save Dickie, this was a set-back—a set-back.

Who was Wally kidding? He failed. All the training, all his planning it had went down the drain. He heard footsteps behind him, a voice called out to him.

Hal looked Wally over, he saw the soot—the tear tracks falling down, wiping away the ash to show his freckles. Dread built up in his stomach. No….he was too late…it was too late.

"I wasn't fast enough." Wally's voice was empty, his head dropped down, his arms hanging numbly at his sides. His shoulders began to shake, heaving up and down. His knees went weak, toppling over. Artemis was at his side first, a sullen mood over taking the group.

Hal refused. Anger rushed through him. He turned to the wall. Part of the ceiling had caved him, blocking them from the outside, from his son. That wall, the pile of rubble and stone was in his way. The slabs of concrete was keeping Richard from being with people who loved him. He ran at the wall, crying out. Shouting with all his might, his shoulder slammed against the wall. Jarring pain spread through it—he bit his lip against the pain. Dickie had went through torture, he could stand a sore shoulder.

" _Get out of my way!"_ He charged again, steam streaming from his ears as he rammed the wall. This time bashing his fists against it. Hot tears brimmed at his eyes, tears of rage, anguish. He screamed bloody murder, kicking and hitting the wall. He didn't think to use his ring. " _Get out of my way you blasted, stupid wall! I need to get to my son! I—need—to—get—to—my—son!"_ With each word he struck the wall, his fingers aching and stinging against the rough surface. His arm was caught before he landed another hit. The wall had a small fracture mark where he had unleashed all of his might.

"Lantern." The voice was soothing, he whipped around to shout down whoever was keeping him from berating the wall. His sneer landed on Megan. "Hal, please. He wouldn't want this."

"He wants to be found!"

She nodded, switching her grip to his busted fingers, Hal wincing in pain as she touched them. "You're hurt, he doesn't want anyone to be hurt. Not even if it's in his name."

"I-I want him back." Hollow defeat hung in his throat, Megan gently kissed his knuckles, smiling sadly—her usual joy lit face tired. A tear tracked his face, falling on his injured hands.

 **"** ** _Family will always find home."_** She spoke in her native Martian tongue, Hal's ring translating as usual.

 **"** ** _I hope so."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know so."_**

He smiled weakly, nodding his head in thanks. Hal was still furious, but Megan had helped. She had calmed him. But oh no—when he met Slade Wilson face to face, his son would hear the man he feared cry in pain, Hal would beat the villain senseless and lock him away. Kaldur beckoned to them, calling out.

"Shall—shall we explore? We may discover more evidence to aide Red Robin and Cheshire in their search."

Thin voices agreed, Hal grunting as he tried to walk. Megan helped steady him. His toes were banged up too, from kicking at the wall. Yeah—that wasn't the best idea.

"I'm fine." He said gently, hovering a few inches above the ground.

So they split. Going off in different directions to search the haunt. To find anything that had to do with their brother, friend, and son.

Hal peeked around, he looked through spare rooms—until he froze, his eyes widening. It was an actual bed room. A twin sized bed, its sheets were slightly rumpled. A bookshelf had books falling over, some missing from their place. Dresser drawers were hanging open. Dick had left, or been forced to leave in a hurry. The only thing untouched was the desk. Hal opened the top drawer, shifting through pencils, and a handful of crayons. A ruler and pair of scissors.

Tears caught in his eyes, his fingers achy and shaky as they lifted a sliver of red, white and blue. Dick's shield. His prized possession. His shield. Why was it broken? Slade had broken his shield….he had destroyed his son's toy. Stolen his childhood and broke the symbol of his hope—he wanted Richard crushed, he wanted Richard to be nothing more than a limb puppet he could control. Clenching his fist around the piece rage burned behind his mask. The now green eyes held a riotous fury in them.

"Don't worry kid." He growled out, stalk-gliding to meet with the team. "I'm bringing the Calvary. And I'm about to unleash a can of butt kick."

 ** _Breakline_**

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Give me my laptop!"

"Make me loser!"

"I'm going to **_kill_** you nut-job!"

"Like to see you try!"

"Damian! Can I barrow your throwing knives?"

"….Are you using them on Todd?"

"Yes!"

"Be my guest."

"HEY! Teeeerrrrry! Tim's throwing knives at me!"

"Knock it off."

"He stole my laptop!"

"You ate my Lucky Charms!"

"That was Ace!"

"He's your dog!"

"Jason….ohmygod Tim! Watch where you throw those!"

"Alfred! Tim killed another vase!"

This sounded normal. Bruce sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. As more screaming and the deaths of priceless vases and other items filled the manor. Alfred now joined the fray, going after a knife wielding Tim first—Jason may have started the whole thing, but the child who was armed took first priority. Jason sprinted into the room, panting heavily. Tim's sticker covered laptop clutched in his arms.

"Hand it over." Bruce motioned, and with a little pout his youngest complied. "Don't steal your brothers' stuff again." He lecture for what had to be the thousandth time. This message always seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jason rolled his eyes. Soon, Tim was marched in, a grunted apology was given by both boys—Tim for throwing pointed objects again, Jason for kicking Tim's door down and stealing the laptop Timothy had affectionately named Sara.

Bruce was about to hand the laptop over, when he saw the fear in Tim's eyes. Like he was worried that Bruce might—find something. The same look had been in Damian's eyes when Charles the kitten had been discovered and Terry had sported it while Bruce looked through his phone as he did once a month, and had happened across messages with 'Bae'. Jason was the only one who actually could look innocent (only reason he was still in a relationship with Zee and Terry had been forced to break up with Lisle.) But even he paled when Alfred almost found his cigarette stash, he was still caught a week later, but still. Tim was the worst actor, so he definitely had something to hide, on his laptop.

Bruce flipped it open, a small groan escaping him. Raising an eyebrow at his son, he scanned the first page, a draft on 'Emeralds' Timmy was working on. Behind that, Bruce face palmed. Skype was open, the most recent chat with 'Cheshire'. Maps of the world were pulled up. Information on Slade was everywhere. Most of it was from the Batcomputer and League databases, though there were some facts the Dark Knight had never seen before.

"Grounded?"

"Oh yeah. This things gone for two weeks." Bruce closed the computer, glancing up at the teen. Tim was looking at his feet, Jason trying so hard not to laugh as his brother's cheeks were burning bright red.

"Sorry."

"You contacted a supervillain, you hacked League files and you tried to operate a rescue mission behind my back? Tim, is there a rule you didn't break?"

"I didn't smoke?" He offered lamely. "Bruce, I want to help. I _need_ to help." Jason nodded.

"No. Deathstroke is too dangerous for you to—"

"So you leave a kid with him?" Jason shouted. "Bruce, Dick is going to _die_ if we don't find him soon!"

"We all love this kid, we'd do anything for him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bruce started pacing slightly. "What if you found him, alone? He had a knife to Dick's throat, a gun to his head. Dick is crying—he's scared and hurt. You're alone. They only way to save him, to keep someone you love so dearly safe, is to kneel. To surrender yourself." Both boys looked ashen. "To utter every degrading word he had too. And—"

"I would! I'm fine with that. You'll find me again."

"What if we can't? What if he brainwashes you?"

"Dick would be safe!" Still Jason protested.

"How do you know? How do you know Slade kept true to his word? How do you know he didn't kill Dick, or lock him up somewhere? You wouldn't. It's too risky—I can't lose you boys. Not yet, I'm not ready for that. I never will be."

Timothy and Jason fell silent. Bruce placed a hand on both their shoulders. "God bless both of you for wanting to help someone so badly—but this is too big. Now—where's the team?"

Tim paused, mumbling something. Bruce nodded, leaving for the cave. As soon as he was gone, Jason had his phone out and was dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"Warning Roy—he might want to get scarce, or at least hobble back into the med wing."

Timmy nodded. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. He only hoped the rescue team had better luck, and they didn't need his help anymore.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN) Hello! Guys, go check out IbeWildBella's story 'The Rebellious Apprentices'! It's really, really good! A spin off of this one! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF APPRENTICE! If you guys want a sequel I'm planning on doing on—but I'll need ideas. I want to use the year 2 team for that one, so any ideas are welcome. Have fun you guys—read on!**

The earbuds went in first, he slid them in—blocking out all outside noise. He plugged it into his IPod, tapping gently against screen, pulling up his favorite song. His head jumped along slightly, bouncing to the beat. His book was pulled up, pages flipping every few seconds. His eyes pouring over the words. He wasn't taking any of it in. The lyrics he heard weren't registering to his mind. He was too distracted to pay attention to anything. Too excited, too nervous.

He placed the book down with an exasperated sigh, he wanted to do _something._ But he couldn't read—his mind wouldn't let the words be translated. His music was actually starting to annoy him, he couldn't have a song stuck in his head tonight. He couldn't get distracted at any cost. He was going _solo._

Solo. The word danced around his mind, a giddy grin growing across his face. He was going solo, for the first time! He smiled ever wider, he was being _trusted_ enough to go _solo._

The child did a little dance, joy radiating of him. This was going to be the greatest day ever. He could tell. Firstly, he was due to get a reward today. Secondly, he was going to get his first solo mission.

It would most likely be a robbery. Probably tech, maybe a weapon? It definitely wasn't an assassination—he wasn't ready for those. The sight of blood still made him squeamish. Hopefully few would have to die, if it was a robbery not a lot of people would be in the way. It would be dark and only a few security guards would be about, and those fools were easy to deal with.

But he was still bored, a walk might do him good—yes, a walk around the complex would be fun. He would have to change soundtracks though—the scream singing tactic Skillet used was becoming a nuisance. So he picked randomly a new track, a warm feeling washing over him—he had picked wisely.

So he was walking briskly, pressing the shuffle button every few minutes, grin growing ever wider. It skipped back to the first song—his favorite, he listened carefully—belting out is favorite line.

"Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton! And there's a million things I haven't done!" His once closed eyes flew open as his brisk walk turned into a run. "But just you wait, just you wait!"

So he was running and skipping occasionally, singing 'Alexander Hamilton' at the top of his lungs—Washington's part was his second favorite in that song.

But as it changed once more he grinned—shouting out Burr's part in a whiny adult voice, mimicked Alexander's in perfection, until he banged a door open—then mixed the voices into one.

"I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant—A. Ham!"

"A. Burr." A voice half sung back. The child grinned weakly, the answer voice smirking over the paper its owner was reading. "Someone's rambunctious today?"

"Sorry, Sir." The boy blushed slightly, pulling out his ear buds—scowling as 'Right Hand Man' came up. "I'm just—excited."

"And rightly so." The child nodded eagerly. "It's not every day a child turns 11." A smile tugged at the corner of the man's lips, the boy blinking in surprise.

It was his birthday? It had been forever since he had celebrated a birthday. Well—that was cool. Oh… _that's_ what his reward was for! It was a birthday gift. Of course, the same thing had happened for the past three years. Last year he received his IPod, the year before that a new set of throwing knives, and the first year it had been a Deadpool mask and Thor hammer. He already had a shield.

"Oh….yes, of course."

"You forgot again, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

The man chuckled, the boy sitting across from him as he was passed a package. Nodding the child opened it, his face breaking into a smile. Tenderly he pulled out paper. Grinning wildly at the pieces of paper he retracted. With the free hand he removed a hat, a tri-cone hat.

"Happy birthday, Richard."

"T-Thank you Master."

Richard placed the hat on his head, Master giving him a smile.

"Like a true patriot. You can wear that to the show, a morning show for tomorrow. Provided your mission is completed." Richard nodded vigorously. "Run along and get ready, main room in ten minutes."

"Yes Sir, of course Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Richard all but sprinted out of the room, his hat tilted slightly across his forehead—his earbuds bouncing around.

"Yo, let's steal their canons!"

Richard placed his tickets perfectly on his desk, smiling proudly at them—his hat placed down beside them. He shed the sweats and hoodie he had been sporting, exchanging them for his uniform. A copy of his master's. He grinned—he would prove his worth, he would show his courage, he would make Master even prouder of him than he already was.

"Richard Grayson." He sung softly, fire burning behind his eyes. "My name is Richard Grayson. There's a billion things I have to prove, but just you wait—just you wait!"

 **Breakline**

The sun was starting to set, it was a warm orange color out the window overlooking the sink. He washed the dishes so she could tend the child. He smile at his wife and daughter, feeling the wedding band across his finger as he finished the last plate, moving onto the silverware.

The child gurgled, toddling towards him, the mother close behind her.

"Look Hal, she's trying to get to Daddy." Carol laughed, grabbing Christina Hope from behind and swinging her up to her hip. Hal bopped the child on the nose, Christina giggling, reaching out and touching her father's face.

"Daddy." She touched his cheek with her two year old chubby hands.

"My little princess." Hal kissed her forehead, his princess spouting out half formed words as Carol took her back to her playroom.

He almost had a little prince too. Hal wasn't giving up on that, it could be ten years later and Hal would still ask across the galaxy for information. He would still hang fliers and ask people if they'd seen a young boy with brilliantly blue eyes and black hair, with a scar across his left cheek. Although he kept getting negative answers that didn't keep Hal from asking.

That didn't keep Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne from hosting fundraisers and galas trying to find the missing boy. It didn't keep Megan and Connor from selling red, white, and blue bracelets at school to show support. It couldn't stop Roy and Wally from driving around every city they knew Slade to have a base in and covering the city with posters and questioning everyone in sight. It hadn't stopped Kaldur and Arthur from sending fish as scouts around the world.

It would never, never stop Hal Jordan from keeping a spare room furnished with Avengers blankets. From having Harry Potter posters tacked up, from having race cars and books the missing boy loved stored in shelves. It didn't keep him from having adoption papers on hand. Because the moment he found Richard Grayson, he wasn't waiting. He was adopting the boy to the three person family. He wouldn't give up on that. Ever.

His finger vibrated though. His ring did, not the wedding one—the Lantern one. Wiping away the suds he held it to his ear.

"Woah, m'kay. Yeah sure….I can make it. Alright, I'll report back later. You too Ollie."

Hal dried his hands off, calling out.

"Carol! Oliver's building here had its silent alarms tripped, he wants me to check it out! I'll be back soon, love you!"

"Love you too."

And so he took to the night, his trail burning bright green in the sky. He would never have thought his path would intertwine with his prince's again.

 **Breakline**

Queen Tower looked peaceful, but—there was someone moving. In the shadows. Towards the computers. It was a small figure—skinny, short. It moved silently, Hal dimming his glow, stealthily following behind them. The figure was downloading something, a soft humming in the air. It came from the figure, _they_ were humming a _song_ while they stole something? What the heck?

"Freeze!" Hal shouted like a nitwit, the figure actual froze, turning to see—slowly. Hal felt his heart stop, his stomach twist and his hands tremble. "Dickie?"

The boy, Dickie, he froze—confusion, morphing into panic.

"D-Daddy?" His voice was soft, filled with fear. Hal dropped to the ground, reaching out to his lost son. Dick trembled, his arms moved in a robot like way, panicked eyes meeting Hal's. "R-Run, please. Before h-he…." The child unleashed a cry, clutching at his neck—before he was forced into a fighting stance. Punching Hal in the face as he came close.

"He's controlling you?" Dick nodded, Hal barely avoiding another attack.

"P-Please stop me." Hal saw the tears. And in a second he trapped the child in a box, the boy sinking to his knees. When he struck himself. Hal heard him gasp for breath, he heard him choke. "No!" He watched in agony was the child's choppy—robotic movements caused him pain.

Until he could take no move. The box dropped, and Hal was by the boy's side in a second. Holding onto him as the child gasped.

"D-Daddy….plea—please." He coughed, holding onto Hal's arm as the man gently stroked his tear stained cheek, tears flowing down his own.

"I'm right here. Hush, I'm here. I promise, I'm with you."

"I k-know." He began to steady his voice, a darker tone taking over. Hal become concerned. "Right where I want you."

Sharp pain erupted in Hal's back. He brushed said spot, feeling blood leaking out. Dick wrapped his legs around his neck, like he had done to Barry so many years ago, he threw Hal to the ground. Forcing the man to his back, the knife digging even more against his skin. Hal screamed, Dick scoffing above him.

"Well that was weak."

He brought his foot against Hal's leg, shattering it effectively. Hal screamed again, what his son was doing was insane!

"Richard? What the heck?!"

"I'm just following orders." The child supplied, a smirk growing across his face. "Complete the mission; let none stop you. Why should I? I was trained by the best."

"He beat you! I remember holding you, you were sobbing! From nightmares of that monster—"

 _"_ _Don't you dare speak of my master that way you—you fopdoodle!"_ Richard exploded, scissor kicking Hal as he tried to sit up. "My master is a better father than you could ever be. He cares for me, he provides—he doesn't try to brainwash me!"

"W-What?" Hal coughed up blood, feeling his heart breaking in pieces with every word Dick spoke.

"I know what you did." The boy hissed out, eyes narrowed behind his mask. "You and your pathetic League tried to brainwash me against Master, you lied to me. I _hate_ you." Hal whimpered, the knife in his back and words in his ear proving too much for him to bear.

Richard smirked, moving over to the computer and depositing the flash drive in his belt.

"I wish to see you dead. But my master has not given me orders to kill. And luckily for you, I am an obedient apprentice." Hal tried to sit up, but another scream left him, as he noticed his ring missing. Richard held it up, before hurling it out the broken window Hal had come through—as he lodged another knife into the Lantern's body with his free hand. This one to his stomach. "One day, he will give that order—to have your head on a platter." Richard prepared to throw himself from the building and escape, but he gave on devilish grin. "And I have the honor to be his obedient servant."

And with that he was gone. Dick was truly gone. There was no getting him back. His rage was true and pure. He wanted Hal dead, the child Hal loved as a son wish to kill him. Sobs escaped him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry we have to be enemies. But I can't let you do this, I h-have to fight you." Hal shakily stood, staring after where Richard had disappeared, hobbling to see if he might catch a glimpse of the child's escape. Wincing from his leg and stab wounds, but powering through it. "I have to save you from yourself."

A laugh reached his ears, looking up he saw Richard perched on the sill above him.

"A nice thought. Unfortunately, I need no saving—this story, of you trying to protect me—it ends here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a matinee to attend. Master does know how to give the best birthday gifts."

This wasn't over as Richard said. Hal would not give up—he wasn't about to stand aside and let Slade twist Richard's morals until it required no brainwashing for the boy to kill and steal.

"Y-You may have w-on the battle." He coughed up more blood, staining against his hand. "But my wa-war isn't over yet."

 **AN) Hamilton! Gave him something to obese over besides Cap, Slade might not want him too focused on heroes. But he likes Deadpool (Wintergreen got him the shield and hammer, Slade had no say.) So, I hope you cried—tell me if you did! Sequel?**


	42. Another AN HELP NEEDED!

I'm sorry that this is another Author's note. But seriously guys—I have no clue what to write! I want to give you guys a sequel, but I don't know what to do! I really need your help. Please, leave a review with your idea. If I don't get ideas soon—I might just cancel. I'm in a writing rut. I'm really nervous. I want to write, but I don't know what to write. And AUGH! I need to write okay?! Someone PLEASE review with an idea since my PMing is down at my parent's request. **Dlsky, Firecracker-thebatcrazydemigod, The Girl in the Forest, Sairey13,** and anyone who's ever mentioned an idea please help! Guest of honor has already expressed many, MANY times Bruce should adopt Dick but I need help for a new plot, or just an inkling of one!

Sigh…..so my ranting is done. Please, go look at **Girl in the Forest** and **IbeWildBella** , they're really good! And you two! Please update! I'm bored and having nothing to read!

I think right now Aaron Burr would be shouting at me…..

"Why do you write like your running out of time? Write day and night like your running out of time!"

Cause I'm taking writing for 4-H and have less than a week to get it done since I've been writing fanfiction Burr, you moron!

"Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you're the smartest in the room? One day that attitude will be your doom!"

I RELATE TO ALEXANDER HAMILTON CAUSE I TOO WILL ONE DAY BE MURDERED FOR NOT KNOWING WHEN TO SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING TRASH ABOUT EVERYONE AND I DON'T GET WHY PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME TO WRITE FOR THEM INSTEAD OF PLAY A SPORT WITH THEM BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE VARSITY BUT THEY THINK I WANT TO WRITE CAUSE THAT'S ALL I DO AND I NEED TO SEE THAT MUSICAL BECAUSE FEELS!

Anyway….please review with a sequel idea? Or there might not be a sequel…..also a sequel title cause that part's hard. Maybe The Haunted? IDK man, please help!


	43. Update! You've got a sequel people!

**Hello my wonderful fanfam! Oh I've missed your electronic presence sooooooooooo much! You guys light up my life every time you read, review or update your own stories! Recently I've been getting some questions about this story, more specifically, does it have a sequel. And, it is my joy to announce that yes! The Apprentice has a sequel! It's called The Renegade and I would love for you fantastic people to hop on over and check it out!**

 **I'd also like to take this time to go through my other stories and explain which of those are still in the works, finished or up for a sequel.**

 **Camp Super Hero- Finished with a sequel on the way.**

 **Arrow is the Minus Sign- In the works (looking for advice)**

 **Free-Finished, with a possible second POV story on the way**

 **Hamilband- In the works (looking for advice)  
As it Could Have Been- Will always be in the works! (looking for requests)**

 **The Apprentice- Finished with a sequel posted.**

 **The Renegade- Sequel to The Apprentice, in the works (looking for advice)**

 **You guys are super-duper awesome! I hopefully will be able to write a little this week, but I'm leaving Friday for California for a mission's trip! I hope you guys are going to the theaters soon, Wonder Woman is amazing! My friends took me the Thursday it came out and my family went to a drive in Movie Theater to see Wonder Woman and Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2, both amazing films! What a time to be a super hero dork.**

 **Anyway, I hope this is helpful! I absolutely love writing for you all, sometimes you guys are the only thing that keeps me going. I'm hoping for you guys to have a great summer!**


End file.
